


Under the Wings of the Black Eagle

by DaughterofPrussia



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 78
Words: 138,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofPrussia/pseuds/DaughterofPrussia
Summary: A canon divergent alternative universe, in which Jamie survives Culloden, but (because of his sea sickness) goes to Prussia instead of America. Here he meets Claire under completely different circumstances and has to protect his family from the dangers of the rising seven-year war.Parallel posted on Tumblr; a response to a promt from my niece.Updated Table of Contents: https://underthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com/TableofContentsUpdated Timeline: https://underthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com/timeline





	1. Prologue

**(”Mühle” by:[Léolo Lozone](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fm%25C3%25BChle-windm%25C3%25BChle-wind-himmel-208570%2F&t=MTBiNjRhZGYyYjYyMmZmZGVkYWJmYzRmNTQzZGI5MDc2ZDMyMDkxMSxXdmpQYUZDeg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160558941390%2Fprologue&m=1) )  **

 

 **  
Estate Balfenberg / Prussia  
** **The Manor of the Barons of Balfenberg  
August 1749**

 

         It was a quarter to six in the morning, when she entered the still dark kitchen. The candle she had lit at the nightlight in the hall gave only a small glow. To her astonishment, there was already fire in the stove. She put the candlestick on one of the tables and wanted to put on her apron, when suddenly she felt a draft and the candle went out. Before she knew what was happening, she felt two warm, large hands around her body.

         "Please, please, let me go", she pleaded in a low voice. But those hands did not release her. She tried to get out of his grip, but he was much too strong for her.

         "Please, I must prepare the breakfast for His High Well Born,“ she tried to appeal to his mind. But his arms only pulled her closer to him. At first, she could feel his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath, then his warm breath on her right ear, and finally, as his mouth made its way down to her shoulder leaving numerous kisses along her neck.

         "I am the Bailiff of this estate and I order your tasks. And I order you to stay put here with me!” she heard him say lowly, but clearly, and his voice did not tolerate any objection. Then she felt his warm breath on her left ear …

 

* * *

 

 **Orndorf / Prussia  
** **The Home of Henry & Claire Beauchamp**  
**May 1750  
**

 

         Paul von Trebitsch seized the left arm of Henry Beauchamp and pulled him out of the door.

         "Ahh! Must you grab me so hard?“

         "Be grateful that I do not touch you as hard as you deserve it!”

         The Baron pulled Beauchamp down the stairs and through the door of the kitchen which he closed behind them with a loud blow.

         "And now my dear friend we talk ‘Tacheles’ with each other!“

The voice of von Trebitsch had become quiet, dangerously quiet. As long as he rumbled around loudly, everything was safe. However, if he became quiet, there was danger in the air.

         He pressed Beauchamp on a chair and pulled up another chair on which he sat down. Thus they sat opposite to each other. Their knees almost bumped.

         "What will probably happen if I ride to Potsdam tomorrow and ask for an emergency audience with His Majesty?”

         The Baron took a short break, so that Henry Beauchamp could fancy what would happen then.

         "I can tell you: I would come back the day after tomorrow with a group of soldiers and you would be taken away by them, maybe to Potsdam, to be imprisoned. Or they may take you to Küstrin for confinement in the fortress. And do you know what would happen then? Then the King himself would take over the guardianship for your daughter. Do you really believe His Majesty would refuse his approval for the marriage of your daughter with my Bailiff - a man who stands in high regard at the court of our King? A man whose expertise is very welcome there at _any_   time? No one will ask for your opinion! You will not be at your daughter’s side, when she stands before the altar of _your_ church and makes her vows to her husband. You will sit in a prison in Potsdam or Küstrin. Perhaps having the company of some nice robbers, murderers and rats? There you can have a good time on your own while we will celebrate the wedding. And perhaps you will sit there until we celebrate the birth of your first grandson? Which - by the way - _you_ will _never_ see. For the heir of my Bailiff must of course be protected from such a _criminal_ as you.“

         The Baron paused for a minute, then he let his ultimate demand be heard:

         "Either you give your consent to this marriage or I will give you a lesson. Whatever you choose, Mr. Beauchamp, your daughter _will_ marry this man.”

         For a last time von Trebitsch took a short break, so that his words could unfold their effect in Henry Beauchamp’s mind.

         Claire’s father sat with a bright red head on his chair and looked to the ground. It was pointless to reply something to this man, who was known nearly throughout the whole kingdom for the good standing of _his_ family with the _Royal_   Family for more than a century, as much as for his influence, his money and - most feared - his unchallenged power of persuasion. Henry Beauchamp knew that he had lost.

Three years earlier …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To 'talk Tacheles' is a German phrase and means 'openly and bluntly expressing his opinion'.


	2. Finding Freedom from Oppression, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After James Fraser escaped from Scotland, his route across France and The Netherlands finally leads him to a place in Prussia, which is the seat of the Free Lord Paul von Trebitsch, the Baron of Balfenberg.

****

 (”Domäne” by [TePunkt](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fcoppenbr%25C3%25BCgge-dom%25C3%25A4ne-burg-585158%2F&t=M2IwNTJjYWEwYzg4ZGNkZTdmODc1MDM3YjBhNDZkNjU1MzlkYjc5MCwxZTV3dmw3NA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160559935065%2Fchapter-1-finding-freedom-from-oppression-part-1&m=1))

 

**Three years earlier …**

**Finally finding a resting place**  

         May 27th 1747 was a Saturday and thus a working day on Balfenberg, the estate of Paul von Trebitsch, the Baron of Balfenberg. At four o'clock in the afternoon the workers, servants, and maidservants had finished their work. Like every Saturday, they then gathered in the hall to receive their salary. Since the Baron’s Bailiff[1], Wilhelm Jakobi, was absent on business, von Trebitsch paid the wages that day himself.

         At five o'clock the last worker had left. The Baron carried the payroll to his office. Then he sat down at his desk, reading the names on the payroll again. The number of maidservants had been the same for the past few years, but the number of workers and servants had declined steadily. Prussia had fought two wars against Austria. The first war lasted from 1740 to 1742, the second from 1744 to 1745. On both occasions, men who worked on the estate of Balfenberg were also called to arms. Some had lost their lives; others had been wounded so severely, that they were no longer able to work. If Wilhelm Jakobi would not succeed to hire new workers from other regions, then again they would have to hire the women of the surrounding villages to cope with the harvest. The Baron stuffed his pipe, lit it, put his legs on a chair and closed his eyes. Half an hour later he got up and went to the main entrance. It opened up to a stone platform, from which - on the right and left - stairs led down to the court. All day long, the sun had heated the stones of the buildings and they returned the heat now to the court. From time to time one could hear the soft sounds of the various animals coming from the stables. The air was filled with the hum of insects and the odour of young shoots and flowers.

         Paul von Trebitsch looked out over the stables and the storage buildings which - together with the main building - formed an elongated rectangle. In this way, they shielded the court and the entrances of the buildings to the outside like a wall. On its left side the main gate was connected directly to the Manor, on its right side it was directly joined to the dwelling house of the Bailiff and his family. The left side of this house was connected to the storage buildings. The stables extended the storage buildings and ran parallel to the main house. The rectangle closed on the opposite side of the main gate with a building that was linked to the stables and which was called the servant’s house. On the ground floor, there were rooms for servants and workers, but also rooms used to supply the household. This included a large room, which was used for the washing and drying of the laundry. On the first floor of the house there were also rooms for servants and the roof chair was used as storage space. The servant’s house was not directly connected to the main house, but only by a narrow, two-meter-high wrought-iron door. Coming out of the servant’s house, and parallel to the left side of the main house, a wall about two meters high closed the plot in this direction. Through the narrow iron door, one entered a corridor leading into the garden behind the Manor. The corridor was about five meters wide and ten meters long. On its right side a cobblestone path ran along the house and led into the garden. On the left side were beds with different kinds of flowers and small blossoming bushes. In some places of this side of the wall there were wooden poles, on which different plants rose. The buildings of the estate Balfenberg were solid stone buildings. They were built in a time when they also had to serve as defense buildings. According to this purpose, the buildings had strong walls. Only the white manor and the dark-green dwelling-house of Bailiff differed in color from the otherwise gray stone buildings. In the middle of the court was a fountain and beside it a flagpole, which towered the main building. At its top blew a white flag with a crowned black eagle in its centre.          

           Suddenly von Trebitsch heard a sound, coming from the main gate. It was the voice of little Max Butte, third son of Heinrich Butte, a farmer who lived with his family in the nearby village of Balfenberg.

         "Your High Well Born[2]! Your High Well Born!“

         The Baron looked to the left.

         The boy pulled a tall but strong young man behind him, whose red hair was - despite a thick layer of grey street dust - clearly visible.

 

 

 (Brandenburg, Feld, by  [PeterDargatz](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fusers%2FPeterDargatz-5783%2F&t=N2YwYzVhMTI2OThjOWJlZjc5NDQ4ODZkMWJhYzY4NGU1ZDI0MTU1MSwxZTV3dmw3NA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160559935065%2Fchapter-1-finding-freedom-from-oppression-part-1&m=1))

 

         The last night Fraser had spent in a free-standing hayloft. He had washed himself at a nearby stream in the morning. The long journey from Scotland to France and from there via The Netherlands to Prussia had decimated his financial resources. Every now and then he had found work and could make some money. But the winter had been hard and long. The last snow had fallen on May 11th. He had had to spend a lot of money on a room in an inn and had hardly had a chance to earn something. Now it had become warmer and he had tried again to get to Berlin. He hoped for better chances of finding work in the city. But for some unknown reason he had not been able to get there. It seemed to him that the city was surrounded by something like a thick transparent wall of glass. He could see it in all its liveliness, but every time he wanted to reach it, an invisible force pushed him away.

         Today he had been back on one of the dusty country roads of Prussia for several hours. Meanwhile he knew only too well why people called Prussia - and especially the Margraviate of Brandenburg - the sand bailer of Europe. The landscape was quite monotonous. Meadows and fields lined the path. In the east the edge of a forest was visible. But as far his eyes could see there was no mountain or hill. At noon he found a stream, with whose water he quenched his thirst. There he sat down under a tree and consumed the last remaining bread, which was left to him. Shortly thereafter he felt asleep.

         He did not know how long he’d slept, but suddenly a small hand pulled on his right arm and a voice asked:

         "Who are you? What are you doing here?“

         Fraser looked up. In front of him there stood a little boy who had short blond hair. He wore a white shirt and brown trousers, which were obviously to short for him. His naked feet were grey from the dust of the road. Fraser looked at him with amazement. The boys blue eyes were directed at him and the lad was still pulling on his sleeve. Fraser spoke to him in French, but the boy did not understand him. He estimated that the boy was about ten or twelve years old. If a child of this age was running around here, there would have to be a family somewhere too. Perhaps he could get a place for the night there and - if he was lucky - find work. So Fraser decided to surrender to the boy’s urge. He got up, took his bundle and followed his new little friend.

         They crossed four or five fields and then a wooded hill. Behind it an estate became visible. Above the roofs of the building a flag fluttered in the wind. It was a white flag with a crowned black eagle in its centre. The eagle wore a sceptre in its right and a globus cruciger in its left claw. On its chest a golden monogram was painted, which was not readable from afar. At some distance, Fraser could also see a little village. The boy pulled him down the hill and then onto a road that led to the entrance gate of the estate. Above the archway were inscribed the name "Balfenberg” and a date: 1569. Over the name there was a coat of arms with a knight’s helmet surrounded by a narrow crown and three circles in each of which a standing cross could be seen. Around the coat of arms the words “With God and with honors” were engraved. As he crossed the main gate, he saw an older gentleman with a white shirt, blue knotted trousers and black boots standing on a staircase. On his head he wore a white wig with the characteristic braid, held together by a small black silk ribbon. When the man saw Fraser and the boy, he came downstairs. Fraser followed the boy and approached the older man. He did not know that these few steps would lead his whole path of life into a completely new direction. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The term "Bailiff” is used throughout the whole story in the sense of a “Farm Bailiff” (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bailiff#Farm_bailiff).  
> [2] "High Well Born" was the formal address for members of the lower nobility (Sir, Junker, Nobleman, Knight, Free Lord, Baron).


	3. Finding Freedom from Oppression, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Scotland and Prussia meet in the persons of James Fraser and Paul von Trebitsch to start a common adventure.

(”Suppe” by [TheAndrasBarta](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsuppe-brot-lebensmittel-italienisch-1262885%2F&t=NWVmNjM1ZDQzMDUyZGYwNjhmMzBjZjNiMGE1ZjQ0ZWRmMTRkZjI2NixmSzJYU0IwUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160605550405%2Fchapter-1-finding-freedom-from-oppression-part-2&m=1))

 **  
The invitation**  


         When the man faced them, the boy bowed.

         "Your High Well Born, I found this man by the way, but he does not speak our language, so I thought it would be best to bring him here.“

         "Well done, Max. Go up and sit down on the little bench in the corridor and wait for me.”

         "Yes, Your High Well Born.“

         The boy bowed again and then disappeared into the house.

          _His High Well Born_ had a striking face. It was neither round nor long, more of a mixture. Under full brown eyebrows, living, brown eyeballs, separated by a straight, small nose, could be seen. Left and right from the nose, clear lines separated the slightly full cheeks from the narrow mouth and the small but expressive chin there under. On his upper left cheek and on the right side under his mouth one could see little brown birthmarks.

         The man then turned to Fraser, looking straight into his eyes:

         "Welcome, may I ask who you are?”

         His voice was deep and melodic.

         Fraser answered in French, and was glad that he was understood by the older man, who only reached unto his chest with his head.

         "So, you are looking for work, Mr. Fraser. That’s good, we are looking for workers and servants, and perhaps we can help each other.“

         The man stretched out his right hand, saying,

         "I am Paul von Trebitsch, the Baron of Balfenberg, this estate belongs to me. I am responsible for a number of villages here, which belong to my seigniory.”

         The little man had an astonishingly firm handclasp.

         "It looks like you can use a bath and something to eat.“

         Fraser did not answer, but could not hide a big smile.

         "Come with me.”

         He followed the Baron up the stairs.

         "Wait here for a moment.“

         Then von Trebitsch shouted through the door:

         "Louise! Pauline! Vite! Vite! I need you!”

         Shortly thereafter two women appeared. The Baron introduced the older one as Louise Ribonet. She reminded Fraser slightly of Mrs. Fizz-Gibbons, however, Mrs. Ribonet was not quite so rounded and her dark black hair showed only few silver strands. The younger woman was introduced by the Baron as Pauline Durant. She was about 25 years old, with light brown hair, lithe and lissome. Fraser could not remember of a comparable person. Nor had he time to think about it, for he heard the Baron giving orders:

         "Pauline, you go to the kitchen and prepare hot broth and sandwiches.“

         "Louise, Mr. Fraser should brush his hair, and then you brush his clothes. Bring water and soap for him so he can wash his face and hands, and then lead him in. He speaks French.”

         The Baron disappeared into the house and so did Pauline. Louise asked the guest to wait and went away. Shortly afterwards she came back with a hairbrush and various other brushes. She carefully supervised that he brushed his hair thoroughly. Afterwards, his clothes and boots were brushed by Mrs. Ribonet, a process which was not quite painless. Then the resolute little woman asked Fraser to wait again and disappeared. A few minutes later, she returned with a large bowl filled with cold water. She put the bowl on the balustrade of the staircase, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a round piece of white soap that she handed to Fraser. Under her eyes, he thoroughly washed his face, neck, and hands. Then she handed him a towel which she had worn over her arm.

         With the words “Follow me!” the housekeeper led Fraser through the main entrance into a small corridor. There, Fraser saw Max Butte sitting on a wooden bench waiting for what would happen next. Come through the corridor, Fraser saw on his right hand a wall with different wooden doors. On his left hand the corridor opened into the hall. He looked around and recalled the hall of Leoch. However, this hall was much smaller and seemed a little darker too. Straight ahead of him, he saw a door that obviously led into the kitchen. Out of this door came the young woman named Pauline, who carried a tray of food. Louise led Fraser to a long table, which stood in the upper right part of the hall. 

          At the upper end of the table stood a carved chair on which von Trebitsch had taken his seat. Two long wooden benches stood to the right and left of the table. The chair and the benches were made of the same dark wood as the table and the seats of the benches were covered with leather. There were only a few items or furniture left in the hall. The armors of three knights with their lances stood on the left side of the hall. Between each of the windows stood the armor of a knight. At the end of the long table on the right was a large fireplace. A few yards away on the same side stood a massive wardrobe, surrounded by some chests, also made of dark wood. The wall at the lower end of the hall was panelled  with wood and showed several doors. On the left, a massive, richly carved staircase led to the balustrade of the first floor. There, too, several doors were visible. Although the hall seemed darker compared to Leoch, it had something inviting, warm. It seemed to him as if he were diving into a safe cave, a mother’s bosom.

         The Baron asked Fraser to sit down to his left. Pauline, who had just stood beside the table, now presented the food to the guest.

         "Bon appétit Monsieur.“

         Fraser looked at her in amazement.

         "Merci Mademoiselle.”

         Pauline disappeared, but remained at the entrance to the kitchen, and so within earshot.

         "Serve yourself Mr. Fraser!“

         "Thank you, Your High Well Born!”

         He reached for the spoon and began to eat a little too hastily.

         Suddenly, the Baron reached for Fraser’s hand holding the spoon.

         "Slowly, Mr. Fraser, slowly, if you eat too fast after days when you have hardly eaten, then …“

         Fraser dropped the spoon.

         "Thank you, you’re right.”

         "You can eat as much as you want, just eat slowly, I do not want you to get sick afterwards. We start with broth and bread. Later you can also get vegetables and meat. And hopefully tomorrow your stomach can take up three proper meals again.“

         "Thank you, Sir.”

         He reached for a slice of bread, tipped a piece of it, and chewed it thoroughly. With interest, the Baron observed how disciplined this man could react.

 (”Sandwich” by  [Unsplash](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsandwich-ger%25C3%25B6stet-brot-truthahn-691875%2F&t=MmQxODFkNzJmNjYxODAxNWZiYTI3ZWVlNGQxOTliZjhlOGYyZDQ4MyxmSzJYU0IwUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160605550405%2Fchapter-1-finding-freedom-from-oppression-part-2&m=1))

 

         "Max!“ von Trebitsch shouted and out of the corridor came the young boy.

         "Here, this is for you”, the Baron said and handed the boy one of the sandwiches, Pauline had brought.

         The boy was all smiles when he saw the sandwich, richly filled with slices of sausage.

         "Thank you, Your High Well Born.“

         "You did a very good job in bringing Mr. Fraser here. Take the sandwich with you, sit down on the bench again and eat it slowly and than you can go home,” von Trebitsch advised him.

         Max took the sandwich, bowed before _His High Well Born_ and hurried back to the corridor. Fraser smiled.

         "Good work must be rewarded.“

         "Yes. But why did you tell him, to eat it in the corridor?”

         "I have to talk to you and I need no additional ears at my table. But I wanted him to eat the sandwich here. If one of his older brothers or sisters out there sees him, they just take it away from him. His father has six growing children and you know, children are always hungry for more, stretching out their necks and crying like young birds when their parents come back with an earthworm.“

         Fraser smiled and nodded.

         The Baron gave him some time to eat. Than he said:

         "I have instructed Louise to prepare a room for you where you can sleep tonight; she will also prepare a bath, and will find some fresh clothes for you too. After you have eaten, take a bath and shave. Then you come back and I’ll  show you my estate. You said you were looking for work?”

         "Yes, Sir.“

         "Well, as I said, we are looking for some strong young men to work here. Did you hear that our nation had two wars in the past few years?”

         "Yes, I heard of that.“

         "A number of our men had to serve as soldiers and unfortunately we lost them, so we can use a man like you.”

         Fraser nodded, then took the spoon again and slowly began to eat the broth.

 


	4. Finding Freedom from Oppression, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where James Fraser receives a lesson in Prussian virtues (which differ not so much from his Scottish virtues) and gets some insight in the person of Paul von Trebitsch.

**The Prussian Way of Life**

         After Fraser had finished his meal, von Trebitsch said:

         "I want you to make up your mind and tell me of your decision tomorrow morning. If you want to work for me, there are some simple rules to follow. These rules are very plain, but I place the utmost value to them:

          ** _First_** , you have to have respect and be loyal to the King. Under my roof I do not tolerate anyone who refuses to respect our King or speaks evil of him. In this house we know what we owe to our King, and as an expression of our gratitude we are loyal to His Majesty.

          ** _Second_** , I do not employ anyone who does not respect the laws of our kingdom. If you have questions about our laws ask and we help you.

          ** _Third_** , I expect hard work from everyone here. I do not tolerate laziness. We all work together for the welfare of all. If our work is successful, this is good for each of us and makes sure, that everyone has some extra coins in his or her pocket at the end of the year. We work from Monday to Saturday, usually 10 hours a day from seven o'clock in the morning to twelve o'clock at noon and then from one o'clock to six o'clock in the evening. On Saturday we work until four o'clock in the afternoon and then everyone receives his or her salary for the week. Sunday is free, observed as the Lord’s Day and a day of rest, except when we have to use every day of the week in the time of harvest. For the Sundays, which have to be worked on, there are later free days, as we can arrange it.

          ** _Fourth_** , discipline. And this applies not only to work, but also to behaviour. I expect a decent and orderly lifestyle of all my employees. I want my men, especially my men, to show fortitude without self-pity, humility, incorruptibility, punctuality, reliability, restraint, a sense of duty, a sense of order, sincerity and straightforwardness. And I do not tolerate immoral dalliances between my employees. If two people have found each other, then they should marry. For this they get my full support, but for nothing else. Take time and think about, if you can agree with these rules.“

         Fraser, who had just taken another bite of bread, swallowed and nodded.

(Friedrich Wilhelm I., King of Prussia; Inventor of the so called “Prussian Virtues”,by: Atelier / Werkstatt von Antoine Pesne [Public domain], [via Wikimedia Commons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%253AAntoine_pesne_friedrich_wil.jpg&t=MWUyYTg1NjMzZjAwMGIxZjA4ODQ2ZmM1MTIyMjA2NDYzMjcyNGY2ZiwwMEdWQXl1bA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160761403143%2Fchapter-1-finding-freedom-from-oppression-part-3&m=1) )

 

         Meanwhile Louise had returned.

         "The bath for Mr. Faser is ready and his room is also prepared.”

         "Go with Louise, Mr. Fraser, she’ll take you there. And when you’re done, come back here.“

         Fraser followed the housekeeper out of the hall and through the main entrance, then across the court into a building to the right side of the main house. She opened a door and led him past some rooms.

         "The workers and servants used to live here, but now those who work for us live with their families in the surrounding villages.”

         She opened the door to a small room with a large wooden tub.

         "You can bathe here. I’ve put some towels and fresh clothes for you there.“

         Then she went on and opened the next door. Another small room with a freshly-made bed, a small wardrobe, a table and a chair became visible.

         "You’ll sleep here. You’ll find everything you need for shaving on the table. I brought you a jug of water and a mug too and also a lamp for the night.”

         "Thank you, thank you very much, Mrs. Ribonet.“

         Fraser indicated a slight bow.

         "Well, now go and wash yourself, then go back to the Baron. Do not let him wait too long.”

         "I will do as you say.“

         One hour later, Fraser returned to the hall, well shaved and in clean cloth. The Baron was already waiting for him.

         "Come with me, I’ll show you the estate.”

         In the following hour von Trebitsch led Fraser through the buildings, where the stables and storages were located. The men intensively talked about the work on the estates, and von Trebitsch was amazed how much Fraser knew about agriculture and cattle-raising. Before they returned to the hall, they went through the garden, which lay behind the house and was shielded by the hill behind it. It was a large rectangular area, with a variation of beds. There were beds with vegetables and beds with different kinds of herbs, but also beds with small trees. The closer one came to its upper end of the garden, the more berry bushes, herb bushes and small trees became visible. Behind some large bush with red currants, there was an oriel. Two benches forming an “L” stood in the corner formed by the oriel, completely shielded by the currant bushes. The men went along and behind the oriel there was another door.

         "Here we grow some vegetables and other things for our own use. Louise and Pauline take care of it, sometimes with the help of some women from the village. This door is the back-door to the kitchen.“

 

 (”Borretsch” by [Pezibear](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fborretsch-boretsch-kukumerkraut-1596434%2F&t=ZGQzN2MwMmE4NzdlMWUxNjIzYzFjNWM3MDRiZDYwMzc4MjZlODNlMSwwMEdWQXl1bA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160761403143%2Fchapter-1-finding-freedom-from-oppression-part-3&m=1))

 

         The men went through the kitchen to the hall. On this occasion Trebitsch ordered Pauline to bring tea and sandwiches. After the men had sat down at the dining table again, Fraser asked:

         "You said you were a Free Lord _and_ a Baron, is there a difference?"

         "Yes, there are three types of Barons in the German-speaking countries: Free Lords, who are always Barons, Barons who are not Free Lords, and Imperial Barons. The latter you will not find here in Prussia. Imperial Baron is a high title, which is awarded to someone by the Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire. Here you'll find only Free Lords, who are also called Barons and Barons who are not Free Lords."

         "And what is the difference between these Barons?"

         "The difference can be defined in one word: land."

         "Land?"

         "Yes. All the land around here, everything you see, the meadows, the fields, the forests - all belongs to me. It's all my own. My land is allodial land, not a fief. I owe no feudal duties to any other person. And this privilege, my privilege, is also inheritable. My successor will be a Free Lord over all of my possessions. And his son will inherit the same rights. In the west the next estate is that of the Baron of Mallon. He's also a Free Lord. But the next estate in the east belongs to the Baron of Warenburg and he's not a Free Lord. Every year he has to pay rent for his lands to the crown. The reason for this difference is historic. The ancestors of the Baron of Mallon and my ancestors were awarded this privilege by the King for special services long after their ennoblement. The family of the Baron of Warenburg was ennobled 30 years ago and until now, they had not yet been able to be rewarded for a special service. And if the King wants it, he can take back the land after a fixed time and give it to another. The son of the Baron von Warenburg can not inherit the land, he can only rent it again."

         He paused for a moment, then he said:

         "There are noblemen who build large mansions to show their wealth. I'm not interested in that. But if I can buy a piece of land, I will do it at any time."

         "Because allodial land means not only possession, but also influence, right?"

         "Right, Mr. Fraser. But not only influence for the owner himself, but also _influence for generations to come_ , and that is what counts for me."       

         "Could you tell me how these things are handled in Scotland? You said your father owned an estate and land?"

         Before Fraser could answer, Pauline appeared in the hall and brought what the Baron had wished for.

         "Thank you, Pauline. You could go now.”

         "Thank you, Sir. I’ll finish some things in the kitchen before I leave.“

         She disappeared, but stopped again at the entrance to the kitchen, which was separated from the hall by a protruding wall, so she could hear what the men were talking about. It was so very tempting to hear what this foreigner had to tell.

 


	5. Finding Freedom from Oppression, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not wanting to repeat the most painful experiences of his past, James Fraser asks some questions and receives surprising answers.

**Of Questions and Answers (1)**  

         "So you have seen the estate and I told you what I expect of a man who wants to work for me. Do you have any further questions?“

         "Yes, Sir. If … I … may … ask …”

         "Yes?“

         "Do you … do you have a wife, a family?”

         "No. Is that of any importance for your decision?“

         Fraser looked down and thought.

         "Don’t be afraid, tell me honestly and frankly what concerns you,” von Trebitsch demanded.

         "I had some … uh … very unpleasant encounters with an Englishmen, a captain of the English army, who… was … not in favour of … the natural way with women, if you …"

         "Ah, I understand. You can spare me the details. Follow me I want to show you something.“

         The Baron rose from his seat, led Fraser to the other side of the hall and opened a large door.

         "Come in, this is my study, my office.”

         Fraser followed von Trebitsch into a large rectangular room. In left half of it stood the Baron’s desk, behind it a large chair with rich carving.  The wall behind the desk was completely filled with shelves reaching to the ceiling. The shelves were filled with books. There were porcelain or bronze figures in some places; stones or other things lay on others. To the right, behind the desk, stood a flag as it was hoisted over the house, and a sword hung on the wall beside it. The sword was outwardly worked. The scabbard stuck in a simple black shaft. This resulted in a fine gold-coloured handle, which had the shape of a lion’s head. Two rubies formed the eyes of the lion. From its mouth the underside of the handle came out. Two pictures hung on the walls of the room, right and left from it. The image that the viewer saw first when he entered the room showed a man in profile and hung on the left side of the desk. The man in the painting was wearing a blue uniform, and above it the cuirass of an armament. A red sash stretched over the man’s breast. On his head he wore a wig, whose long braid stood back. Apparently a cloak was suggested in the background. A heavily carved and gilded frame surrounded the picture.

         On the right side of the desk there hung a portrait of a beautiful young woman. She wore an elegant blue dress. Beneath her high forehead laid observant dark brown eyes. Her small, delicate nose was surrounded by slightly elevated cheekbones, under which her smiling, fine mouth became visible. A small but distinctive chin closed her face, which was framed by brown natural curls that fell on her shoulders. This painting, too, was enclosed by a large, carved and gilded frame. Fraser looked at the picture with astonishment. Then he heard von Trebitsch say:

         "My wife Martha. We were married for nearly six years. She longed desperately for a child. But for years nothing happened. Then suddenly she became pregnant and we were so happy. But she died at the birth of my son and he also lived only for one hour.“

         The Baron paused for a moment, than he said:

         "I know that others have married again after the death of their wife or husband, sometimes even very quickly. I do not judge anyone who has done so. But I could never do it. We had an unspeakably profound relationship and I do not think I would have found something like this again with another woman. So I stayed alone.”

         He turned his gaze from the portrait and looked directly at Fraser:

         "I am a widower, Mr. Fraser. You do not need to worry about having ‘unpleasant experiences’ in _this_ house.“

         Fraser looked down at von Trebitsch:

         "Forgive me for asking.”

         "Why? You did nothing wrong. You couldn’t know and in face of your bad experiences, your question is only understandable. Your questions are welcome. Don’t stop asking."

         After pausing for a moment, von Trebitsch went on:

         "You should also know that we have laws in this kingdom that deal with people who commit such and other crimes. If the man is a normal soldier, we will hang him - _in front of his whole regiment._ If the man is an officer, perhaps a captain, we will shoot him - _in front his whole regiment._ But before that, we’ll tear off all his insignia from his uniform - _in front of his whole regiment._ He who lives a dishonourable life will also die a dishonourable death. That is the way we treat criminals here in Prussia.“[1]

         The Baron saw something flashing in Fraser’s eyes. He looked serious but also very satisfied. Then he asked:

         "And if the man is a Duke?”

         "There are no Dukes in the kingdom of Prussia, but suppose a nobleman, a Baron or a Count, would  be guilty of a crime. Then he would be judged and executed likewise.“

         "But do noblemen do not have special relations, for example, to the Royal House?”

         The Baron laughed out loud.

         "You don’t know our King yet!“

 

         Fraser remained silent and waited for further explanations.

         "My family has had very good relations with the Royal House for several generations. But if I were to commit a crime, I would never again be permitted to appear before the King. Because then my friendship would be a disgrace to him, a defilement of his honourable name. Our King says - and I agree with him -: 'Every state in which virtue prevails will live out others in the long run.’ But this presupposes that all citizens live virtuously. Therefore, anyone who violates the law is severely punished by the law. And be sure, be very sure Mr. Fraser, it does not matter if he who breaks the law is a simple farmer or a Baron or even the King’s son. When our King was still Crown Prince he had a quarrel with his father and tried to dessert to England. The plan became known. The King had his son arrested and imprisoned in the fortress of Küstrin, nearly one hundred miles away from home. A man, a friend of the Crown Prince, who had made a decisive contribution to this plan, was executed. And the execution took place exactly under the window of the cell, where the Crown Prince was imprisoned. It was ordered this way by his father the King. All the other people who were part of this plan were severely punished. The Crown Prince himself lost his royal rights and was relieved of his military ranks dishonorable. For a time the King even thought of letting his own son be executed. In the end he condemned him to penalty work. Afte learning his lesson, the King put him back into his rights. But the Crown Prince had to serve as a punishment in a special regiment for a time. This King knows that each of our actions bear consequences. He has learned it the hard way. You see, in this kingdom before the law we are all equal. It does not matter if you are a beggar or a Crown Prince. Our law will protect your, Mr. Fraser. But if you don’t follow the law, it will punish you. Do you have any other questions?”

         "The man on the picture over there, is this your father?“

         The Baron smiled.

     "No, this is not my father. But in a certain way this man is a father, it is the King, the father of our nation. On this painting he is still young, at that time he was still the Crown Prince. Now his appearance has changed. The burden of government and the worries about our nation have left their mark on his face. You must know, Mr. Fraser, we are a young and small nation surrounded by great and ancient powers that are not well-disposed towards us. But our King does everything to preserve our freedom and to increase the prosperity of our nation. I do not want to be misunderstood: He is a man like any other, not every of his ventures is successful. But once you see what he has done and what he does right now for us, you will understand why people are so grateful. Then you will understand why people come from many other nations to work and live here. Have you ever heard that the King of England, the King of France, or your Scottish Prince, calls himself 'The first servant of the state?’ Our King calls himself so. And I can assure you these are not just words. This is what this man lives unto. But now let’s get back to our sandwiches.”

          The men remained sitting in the hall until ten o'clock and agreed that Fraser should decide, until breakfast the next day, whether he wanted to work for von Trebitsch. Than the Baron handed Fraser a lamp and said good bye.

(”Laterne” by [Sabrap59](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Flaterne-kerze-decke-gem%25C3%25BCtlich-827784%2F&t=MTM0ZDQxZTRlNGM4M2RhMjM2YjY1ZmRkMGYxOGQxNmUxOWQwNTY4MSxOR01EMEoySQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160853843450%2Fchapter-1-finding-freedom-from-oppression-part-4&m=1))

  
         When Fraser arrived at his room he sat down on the bed and looked around him.

         "How fast things can change in a man’s life! This morning I still did not know how I would endure the next few weeks and now I have a fresh bed and the prospect of work, wages and accommodation,“ he thought.

         Then he got up and knelt down before his bed to thank God. 

         At the same time Paul von Trebitsch was sitting on the edge of his bed. He thought of the red-haired young Scot, whom little Max had brought here this afternoon. His knowledge of human nature told him that this man stood for more than he had shown in the talks of that day. Could it be that this man was the answer to his prayers? He turned to bed and pulled the blanket over him. Then he folded his hands to pray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] At this time, in Prussia and other German states the Constitutio Criminalis Carolina, a criminal code of 1532, was still in force (parallel to the law of the respective Kingdom / Duchy etc.). For crimes such as the "English captain" and the "Duke of Sandrinham" were guilty of, the CCC demanded even more cruel punishments (to stalk the condemned, decapitation etc.) Under the rule of the Prussian King Friedrich Wilhelm I (1713 - 1740) the punishment of the condemned was "reduced" to hanging or shooting.


	6. Finding Freedom from Oppression, Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser gets an overview of the work of the estate, begins to work under the Bailiff of Balfenberg and makes some memorable experiences while learning the German language.

**A work in progress (1)**

 

         The next morning Fraser was awakened by loud knocking at the door.

         "Mr. Fraser, wake up, breakfast is served soon in the hall.“

         It was Louise’s voice that came through his door. If she had not awakened him, he would have slept until noon. He felt refreshed and could not remember when he had slept so well since he left Scotland. Fifteen minutes later he entered the hall, where von Trebitsch stood at the table.

         "Good Morning, Mr. Fraser.”

         "Good Morning, Your High Well Born.“

         "Sir is enough.”

         "As you wish, Sir.”

         "Did you sleep well?“

         "Yes, thank you.”

         "And have you made up your mind? Can you agree with the principles we talked about yesterday? And can you adjust your life to the rhythm we live here?“

         "Yes, I agree with what you said and if you allow it, I will be happy to stay and work for you."

         "Very good! One year from today on!“

         "One year from today on.”

         The men sealed their contract with a handshake.

         Then von Trebitsch said:

         "Sit down. Today we have breakfast together, than I have to go. You can take time to rest or do whatever suits you. I will be back for lunch at twelve o'clock and want you to join me.“

         While he spoke the housekeeper brought the breakfast.

 

    (”Eier” by  [tookapic](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Feier-pfanne-braten-gebraten-932189%2F&t=MTRhODY1MDAwZGZhMGFjMDM1ODgyY2RlNThhNWYxNjg0OTkxMDMxMyxWbWNOaHVmYg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161010008505%2Fchapter-1-finding-freedom-from-oppression-part-5&m=1))

 

         "Louise will be here if you need anything, just go to her and ask.”

         After the meal von Trebitsch left the house. A young man brought him a saddled horse and then the Baron rode away.

         Fraser thanked Louise for breakfast, asked for a fresh jug of water, and returned to his room. He lay down on his bed and before he knew, he had fallen asleep again. When he woke up several hours later, he was a bit worried because he did not know what time it was. He hurried to the main house. The horse of the Baron was tied to a post standing near the staircase. In the hall he met Louise.

         "Am I late?“

         "No. Ten minutes, but stay here and take a seat.”

         Shortly thereafter von Trebitsch arrived.

         After dinner the Baron said:

         "We will go for a ride; I would like to show you my land.“

         When they arrived in front of the house there stood already a saddled horse for Fraser beside the Baron’s horse. During the next few hours, Fraser received an overview of the estate and the work related to it. It was already dawning when the men returned. Louise had prepared dinner in the hall for them. Later they retired to the Baron’s office. For a while, they sat together, had a glass of wine, the Baron smoking his pipe. Fraser asked further questions about the various areas of the administration of the estate and von Trebitsch was only to happy, to answer him. Fraser tried to combine all the information he had received in the short period of his stay to a large whole. He was silent for a while and his face must have taken a serious expression without him noticing it, for the Baron asked:

         "What worries you?"

         "Nothing. I was just thinking this morning about what you told me last night - about the King's father. I have disobeyed my father as a child from time to time, and he had disciplined me, but I do not believe he would ever have done something like this to me. What would you have done?"

         "First of all, I am grateful that I am not a King. I am grateful that I do not have to shoulder this heavy responsibility. Imagine you have to take responsibility for _millions_ of people. As the father of our King, Friedrich Wilhelm I, acended the throne, he inherited a kingdom that was financially almost ruined. His father, Friedrich I, had wasted the money of the nation for his own luxury. Friedrich Wilhelm I used all his strength not only to preserve the kingdom, but to rebuild it from scratch. Imagine, then, that in the midst of such a struggle for the survival of your kingdom the Crown Prince, your successor, the kingdom's future, the future of your House, runs away!  But not only is your firstborn son - your heir, the one for whom you do all of this - trying to run away and asking the sovreign of a foreign power to shelter him. Officers at your own court, men you once trusted, do everything to help him to run away!   I'm glad I've never been in such a situation."

        The Baron's pipe had gone out; he emptied it and stuffed it again. After he had kindled it anew, he said:

        "But if you ask me how I had raised my own child, I would say that I had followed the advice of St. Paul. He says, 'You fathers do not provoke your children to anger.'[1] I believe it is better to win the heart of a man in advance than to punish him for disobedience afterwards. Hearts are overcome by love, but hardness alienates them. I would have done everything to win the heart of my son. I would have liked him to obey me because he loved me, because he trusted me, as a response to my love for him, not because he feared the punishment."

        As he spoke these words, the Baron's eyes had become glassy. In the morning Fraser had pondered also on the question, why von Trebitsch was still buying land and thus securing the influence of future generations, where he did not have a direct heir. But he refrained from asking this question because he did not want to remind the Baron even more of the son he had lost. 

         Before they said good-night, von Trebitsch informed Fraser:

         "Tomorrow we’ll have breakfast with Wilhelm Jakobi, my Bailiff. I want you to work directly under his oversight. He speaks French, so the language will be no problem. He’s a tough man and I’m sure, he will put you through the fire as we say here. He will want to see if you are a man of words only or a man of deeds. Do not be discouraged. Just do as he tells you. And if you have questions, ask him. It’s better to ask than to make a mistake.”

         "I will not disappoint you.“

         "I’m sure. Good night.”

         "Good night, Sir."

         "Ah, Mr. Fraser?"

         "Sir?"

         "In Prussia, most things go very slowly and one needs a good deal of endurance. But sometimes things can speed up very fast. And in that case, it would be helpful, if one has made the most out of the slow times. I would like you to keep that in mind. Good night."

         "I will. Good night." 

 

* * *

 

       Monday morning he arrived just in time in the hall, where von Trebitsch and an older man, not much larger than the Baron, were already waiting for him. Above his high brow the older man wore his dense, full, white hair combed backwards, his ears free. His white eyebrows were barely visible. These made his vividly awaken gray-blue eyes all the more distinct. His large, straight nose went into an impressive white moustache, which was attached to a whisker on the right and left.

         The Baron introduced the men to each other. They sat down at the table and Louise brought the breakfast. With interest, Fraser followed the conversation of the two men during the meal. At a young age he had learned the language. But since he had had little opportunity to employ it, he now spoke only rudimentarily German. Yet he was still able to understand many things from what was said. From the conversation he learned that surrounding kingdoms and duchies had introduced severe penalties against the recruitment of their subjects. It was obvious that Wilhelm Jakobi had had no success in recruiting new workers. All the more grateful were he and von Trebitsch about the surprising Scottish newcomer.

         Then the men continued the conversation in French, so that he could participate in it. Jakobi asked numerous questions to find out what Fraser knew about the management of a farm and cattle-raising. After breakfast Fraser’s first day began with a ride. At the side of Jakobi, he could observe how the latter visited the fields and pastures to inspect the work or herds there. Afterwards, Jakobi explained to him certain peculiarities or points, to which he had to pay particular attention. Then they rode to a forest area, which, as Fraser knew from his tour with the Baron, also belonged to Balfenberg’s estate. There they met a group of workers who sawn a series of large tree trunks, which had already been felled some time ago.

         Afterwards they rode back to Balfenberg, where lunch was waiting for them at noon. Half an hour later Jakobi sent Fraser for a break to his room, not without pointing out that he was waiting for him at two o'clock _on time_ (“A Prussian's punctuality is five minutes ahead of time.”). Every day after the noon break, Jacobi always made a walk through the stables and storage buildings of the estate. He took Fraser with him, introduced him to the other employees, explained the individual buildings and for what they were used. Again he pointed out those things that needed special attention. Then the men went into the Bailiff’s house. There they were already expected by Jakobi’s wife Grete. Jakobi introduced them to each other and led Fraser to his office. After his wife  had brought tea, the Bailiff explained to him how the administration of the estate was structured. Shortly before six o'clock, he closed the journal, in which the figures of last year’s harvest were recorded and wished Fraser a good evening. He went over to the hall, where Louise was ready to serve dinner. The Baron appeared and - after a short greeting - he asked:

         "How was your day?“

         "Long and exhausting,  but also good and interesting. I learned a lot. Could I get some paper and ink, please? I’d like to write down some notes.”

         "Sure.“

         During the meal, the men talked about what Fraser had seen and experienced on that day and later the Baron handed over some sheets of paper, a small inkwell and a quill to him.

         "You can keep it and use it. If you need more, let me know.”

         Fraser thanked von Trebitsch, and the men said good bye.

 

 

 (”Rinderherde” by  [molnar](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fbakony-wiese-ruhelosigkeit-k%25C3%25BChe-864068%2F&t=YzU4YzhkMTg0YmQ2NmIyYzcwN2YxOGM5MTkyZWQzMTQ5YjA1ZDdhNSxWbWNOaHVmYg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161010008505%2Fchapter-1-finding-freedom-from-oppression-part-5&m=1))

         The next day went like the previous one. Together with Jakobi, Fraser inspected the fields, the work in the forest and the herds. In the afternoon Jakobi continued to familiarize him with the tasks and management of the estate. At dinner, von Trebisch asked him questions about his day’s course and whether he had gained new knowledge. This daily routine was repeated for almost eight weeks until the harvest. It was only interrupted by the work-free Sundays. But for this day von Trebitsch had come up with something special. In his second week on Balfenberg, the Baron explained to him that he had hired a language teacher, who would come to Balfenberg every Sunday afternoon to train him in German.

         On the following Sunday, a lean, friendly man appeared on estate Balfenberg shortly after lunch. The Baron introduced him as Benjamin Kohen, the rabbi of a small Jewish community in Marschen. He spoke and wrote six languages and was therefore - in von Trebitsch’s eyes - exactly the right teacher.

         At two o'clock, the Baron led Kohen and Fraser in the library, where paper, ink, a jug of water, and two mugs already stood on a table. Then he left the men. At four o'clock, Louise brought tea and biscuits. Shortly before six o'clock a cheerful-looking Kohen stepped out of the door of the library. Behind him came Fraser, who looked as if he had fought a four-hour swordfight.

         The Baron said goodbye to Kohen. Then he turned to Fraser:

         "You look a bit tired. Come on, let’s eat.“

         After dinner, when he had regained strength, Fraser asked:

         "Why do you do that? It certainly costs you a sum of money.”

         "Let that be my concern. I need good employees. To be a good employee, you have to speak the language. There are some people with whom you can speak French here, but you can not speak French with everyone. I want you to be able to communicate with everyone. So: Learn! I care for everything else.“

         "As you wish.”

         "No. As I order you.“

         "Yes, Sir. As you order me.”

         "Good night, Mr. Fraser.“

         "Good night Sir.”

         This night, Fraser dreamed of Kohen, asking him questions about the German grammar. In his dream he fled the library and tried to hide himself in one of the horse stables. But then one of the horses began to speak to him, asking him: ‘Fraser, what is the meaning of Königlich Preussisches Garderegiment?’ When he could not answer immediately, the horse shook its head, and said, 'If children can speak this language, Fraser, it can not be so complicated!’ Then he woke up. 

         Two more weeks later von Trebitsch and Jakobi started to speak less and less French and more and more German with him. The Baron was pleased with Fraser’s progress, but he said nothing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ephesians 6:4 ESV


	7. Finding Freedom from Oppression, Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the harvest begins, James Fraser gets to know another side of the Baron of Balfenberg and another kind of warfare. While he has to reveal a part of his past, some new informations about Prussia are revealing too.

**Revelations (1)**

         At the end of July the grain harvest started. All workers, servants, and maidservants, who were not entrusted with absolutely necessary tasks at the court, were ordered to work on the fields. At the afternoon of the first day, Fraser was surprised to find that von Trebisch also working on one of the fields.

         "What are you doing here, Sir?“

         "Working, Mr. Fraser.”

         "But you are … “

         "Yes?”

         "You are the Baron.“

         "And that means I don’t have to work?”

         "I mean …"

         "Tell me: When the King of France goes to war, what happens?“

         "He sends his generals and his troops, I think?”

         "And where is the King of France?“

         "In Paris, I guess.”

         "Hmm. When the King of England went to war against the Scots, what happened?“

         "He sent his son, the Duke of Cumberland and his troops.”

         "And where was the King of England?“

         "In London, I guess.”

         _Fraser wondered where this interview was going._

         "Hmm. When the King of Prussia goes to war, what happens?“

         "He sends his generals and his troops.”

         "And where is the King of Prussia?“

         "In Berlin or Potsdam, I guess?”

         "Wrong! The King of Prussia is on the battlefield, leading his men to war. _We_ are waging a war against the bad weather conditions here. Every man and woman is needed. Where do you think _I_ should be?“

         "Right here, where you are, Sir.”

         "Correct. Whatever war you are waging, _you_ lead your men into battle. Only cowards let others fight their wars. Come on! Let us show these men and women that we do not think we are to fine for this work.“

         Fraser nodded and smiled. He was accustomed to fighting battles and waging war. But this kind of warfare was much more welcome to him than the one he had experienced before.

 

  (”Gerste” by [Hans](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fgerste-feld-%25C3%25A4hren-korn-getreide-1117282%2F&t=ZmY4MGNmMTJjZmEwNDNlNjM2MmYzZGFhZmY0ZGMyZDM0MGJjYTEwOSxzTVZUeEJtOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161121715419%2Fchapter-1-finding-freedom-from-oppression-part-6&m=1))

 

         From this day on, the Baron was seen in the fields and at the most varied works during the entire harvest. As he worked in knotted pants and with a free upper body, he was hardly distinguishable from the workers. At noon he sat down with them under a tree or in the shadow of a barn, where they shared lunch together. 

         Again and again in these days, Fraser saw the Baron and Jakobi standing together, having a deep conversation. It seemed to him as if they were watching him and exchanging their assessments. He would have liked to know what they were talking about. But since he did not feel that these conversations were a threat to him, he did not ask either the Baron or the Bailiff.

 

 (”Pferde” by [NinaLohmeyer](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fpferde-pferdestall-schwarz-wei%25C3%259F-786239%2F&t=MzhjMjMwM2JmNDA3Y2QyNWFiZTc0YTE2OWU5OGM3YTQ0YTNjZWM2MixzTVZUeEJtOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161121715419%2Fchapter-1-finding-freedom-from-oppression-part-6&m=1))

 

         On the evening of a hot day in August, von Trebitsch and Fraser happened to meet each other in one of the stables after the work on the fields was finished. The face and upper body of the Baron were sunburned, and Fraser - as always - wore a shirt, which was drowned in sweat and whose sleeve he had rolled up.

         The Baron shook his head, than turned to Fraser:

         "Why don’t you take off your shirt? You are sweating yourself to death working the whole day under the brooding sun on the field in your shirt.”

         Fraser looked down and searched for words.

         "What is it? Speak out freely.“

         "Sir, I told you that the English imprisoned me.”

         "Yes. And?“

         "They also flogged me twice. Two times a hundred strokes within two weeks.”          

         "Show me your back,“ von Trebitsch demanded and his words allowed no objections.

         Fraser reluctantly pulled off his shirt and turned around. The Baron saw his scarred back, turned to the side, and vomited into the straw.

         "Excuse me.”

         All colour had left the Barons face. He reached for one of the bottles in a basket, forgotten by one of the field workers, and rinsed his mouth.

         " _Who_ did _this_ to _you_?“

         Fraser could not remember seeing von Trebitsch ever having such an angry facial expression.

         "It was this captain of whom I told you.”

         "Because of ... Why?“

         "First he imprisoned me, because I defended my sister’s honour. Then he flogged me, because I did not surrender to him and his disgusting wishes. Finally he flogged me a second time, because he could not break me.”

         The Baron nodded and Fraser put on his shirt again.

         "Why didn’t you tell me earlier?“

         "I did not want you to pity me.”

         "I would not have pity you. I respect you for resisting that evil bastard. I respect every man who stands by his convictions and is willing to pay the price.“

         He took another sip of water.

         "Has the bastard ever been held responsible for his evil actions by the English Crown?"

         "No. Not as far as I know. He had an influential friend who protected him. A Duke ... "

          "So that means that the bastard still lives and can continue in his evilness?"

          "No, he's dead."

          "Tell me, which honourable man do we have to pay our respect, because he freed the world of that devil?"

          Fraser looked down. Then he said barely audibly:         


          "I did."

          "You did? You took revenge?"

          "No, Sir. I encountered him on the battlefield of Culloden. He tried to kill me - again. But he was  to slow   ..."

         "And what happened to his friend, the Duke?"

         "A truly honorable man has taken revenge on him and decapitated him. For he had allowed one of his servants to rape a young woman and thus destroyed her life."

         "I suppose you _and this other honorable man_ , you were not the only ones, suffering under these bastards?"

         "No, there were many, many more."

         "No wonder, Scots have migrated to the Collonies and even to different parts of Prussia," the Baron said, and in his mind he added, "Who would even live on the same soil with such scum?"

         _"There are more Scots in Prussia?"_   Fraser aked excited.

          "Yes, there are. Didn't you know?"

         Fraser shook his head in disbelief.

         "Where?"

         "Since the 14th century, Scottish families live in the surroundings of Königsberg and Danzig. They are mainly merchant families. I have heard from a friend that also in the last years some Scots moved into this region. If you want, I will try to find out more precisely."

         "Aye, sure."

         The Baron paused a minute, than he said:

         "Let’s go in. I have not that much appetite any more, but dinner will be ready.”

         After a mostly silent dinner, Fraser asked to be allowed to retire. The day had been long and exhausting, and since the next day would also bring a lot of work, he wanted to rest. The Baron nodded and said:

         "There is one more thing I want you to know. Perhaps you would consider me a man who would like to sell his country as the new paradise, the new Garden of Eden to you. But be assured I know that our kingdom is not perfect _yet_. But there are things for which we can be grateful.“

         Fraser looked at von Trebitsch.

         "You do not need to worry that you will experience here something like in the English prison. Even if you were to steal a horse or a bag of gold from me, no one would be allowed to torture you, not even I.”

         "Is that true?“ Fraser asked disbelievingly.

         "Yes. Three days after our King had ascended the throne in 1740, he forbade torture by an edict. It is only permitted for the most serious crimes and even then only with his personal permission. If anyone here would do to you what this English captain had done, it would be a violation of the King’s personal will. And you can be sure _that_ would never go unpunished. Good night.”[1]

         "I did not know that.“

         "Now you know. So you can sleep peacefully, _unless_ you commit treason or an offence against the dignity of our King.”

         "I am neither awake enough nor willing to do so, Sir.“

         The Baron smiled.

         "Good night, Mr. Fraser.”

         "Good night, Sir.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] After Friedrich II had ascended the throne on May 31st, 1740, he forbade torture by Edict on the 3rd of June1740 (except in the case of murder, treason, and insult to the Majesty of the King). But even in these cases, it was permissible to act only with his personal consent. In 1754 torture was abolished without any reservation in Prussia by Friedrich II. Historians assume that in the meantime torture was probably only applied in one case. (In 2014 Amnesty International reported, that between 2009 and 2014 cases of torture were confirmed by witness in 141 states of the world. Seems in case of torture humanity hasn't that much envoled since the time of Friedrich II.)


	8. Finding Freedom from Oppression, Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where James Fraser is haunted by memories of his painful past. (Graphic depictions of violence, major character death)

****

(”Fenster” by   [nightelves](https://pixabay.com/de/fenster-schreibtisch-goethe-haus-1373022/) )

 

**Dark memories**

         Immediately after the end of the harvest, Jakobi took Fraser again with him when he visited the workers and inspected the herds in the morning. Also the afternoon tours through the stables and storage buildings as well as the subsequent discussions on the administration of the estate in the house of the Bailiff were continued. From this time on, von Trebitsch and Jakobi spoke only German with Fraser and advised the other French speaking servants and maidservants to do also.

          Then one morning von Trebitsch said:

         "Tonight after dinner I want you to move. On the first floor of the house, there is a free room. Louise will prepare it for you today.“

         Fraser looked surprised.

         "May I ask why?”

         But von Trebitsch had already stood up from the table and said only:

         "No.“

         Then the Baron turned again, and said:

         "Oh, and you will not ride out with Jakobi tomorrow morning. The tailor comes, and I want him to take measurements with you.”

          And so it happened. After the usual day routine and dinner, Fraser moved with his few belongings into a large, bright chamber on the first floor of the house. The two windows of the room went to the west. Through them, he could see the fields which lay behind the wall that protected the house on this side.

         Beside a wardrobe, a bed, a large, still empty shelf, and a table with two chairs, the room was empty. On the table he found a jug with water and a mug as well as a bowl with water, a piece of soap and a fresh towel. Between the bed and the wardrobe was a fireplace. Beside the fireplace, somebody had piled up wood for a number of days. Shortly after he had brought his last things over to his new room, Louise arrived with a cup of tea and some biscuits.

         "I hope you like it, Mr. Fraser.“

         "Thank you Louise, I like it very much. But do you know why the Baron wanted me to live here?”

         "No. The Baron just told me to prepare the room for you, but did not say anything else. Tomorrow you will get a washstand of your own and in some days you will get also a real desk. The Baron ordered it from the carpenter, but I do not know when it will be delivered. Your room, like the Baron’s room, will be cleaned once a week by a maidservant. In the cold month, one of the servants will also make sure that your fireplace is cleaned daily and that you, like the Baron, have enough wood to heat. If you have something to complain about or have special wishes, please tell me. I’ll get everything done.“

         "Thank you, Louise.”

         "Is there anything else I can do for you right now, Mr. Fraser?“

         "No. Thank you. I’m fine.”

         "Then good night, Mr. Fraser.“

         "Good night, Louise.”

         After the housekeeper had gone, he wandered through the room. In his bed he found a good, feather-stuffed mattress and fine linen-covered bedding. Next to it stood a small table, which offered space for a lamp or candlestick and other trifles. The massive wardrobe offered enough space for his clothes, and he also had a few compartments to accommodate other items. One of the compartments could be locked with a key as well as the whole wardrobe. He hung his clothes in the closet and put some things that were important to him in the lockable drawer. Then he attached the key to his key collar, on which he also wore his keys to the house, the storage buildings, and the stables.

         The table was sufficient to write down his notes in the next few days. But the prospect of having his own desk pleased him very much. Then he would not always have to move everything from the table to the ground and back afterwards to have enough space to work.

         The shelf, which was on the wall opposite of the fireplace, offered space for numerous books and other items. As Fraser took a closer look, he ran his right hand over the individual boards. It was a solid and beautiful work, and deep in him he felt the desire to fill this shelf with books of his choice, just as his father had filled the bookshelves in the living room of Lallybroch with his. As he stroked one of the shelves again with one hand, he could literally see how his books were filling it. There would be books on agriculture, cattle-raising, but also on history, distant lands and poetry. As he went back to his bed and sat down, he wondered if this could become something like a home to him.

         But suddenly he shuddered. A disturbing thought spread across his head. Could it be that he deceived himself about von Trebitsch? Why did he do all this for him? Was the Baron playing false? His bedroom was also on this floor, only a few rooms further. He had hoped so much he could trust this man. But what if von Trebitsch played with him cat and mouse, just in a more perfidious manner than the English captain had done? Yes, it was true: The Baron had expressed his displeasure for the abominable deeds of _that bastard_. But what, if all of this had just been a masquerade? What, if all this served only the one purpose - to deceive him?

         Until this day he had not had the impression that the Baron was playing an evil game with him. But could he be really sure of it? Perhaps von Trebitsch had done all those things for him, only to make him incautious. Maybe this man just waited like a spider for an opportunity to catch the prey?

         Pictures of his dark clashes with the English captain rose before his inward eyes. He had desired not to see the face of this devil again, and now it was so alive before him, as if _the man_   was still alive. But there was not doubt; Fraser had killed him on the battlefield of Culloden with his own hand and sword. And he did not regret it, would _never_ regret it. Had he not stabbed the captain first, he would have felt the cold steel of the Englishman's sword in his chest and in his heart. Still Fraser could see the hatred in the eyes of the man when he came after him. He could almost feel the joy this man felt by the thought of killing him. But he also remembered the astonishment of his opponent when he was hit by Fraser’s sword.

 

(”Echtes Schwert” by  [stux](https://pixabay.com/de/katana-echtes-schwert-genannt-197804/) )   
  


        He got up, went to the wardrobe and opened it. On the right side of the clothes rail hung his sword. He took it out and began pacing up and down the room. This sword was proof that he had killed the English captain. He took it and stretched out his arm. Then he closed his eyes and rammed it into the body, which he envisioned before his inner eyes. In slow motion he saw how the edge of his sword pierced the uniform, and then the body of the Englishman, and how it emerged from his back. Again, he saw the amazed eyes of the one who had tortured him, the one who had tried to kill him more than once. He saw the blood he spat, the final evidence of his deadly wound. Then he drew his sword out of this being, which had only resembled a _human_ being outwardly. With the knob of his sword, he hit the dying monster on its side. This final blow turned it to the left, where it fell to the ground and remained. Then he had gone and never looked back, knowing that the crows would take care of that piece of carrion.

        He opened his eyes and looked at the sword, which he had embraced with both hands. One day, he hoped, he would have a son, an heir. He would do everything to raise this son to be a righteous and upright man. And one day, when the time was ripe, he would give to his son this sword - as a witness, that righteousness overcomes evil. Even if it takes a long time.

        But right now he felt helpless and abandoned. Could it be that the man was dead, but his perfidious spirit was still alive? Anger and an indefinable inner excitement took possession of his soul. He had not felt that way since he had arrived at estate Balfenberg. He put the sword back into the wardrobe and opened one of the windows. With great force he sucked the fresh evening air into his lungs. Slowly he came to rest. For a long while he stood at the open window, his arms resting on the window-sill, his whole body tense. When he realized how cold it had become, he closed the shutters and then the windows. As he turned, he saw that there was a key in the lock on the inside of the room door. He took a step towards the door and locked it. Then he sat down on his bed, took off his boots and prepared for the night.

         Minutes later, he got up again and went to the fireplace. On the mantelpiece lay his dagger. He had lost so much, but he would not let anyone take his honor. Carefully he would sleep with his dagger under his head pillow. He reached for it and his right hand clasped tightly around its handle.


	9. Finding Freedom from Oppression, Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where James Fraser reflects about his life at castle Leoch and at estate Balfenberg and renewes a previously made decision.

**A Work in Progress (2)**

         The next morning he woke up rested. As usual the Baron and Jakobi awaited him at the breakfast table. Shortly after breakfast the tailor came and took measures. With him a shoemaker had come, who measured his feet and legs. And after the lunch break Wilhelm Jakobi took Fraser again with him and the day went on as usual.

         From this time on, Benjamin Kohen also came again every Sunday afternoon to help him expand his language skills. The image that was offered to von Trebitsch afterwards these lessons was always the same: A cheerful looking Kohen stepped out of the library. Behind him an exhausted Fraser dragged himself to the dinner table. It was not until the onset of winter that the language lessons were interrupted again. Until then, Fraser mastered the language very well, and the hard work had paid off.

         The working hours and the daily routines were changed from the end of October onward. Parts of the herds belonging to the estate were taken to Balfenberg and lodged in the stables. Other parts of the herds were lodged at farmers in the surrounding villages. One or two times a week, Jacobi visited these farmers and controlled the condition of the cattle. In addition, he used the opportunity to visit families in the villages, to have fellowship and to ask them about their well-being and their problems. Fraser, who always accompanied Jakobi during these excursions, did not only get to know the villages belonging to the estate better, but also their inhabitants. Now his advanced language skills paid off. For in these villages only those families spoke French, whose ancestors had come to Prussia as Huguenot refugees.

         As the year progressed, his fears that the Baron might have double intentions disappeared. Again and again in the days of the harvest and afterwards, Fraser had seen the Baron and Jakobi standing together, having these deep conversations. It seemed to him as if they were watching him and exchanging their assessments. He would have liked to know what they were talking about. But since he did not feel that these conversations were a threat to him, he did not ask either the Baron or Jakobi.

 

(”Sonnenuntergang” by   [KristianVorsaa](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsonnenuntergang-schafe-vieh-1788272%2F&t=NmI4YjkzMjVmYmExMTZmMTBlYzc2OTI4YjdlMjgxNjkwYjM2NTg1NCxpUVM4TXRwRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161382400529%2Fchapter-1-finding-freedom-from-oppression-part-8&m=1) )   
  


         One evening, when he had retired to his room after dinner, he lay on his bed and reflected on the day. The work of this day had been successfully completed, and he was glad to report this to the Baron after he returned to the estate. When he came out of the horse stable shortly afterwards, he saw von Trebitsch and Jakobi standing together, watching him from a distance, and talking for a long time. Again he had felt that he had been the subject of the men’s conversation. Nevertheless, this thought did not cause him any concern or fear.

         How different would it have been if it had not been von Trebitsch and Jakobi, but Dougal and Colum MacKenzie who were talking about him! Although Dougal and Colum were his uncles, he never felt _really_ safe in their presence. He had found shelter in the castle of his uncle Colum; but he knew that this was more due to the clan’s honorary code than a sign of real affection. Dougal wanted nothing more than to become the successor of his brother Colum as soon as he died. And Colum wanted nothing more than to prevent Dougal’s succession and replace him with his nephew. If he was honest, he had to acknowledge, that he was nothing more than a peasant in their power play. As long as he had to persevere in their presence, he felt a constant threat. He had been in a situation where, whatever he did, could only be wrong.

         Although the clan appeared united against enemies from the outside, there were fissures within the clan, which could not be ignored. Again and again he had been able to observe this. He thought of Rupert. When his cousin had to decide between him and Dougal, he - of course - had chosen the side of the influential and mighty war chief, not the side of the outlaw without power and prospect. It was all about these two things all the time: power and influence. The only relief in this tense situation had given him the fellowship with his godfather Murtagh. But he was no longer alive. They had all perished on the battlefield of Culloden, including him. Colum had died several months earlier. According to the rumors, which came from Leoch, he had taken his life by his own hand with poison when the pain of his illness became intolerable. Dougal would have followed him as his successor, but he too, died on the battlefield. So it was told.

         Fraser hated this kind of life, which never really let a man rest. He hated this life, which was characterized by lies and fraud, manipulation and deceitfulness - even among close relatives and clan members. He hated the life, the real life behind the cozy facades of Leoch. How contrary it was to the way of life at Lallybroch and to all the values that his father once had anchored in him. When he had left Scotland, he had also sworn to himself to seek a life in which he would never again become a marionette in the power plays of others. It was an unfamiliar though, but although he felt von Trebitsch and Jakobi were talking about him, and although the Baron had not answered many of his questions yet, he never felt so endangered here like he had felt at Leoch.


	10. Finding Freedom from Oppression, Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser experiences the first Christmas and New Year celebrations in Prussia. The silence of these days gives him the opportunity to think about his time on estate Balfenberg. What he does not know yet: Before him lies a year that calls for great decisions, but offers great surprises for him also.

**Between two years, between two lives**

         December came quickly. The holidays and the days in between ran quietly on estate Balfenberg. On these days only the most necessary work was done.

         One day before Christmas, all the workers, servants and maidservants received their salary and, as usual, new clothes and shoes. When Fraser stood before Jakobi to receive his salary, the Bailiff only said:

         "Your salary and your things are in your room.“

         When he later went to his room, there was a bag of coins on his table, which clearly contained more than his usual salary. On the outside of his wardrobe hung six new shirts, three normal trousers, three new frockcoats in different colours, and three matching knotted trousers with three pairs of white stockings. In front of the wardrobe there stood two pairs of new black boots, freshly cleaned.

         Fraser immediately went back to Jakobi.

         "Mr. Jakobi, all these things in my room … that’s … much more than my normal salary. What's that?”

         "That’s all right, the Baron ordered that.“

         "But …”

         "But? Do you want to say that Mr. von Trebitsch makes mistakes?“

         "No, but …”

         "Mr. Fraser! _Merry_   Christmas!“

         "Merry Christmas, Mr. Jakobi.”

         Before dinner, he tried to speak to the Baron.

         "Sir, I want to thank you …"

          But von Trebitsch stopped him:

         "Mr. Fraser, since you came here six month ago, you thanked me for every little piece of bread. Stop it! One more thanks and I’ll beat you.“

         He smiled. Then he said:

         "But to answer your questions: First, I want my employees to be neatly dressed. I do not want anyone to say about me, I would not provide properly for my employees. Second, you have worked hard this year and learned a lot. You therefore have earned a reward.”

         "Tha …"

         "Mr. Fraser!“

         "I’m glad … for … that … you … are pleased with my work.”

         "I’m very pleased with your work. Now go to your room and check first if the things fit you.“

         Fraser did as he was told. The dresses and also the boots fit perfectly and he could not deny that he really liked his new clothes.

 

 (”Gänsebraten” by [SD-Pictures](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fg%25C3%25A4nsebraten-gans-weihnachten-essen-1759190%2F&t=ZWE2ZWRhMDc1OTJkODFkZmEyZGNmNDQxOWNmYzVjNzQxNjg5NzhlMyxMMGUwUHNtZA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161538032253%2Fchapter-1-finding-freedom-from-oppression-part-9&m=1))

 

         On Christmas Day they had a goose, vegetables and dumplings for dinner. In addition to Grete and Wilhelm Jakobi, von Trebitsch had also invited Fraser and Louise. After dinner they all sat in von Trebitsch’s office around the fireplace, drank tea or wine and ate biscuits or cakes. The atmosphere was cheerful but quiet, the conversations serene. Fraser heard stories and anecdotes from the past. He got to know the history of the estate better, learned of its good and bad times. After this evening, he had not only become more closely acquainted with the people with whom he had worked together for months. He now was able to say what it was, that united them. It was not only the work for one’s own livelihood, but also concern for the welfare of all who were dependent on this estate in one way or another.

         At this evening, again and again his thoughts went back to his father. For Brian Fraser, the welfare of his tenants had been of equal importance. And he was sure that his work here would have found his father's favour. At some point his gaze had fallen on von Trebitsch. Externally, he and his father had no resemblance. While his father was of strong stature and tall, von Trebitsch was small and rather stout. But in the convictions and values which the two men represented, they were very similar.  
         And then there was that thing called 'love'. Both men had not remarried after the death of their wives. Until the day he met von Trebitsch, the marriage of his parents was the only love affair of which he knew that it had a power that remained after death. He had often wondered if he would ever find such a deep love. Once again, his thoughts had returned to the time he had spent at castle Leoch. In his uncle's castle, there had been several attractive young girls. Many of them had let him know - in some way or the other - that they were interested in him. But soon he had looked through their superficial games and had enough of them. Neither at that time in Leoch, nor in the time after had there been one for whom he had been willing to open his soul. But now, contemplating about the marriage of his parents and the marriage of von Trebitsch, his heart gained new hope. Perhaps here he would find a woman who felt like him. Perhaps here he would find a woman who longed for the same depth in a relationship. Of course, not a Scottish woman, but _a Sassenach_. Perhaps the new year would bring her to him. 

         But there was still another question that Fraser could not answer and which he did not dare to ask anybody else. When he had come to Balfenberg and entered von Trebitsch’s service, he had assumed that he would work as a servant in the stables or on the fields. But with such works he had been commissioned only at the beginning, and even then very rarely. It was only during harvest time that he too had to help out wherever help was needed. The Baron and Jakobi had mainly made him acquainted with the administration and supervision of the estate. Over time, he had felt more and more an assistant to Jakobi, but he wondered what that meant. The Baron had not mentioned that he was looking for an assistant to Jakobi, or that he had any plans with him that went beyond the one-year contract. He would have liked to know what von Trebitsch intended. But he did not dare to ask, for he already knew the answer:

         ‘Let that be my concern.' 

         On New Year’s Eve von Trebitsch and Fraser sat together in the Baron’s office and were playing chess. Shortly before twelve o'clock von Trebitsch opened a new bottle of wine and together they toasted the New Year. Then they went to the house of the Bailiff, where they also met Louise alongside Grete and Wilhelm Jakobi. The small group remained together for another hour with some wine. Then von Trebitsch and Fraser went back into the main house. When the Baron wanted to say goodbye, Fraser said:

         "Sir, there is something I like to give to you. It’s just a small gift, a small tha … ähm ... thing to show my ... gladness ... of working for you.”

         Then Fraser handed him a small package of the Baron’s tobacco.

         "How did you get to buy my tobacco?“

         "For two or three times I was in Marschen with Mr. Jakobi and I took the chance …”

         The Baron looked at the small parcel, then at Fraser, and again at the small parcel. His face showed a mixture of joy and melancholy.

         "Thank you, thank you truly. It’s been a long time since I got a present. To be exact, I got my last present fifteen years ago. Since my wife has died, I have not received a gift.”

         Then von Trebitsch turned and - without saying another word - disappeared into his bedroom.

 

(”Landschaft” by  [SpringFlower](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Flandschaft-winter-sonnenuntergang-2069959%2F&t=ZTMxYzcwNDBlNTdmOTEzYzM2YTY2ZDUyYWE3YTM4NWU4OTNkMzk0ZixMMGUwUHNtZA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161538032253%2Fchapter-1-finding-freedom-from-oppression-part-9&m=1) )

         Returning to his room, Fraser placed some wood on the only glimmering ashes in the fireplace. Then he opened a window and its shutters. The night was cold but dry and the sky clear. He sucked the fresh air into his lungs. As he looked into the sky, he thought gratefully of the past year. Ten Minutes later he closed the window with the shutter and went to bed. No one could say what would happen in 1748. But that did not trouble him. He thought about Job, of whom he had read when he got that small bible while he was imprisoned at Wentworth. Like Job, he suffered heavy losses. Like Job, he had not understood why he had lost that much. Could it be that he was now experiencing what Job had experienced, namely, that everything he had lost was to be returned to him in some way or another? Before he could approach an answer, he had fallen asleep.

(End of Chapter 1)


	11. A Language without Words, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new year - 1748 - begins with James Fraser having to say goodbye to a good friend and mentor.

**The new Bailiff**

 

         January 2, 1748 was a Tuesday and the first working day of the New Year. As usual in winter, Fraser arrived at seven o'clock for breakfast and was awaited by von Trebitsch.

         "Good Morning, Sir.“

         "Good Morning, Mr. Fraser.”

         Fraser’s gaze fell on Louise, who was sitting next to von Trebitsch and whose face showed that she had been crying.

         "Where is Wilhelm?“ he asked.

         "He won’t come,” the Baron answered barely audible.

         "He won’t come? Is he sick?“

         "No, he died last night.”

         "He died?“

         Now it was Louise, who answered:

         "His wife found him this morning, she wanted to wake him, but he was already cold.”

         She started crying again.

         "I’m so sorry.“

         "Please, sit down. I have to speak with you.”

         Fraser walked to the table and dropped to his seat, while Louise filled his cup with tea.

         "I want you do to do his job.“

         "Sure, I can fill in his post until you find another Bailiff.”

         "I will not search for another Bailiff. I want you to be the new Bailiff of my estate.“

         Fraser, totally taken by surprise, dropped his cup. The rest of his tea ran across the table. Louise took a cloth and wiped it away.

         "I’m sorry, Louise.”

         "Never mind.“

         After taking a deep breath, he looked to von Trebitsch.

         "I’m just here for six month, I can’t …”

         "You worked with him every day, that’s enough. What you can not know or do, you will learn. You get all support, you need.“

         The Baron’s words did not tolerate any objection.

         Louise brought bread, cheese, sausages and eggs.

         Then the men took their breakfast in silence.

         After breakfast von Trebitsch said:

         "The funeral takes place on Friday morning at 11.00 am. Think about it and make your decision. I want to have your answer on Friday morning before breakfast. If you take the position, I will present you to the people as the new Bailiff directly after the funeral. Until then, you simply carry on the tasks you have begun.”

         "As you wish.“

         "Now go and put on your new black frockcoat. Louise, ring the bell please; I want everybody assemble here in the hall.”

 

(”Trauer” by  [mcruetten](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fkreuz-christentum-trauer-november-264091%2F&t=YjNjZjY0ZGQwYzc4OWVlNDI0N2M5NDNiYjEzNjg5YTVhOTM0N2ZjNCw3QkVCZ1lrWg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161650962334%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-1&m=1) )   
  


         Ten minutes later, the workers, servants, and maidservants had come into the hall. All of them were eagerly waiting to hear what von Trebitsch had to announce.

         The Baron came down the stairs, now dressed in a black frockcoat and black trousers, and stopped a few steps above the floor so that everyone could see him. Fraser stood, as by von Trebitsch instructed, at the end of the stage.

         "I am sure you all have already heard that our beloved friend and Bailiff, Wilhelm Jakobi, has died last night. Everyone who has worked with him knows that his death is a great loss for us all. Mr. Jakobi was a much disciplined man who worked hard for the welfare of all the people for whom the law has given us the responsibility. We will miss his warm nature, his exemplary dedication, his extensive knowledge and his wisdom, I very particularly. We will do our best to support his dear wife Grete, in every aspect possible. The funeral will take place on Friday morning at 11.00 o'clock in the local cemetery. Anyone who wants to participate can participate. The working time does not have to be made up and the wage for this day is not shortened either. Everyone should feel free to give our esteemed friend the last escort.“

         He paused for a moment and then went on:

         "I would like to end with a request to you all. Nobody alone can replace a man like Wilhelm Jakobi with his experience and the overview he had about all the tasks of this estate. For the welfare of all, it is necessary that we all work together closely now.”

         The Baron made a gesture with which he meant Fraser to come to him. He climbed the stairs, but consciously stopped a step below the Baron.

         "As you know, Mr. Fraser has worked very closely with Mr. Jakobi over the past six months. He was daily at his side and is therefore the one who has the best overview of all regular and extraordinary tasks. I therefore asked Mr. Fraser this morning to continue the work of Mr. Jakobi in the next days and I am grateful for his willingness to meet my request. I would have understood it completely if he had refused to accept this burden. Therefore I ask every one of you to support Mr. Fraser in this important but also difficult task. To carry on the work and secure the welfare of us all, it is important that we all work together. I am convinced that this is the best way to honour the legacy that Wilhelm Jakobi left us. I will think about how we can continue the work in the future. My decision I will announce right after the funeral.“

         Then von Trebitsch gave Fraser his right hand to confirm his commission.

         During von Trebitsch’s speech the local pastor had also arrived. The Baron now turned to him and said:

         "I ask Pastor Haller to close this meeting with a prayer.”

         After the prayer of the clergyman, the servants and maidservants quietly left the hall. Fraser followed them to assign various tasks and supervise the work, while von Trebitsch and the Pastor retired to the Baron’s office.


	12. A Language without Words, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser must face a surprising, unforeseen challenge. It is necessary for him to define his destiny anew.

**Defining his Destiny  
  
**

         Fraser had been up very early that morning. His thoughts had left him no rest and driven him out. He left the house before dawn. Even the cold weather could not stop him. It was cold, but fortunately dry and calm. He missed the massive mountains of Scotland, but the more he walked up the little hill behind the estate, the closer he came to the forest, the more relieved he felt.

        From the edge of the forest, he could see a large part of the extensive plain in the forefront the estate of Balfenberg and the village behind it. But here he did not want to dwell. He made a firm step across the forest, which lay like a narrow green band over the hill. He crossed the road that led across the hill from west to east. It was laid out a long time ago and was used to transport the wood that had been chopped in other parts of the forest with the horses.

         Then he left the road behind him and entered a smaller path. This path was too narrow even for a horse. With the road he had also left the part of the forest where there stood still mixed trees. Now after a few hundred meters, he reached the part where only different varieties of firs could be found. From there the narrow path turned to the left and then up a small rocky slope.

         On the top of the slope, there was a small glade. From there he could see the plain that stretched across the other side of hill. If it were a day in July and not in January, he would now look at ripe fields of wheat as far as the eye could see. Now, however, only the snow-capped plain was visible to the viewer. He stood there for a few minutes in perfect silence. The image of the ripe cornfields changed in his thoughts with that of the snow-covered plain. Then another picture appeared before his inner eye, showing the large pastures that lay in the plain from which he had just come. And then he envisioned how these pastures filled with cattle and horses.

         Was that his destiny, to contribute to the renewal of this piece of earth? Was that the reason why he had never reached Berlin, a city with only one-sixth of the inhabitants of London, but still a big city?[1] Since leaving Paris, he knew deep inside him that he was not made for such a life. While he was standing there meditating on these things, first little rays of the sun appeared on the horizon and dipped the snow-capped plain into their golden light. He lingered for a few more moments, then turned around and went back the way he had come.

 

(“Feld” by   [schaerfsystem](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ffeld-b%25C3%25A4ume-winter-schnee-1156379%2F&t=ZWMxYTExM2ZjMzBkZDk1MWE3NzdiZjkzMGEzYjI0NzEwZmJmODQ3ZCx3dU94d20yZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161806904286%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-2&m=1) )   
  


         As he entered the house, the night candles were still burning. Even from the kitchen was still no noise to be heard. Cautiously and slowly he climbed up the stairs and then entered his room.

         When von Trebitsch came out of his chamber a quarter of an hour later, he saw that Fraser’s door was open a small gap. He wanted to call him a loud “good morning,” when he saw that Fraser was kneeling before his bed, obviously praying. The Baron was silent, carefully closed the door and continued his way into the hall.

         When Fraser later arrived, he was already awaited by von Trebitsch, who stood in the middle of the hall.

         "Good Morning, Mr. Fraser.“

         "Good Morning, Sir.”

         "Have you made up your mind?“

         "Yes Sir.”

         "And what is your decision?“

         "You honoured me with your trust and with everything you did for me. I will honour you with my work and with my loyalty … as your new Bailiff, if you wish.”

         Fraser tried to kneel in front of von Trebitsch, but was hindered to do so by the Baron, who took his hand and his arm.

         "I’m very grateful. Now let us have breakfast and then, my Bailiff, let us speak about this special day.“

         The Baron led him to the table. When Fraser wanted to sit down on the bench at his usual place, von Trebitsch pointed out to him the seat on which Jakobi had always been sitting.

         "Not there, here is your place, to my right.”

         Before Fraser could say anything, Louise and Pauline came with breakfast. To his surprise, the women set the breakfast for him on the other side of the table, before he had even changed the place. He was not sure, but he thought he might have seen a certain smile on Louise’s face.

         "At 10.40 am, we will go down to the cemetery. I have arranged with the pastor that first the burial takes place in the cemetery and then the devotion at the cemetery chapel, after which I will present you as successor of Mr. Jakobi. Because of the weather, there will be no funeral meal today. We will invite relatives, friends and coworkers to a Remembrance in spring. So we will be back for lunch between twelve and one o'clock. Before we ride to the funeral, check whether all necessary work has been done. After lunch, you can assign additional tasks. You have any further questions?“

         "No Sir. I’ll meet you at the court, ready with our horses.”

          Two and a half hours later, he had saddled the horses and awaited von Trebitsch at the court. The Baron mounted his horse and rode through the main gate first. Fraser followed and then rode to the left of von Trebitsch.

         "Wrong side my Bailiff!“

         He held his horse and pointed to the right. When Fraser had steered his horse to the other side, von Trebitsch said:

         "There may be some things that were not of interest to you until today. To the most of our traditions you are not yet accustomed. But they are important and I want you to consider them for the future. For you it is not important, on which side you ride, mainly, you ride with me. But when we get to the village right now, people will pay attention and draw their conclusions. They will also know how I have decided before I officially announce my decision. From now on, regardless of whether we are riding somewhere or going somewhere or even sitting somewhere, you will stay on my right side. If there is not enough space for us both, then you will be right behind me. If I announce something and therefore have to climb on some steps, you will be on the right side of me just a single step below me. You will not be standing around in the room somewhere else; you will not be standing three or two steps below me, one step or right next to me. Do you understand me?”

         "Yes Sir.“

         "When we stand at this grave in some minutes, where is your place?”

         "At your right side, Sir.“

         "When we go to the cemetery chapel, where is your place?”

         "At your right side or behind you, Sir.“

         "When we sit down in the chapel, where is your place?”

         "At your right side, Sir.“

         "When I get up and walk up the steps in the chapel to announce my decision, where is your place?”

         "Behind you, then at your right side, one single step below you.“

         The Baron smiled.

         "It works!”

         After a short pause, he said:

         "Look, all this is not a theatre play. Traditions, customs, behaviour are a language without words. And it is important to understand this language. I'm sure there is a similar language without words in Scotland. But your traditions and customs are different from ours. And just as you have to get to know our traditions and customs, you have to learn, how we speak this kind of language here. If people now see you in this way, then they will understand that you are the man of my right hand. And that means you come with _my_ authority. If they talk to you, it’s like they talk to _me_ in person. If you give them orders, it’s like me giving the orders. They obey me, if they obey you and they disobey me, if they disobey you. Don’t underestimate the power of this language.“

         "Yes Sir.”

         "Now come, we have to hurry.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] In 1748 Berlin had 107.635 inhabitants.


	13. A Language without Words, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser gets a new comission and a new task. Finally all parts fall into place and everything that has happened in the last six months makes sense.

**Chosen  
  
** ****

         Because of the cold weather the actual funeral was carried out in a very short time. Four men had almost spent an entire day digging the tomb. Afterwards the mourners went to the cemetery chapel. First the pastor, then Grete Jakobi with her relatives, followed by von Trebitsch with Fraser on his right, and then many mourning companions of the deceased. The Baron sat next to Grete Jakobi in the first row. Fraser waited until the Baron sat, then he sat down at his right side. 

 

(”Rose” by  [ShaktiShiva](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Frose-romantik-eis-blumen-1905249%2F&t=NmVkMWE2MmI2OTA2N2E5NTU1OWIxZWJhZTQ4MjFiZTM5NTk1NDZhMSxjZjV5RjYyRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160690269220%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-3&m=1) )  


         After prayers, hymns, the sermon of the pastor and the final blessings, the Baron waited a moment, then he rose and climbed the three steps leading to the platform on which the pulpit stood and on which the coffin was usually laid. Fraser followed him, and then stood, as commanded, on his right, a step below him. Without introductory words, the Baron spoke to those present:

         "As I said some days ago, I would like to tell you today how we will continue to manage the estate in the near future. As I said also, Mr. Fraser has worked very, very closely with Mr. Jakobi over the past six months. He knows best about all the usual and special tasks, which have of be done to run the estate properly. His contract lasts five more months. I have decided to install Mr. Fraser as Bailiff for this time. He has my full confidence, and I am going to meet the District Councilor tomorrow in order to complete all the formalities and to provide Mr. Fraser with all the authority necessary for his work. I ask you all to support him in his heavy and responsible task. I believe that we best honor the legacy that William Jakobi left us, if we all now work together and support each other to preserve the prosperity we archived with the help of our deceased friend.“

         Then the Baron turned to Fraser and handed him his right hand to confirm his appointment as Bailiff. Fraser grabbed it and before von Trebitsch could prevent it, he bowed and knelt down. The Baron helped him up after a moment. They went down the stairs together and said goodbye to Grete Jakobi, her relatives and the pastor. Then they left the cemetery chapel. Shortly thereafter they fetched their horses, which they had placed in the stable of a peasant near the cemetery and rode toward Balfenberg until the Baron stopped and said:

         "I want us to take the path over the hill.”

         Fraser nodded and together they changed their direction. Twenty minutes later, von Trebitsch stopped his horse, exactly where Fraser had crossed the hill that morning. After the Baron had gotten of his horse, he tied it to a tree. Fraser did the same. Then von Trebitsch entered the narrow path and went ahead, as Fraser had done only hours before. Shortly afterwards they reached the small glade together.

         "A good place to clear the mind, meditate and make decisions, isn’t it? Look’s like someone was here this morning before us.“

         Fraser smiled and nodded approvingly.

         "I’m sure you’ve been wondering that I’ve installed you for five months.”

         "I fully respect your decision. As you said, my contract lasts only for five more months. You are free, to appoint another Bailiff whenever you wish, Sir.“

         "Tell me: Have I ever done anything against your interests?”

         "No, Sir.“

         "Do you think that I now do anything against your interests?”

         "No, Sir.“

         "I made my decision on the day when the news of Jakobi’s death reached me. I want you to be my Bailiff and no one else. Tomorrow we will ride to the District Councilor to sign the papers. Your appointment will not have a time limit. I want you to be my Bailiff, as long as you want to work for me and I hope, that means until my death.”

         "Sir!“

         But Trebitsch commanded him to remain silent with a gesture.

         "Have you seen the people at the grave today? They were full of grief at the loss of their friend.”

         "Yes, if I understood it rightly, he was the Bailiff for thirty years; it is very understandable, that they’ll miss him very much.“

         "Yes and because the hearts and minds of the people are so upset at the moment, I installed you only for the remaining five month of your contract. You know, one can rule over people, simply because the law gives one the power to do so. And the people will obey. They will obey, because they know that the law will punish them, if they do not obey. It is better, however, to win the hearts of men. Then people will follow, not because they fear the law, but because they are involved in a meaningful work. If I had told the people today that you are now and forever the Bailiff, they would have swallowed it. The people would have submitted to _you_   because _I_   have the power to place over them, whom ever I want. But I do not want that. I want these people to have the opportunity to get more acquainted with you. And I want you to use the coming five month to win these people for you.”

         "For me? But Sir …"

         "Don’t fear that you take anything from me. If you lead these people well, if the work flourishes, then this will be in the best interest of all of us. Look at these plains. Imagine what we can do with this land! But to succeed, we need people willing to help us, their hands and minds. I’m sure you can win them for our cause.“

         "Tha …”

         "Mr. Fraser!“

         "You will not regret the trust you have placed in me, Sir.”

         "I am convinced of that. Come on, let’s go home.“

 

* * *

 

         After dinner that evening, Fraser went down into the court to do his usual last daily inspection. He closed the main gate, and then went along the Bailiff’s house and the storage buildings. One of the rooms in the Bailiff’s house was still lit. Fraser knew that it was the night chamber of Grete Jakobi. So everything was all right. He inspected the doors of the storage buildings, all were closed and locked. After entering the stables, he went along the rows of cattle’s, where everything was quiet and in order. The same in the horse stable. He inspected the back door, then he went out, closed the door and locked it. At the servant’s house, everything was in order too. He wanted to return to the main house when his inner voice urged him to control the garden. So he unlocked the iron door, went through, locked it after him and went on. Light from the window of the Baron’s bedroom fell on the way. He turned round the corner and walked along the back of the house. Here everything was quiet too. He opened the back door to the kitchen and looked around the garden again. The garden was screened at its back by part of the wooded hill. While Fraser was standing there looking up and across the hill, he thought that this side of the property was not protected in the event of an attack or war. Anyone who came through the forest and reached the garden could easily enter the house through the iron door or into the house through the back door of the kitchen. Something had to be done against this possibility. Fraser intended to speak to von Trebitsch about it the very next day. Then he unlocked the back door, closed it behind him and locked it. Through the kitchen he went into the hall where the night lights were burning. He locked the main door, then turned to the stairs to go to his room.

 

 (”Treppe” by  [C. Nöhren  / pixelio.de](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.pixelio.de%2Fmedia%2F63627&t=MzdiZGIxODMwYzFlN2FkMzVmODFlZjg2ZWI1MzAxODRhN2MwMTQ0MyxjZjV5RjYyRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160690269220%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-3&m=1))     
  

            His walk had put him in a mood that was marked by calmness and increased attention at the same time. As he now took one step of the stairs after another, he suddenly remembered the conversation he and von Trebitsch had in the morning on the way to Jacobi’s funeral. The Baron’s speech about the ‘language without words’ sounded in his ears. He stopped in the middle of the stairway and looked at the door of his room, then along the wall to von Trebitsch’s bedroom. The Baron’s room and his room lay on the same floor, and this was on the same level as the apartment of the Wilhelm and Grete Jakobi at the Bailiff’s house.  
           At that moment the scales fell from his eyes. Paul von Trebitsch had not pursued any opaque intentions when he ordered Fraser to move into that room on the first floor. He had only shown clearly in this 'language without words’ that he placed him on his level, albeit with a certain small distance. He had also placed him on the same level with his Bailiff, who had not raised any objections when he was still alive. At that moment, he realized: Right from the beginning, von Trebitsch had chosen and prepared him to take this position. The thought, which had penetrated his mind a few seconds before as a conjecture, now established itself as firm certainty in him. Months before Jacobi’s death, von Trebitsch had seen in him the successor of the Bailiff. This certainty made him shook and rejoice at the same moment. He would have liked to ask von Trebitsch so many questions. But he knew he would not get an answer, not yet. All he would hear was:

           'Let that be my concern.’

           Slowly he went up the last steps of the stairs and into his room. In the fireplace, only a small fire was still burning, and so Fraser placed more logs in it. Then he paced his room a few times. How should he react to what von Trebitsch had done? Since the Baron refused any thanks in words, he could only do one thing: express his thanks in deeds. The Baron would not give him answers to his questions, not yet. But there was one other thing he could do: pour out his heart before God. He stopped in front of his bed, then he knelt and began to pray. As always, when his heart was overflowing with emotions, he could not express what he felt in English and certainly not in the harsh language of his new 'home country’. At such times there was only one language that could express what moved his heart - his Gaelic mother tongue.


	14. A Language without Words, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Prussia can be dangerous ...

**A Life spared**

          The 19th of February 1748 was a Monday. It was still frosty. But no new snow had fallen in the night before. When Fraser set off for his first inspection of the week, it was still slightly foggy. That morning he had planned to visit some farmers in Orndorf, eight miles from estate Balfenberg. The original settlement had grown significantly almost a hundred years ago by the influx of Huguenot refugees, which - through many Huguenot craftsmen - had brought some wealth and prestige to the former peasant village. The place had a small, but very beautiful white Huguenot church. It was also one of the few localities that had a school with several classes. The administration of this school lay in the hands of a teacher. His name was Henry Beauchamp, the descendant of a well-known Huguenot family. Beauchamp's ancestors were one of the first French immigrant families in this region and until that day they had been very influential in Huguenot community. Both buildings, the church and the school, formed the new core of the large village.

 

(”Altes Land”/ [heju](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fusers%2Fheju-1748624%2F&t=ZWFmZGIzYTg0MjZlZGMwYmU5YWY0OWU3ODgyZGU1NmVkZmU5MzNkMCxndW10TWV4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160690427250%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-4&m=1) )   
  


         Fraser arrived at the first peasant’s house shortly before nine. Until eleven o'clock he had visited three other peasants. On his way back to Balfenberg, he rode through the village and then a short distance along the brook that passed by, when he heard the screams of a child. He steered his horse in the direction from which the cries came and realized that a child lay in the water of the river and was carried away by its current. He immediately got off his horse, hung the reins on a branch, jumped into the brook just in time to snatch the child as it was pushed past him. Shortly afterwards, Fraser climbed out of the stream, completely soaked and with the child in his arms. On the bank he was expected by some women who had seen what had happened. They wrapped the child and Fraser in their coats and brought them both as soon as possible to one of the houses nearby. There he and the child were supplied with hot tea, soup, dry towels, and new clothes. Shortly afterwards, a couple appeared, who introduced themselves to Fraser as Mr. and Mrs. Lefèvre. It turned out that they were the parents of little Ernestine Lefèvre, the child he had saved out of the brook. Only after his clothes and his boots were dried, Fraser could ride back to Balfenberg. There they all were already waiting with great anxiety for the return of the Bailiff and feared that a misfortune might have befallen him.

         Fraser briefly reported on what had happened at Orndorf. Then he asked to go to his room and to bed. The next day, he did not appear for breakfast and when Louise looked after him, she found him with a strong fever in his bed. While von Trebitsch sent a servant to Marschen to get the doctor, Louise tried to lower the fever with cold leg compresses. Shortly before lunch the doctor arrived and examined the sick Bailiff and instructed Louise how to take care of the patient. When the doctor came down the stairs, he was already expected by von Trebitsch.

         "Doctor Seltin, how is he? Will he recover? What can we do? Does he need any special medicine?“

         "Mr. von Trebitsch, the patient is young and strong, he will recover.”

         On the Baron’s face the relief was clearly visible.

         "I have advised Mrs. Ribonet, how to care for him. If she follows my advice, of which I’m convinced, then he will be better in two weeks. But I advise that he stays in bed for three weeks for total recovery. I will come back in a week. If something unforeseen happens, send someone, call me and I’ll come right away.“

 

(”Honig”/  [Daria-Yakovleva](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fhonig-gelb-imker-natur-pollen-1958464%2F&t=ZTI2MjMwNDNiNTJiMjgzYWIwN2IwMGIyZGE4NDgwODRjZGJhYzM4OSxndW10TWV4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160690427250%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-4&m=1) )   
  


         Louise continued the treatment with cold leg compresses. She gave him salvia tea to gurgle and fed him chicken soup. When he began to cough, she gave him a juice of honey and onions. It tasted disgusting, but Louise assured Fraser that it would help. And indeed, the pain in his throat soon became less and the cough disappeared quickly. Louise regularly ventilated the room and rubbed Fraser with the tinctures the doctor had left. At night she watched alternately with Grete Jakobi over the patient. Every now and then Pauline came and brought Fraser some hot soup, bread, cookies and fresh hot tea. One day, when she had fluffed up his pillows, she sat down next to his bed and said:

         "I bring you heartily greetings of family Lefèvre. They are very sorry that you are sick. They have asked me to tell you that they pray for your recovery, they and many others from the French community in Orndorf. All are so grateful to you that you saved little Ernestine.”

         Fraser smiled, then he asked:

         "Thank you. Is she well?“

         "She is very well. If you ask me, she’s _too_ well. But they watch her very strictly and she is not allowed to leave the house alone.”

         He smiled and then fell asleep again.

         After two weeks, he was better, but as the doctor had advised, he stayed in bed for three weeks to recover fully. He used this time to read the books that Jakobi had left behind. He also ate again with von Trebitsch in the hall. One evening after dinner, Fraser mentioned his reading.

         "I’m happy, that you upgrade your knowledge. Is there anything I can do to support you in this?“

         "I would like to visit Mr. Sturmfels the book dealer when I’m going to Marschen the next time and ask him, whether there are more recent books on agriculture and cattle-raising and if, I would like to buy some, if that is possible.”

         "Sure, remind me, when you go and I’ll give you money. Is there something else?“

         "Hmm, I feel that I have to get to know the Prussian law better.”

         "Yes, that would be good. But when it comes to the law, I have everything here, what you need. Come with me.“

         The Baron led Fraser to the library next to his office.

         "Here, on this shelf, there are only books related to the law. This volume contains the valid Civil and Criminal Code. Take it with you and study it. Do not only read it, study it. Think about it and if you have questions, talk to me.”

         "Thank you, Sir.“

         "Come with me.”

         They went in the Baron’s office, where von Trebitsch took a key out of the drawer of his desk.

         "Here, this is the second key to the library. Take good care of it and whenever you need something, use it.“

         "Thank you. I would like to take the Civil and Criminal Code with me. And if you have some more ink and paper.”

         "Sure.“

         Some minutes later, Fraser dragged the Civil and Criminal Code up the stairs. Shortly thereafter, the Baron handed him a pile of paper and a bottle of ink. That same evening, he began to read the thick book with interest. It contained over 17.000 short articles, and covered areas of civil law, penal law, family law, public law, administrative law, etc.[1]            

         While Fraser was sick and then recovered, the Baron himself had taken over the duties of his Bailiff. Louise and Pauline did not mention anything, but they were glad whenever he was out of the house. Since Fraser had become ill, von Trebitsch was obnoxious. In the first days it had been particularly bad. His behavior had only improved after it became clear that Fraser would soon be healthy again. So everyone on estate Balfenberg was more than happy as Fraser came finally back to work after three weeks. He was also warmly welcomed again by the peasants. The Baron had overseen everything well during his absence. He had, however, completely neglected the written administrative work, and it took Fraser nearly a week to get it up to date.

         After a few days, the daily routine returned. At the end of March it was still cold. Nevertheless, everyone at estate Balfenberg was preparing for the necessary work that the spring brought with it. In the morning Fraser rode out regularly to visit the peasants of the surrounding villages to inspect the herds under their shelter. On days when he stayed on Balfenberg, he planned with von Trebitsch and Heinrich Konrad, the head servant, how they wanted to use the farmlands and the willows this year. In their discussions, however, the expansion of the horse stables took a prominent place. Four mares had born foals in January this year, and two others were expecting. Behind the original stables there was still enough free land on which they could build more stables. Then there were some pastures, which were already used as horse-pairs and which could be extended to the west. In the autumn of the previous year, von Trebitsch already had his workers cut down large quantities of wood. Besides, he had had them get a lot of stones. The building material had been stored behind the stables so that the construction of the new stables could be started immediately when the weather warmed.

         Parallel to these plans, Fraser had everything prepared for the sowing. The plows and the harrows were taken out of the storages, freed from rust and sharpened. The crockery of the horses was cleaned and if necessary improved. The horses themselves were shoed. The work went according to plan and progressed well. The seed could be deployed in time and the construction work on the extension of the horse stables was started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I like to inform my readers, that this part of the story is historically not correct. The compilation of the law mentioned here was ordered by Friedrich II. But that happened in 1780 and the work was not finsihed until 1793. It came into effect in 1794 and bore the title "Allgemeine Landrecht für die Preußischen Staaten" ("General Land Law for the Prussian States"). And yes, it is true: the code had over 17,000 articles, covering fields of civil law, penal law, family law, public law, administrative law etc. If anyone is interested, you find the whole Code here (german only): Part 1: http://www.koeblergerhard.de/Fontes/ALR1fuerdiepreussischenStaaten1794teil1.htm  
> Part 2: http://www.koeblergerhard.de/Fontes/ALR2fuerdiepreussischenStaaten1794Teil2.htm


	15. A Language without Words, Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things go just slow and quiet in Prussia.

**  (”Licht”/  [cocoparisienne](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fhaus-geb%25C3%25A4ude-fenster-fassade-261211%2F&t=MTA5ODk5NDhhYTYxYjBiNDljZjZhNTQ0MGYwMzMxYjI1YjU5NWYzOSxBa0VoWTA5WQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162016145335%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-5&m=1) )    **

 

**A Work in Progress (3)**

         For the next few months, Fraser kept the day-to-day routine after which Wilhelm Jaobi had directed the estate. He had breakfast with von Trebitsch. They exchanged ideas and discussed the tasks of the day. While it was still cold, he rode out in the morning to inspect the farms on which parts of the herds had been lodged. He used the time he spent there to get more acquainted with the farmers and their families. After lunch, he took his break to record his observations and thoughts. He found it the best way to keep an overview. In the afternoon he inspected the stables and storages. On these occasions, too, he tried to get to know the individual workers and servants better. Subsequently, he devoted himself to the written administrative work. For this he used the office in Jakobi’s house. The Baron had told him that the house would be his, because it was the official house of the Bailiff. But Fraser declined the offer. He did not need six rooms for himself. More important, however, was that he did not want to give Grete Jakobi the feeling of driving her out of the house where she had lived with her husband for almost thirty years. He left the archive and the things necessary to manage the estate in Jakobi’s old office, but he took his books with him to his room in the main building. Grete Jakobi, who lived in the rooms above the office, did not seem to take any offense that Fraser was working almost daily in the office of her deceased husband. She was obviously mourning for her husband, but as Fraser noticed, she was always very calm and serene. During the winter months, she daily brought him a cup of tea and some cookies. In the warmer months when he worked in the office in the afternoon, there was always a jug of water and a mug ready for his use and a basket of fresh fruits on his desk. He took note of these little things with gratitude. Certainly it was her way to tell him how thankful she was that she could still live in this house for some time.


	16. A Language without Words, Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then life in Prussia can be a lot more dangerous ...

**Pressure reveals, what’s in a vessel (1)  
  
**

         The 13th of May 1748 was a Monday. Up to this day, all the work, especially the construction work, had progressed well. In the late afternoon, Fraser sat in his office in the Bailiff’s house and went through the bills when he heard screams, coming from the court. He hurried out and when he reached the court, he saw that the left part of the house’s roof-chair, in which the servants had formerly been accustomed, went up in flames. The workers had already formed a line. Coming from the fountain in the court, they pullet forward one bucket of water after the other, trying to extinguish the fire. So far, they had been successful, but now the wind spun. A heavy burning balk had come loose and had set in motion.

(”Feuer” by  [MadMax22](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ffeuer-holz-glut-flammen-lagerfeuer-1304430%2F&t=ZDQ0ODMyOTY4OTMzMGU5YjA3ZjU0NWU0YTY0ZTAzZGM3MTY2NTAwNCx2TTZCbnZwTA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162016352990%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-6&m=1) )

 

              Then it had fallen partly on the roof of the main house. Fraser did not hesitate. He ran into the hall of the main house. There he snatched a lance from one of the knight’s armor and ran up the stairs. In the room on the first floor, whose window was closest to the burning balk, he opened the window, sprang on the windowsill, and tried to press the burning balk from the roof with the lance. The Baron and numerous workers, servants and maidservants watched him. Fraser succeeded in pushing the balk away from the roof. The burning balk fell down in front of the iron door separating the court from the garden. There he was immediately extinguished by some men with water. But while the balk went down, Fraser lost hold and fell from the windowsill into the depths. A loud outcry went through the crowd and von Trebitsch felt dragged into a dark hole. Then he fell too.


	17. A Language without Words, Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser gets into a verbal thunderstorm. But after the clouds have faded, the intentions of Paul von Trebitsch become more clear to him.

**Pressure reveals, what’s in a vessel (2)**

 

       The two men met in the middle of the stairs.

       "Sir, it’s so good to see you. Are you all right?“

       Throughout the night Fraser had been awake, but not because of his own pain. His back ached and his body was bruised in many places. But since he had been caught in his fall by a truckload of dung, he got away with minor injuries. He was more concerned about the health of the Baron. So he had hurriedly rushed to meet him, but the latter only looked at the young Scot with anger.

       "Stay there!”

       Fraser stopped instantly two steps below von Trebitsch.

       Then he saw the Baron clench his right hand and pull it to the left above ready to beat him. In anticipation of the blow he closed his eyes. He had had to accept so many blows in his young life, but he knew that this one would hit him not only in his face, but deep in his heart. He had served this man with all the faithfulness to which he was capable and by this he had hoped to give back a little of what von Trebitsch had done for him. The day before, he had risked his life to save the Baron’s estate. And the only reaction to all of this should be a blow in his face? What would follow this humiliation? His dismissal as Bailiff? A degradation? He would accept _everything_ if only von Trebitsch would not banish him of Balfenberg.

       But suddenly he just felt a breath of wind. When he opened his eyes again, he still looked into the Baron’s wrathful face, but von Trebitsch had dropped his fist.

       "What have I done to make you so angry, Sir? I just wanted to …"

       "Oh yes, you just risked your life to save my house. I’m convinced you think you are the most loyal man on the face of the earth. And yes, there was only one person more loyal to me than you, but that person died fifteen years ago!“

       The voice of the Baron had become louder and louder, and the last words he had shouted out in staccato.

       "Yesterday you could have died too! _And for what?_ For a heap of stones and bricks. If this house had burnt down, I would have rebuilt it with your help starting next week! But what would have happened if you had lost your life yesterday? Perhaps in Scotland, in every second village, you have a man who can raise the dead. But here in Prussia I don’t know a single man who can do this, either in Orndorf, nor in Marschen, nor even in Potsdam or Berlin.”

       He paused for a moment, just to continue the next moment in the same loud and staccato-like tone:

       " _Who would have given you back to me if this load of dung had not saved your life?_   If a person had been in danger, all right! But not for dead stones! You fool! You young Scottish fool! If you had died, with whom could I share my plans and visions? To whom could I entrust all this work? Who would one day take care of my inheritance? Who will support me in my duties up to then? Who? Tell me, James!“

       "Sir, I didn’t know … that …”

       "Now you know! I don’t want lose you. And here and now, you promise me, that you will never risk your life in such a foolish way again.“

       While he shot his demands on Fraser, the Baron was pounding at every word on Fraser's chest with his right hand. Surely a strong blue spot would remain behind.

       "Sir, …”

       Fraser tried to kneel, but that only provoked the Baron’s next outburst.

       "Stop it, stop it _right now_. I would have liked to correct you in the cemetery chapel already. But I could not humiliate my new Bailiff in front of the whole crowd.  I never want to see you kneeling before me again. In this house we kneel before God or before the King, whom God has placed over us, but before no one else. _Do you understand me?_ “

       "Yes Sir!”

       "To make it clear: On the day you demean yourself once more, you leave this house instantly. Stand up in front of me like an upright man, look into my eyes and promise me that you will _never_ risk your life in such a foolish way again! From this day forth _I commend you_ , to be careful with your life.“

       "I promise you, Sir.”

       After a moment of silence, Fraser added:

       "I’m so very sorry Sir. Please, forgive me.“

       He bowed his head. After another moment of silence, he felt von Trebitsch’s embrace on him. Then he heard the Baron whisper:

       "You are forgiven, James. You are forgiven. … But please, please, please, _for my sake_ , never frighten me that way again - _or in any other way._ ”

       Fraser looked at him and could not resist his urge. He took hold of von Trebitsch and pressed him firmly to his chest. When he let go of him again, the Baron gasped.

       "Is that the way you Scottish barbarians express your gratitude? By burying a small poor old Prussian man under a mountain of flesh and muscles?“

       "Yes, Sir. And you better get used to it.”

       Again Fraser pressed him to his chest, but this time only lightly.

       "I’m so glad, James, that nothing has happened to you, except some sprains and bruises. And now, let’s have breakfast. I get hungry when you have to rebuke you.“

 

(”Essen” by  [vargazs](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fessen-essen-amp-trinken-mahlzeit-1170262%2F&t=NmM1NWQyNDNmZWQ4NWE1YTAwZTIzOTdkNmE3YmQ2OWJhOGJjN2YyNSxyS2NhVUE1TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162016917255%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-7&m=1) )  


 

       While having breakfast the men discussed the daily tasks as usual and then von Trebitsch said:

       "I’m sure your back still hurts you from the fall, but can you ride to Marschen tomorrow? Some important documents must be brought to the District Councilor and there are also some purchases that need to be done. You can start your inspection and then ride to Marschen and be back in the afternoon. Louise will prepare a lunch for you to take with you.”

       "My back will hurt for a while, but that will not stop me from doing my work.“

       The Baron smiled.

       "I hope the smell of that load of dung that saved your life will not stick to you for so long.”

       "Sir, I bathed twice extensively.“

       "Better take a third bath before heading to the District Councilor," von Trebitsch said smiling, while making sniffing sounds.


	18. A Language without Words, Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Fraser is on business outside the village, Heinrich Konrad approaches the Baron with a plea

**Of examinations and tests**

 

          The next morning after breakfast, von Trebitsch handed gave Fraser the papers for the District Councilor, a bag of silver coins and a list of things to bring from Marschen. Then the Baron accompanied him to the main door. Before they came into the open, he embraced Fraser and said:

         "Take good care, James!“

         "Yes Sir. … Sir, if I may ask …”

         "Yes?“

         "The things you said yesterday, on the staircase, I didn’t know … that you care   … that …”

         "James, now you know. There is nothing more to say right now. ‘To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven’.“

         He smiled. Then he said:

         "I will tell you more and I will explain everything, when the time is ripe. For now, I just ask you to trust me.”

         "I do.“

         "See you for dinner.”

         "I’ll be back in time.“

 

 (”Antik” by [Pexels](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fantik-dunkel-schreibtisch-blumen-1842153%2F&t=N2ZkNDQ1NmY4ZDczYTllNTk5ZDVhNzQ3YzI0YTNmMjgyMjcwNDNkNixpMHhiUURrWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162017015050%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-8&m=1))

 

         At five o'clock in the evening it knocked at the door of Trebitsch’s office.

         "Come in!”

         In the doorway stood Heinrich Konrad the head servant.

         "Good evening, Sir. Can I speak to you for a moment?“

         "Sure! Come in, Mr. Konrad, come in and take a seat.”

         Konrad sat down in front of von Trebitsch’s desk.

         "What can I do for you, Mr. Konrad?“

         "Sir, you know, today is the 15th of May and in two weeks the contract of Mr. Fraser runs out.”

         "And?“

         "I wanted to ask you if you had already made a decision?”

         "I told you I would announce my decision on June 1st. Until then you must be patient, Mr. Konrad.“

         Konrad had taken off his cap when he came in. He held it in his hands and now began to play around with it.

         "Is there anything you want to tell me, Mr. Konrad? Would you like to make a suggestion?”

         "Sir, with all due respect, but I like to ask you that Mr. Fraser can remain our Bailiff. This is not just my wish, but that of many here. The workers and servants on the estate and also the household servants are very fond of working with him. Also in the villages belonging to the estate, people are grateful for the work of the Bailiff. Last week, men from Rackstedt, Augstritz and Schauern addressed me, and on the last Sunday three couples from Orndorf came and visited me after church. They all asked me to speak to you and ask you to install Mr. Fraser permanently as Bailiff.“

         "It is very nice of you all, that you speak so well of Mr. Fraser. But perhaps exactly that speaks against him? If everyone likes him, he does seem to be too soft. Well, he is very young. By the way, a second point, which speaks not for him, right?”

         "Yes Sir, he is young but since he’s the Bailiff, the men are very motivated. Seems he has a gift, to get along with the people, especially the younger men. And consequently the work is going on well. And he himself is a great example for everyone. That’s the reason why all the men respect him. He works hard   and is often the last to leave the stables, his office or ….“

         "Well, I agree with you Mr. Konrad, Mr. Fraser has worked very hard. But who would not do that if he was promised a permanent employment, especially such a prestigious one?”

         "Sir, with all due respect, but Mr. Fraser did not only work hard. He nearly lost his life in serving others. Once to save the little Ernestine Lefèvre and then when he almost lost his life trying to prevent the fire from passing over to your house.“

         "As for little Ernestine, I agree with you. But what he did on Monday … it was at least a very hasty action. Well, as I said, he’s young. But he could have been dead or severely injured, and all our work here would have come to a standstill. What use is a Bailiff to me, who acts hastily and thereby breaks his bones or dies? I do not need a hero as Bailiff! I need a Bailiff who carefully considers his actions. In my eyes, risking his life for a heap of stones and bricks does not qualify a man to be Bailiff.”

         They were silent for a moment. Then the Baron said:

         "But maybe that’s because he’s a Scot. That’s another point, Mr. Konrad. He’s a Scot, a foreigner.“

         "Yes, that’s right, but Sir, he speaks our language very well, there are no problems. And there are no other differences either. One could completely forget that he’s no Prussian.”

         "Ah, one could completely forget that he’s no Prussian. Is that so? Does that mean, you have become a Scot, Mr. Konrad?“

         "No, Sir, what I mean is, that he shares our values, that he has acquainted himself to the life here. And Sir, if you choose someone else for the job of the Bailiff, you have paid all the money for the language teacher in vain!”

         "Ah, that’s life. Not every investment pays off.“

         "But, … but if you now select someone else as Bailiff, what will become of Mr. Fraser?”

         "Are you worried about your job, Mr. Konrad?“

         "Why?”

         "I could make Mr. Fraser the head servant?“

         Heinrich Konrad’s cap fell to the ground and his mouth opened wide.        

        "Don’t worry, it will not happen. I could make Mr. Fraser the Vice-Bailiff. But perhaps Mr. Fraser does not want to stay here any more when I select someone else as Bailiff? Before he came here, he wanted to go to Berlin. Perhaps he tries to get a new job there. Maybe he returns to Scotland. Who knows?”

         Heinrich Konrad’s face had become sadder with every argument of the Baron.

         "You think Sir, that we could loose him completely?“

         "As I said, he is a free man.”

         "Sir, I thought …"

         "Yes?“

         "I thought you like him?”

         "Oh yes, I like him, but does that qualify somebody for a job? I like Louise. But do I make her the Bailiff? I like you, but should I order you, to bake my bread and cook my meals?“

         Konrad looked down sadly. Then he took his cap and rose.

         "Thank you for taking time and listening to me, Your High Well Born.”

         "Thank you, Mr. Konrad, for the report on Mr. Fraser’s work. I will include it in my considerations. As I said, there are still two weeks left to make the final decision. Much can happen in two weeks.“

         When Heinrich Konrad came out of the house and went down the steps to the court, Fraser just rode through the main gate. He got off the horse, took the full bags and then handed the horse over to one of the young stable boys who would take care of it.

         "Mr. Konrad, are you all right? You look very … exhausted.”

         "Thank you Mr. Fraser. It just was a long day. Have a nice evening.“

         The head servant had walked a few steps then turned around once more.

         "Sir?”

         Fraser looked up.

         "Yes, Mr. Konrad?“

         "Sir, I just want to tell you that we are all very grateful that we can work at your side. And … if we ever could do something for you … ”

         "Thank you, Mr. Konrad. I appreciate that very much, truly. And tell everyone that I am also very grateful that I can work with all of you.“

         He took the saddlebags, climbed the steps of the stairs and disappeared into the house.

         "Poor young man," Konrad thought, "the stupid old guy is fooling you."


	19. A Language without Words, Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mild summer evening, final decisions are made. (Five days up to Claire's arrival.)

**Talks on a mild summer evening  
**

         The two remaining weeks went along without any special incidents. A number of workers were busy completing the construction of the new large horse stable. The Baron, Fraser and Konrad had decided that another floor should be built above the stables, where the forage would have its place. Others prepared the tools and the storage buildings for the upcoming harvest. With the help of some carpenters from Orndorf, the burnt down roof chair had also been repaired in the meantime.

         In this time, Fraser had visited the small glade in the forest almost every morning. He was aware that von Trebitsch would ask him about the permanent position of the Bailiff. He, too, had asked himself this question. Were there alternatives to the Baron’s offer? He had saved a little money. As part of his work, he also had come into contact with some influential people in the region. If he had really wanted it, he could certainly have found some alternatives. But did he want that? If not, why did he want to stay at Balfenberg? Did he feel obliged to the Baron? He was grateful for everything von Trebitsch had done for him and that man had become a real friend to him. It would be hard for him to leave, but would it really hinder him? He appreciated the cooperation with the other employees. In the past five months, he had had to dismiss only one young man who had repeatedly violated his instructions. These people would be missing him, but would this prevent him from taking another job in another place? He would also miss the inhabitants of the surrounding places. Many of them had become dear to him. But their life would go on without him and his without them - if he had to leave Balfenberg. He probably would miss the challenges of his work, but surely there would new challenges with a new work.  
         The more he thought about it, the more conscious he was that he could not make his decision dependent on these things. All these external factors could change at any time. So he ousted all these things from his mind. Then he realized why he would agree if von Trebitsch were to ask him. Deep inside, he knew that his path had led him right there. It was no accident. This was his space, his place. Here he had a work to do, a task to fulfill. Here he was the right man in the right place at the right time. He had felt this when he first struggled with this questions at this small glade five month ago and that was exactly what he felt now, but with a much stronger certainty than ever before. He would accept the offer if von Trebitsch were to ask him. He would accept because it was the right thing to do.

 

(”Abend”/ [Unsplash](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Flandschaft-haus-bauernhof-983918%2F&t=ODczNDMxNThiZmE5ZDM2YTY3MzMyZmVkYTI5NDExOGEwYzYzM2FjYyxTN3NlOGFFaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162017202565%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-9&m=1))

 

         On the evening of May 31st., von Trebitsch asked Fraser to accompany him on a walk after dinner. The men left the house and walked along the road, that led from the estate to the fields. After a walk of perhaps eight minutes, von Trebitsch stopped, looked across the fields and supported his hands on the fence. Then he said:

         "Tomorrow I have to announce whom I have chosen as the next permanent Bailiff of Balfenberg. My decision has not changed. In the last five months you have mastered all challenges very well, yes, better than I dared to hope. Not to speak of your leap from the window.“

         He looked at Fraser, smiled and - after a moment of silence - went on:

         "Now it’s your turn. I can only ask you, I can only beg you. But it is your decision. Do you want to take the position permanently?”

         Fraser, standing at his right side, looked to the Baron and said:

         "I’ve been thinking a lot about it in the past few days and I can only give you the same answer that I gave you five months ago: You honoured me with your trust and with everything you did for me. I will honour you with my work and with my loyalty as your Bailiff, permanently.“

         The Baron breathed heavily and sagged a little. Then he said:

         "I am very grateful to you, James. You are young and I would have understood if you would have said no. I would have understood if you had looked for another work because you might want to see more of this world. I would not have put anything in your way, but we, not only I, _we really need you_   here.”

         He grabbed Fraser’s hands and squeezed them.

         "You can call me Paul, in private."

         "Thank you, Si ... Paul."

         "Could you imagine working more closely with Heinrich Konrad? He came to me and gave me all the arguments to say that you must be the Bailiff of Balfenberg.“

         "He did?”

         "Yes he did. The day, you went to Marschen with the papers for the District Councilor, he came by. He argued as if he were an attorney who had to save his defendant from the death penalty. He is very fond of you. I did not make it easy for him and he must have thought that I had chosen someone else as Bailiff.“

         "Och, now I understand!”

         "What?“

         "When I came back from Marschen, I met him in the court. He looked very sad, exhausted. Now I know why. You had put the poor man through the hoops!”

         The Baron rolled his eyes.

         "Hmmm. If I had told him that my decision was final, he - in his joy - might have told it all around. And how would that have looked if you had decided otherwise?“

         Fraser struck him lightly with his hand.

         "Remember, Mr. von Trebitsch, for the future: Do not ever again mock my men. Otherwise you will get in trouble with _me_.”

         The men laughed. Then von Trebitsch said:

         "Heinrich Konrad is  a capable man. Unfortunately, he never had the chance of a good school education. But I thought that … perhaps you can train him? He would remain the head servant, but we would make him also your assistant. We need someone who can fill in for you if you are sick or if we have business out of town. Someone we can trust.“

         "I like him and yes, I would give it a try.”

         "Good! I will announce it tomorrow. Until then, we don't mention it to him.“

 

(”Sommerabend”/ [garycunliffe](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsonnenuntergang-641115%2F&t=MjA5NTUxNzU1OWVjYTUwM2NjZmEzZTFhYTA4MjBlNDY5NWY1OWVjMyxTN3NlOGFFaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162017202565%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-9&m=1) )   
  


         "Sure. There is one thing Paul, I would like to ask you.”

         "And that is?“

         "As you know, I wrote to my sister in September. To this day I have not received an answer. The last time I heard of my family when I was in France. They were doing well at that time. But …”

         "You want to know, if we could accommodate your family if that were necessary?“

         "Would it be possible?”

         "Don’t worry. When we get back to the house, I’ll show you the answer.“

         While they went further on their way, von Trebitsch said:

         "Now there are some important details about tomorrow, we have to discuss. I want you to be back at three in the afternoon. Shave, change your clothes and put on one of the good shirts and that new blue frockcoat. We will gather the workers, servants, and maidservants, as always, at four o'clock in the afternoon. I also invited the District Councilor as well as the responsible men from all the villages for which we are in charge. I will announce my decision and install you as the new Bailiff. I will also announce, that I have decided for Heinrich Konrad to work more closely with you. You will pay the wages as usual, but for this time in the Bailiff's office. While you do that, I will have a meeting with the District Councilor and those other men in my office. Afterwards we will have dinner with them. Stay sober! That's important. I want you to get more acquainted with these men. But I also want you to make your opinion about them. We will discuss later, what you think of each of them.”

         "As you wish.“

         "Until now, for them your position was only temporarily, now they have to face the fact, that you will stay here and that you will be _the man of my right hand, that my authority is your authority._ ”

         The Baron turned around and the men slowly made their way back.

         After some minutes of silence, Fraser stopped and turned to von Trebitsch.

         "May I ask you something?”

         "Sure.“

         "Was this the same in case of Wilhelm Jakobi?”

         "No.“

         "Why not, if …”

         "He was installed under my father and my father had, let’s say, other ideas about that. I never felt, that I could change that. Wilhelm and I had a very trusting relationship. But he came here when I was a child, ten years old. For him, I was always _the son_ of ‘ _the_ Baron’, even after my father died, twenty years ago. He has served me well, but I always thought he served me because he admired my father. Whenever I tried to share my ideas, my vision for the estate, he listened to me, but I knew he did not think much of _new_ ideas. That’s the reason, why I could not implement many of my ideas. He didn’t resist me, but in this he also didn’t support me very much.“

         He paused a moment.

         "Let’s go back and let’s settle for a glass of wine in my office. I know, you have many questions and I haven’t answered any of them. I can’t promise you, that I will answer all your questions to night, but I will answer as much as possible.”


	20. A Language without Words, Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, James Fraser gets some more answers. (Four days up to Claire's arrival.)

  **Revelations (2)  
**

         Fifteen minutes later, the men entered the Baron’s office. After he had lit some candles, the men sat down in the armchairs in front of the fireplace. While looking at Fraser, von Trebitsch said: 

         "Jakobi was a good man. But the times have changed. New times bring new problems and new problems call for new answers. It is not an easy task to implement the needed new while preserving the good and the well-tried. You, James, you are able to do that. I've seen it again and again in the last months. But more than that you share my vision and nothing else is more important right now for me. I will grow old and I don’t know how much time is left for me. But I want to use my remaining time to realize as many of my projects as possible. I want to make this estate as strong and as stable as I could. And that will be possible because I can trust in your help. We do not know what lies ahead. Maybe nothing happens. But perhaps those are right who say, that the most difficult war for Prussia lies right ahead of us. Whatever happens, I want us to be _well_   prepared. I will buy more land in the foreseeable future and I want to build some additional cellars. In addition, I have thought about your suggestion that we need to protect the garden and the back of the house better. But we will talk about the details in the next few days."

         The Baron opened a bottle of wine and filled two glasses, giving one to Fraser.

          "It may surprise you, but I knew that Wilhelm Jakobi was sick, very sick. He had a big boil in his body. It was hard and it continued to grow. Together we visited the best doctors in Berlin. But no one could help him. A doctor told us that he would give Wilhelm almost one more year. That was in the autumn before you came here. We had previously been looking for a new Bailiff, but all the candidates who were here have left me with a bad taste. I started to pray, that God might bring the right man here. And then you came. I hired you, but I did not tell you what office I wanted to entrust you with. I did so, because I wanted to see if you would prove yourself capable. You did. On every new day I could see it clearly. With every new day I knew that you would not abuse the authority I would entrust to you. And I was not alone. Wilhelm Jakobi thought the same. Do you remember the last day of the last harvest?“        

         "Sure I do.”

         "While everyone else paused, you did not come to dinner before you finished the work on your part of the last field. That day Jakobi took me aside and said:

         'There is more of Prussia in this Scot than in some born Prussians we know.’“

         "Jakobi said _that_ to you?” Fraser asked, completely surprised.

         "Yes. He would never have said that to you. _Your young ego could have bloated._ “

 

(”Wein”/  [Mzlle](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fap%25C3%25A9ro-wein-getr%25C3%25A4nk-glass-2027177%2F&t=NzUxNjRhZmQ0YWFmMzYyOTBlOWE3ZThhNDU3OTgyMTJmMTE2MWViNywwTXBXb3VrVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162017540380%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-10&m=1) )   
  


         The Baron smiled and took sip of wine.

         "He was also convinced that you were the right man in the right time for this place. And now you know the reason why I made you my Bailiff without hesitation.”

         The men were silent for a moment. Then Fraser asked:

         "Did Grete Jakobi know about the sickness?“

         "Yes, she did.”

         "Then she was prepared …"

         "Yes. She knew he did not have to live long.“

         "I always asked myself, how she could stay so calm and serene. Now I understand.”

         The men turned to their wine for a moment. Then the Baron came back to Fraser’s question about his family:

         "You wanted to know, if we could accommodate your family if that were necessary. Come with me, I’ll like to show you something.“

         He took a lamp, opened the door and walked trough the hall, Fraser following him closely. Since he had come to Balfenberg he had only seen the left wing of the house. The windows of the right wing had always been locked, and he had never seen anyone open one of the doors on that side. The Baron pulled his key collar out of the jacket and opened the door in the middle. Fraser followed him inside. In the light of the lamp he saw a large room, that nearly had the size of the hall. The furniture in the room was covered with cloths, but obviously it was a living room. On the left side of the room a staircase, similar to the one in the hall, led to an upper floor. Below the balustrade, as in the hall, other doors were to be seen on a richly carved wooden wall.

         "Martha and I have lived here, but after her death, everything has become much too big for me and because my office is over there, I have also set up a bedroom for me up there. Whenever your family needs refuge, accommodation, these rooms are always at your disposal. And it will be no problem to supply for all of them. Tell that your sister, when you write her your next letter. Your whole family is welcome here, whenever they want to stay here and how long they want to stay here."

         "Thank you, Paul. That's ... very comforting."

         When they were back in von Trebitsch’s office, Fraser could not restrain himself. Shortly after he had sat down in an armchair, he rose again and paced the room. The Baron followed his behavior with an astonished gaze.           

         "What’s the matter, James?“

         "Paul, you do so much for me, but you do not even allow me to thank you.”

         "In sight of all _you_ did and do for me, for us, there is no reason to thank me.“

         Fraser gave a short sound, which sounded like a laugh. He shook his head and paced the room again.

         "And you have even denied my oath of allegiance.”

         Now von Trebitsch rose also, went to him and looked him in the eyes.

         "No, I didn’t. I only forbade you to kneel before me. I am just a human being and I will not let another human being kneel down before me. It took me a long time before I had driven this out to all the servants and maidservants here and  _you_ will not start _that_ again. I never want to see you demean yourself before me. I am also not a clan chief, who demands an oath of allegiance from others. I just needed a look into your eyes and into your face. Then I knew that you were true and loyal. And you should know that even though I can not always tell you everything right away, I am as true and loyal to you as you are to me.“

         "I know and I’m grateful therefore.”

         The Baron nodded. Then he said:

         "Come, let us drink the rest of our wine and then go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a very challenging day.“


	21. A Language without Words, Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The estate of Balfenberg gets a new Bailiff ... and more then a new Bailiff. (Three days up to Claire's arrival.)

**A day to be remembered (1)**   
  


          At three in the afternoon, Fraser was back from his work. He shaved, change his clothes. Some Minutes to four, von Trebitsch knocked at his door.

          "Come in!"

          "Ah, you are ready!"

          "Yes."

          "Looks good!"

          The Baron punched him lightly and approvingly on his chest.

          From the hall there came a sound of many voices.

          "The pack has assembled," von Trebitsch said smiling.

          "And now you will feed me to this pack?"

          Paul von Trebitsch laughed.

          "The overwhelming part of the people has a friendly feeling towards you. The few, who may be sceptical of your appointment, will keep to the law and obey you, because they fear the punishment of the law."

          Embracing him lightly, the Baron said:

          "Come on, it's time to go."

          Fraser opened the door of his room and followed behind von Trebitsch out to the balustrade and then down to the platform of the staircase. The whole time, he tried not to look to the people, but fixed his gaze firmly on von Trebitsch's back. But when they reached the platform and the Baron stopped, it was no longer possible. So he simply inclined his eyes to the ground and focused on the tops of his boots. The Baron grasped the railing of the stairs, and slowly the noises in the hall fell silent.

          "Dear guests, I warmly welcome you today at estate Balfenberg. I especially welcome the honorable District Councilor of the District of Marschen, the gentlemen of the honorable clergy of all the villages belonging to this estate, the noble representatives of these villages and my servants, maidservants and workers, who daily do their best, not only to keep this estate running, but also to enable me to care for the welfare of those villages, over whom the law has given me responsibility."

          He paused for a moment, than he went on:

          "I have asked all of you to join us here today to announce, whom I intend to install as the new Bailiff of this estate in the long term. Only a few of you know that the death of our esteemed friend, Wilhelm Jakobi, did not come as a surprise to us. His wife, his pastor and I had known for a long time that he was suffering from an incurable illness. But we did not give up hope. Together with him I visited the best doctors in Berlin, only to hear that no one could help him. So we had to face the sad reality. We had to think about his succession. In the months following our last medical visit to Berlin, several men came here, some older and some younger. They all brought with them more or less the skills and knowledge which are indispensable to the Bailiff's office. But none of these men convinced us, neither Wilhelm Jakobi - and you can imagine that he was a very strict critic - nor me. Among these was a person, I will not recount his name, who tried to convince us with many words of his 'quality'. But neither Wilhelm Jakobi nor I was convinced that this man would show the corresponding deeds in the daily life of the estate. We did not hire him, but continued to search for a suitable man. A few months later I learned that this man had been hired as Bailiff of an estate, located north-west of Berlin. And a month after that I learned that this man had robbed the treasury of this estate and had fled abroad. After hearing this, we thanked God that we had not believed this deceiver. We also learned from some of the other candidates who had presented themselves to us, that, after they got the office of a Bailiff at other estates, did not endure the hard and responsible work and soon left those who hired them."

          _Fraser thought to himself: "He talks to them like a loving grandfather to his grandchildren. By the way, he reveals some secrets to them and makes them his companions in an adventure."_

          The Baron paused again.

          "Mr. Jakobi and I were very aware of the responsibility to choose a new Bailiff. We wished for a man who not only had the skills needed to lead this estate. We wished for a man who would also have a sense and a heart for the well-being of those whom the law has entrusted us to care for. We did not only search, but we also prayed. And then, one day, little Max Butte, brought a man to us, you all know well by now."

          Paul von Trebitsch looked to his left side, where Max Butte was standing right beside his father and his mother. All three were smiling and the face of Max was blushed red unto the tips of his ears.

          "I do not have to introduce Mr. Fraser to you. I and you all have been able to get an impression of his character and his work in the past months. We have come to know a man whose deeds speak louder than his words. _Especially_   the family of little Ernestine Lefèvre from Orndorf can confirm this."

         Ernestine's parents, standing beside Max Butte and his parents, smiled and nodded.

          After another short pause, the Baron went on:  


          "As I said: We have come to know a man whose deeds speak louder than his words. And he did not do that to get this office. On the contrary, I can ensure you Mr. Fraser was _always_ ready to resign from this task if I would have hired another man for this office. In recent weeks, people from this circle and beyond have come to me again and again. Some came to me, when I was in the villages, others came to my office, some were talking to me in the fields, and others approached me even in the forest. All these people have asked me to permanently install Mr. Fraser as the Bailiff of Balfenberg. I can not tell you how many arguments have been put forward to me in his favor. And I thank everyone who has spoken to me about this. _You all_   confirmed to me that it is right to entrust Mr. Fraser with this office."

         Heinrich Konrad, who was standing behind a group of other servants at the right side of the staircase looked up, shook his head and smiled in unbelief.

         Then von Trebitsch was ready for his strongest blow:  
  
          "As some of you know, Mr. Fraser had to leave his home country and his family. He has lost not only his possessions, _his estate, but also his nobility, whose rank was nearly the same as my own, or even greater by the law of his country._ "

           A sound of astonishment and compassion rose from the assembled crowd. But the Baron silenced it with a gesture of his hand.

          "The fight for the freedom of his country has cost him _everything_. This is something that connects us with him on a far deeper level then our common work. Many of us who are here today have ancestors, who came from other nations. Many of you have French roots and your ancestors had to flee from their country because of the bloody persecution they had to endure by the King of France and his clergy."

         The Baron's gaze drew from the Lefèvre family to Henry Beauchamp and several other representatives of the Huguenot community.  
  


[ ](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File%3ARelief_Joachim-Friedrich-Str_4_\(Halen\)_Johannes_Boese.jpg)

(Relief from Johannes Boese, 1885, The great Elector greets the Huguenots, Joachim-Friedrich-Strasse 4, Berlin-Halensee, Germany; By OTFW, Berlin (Self-photographed) [GFDL (http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/fdl.html) or CC BY-SA 3.0 (http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0)], via Wikimedia Commons)

          "There are also many here today who have fled from the land of Salzburg, where they were subjected to the _most severe_ distresses because of their faith. The Austrian Empress and her clergy have driven these people out of their ancestral grounds, and many of them have not survived the expulsion."

          Now Paul von Trebitsch looked to the right side of the hall. There stood the craftsmen Schindelmeiser, Hubensatter and Moderegger, who represented the families who fled Salzburg nearly twenty years ago and who found refuge in the villages around the estate of Balfenberg.  


[ ](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File%3ACretiusEmpfang.jpg)

(Giving a welcome to the protestant emigrants from [Salzburg](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Salzburg) in 1732, painting by [Konstantin Cretius](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Konstantin_Cretius) [around 1860] By Konstantin Johann Franz Cretius (www.artnet.de) [Public domain], via Wikimedia Commons)  
  


          "Those, whose ancestors fled France and those of you, who survived the long march from Salzburg, you all' know what it means, to leave _everything_   behind. And I'm not an exception. My ancestors also fled from Bohemia over 200 years ago because they were persecuted there for their faith's sake."

          He looked down for a moment, than he spoke again, this time much louder, with great emotion and determination:

          "But _one day, one blessed day,_ our ancestors - or ourselves - have received the invitation and the permission of the Regent of Prussia to put our feet on this soil. And from that day on we _all_   could live in freedom and peace. It was Prussia, which gave us a decent life. It was Prussia, which gave us freedom, freedom of religion, protection against arbitrariness and a promising future."

          The Baron had to stop to get a breath.

          "I have had many conversations with Mr. Fraser in the past few months and I am therefore only too well aware of how grateful he is for the chances, which Prussia offers him. He - as a young and well-educated man - would have had many other possibilities. But he has decided to stay here and build up a future for himself in _our_   midst. And I have decided that he will be - and I think I can speak for all of us - that he will be _our_   Bailiff."

          Affirmative applause rose in the entire hall.

          Unobserved by the crowd, Mr. Nessig, the notary, had come up the stairs and handed von Trebitsch a round wooden capsule containing Fraser's certificate of appointment. The Baron turned to Fraser and took his right hand. Then he said:

          "I hereby install you James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser as the Bailiff of the estate of Balfenberg and confer on to you all the rights and powers which are associated with this office."

          A joyous noise was about to spread in the crowd, but went silent as von Trebitsch continued:

          "I hereby _also_ install you James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser _as my deputy_ , whenever I will not be able or otherwise hindered to carry out my office and I confer on to you all the rights and powers which are associated with _this_ office."

          As von Trebitsch spoke these last words, the crowd went completely silent. The whole hall was so quiet, that one would have heard a pin, would it have fallen. The Baron's words made everyone to look up. Fraser's face also showed astonishment. Anyone who was looking at him at that moment knew that he had not expected an appointment that went so far beyond the office of the Bailiff. While still holding his right hand, von Trebitsch handed him the capsule and Fraser bowed his head.

          "Thank you, Sir," he whispered.

          The Baron looked at him, smiled and embraced him.

          Meanwhile, some maids had begun to serve wine to those present. Now Pauline brought glasses for von Trebitsch and Fraser. Another maid followed her with a jug. When the glasses were filled, the Baron raised his glass and shouted:

          "To His Majesty, King Friedrich II! Long live the King!"

          "Long live the King!" the crowed answered three times.

          "Long live Prussia!" the Baron shouted, raising the glass in his right hand again.

          "Long live Prussia!" the crowed answered three times.

          After, the glass of wine was emptied von Trebitsch turned to the assembled again:

          "There are two other announcements I have to make today. First I ask Mr. Konrad to come here."

          Heinrich Konrad was taken totally by surprise, but then he gathered his courage and climbed the stairs, until he stood one step below the Baron and Fraser.

          "Mr. Konrad, in consultation with Mr. Fraser, our Bailiff, I hereby appoint you as his assistant. You remain the head servant, but from now on you will also take over tasks at the side of the Bailiff. Congratulations, Mr. Konrad!"

          The Baron handed him his right hand and shook it.

          "Thank you, your High Well Borne, thank you," he said while bowing his head.

          "And for the last announcement, I ask Mr. Butte and his son Max to come here."

          The boy looked at his father in amazement, but he just smiled. Mr. Butte took his son by his hand and together they climbed up the stairs until they stood in front of the Baron and Fraser.

          "Max, you are a smart and promising boy, so I and Mr. Fraser asked your father if we could hire you and your father said 'yes'. You will continue to live with your family and continue to go to school. After school you will come here and fulfill the tasks the Bailiff or Mr. Konrad will give you. We expect you to learn diligently at school. If you do so, we'll hire you after your last year in school."

          The Baron waited for an answer, but the boy was speechless. So his father answered on his behalf:

          "Thank you, your High Well Borne. Max will fulfill his tasks at school and on the estate diligently."

          Heinrich Butte then gently tapped his son's head. Max, awakened from his stiffness, but still chalk-white in the face, replied only:

          "Yes, Sir!"

          His father bowed, and while he did so, he very lightly struck his son, so that Max bowed too. The Baron once more turned to those assembled:

          "At the end of this meeting, I ask Pastor Haller to be our voice and to thank God for the graces and gifts that He bestowed on us. He may also ask God for His blessing for our new Bailiff, his assistant, our young stable boy and of course for all of us here."

          Paul von Trebitsch nodded to the pastor and after all the heads were bowed, Haller began to offer a prayer of thanksgiving and for the blessing of God.


	22. A Language without Words, Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the appointment of the new Bailiff is celebrated, James Fraser has some remarkable encounters. (Two days up to Claire's arrival.)

**A day to be remembered (2)**

          After the prayer of the clergyman von Trebitsch and the invited guests retired to the office of the Baron. Fraser, accompanied by the majority of the staff, had gone to the Bailiff's office. There he paid the weekly wages, because in the meantime the hall was prepared for the festivities in the evening. During the payment of the salaries, the new Bailiff was repeatedly interrupted by the personal congratulations of the employees. So the payout was protracted, and it was almost six o'clock in the evening when he returned to the manor and joined the guests.

          Shortly thereafter, Louise announced that the meal was ready. The guests were guided into the hall by the Baron, and took their seats at the festive table dedicated to this occasion. The table was covered with the finest linen, the best silverware, great candelabras and gorgeous white-blue porcelain[1]. Maidservants had already filled the glasses of the guests with wine. After the guests had taken their seats, one of the clergymen offered a prayer of thanksgiving and the Baron brought out a toast.

(”Altes Haus” / [ STVIOD](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fzimmer-alte-haus-jahrgang-holz-490490%2F&t=NWI4ZmM0MzU2NDYxYWZmNWM0MGFiMmE3YjIyNWM3YzNmODliN2RiNCxOd2V3SGJ2MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162019822740%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-12&m=1))  


          The meal lasted for nearly two hours. After a soup various meat dishes of poultry, beef and game followed with matching vegetables and corresponding sauces. A selection of fruit, pudding and cakes were served as dessert. Afterwards, the crowd gathered in small groups, where, by a glass of wine, interesting discussions developed. The Baron and Fraser went from group to group, where they took part in the talks. Even now, the new Bailiff always received congratulations and best wishes.  
          The first group with whom they spoke were the clergy. These gentlemen were 'a group for themselves' anyway. The pastor of Balfenberg, Heinrich Haller, was a friendly and easy-going man. He was the first to congratulate Fraser. Karl Strauss, the pastor of Rackstedt, also congratulated, but he was an extremely reserved person. He was joined by Pierre Héretier, pastor of the French-Reformed church in Orndorf. Fraser felt that this man was as friendly and open as Pastor Haller. In the series of congratulations, Maximilian Knauth, the dean of Marschen, Kurt Meier, the pastor of Mallon, and Martin Seltin, the pastor of Warenburg, and the brother of the doctor of Marschen, followed. They all seemed to be friendly and polite, but they did not leave a deeper impression, let alone a reverberation in Fraser's heart.  
          Every now and then a single conversation took place. Among those who were looking for a private conversation with the new Bailiff was also Henry Beauchamp. Although the schoolmaster from Orndorf was very polite, for Fraser the talk left behind a bad aftertaste. The conversations with the parents of the small Ernestine, the representative of the Salzburg immigrants and the son of the Baron of Warenburg were more pleasing. Then Franz Sturmfels, the book dealer of Marschen handed Fraser an exemplar of  "Neu entdeckte Ober-Fläche der Erden auf dem Acker-Lande. Oder Neue Acker Theorie", by Johann Andreas Herzog[2] and congratulated him. Fraser had little time to thank him for this very welcomed gift, for a group of merchants approached him. They also expressed their congratulations. With some of them, a conversation about expected harvest yields developed and at the end of the conversation Fraser had not only deepened already existing relationships, but also made preliminary arrangements for possible transactions. With other merchants he discussed the order of goods for the estate. Here, too, he succeeded in deepening existing relationships and using the festive mood (and the slight drunkenness) of the guests in order to negotiate favorable prices.

          At ten o'clock the carriages drove up, and von Trebitsch and Fraser said goodbye to the guests in front of the manor.  


(”Kutsche”/ [Gellinger](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fkutschfahrt-kutsche-surreal-montage-585056%2F&t=ZWY1MWY2N2M3Yjg2MjU5Yjc5NjU4MGMzMTExNjVjNmRkZjIxMTI3OSxOd2V3SGJ2MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162019822740%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-12&m=1) )  


          After the last carriage had left the court, Fraser closed the main gate, and then stepped forward to von Trebitsch, who stood on the platform of the stairs, smoking his pipe.

          "I just did not know I was hired by Cicero," Fraser whispered.

          "Ouch, not that much honor, my Bailiff. Just the Cicero of Prussia."

          The Baron pulled his pipe again, his face showing a very satisfied expression.

          "You were so persuasive, I had almost hired myself," Fraser remarked in a slightly ironic tone.

          "I would have gone to St. Petersburg in the coldest winter, and would have talked to the city until she had caught fire, if I had to do that to get _you_ as my Bailiff," von Trebitsch answered, punching Fraser lightly. Then he said:

          "But now let's go to sleep. All these talks made me tired. Tomorrow I like to hear what you think about all these people."

          "I'll tell you," Fraser replied, while thinking, _"But first I expect some answers from you, my dear Paul."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] This point is not quite historically accurate; KPM started with the production of porcelain only 1751, thus three years later: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Porcelain_Factory,_Berlin  
> [2] "Newly discovered upper surface of the earth on the farmland, or New arable theory". This book was also published three years later in 1751.


	23. A Language without Words, Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser demands answers and more rights - and gets both. (One day up to Claire's arrival.)

**The man of my right hand**

          Breakfast on Sunday morning in the hall  went as usual.

          The men talked about questions and plans related to the upcoming harvest. While Louise cleared the table, von Trebitsch said:

          "Meet me in my office at nine."

          Then he rose and went away.

          Fraser stayed and waited until the housekeeper nearly finished her work.

          "Louise, I wanted to thank you for everything you did to make that dinner last night a success. The meal was delicious and you prepared the table so nicely … Thank you so much!"

          The housekeeper smiled brightly.

          "It was the least we could do for you, Mr. Fraser. You are so friendly and attentive and you have done so much for us all here. It was my wish to make this event as pleasant as possible for you. But I did not do it on my own. Many maidservants and women from the village were involved in the preparation."

          "Please tell all these women what a great joy it was for me and how grateful I am to them."

          "I will, Mr. Fraser."

 

* * *

   
          The men met in the office of the Baron at nine o'clock. As agreed some days ago, the talks with the guests should be the subject of their meeting. But after all that had happened the previous day, Fraser demanded an answer to another questions first. And he was determined that this time he would not be satisfied with a simple: 'Let that be my concern'.

          He entered the room and saw von Trebitsch standing at the window. When the Baron turned to him, he did not wait at all, but asked directly:

          "Why? Why did you do _that_?"

          To his surprise, the Baron didn't try to fob him off with his usual answer.

          "Because I trust you. Because your share my vision. Because you really care for these people. Because you are able. Because there is no one better than you, to fill _this_ post."

          "Why didn't you tell me first?!"

          Fraser breathed heavily.

          "You think, I've taken the opportunity to make your own decision from you, right?"

          "Mmphm."

          "James, it might seem so, but all I did was to protect you. I only had the choice to talk to you or to protect you. I decided to do the latter."

          The Baron paused a moment.

          "I would ask your forgiveness, I would apologize to you, if that was possible. But the truth is, if I had to, I would always decide so again."

           "Don't you think that I'm old enough to care for myself?"

           "Would _you_   let someone run into danger, if you _really_   care for him?"

           "So tell me exactly, why you did that?"

           "As I said yesterday, the majority of those present stands behind you. The majority admires you und will follow you, what ever you ask of them. But there may be some who see things differently. From time to time we are still dealing with people who are hostile to us. We are living here in peace and decent welfare. But we must not forget that this is not yet the heaven.  
           I did what I did, so that all present could see, that you have not applied for this privilege. Among those who were our guests yesterday, there may be some who are envious of your position. But if there are people who are envious of you, they can not blame you. No one can say of you that you had brought this position to you by flattering or any other wrong. It was the 'old, dumb von Trebitsch' who gave you this privilege. So it's all my fault."

          After a moment of silence, von Trebitsch went on:

          "But I've told you all this before. I told you that I will make you the man of my right hand. Where is the problem?"

          "Yes, you mentioned that, but ... but I thought this was related to the office of the Bailiff."

          "That's what it is."

          "In which way?"

          "You're my Bailiff. Only with the difference, that you have much more rights and authority than a usual Bailiff has. Since yesterday you are probably the Bailiff with the most extensive powers ever given to a Bailiff in this kingdom."

          Fraser still breathed heavily.

          "And what does that mean exactly?"

          "It's all written in your certificate of appointment."

          "I want you to explain that to me."

          "It means, that whenever I'm not be able or otherwise hindered to carry out my office, you act as my deputy. That means, if I'm sick, if I'm on vacations, if I'm taken into captivity in case of a war or in case of my death, you have the full right to act as if you were the Free Lord and Baron of Balfenberg. And no one can take you to account for what you do as my deputy - unless you do something against the law."

          "Mmphm."

          "Look, the sickness and the death of Jakobi really made me thinking. What will happen if I die? Could be next year, could be next month, could be tomorrow. What will happen? I have told you that I have only one living relative, a cousin, who lives in Schwerin the capital of the Duchy of Mecklenburg-Schwerin.

 

( [Schwerin Palace](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSchwerin_Palace&t=MWU4YzE5MGRhMjFiNTEyODBmMzVjOTlhYWMzODcwYTFjZTQyZjQxYyx4OWdKbndGUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162021326180%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-13&m=1) on its island at  [Lake Schwerin](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSchweriner_See&t=ZWNjZDE5YjhiM2Y5OWYwODQxNjJlZDkxM2VkOGNlNzYxNzBkZGE5Nyx4OWdKbndGUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162021326180%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-13&m=1) , aerial view  * By Harald Hoyer (Based on File:Schwerin Castle Aerial View.jpg; [CC BY-SA 3.0 ( [http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F3.0&t=MTkwYWRmYmJmNTdmZWNlM2MxZTZjMjQ2MDVjMmU0OGQ0YmM2YzNjNSx4OWdKbndGUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162021326180%2Fchapter-2-a-language-without-words-part-13&m=1) )], via Wikimedia Commons)   
  


But he is  not interested in this estate, let alone for the people who depend on it. He is a windy merchant and he works far too much with the Swedes - for my taste. He is constantly traveling by ship and only interested in one thing: money. If I were to die tomorrow, then it might take months to reach him and for him to come here and take his inheritance. And then there is another point: If Prussia must go to war, I will go with my regiment. I am currently in the reserve. But I'll be there if my country needs me. For this case, I want to be sure that someone, whome I can trust completely, represents me here. It would be irresponsible if I did not take precautions for such a case. And who could better care of the interests of this estate and the people in the surrounding villages if not you?"

          "If you trust me as you said, then I want you to give me more freedom in what I do," Fraser demanded.

          To his surprise, von Trebitsch immediately agreed without objections:

          "As you wish. We try this for one year. There are three areas, which are subject only to me: The management of the manor, the hiring or dismissal of employees and the purchase or sale of land and any other property. In all other areas, you are free to do as you please. I want you to report to me, but I will not interfere with what you do. You are fully responsible for all you do. All right?"

          "All right!"

           "One year from today on."

           "One year from today on."

           The men shook hands, than von Trebitsch said:    

            "From the day Jakoby started to train you as the the future Bailiff, I had one aim: To make your position here as strong as possible. All I wanted was to have you well and firmly established in the face of our friends and foes. To do this, let's talk about the men you met yesterday. Take a seat and let's start with the District Councilor."

            "He is a _nice_   man, but ... pliant as a blade of grass in the wind," Fraser said, after he sat down in one of the armchairs at the fireplace.  


            "With this view, you are absolutely right," von Trebitsch answered, while he was making himself comfortable in the opposite armchair.

            "In the last war, he completely failed to protect the populace of Marschen and some surrounding villages from looters. The King gave him one more chance, but when he fails again, he will send him as a peasant to East Prussia, to one of the wetlands. You can not rely on him. In case of emergency, pass him over and always turn directly to the King. By the way, as my deputy, that is your right."

            "Pastor Haller. A friendly and open person," Fraser went on.

            "Right. He is an honest man and a true believer. He serves the people with devotion and he will always be on your side as long as he sees you serving the people too."

            "Pastor Strauß. Polite ... but very reserved, an obscure person."

            "Right. An obscure person and willfully so. Third son of a wealthy merchant north of Mallon. The first son made a career as merchant as his father, the second son made a career in the army, but for him only an academic career was left. So he became a pastor. I think it was the easiest way for him to get an influential position without doing much. Contrary to Haller he does not believe anything and in his church you don't see that much poor people ... like the District Councilor ...  pliant as a blade of grass in the wind. But while the District Councilor is just selfish and stupid, he is - I fear - even more devious. He would sell anyone if he were to take advantage of it. So beware of him."

            "The representatives of the Salzburg Immigrants -  honest, sincere, hard-working men, I believe they can be trusted."

            "Right. They have not yet forgotten what they owe to Prussia. They are loyal to the King. As long as you stand to the King, they will stand by your side and follow you."

            "Christian von Warenburg, son of the Baron of Warenburg. Young, very ambitious, but honest and probably also reliable."

            "Right. Ambitious, because his family still has no title and must rent their land from the crown. I think if there is another war, his father will send him to join the army so that the family will be rewarded with a title if possible. And yes, he is honest as his father. If I were you, I would try to cultivate a friendship with him so you could rely on him. It would be good to have him as an ally."

            "I think we do not need to talk about the merchants, who were present. I know them long enough and you and Wilhelm showed me how to handle them."

            "Yes and I heard that you made some very good deals yesterday evening," von Trebitsch said.

            "A good wine is able to make even stingy people incautious," Fraser answered smilingly.

            "What do you think of the other people? You know, you can rely on Franz Sturmfels and on doctor Seltin. Franz is my friend and will be yours too. You can always ask him for counsel if needed and you can also trust him with things. He will never betray you. Doctor Seltin is a free spirit who does not believe in anything he can't see. But he admires the King and feels committed to the cause of our kingdom. That's why he will be on your side, as long as you respect these values. As for the others - the Dean of Marschen, the Pastor of Warenburg, Seltin's brother,  - they will obey the law, but I would not rely on them."

            "I agree. Then there are the inhabitants from Orndorf and their representatives."

            "Hmhm. What do you think of them?"

            "I think most of them are honest, hardworking people - like the Lefèvre family. One will be able to rely on most of them. The pastor, Pierre Héretier, seems to be a friendly and open-minded person."

            "I agree. Although they live much longer in Prussia than the immigrants from Salzburg, their traditions are strong and they will not forget what they owe to Prussia too. Besides, they are very law-abiding because their faith demands that of them. I think, one can rely on the majority of them."

            "I had a very ... let me say ... interesting talk ... with one of them ... Mr. Beauchamp, the headmaster of the school at Orndorf."

            "Ahhh. And what was it, he _inquired_   you about."

            "He asked me, if I was a Presbyterian."

            " _How surprising._   And what did you answer?"

            "I answered the truth: I was born and raised in the catholic confession."

            "And what did he have to say about _that_?"

            "He only said: 'Ah.' But the colour of his face went white and later I overheard a talk between him and the French-Reformed Pastor."

             "I could imagine, what he told Mr. Héretier, but would like to hear it from you in detail."

             "He said: 'Can you believe it? The Baron has made a papist the Bailiff! But not only that, he even installed him as his deputy! A papist will have authority over us!"

             "Do you _now_   understand, _why_ I did, _what_ I did?"

             "Hm. Do you really think he can be dangerous?"

             "Not dangerous, but we should not underestimate his influence in the Huguenot community and - he is a hotspur, sometimes unpredictable. What did Mr. Héretier answer him?"

             "He said," Fraser shook his head and laughed lightly, "he said: 'Did you never read: _God_ removes kings and sets up kings. [1]'"

             "Good answer and the only way to counter such a man. He is a good man when it comes to the work of the school. The education of children is a matter of heart to him. But ... Beauchamp is a staunch Calvinist, takes the name of Calvin [2] more often on his lips than the name of our blessed Savior and cites Calvin's Institutes [3] more often than the Holy Scriptures. It would have been better for him if he had immigrated to Geneva [4]. There he could have established his version of the kingdom of God on earth. Here in Prussia too many 'Michael Servetus' [5] are running around, which unfortunately he can not bring to the pyre. I've known him for more than twenty years. A man who finds his security in laws, rules and regulations, where our hope and refuge is to be found in Christ alone."

             The antipathy which von Trebitsch felt about Beauchamp's convictions was unmistakable. Fraser could almost see a physical nausea, whenever he uttered the name of Calvin.  
  
             The Baron paused. His face took a very thoughtful expression, then he said softly:

             "He had a wonderful, loving and kind wife - Julia. One of the most beautiful women I have ever known. She must have loved him very much. I can not imagine how she could have stayed with him otherwise. She died last year."

             Fraser, who had closely watched his counterpart, waited a moment.             

             "Influential but not really dangerous. Does that mean I should better not get into any dispute or struggle with him?" he then asked carefully.

             "Let me answer this way: A man of true faith never has to fear a man, whose faith in truth is fear," von Trebitsch replied. Then he added:

             "But one should be vigilant when dealing with men who are guided by fear."

             "I have never heard you talking about faith. I do not even know what you believe or what confession you are," Fraser asked in a thoughtfully but most investigative manner.

             "That is an extensive issue. There will be lunch in an hour. We should discuss it another time. Do you have other questions?"

              "Not yet," Fraser replied, rising from his seat. 

              "Then I'll see you for lunch," the Baron said, leading Fraser to the door.

              "One more ... one more question: What happens to the estate if your cousin dies before you and then you die? When there is no heir?"

              "Then the crown will take over the estate. And the King will be happy to have such a great Bailiff."

               Fraser rolled his eyes and then left the room. When the door closed behind him, von Trebitsch said:  
  
             "There may be no heir of my blood, but who says that there will be no heir and successor after my heart?"

              Then he turned to the painting which showed his wife:

              "Our young _red_   eagle has become fully fledged. Balfenberg will have a good future under his leadership. God willing, my task here is finished soon. Then I can finally meet you at that place where we never have to part again, my love."

              He gently stroked the picture with the fingers of his right hand until he had to wipe tears from his eyes.   

 (End of Chapter 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Daniel 2: 21 ESV  
> [2] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Calvin  
> [3] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Institutes_of_the_Christian_Religion  
> [4] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Calvin#Reform_in_Geneva_.281541.E2.80.931549.29  
> [5] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Calvin#Michael_Servetus_.281553.29


	24. Facing an unknown Challenge, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp enters the picture (and the estate of Balfenberg).

**Claire**

          Life had been good to him. Almost a year and a half ago he had been promoted to a position he had never dared to dream of. The magnitude of the challenge associated with this new position had made him tremble a little bit at first. But the people around him - especially von Trebitsch - had given him so much support that he had been not only able to manage all the tasks quickly, but do so in a very successful way. Day after day he felt more secure in his position.

          The people at the estate and the people in the surrounding villages respected him. At first his impressive stature and his appearance might have played a part, especially seen on a horse. (Most people of this area were at least one head smaller than him.) But the more he mastered the language, the more it was possible for him to win their hearts. It seemed that nothing impressed the ordinary people here so much as the fact that he, coming from a foreign nation, learned their language, so that he could communicate and work with them. Some weeks ago he accidently overheard a conversation between two men working in the stables. One of them asked the other what he thought of 'the Scot'. The other one replied: "He's a good man. Not like these traders from elsewhere, who learn our language only for the one reason, namely to ingratiate themselves, to deceive us and run with our money. What the Bailiff does is really helping the people around here."

          For one of them he was still the Scotsman, but for the other he was already the Bailiff. Maybe one day they might be able to see him as one of them.

          The knowledge that his work was successful and that he could make a small contribution to build up this young, thriving nation, made him grateful. Under the wings of the black eagle, he had not only found freedom and protection but also genuine friends and a work that gave him a sense of inner fulfillment. He was pleased with the daily routines, but also welcomed the new challenges.

          And then, in the twinkling of an eye, his life was given a whole new twist. It was a nearly two years after he arrived at von Trebitsch's estate, on one of the early days of May 1749, a Wednesday. Nothing had suggested that this could become an extraordinary day. As usually he had had breakfast with von Trebitsch. Afterwards he had given the daily orders to the men who were to stay on the court. Then he had taken his horse to inspect the fields and the herds. But then ...  
          Two hours before lunch, he was back, his head full of new ideas how they could carry out the next harvest even more efficiently. One of the boys took his horse and then he entered the staircase to the main entrance. Taken entirely by the idea of writing down his new plans as quickly as possible, he took two of the stone steps at once, and would have stumbled into a young woman if she had not stepped aside at the last moment. While she could avoid to be run over by _this big red-haired brat_ , she lost track of her basket, which - with all that was in it - fell down the stairs and spread her belongings all over the steps. She rushed down the staircase, trying to save what was hers. Fraser turned around and followed - eager to help her. After they had collected everything, she climbed up the stairs again, turned around and looked at him and - with no little anger in her voice - asked:

          "And who are you, _Sir_?"

          Her eyes were suddenly cool and distant, her face more a mask than the beautiful expression he had just seen.

          "Excuse me. I'm James Fraser, the Baron's Bailiff," he said, bowing slightly.

          The moment he'd first seen her amber-colored eyes, he'd fallen for her. Only later did he realize her rich brown curls and the fine lips of her mouth. But for now her voice called him back into reality.

 

          "You are _what_? Where is Wilhelm Jakobi?"

          "I'm sorry, Miss …"

          "Beauchamp, _Claire Beauchamp_."

          Her words came clear and cold.

          "I'm sorry Ms. Beauchamp, but Mr. Jakobi died sixteen month ago."

          "Oh. I didn't know. And … and you are ... the new …"

          "… Bailiff. That's right Ms. Beauchamp. And may I ask you, what _you_ are doing here?"

          "I wanted to visit my cousin, Pauline Durant."

          At this moment von Trebitsch appeared at the top of the staircase.

          "What a surprise! Good day Ms. Beauchamp. Welcome back. How are you?"

          The addressed performed a perfect curtsy before the Baron.

          "Thank you, Your High Well Born. I'm ... hmm happy ... to be ... home ... again."

          "So sad, that I have no time right now, but you must visit us again and tell me all about your time in East Frisia, my dear."

          "I gladly will, Your High Well Born."

          The Baron came down the steps.

          "I see you have met my Bailiff. Let me introduce you properly. Ms. Beauchamp, this is Mr. James Alexander Malcolm McKenzie Fraser, the successor of Mr. Jakobi, Bailiff of my estate and my very much appreciated right hand. If you have any question, concern or wish, feel free to ask him."

          "Thank you for your kindness, your High Well Born. Mr. Fraser."

          "And this, Mr. Fraser, is Ms. Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, daughter of our most revered Henry Beauchamp, one of the respected leaders of the Huguenot Community of Orndorf and principal of the school there as well."

          Fraser bowed his head.

          "At your service."

          "And now, sadly, we have to leave. Duty is calling. Please, give my best regards to your father", von Trebitsch said. Then he grabbed the sleeve of Frasers coat and pulled him with him.

          Pauline, who had come out of the laundry at the servant's house and had seen Claire, greeted her cousin and took her into the manor.

          When the women were out of hearing range, von Trebitsch said:

          "Come on my Bailiff and take your eyes with you. I hope you can still concentrate on our business after you met _that_ woman."

          Fraser, surprised by von Trebitsch's words, answered nothing. But his blushed face said it all. The men took their horses and left the court, heading north to meet with Richard Garber, an old farmer who would sell a piece of land to the Baron.

          After riding for a few minutes, Fraser shouted:

          "Paul, please stop!"

          He then stopped his horse on the right side of the Baron's horse and asked incredulously:

          "Did I understand you correctly? She ... _she_ is _his_ daughter?"

          "Yes you did. She is _his_ \- Henry - the Calvin of Orndorf - Beauchamps' - _daughter_." 

          He shook his head, then gave his horse the spurs.

 


	25. Facing an unknown Challenge, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ms. Beauchamp has met the new Bailiff, she is neither impressed nor amused.

**Hedgehog heart**  


          "Who is this … this red-haired giant, who has apparently never learned how to behave himself?" Claire asked the moment she and Pauline reached the kitchen.

          "You do not mean the Bailiff, do you?"

          "He came up the stairs with such speed, did not look around and almost knocked me down. Seems he thinks he is the only star in this universe!"

          Pauline's face showed a mild smile.

          "Are you laughing about me?"

          "No, I only know a number of young women here and in the surrounding villages who very much would have liked to be in your place."

          "I don't mind. If they are fond of this lout …"

          "I'm so sorry for you, Claire. It must be hard for you coming back to the heartland of Prussia, where only these uncivilized natives live who can not behave themselves. And you had to leave behind all those nice, well educated, well behaving young Vikings in East Frisia. How sad is that."

 

(”Pfannen” /   [stux](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fpfannen-kupfer-alt-backformen-419249%2F&t=NjE1ZmJiYjYyNjZkMWUzZTE0OGRmYTBmNmZiZjQwOGUzOTgyYTBiZSxKRHdLcFZpQw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162021996215%2Fchapter-3-facing-an-unknown-challenge-part-2&m=1) )   
  


          She smiled again.

          "Please do not remind me of the young men in East Frisia. But if you are interested, there were really some very friendly, well-educated men. However, they were not _young_. But speaking of natives - I don't think this new Bailiff is a native Prussian either. Or did I miss something? _James Alexander Malcolm McKenzie Fraser_ sounds not _that_   Prussian to me."

          "Just like Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp or Pauline Manon Durant."

          "Oh, come on, Huguenots are living here since …"

          "I was just kidding. But you are right, he's not from here, he is from Scotland."

          "Scotland? Why is he _here_   than?"

          "Why is he _here_? For almost the same reasons as our ancestors left France."

          "No! England is a protestant nation. They don't persecute other Protestants."

          Claire looked surprised at her cousin.

          "No, they don't persecute other Protestants, but they oppress the Scots. It's probably not for religious reasons, but rather for power interests," came the reply.

          "And how do _you_ know that, _Mrs. Omniscient_?"

          "Oh, the day he arrived, I was here and had to serve the Baron and him a meal. So I picked up some things while they were talking."

          "Ah. I see. And as I know you, this happened _purely accidental_."

          Pauline did not enter Claire's allusion, but continued her report:

          "The Baron questioned him, of course, before he hired him. There has been an uprising by the Scots against the English. But they lost and many of them died. After the rising, the oppression got even more violent. He had to leave the country; otherwise they would have hanged him."

          "Ah. And why did he choose to come _here_? Today many people go to the Colonies, the New World …"

          "That's what von Trebitsch asked him too. He said something about a sickness and the sea. I didn't really get _that_. But then he said he heard about the expulsion of the Huguenots, and that Prussia gave us a new home, freedom and protection. Perhaps he thought that he too would find refuge in Prussia."

          "It looks as if he was right. How long do you say he is here now?"

          "Since two years this month."

          "Two years! Are you kidding me? How it is that someone who lives here for just two years becomes the new Bailiff! Where there no Prussians or Huguenots who could take on this task? I could think of some men with years of experience!"

          "Calm down, Claire. Don't judge him. You should see what he has achieved in the past two years, not for himself, but first and foremost for the people here. It seems as if he would use his strength every day to show how grateful he is for the chance the Baron has given him. And by the way, have you met Ernestine Lefèvre lately?"

          "Yes. But what does the daughter of my father's neighbors have to do with this Scotsman?"

          "Oh nothing. Only that she owes him her life. The little fool thought she would have to play at the Orndorf River in the middle of the winter. She lost the hold, slipped and fell into it. If Mr. Fraser had not been around, she would probably have drowned or, if not, she would have frozen to death. He did not hesitate and saved her, and afterwards he was ill for weeks because of the cold water and …"

          "Ah now I understand! Being a hero now qualifies a man for the position of the Bailiff! I see."

          "Claire, what's wrong with you? You only saw him once."

          "That was enough for me."

          The conversation between the two young women found an abrupt end when Louise appeared in the kitchen.

          "The break is over! Come Pauline, we have to prepare lunch for the Baron and the Bailiff. They'll be right back. Claire, you can stay here, but I need Pauline now."

          "Thank you, Madame Ribonet. But I'll better go now."

          She hugged her cousin, took her basket and left the kitchen.

          On the way to the main entrance she thought of Louise's words. _The Baron and the Bailiff would soon appear for lunch._ If she did not want to meet them again, she'd better take the path along the w illows in the west of estate. And so she did.

(”Weizenfeld” /   [CreativeCortex](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsommer-feld-weizen-mais-ernte-562179%2F&t=YjVjOGY2YmU2ZDcwZTA4MjY3Y2Y0YWRiMDVhNmViNDZjY2I3MDYyZixKRHdLcFZpQw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162021996215%2Fchapter-3-facing-an-unknown-challenge-part-2&m=1) )


	26. Facing an unknown Challenge, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven days are a long time, a far too long time.

**Looking and longing (1)**

          Since the first time he had seen her, he was troubled deep inside. Until that day, he had never thought about courting a woman. On the one hand, there was neither a woman on the estate nor in the surrounding area who made his heart beat faster; on the other hand, he was not able financially to marry and start a family. He had thrown himself completely into his work and found fulfillment in it. In the whole two years he lived on the estate of Balfenberg, he had not been dissatisfied one day. But that had changed. He was dissatisfied. Not with his life, nor with his work or the circumstances in which he lived. But he was dissatisfied with the fact that he had not seen her for seven long days. A time, which quickly passed away otherwise but now felt like ... Yes, like what? He was looking for a comparison, but he did not find one.  
          A few times he had fallen in love before, but thesepleasurable feelings had come and gone, and never had he felt that deep conviction that he felt now. It was that strong certainty that his father had spoken of when he asked him how he would recognize the woman, the only one worth to do everything for. This strong certainty had taken possession of him the moment he had first looked her in the eyes - and it had not left him ever since. Everything had changed that very moment.   
  
          In the days after their first encounter, the fact that _she_   was _Henry Beauchamp's_ daughter had concerned him.  But then he had decided that he would deal with that problem later. At first he had to know if she felt anything for him or - if necessary -  he had to win her for himself. After that, he could still deal with the question of how to convince her father to agree to a marriage.  
  
          Wherever he was, he looked for her. When he worked on the estate, he always tried to keep an eye on the main gate or the main entrance.

(”Tür” /   [MikesPhotos](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ft%25C3%25BCr-holz-eingang-home-haus-design-1866155%2F&t=NTMzY2MxZDFjYWU5MTM0NjdlYzNlY2MyMzM3MzM0MzVmYTA3MGVhMCxXYkgwRTN1VA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162022352140%2Fchapter-3-facing-an-unknown-challenge-part-3&m=1) )   
  


          If he inspected the fields and herds, he kept an eye on the roads around, looking for her, longing for her. Sometimes, when his help was needed in hard work, or when someone came to him with a problem or a question, he could forget her for a moment. But as soon as he was alone or quietness surrounded him, while he was eating, while he was riding to fields or herds, and especially in the evening, when he was alone in his room, her image quickly arose in his mind. He had done everything to distract himself. But even cold baths or hard work had not really helped him.  
  
          He wondered who he could ask to find out if and when she would come back. The easiest way would have been to ask Pauline directly. But he thought that was too obvious. To ask Louise, too, was out of the question. Had Wilhelm Jakobi still lived, he would have asked him. The old Bailiff had been a very secretly man. What one told him, stayed with him and him alone. But Jacobi was dead.  
          Should he speak with von Trebitsch? He almost did. But then he had decided against it. Almost a year had passed since von Trebitsch had made him his deputy, almost a year since he had demanded and received more responsibility. It was a good year, a year in which he had proved that he was perfectly capable of managing such a large estate as Balfenberg all by himself. The Baron had kept his word. He had closely followed his work, but he had never intervened. As agreed, he regularly reported the progress and the results of his work to von Trebitsch, who had kindly taken note of everything Fraser had told him. Although von Trebitsch had said nothing, Fraser had seen it in his face: _He_   had made him proud. What kind of impression would he leave if he asked the Baron now about her? No, he was man enough to deal with this matter by himself.  
  
          As he rode into the court, a young servant came to meet him and waited until he got of the horse. He gave the boy the bridle, so that he could care for the horse. In a few minutes there would be lunch, but he actually had no appetite. As he climbed the steps up to the main entrance, he had to think about her again. Every day, every time he went up or down these steps, he thought of her.

 

(”Treppe” /  [Hans](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftreppe-aufgang-steintreppe-stufen-1090610%2F&t=ZTA3YjVhNjBkOTNlOGQ0MDMyYmRiMDlhYWM0MjQ2OTY2NDcyMzk2NSxXYkgwRTN1VA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162022352140%2Fchapter-3-facing-an-unknown-challenge-part-3&m=1))  
  
        

          When he arrived in the hall, he expected to see the Baron, Louise and or Pauline. To his surprise - or was it rather to his shock? - he saw Claire putting the plates on the table. She chatted loudly with Pauline, who had just come out of the kitchen with a tray. As if frozen, he stopped on his way. Claire turned to see who had just entered the hall.

          "Oh," was all she could say.

          "Good ... day, ... Ms. ... Beauchamp."

          He bowed without taking his eyes from her.

          "What … a … surprise."

          "Oh, no surprise," Pauline intervened.

          "My cousin comes every Wednesday for a short visit when she comes from the market or visits other relatives."

          Ah! At least the question was clarified when Claire would visit her cousin. Before he could say anything, von Trebitsch had come out of his office and greeted him. The men sat down at the table and Pauline brought the food. He would gladly have asked her to sit down with them and bring Claire with her, but such a gesture was reserved solely for the Baron. So they ate a few meters apart, the men in the hall and the women in the kitchen. It was difficult for Fraser to concentrate on the conversation with von Trebitsch. All the time he wondered how he could manage, to meet Clair again. But since nothing occurred to him, the day went as usual. Shortly after the meal, von Trebitsch said goodbye and returned to his office. Fraser also rose and went up to his room. He would lie down for half an hour and then return to his work. Perhaps he had an opportunity to see Claire on the way to the court. But when Fraser returned to the hall twenty minutes later, he met Pauline alone.

          "Has your cousin already gone?"

          "Yes, she wanted to meet an old friend who is coming to Orndorf for only one day."

          "Ah. I understand."

          "But she'll come back next Wednesday."

          Seven days. He had to wait another seven long and painful days.

 


	27. Facing an unknown Challenge, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan for the future of the estate is a welcome distraction.

**Steps into the future (1)**

          Thursday evening, after dinner, von Trebitsch and Fraser had retired to the Baron's office. Together they had gone through bills and delivery lists for more than an hour. When they had finished the work, Fraser was expecting that von Trebitsch would say goodbye. But after the Baron had laid the documents aside, he said quite abruptly:

          "James, I would like to talk about the future with you. A year ago you wanted more freedom in your tasks and we had agreed to try this for a year."

          "Would you like to undo this?"  
           
          "Oh, no, by no means, unless you want something to change in your tasks. Do you want to delegate tasks? Do you want more responsibility?"

          "No, I would like to leave things as they are."

          "Good. The last year was very successful for us. We have been able to carry out all necessary work. But besides that, we have been able to realize almost all of our plans. The wall around the garden has been finished and the back of the house is better protected. We have three new cellars. In the event of a war, we have not only more secret storage space, but also space to protect our people. The harvest has increased and, as I am particularly pleased, the horse breeding makes good progress. We owe this to you. It was made possible by your commitment."  


          "I loved the challenge and it gave me great pleasure to see what we have achieved."

          "You have proved that you are able to manage this estate. And I made a decision: There is still one thing I will decide alone and the time is not yet ripe to talk about it. But I can assure you that your work will not change. All other things I will decide in the future only with your consent. There is one thing in particular. Look at this map."

          The Baron spread a map on the table in front of him and Fraser leaned over.

          "The Baron of Mallon is old and sick. He will die in the foreseeable future. His son has no interest in agriculture or cattle breeding, but he is very interested in Balls and Operas in Berlin, traveling all over Europe, and gambling with lots of money. Once the old Mallon is dead, he will sell the property as soon as possible and lose the money at the gambling tables. I am not interested in the manor, but in the woods with the springs, the fish ponds, the fields and meadows."

          Fraser, with his right hand, traced the boundaries of Mallons' lands. Then he looked at von Trebitsch and said smilingly:

          "Land, much land and ... much influence."

          "Right. But I will only buy it with your consent. If you're sure we can handle that, then I'll buy it. If not, then I leave it. Think about it. It does not hurry, but we should be prepared. Perhaps I can also win the King to take part in the matter. And if you think it's too much for us, do not be afraid to tell me."

          "I will try to get a general idea, see if I can make some plans and then I report it to you."

          _Ah. Finally, a task that will distract me._

          "Good. Take the map with you. Good night then."

 

(”Pergament” /   [icame](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fpergament-vertrag-papier-dokument-2217669%2F&t=MmVkZGIzMTIxNTAxNzZlYWU4MmI2NmFhMThiOWFkY2Y0NGQ2NTllNixLdGZCSVZHdA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162023061240%2Fchapter-3-facing-an-unknown-challenge-part-4&m=1) )   
  


          "Good night, Paul."

          When Fraser turned to go, Trebitsch said:

          "James?"

          "Yes?"

          "I know you were angry at me when ..."

           "I cannot conceal that I was annoyed."

           "And  rightly so. But ... are you still agry at me?"

           Fraser turned around, then built himself up in full size in front of von Trebitsch.

           "Who can be angry with a poor old little Prussian man?" he asked, while he was smilingly looking down at from Trebitsch.

           "Oh, I could think of a number of names."

           "But a Scottish name will not be among them. ... You are forgiven, Paul."

           "Thank you. You know that means a lot to me, truly. Good night."

           "Good night."

         


	28. Facing an unknown Challenge, Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If no trees are nearby, the Scot hits at posts. And by the way: Fourteen days are like an eternity.

**[(”Stunden” /  FelixMittermeier)  
](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftaschenuhr-zeit-uhr-uhrzeit-alt-2061228%2F&t=MDkwMTViM2NkZmU5MDVjYzgxYjdkZGQ2YzkxMGY3Mzk1ZDE4OTE5Yiw2M1Rzak5vRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162023305510%2Fchapter-3-facing-an-unknown-challenge-part-5&m=1) **

**Looking and longing (2)**

          He had counted the days, counted the hours until the next Wednesday. He had planed to come home soon from his routine inspection that day so that there would be plenty time before lunch. But when he arrived in the hall he saw neither Clair, Pauline nor Louise. So he wandered aimlessly from one wall to the next, stopped for a moment at the fireplace and wandered back to the dining table. When he suddenly heard sounds from the kitchen, he could not restrain himself. He knocked and stepped in, without waiting for a "Come in!"

          In the kitchen he only met Pauline.

          "Oh, Mr. Fraser, you are back early."

          "Yes, Pauline, it was not so much work to do today, I just wanted to ask if you needed anything for the kitchen or the store, is everything all right?"

          Pauline looked at him, slightly puzzled.

          "Yes, it's all right, all the things I asked you to order have arrived, but you know, I have given you the bills, and the cellar door has been repaired, but I told you so already yesterday."

          "Yes ... hm .... Look, in the spring and summer, I always have so much work outside that I sometimes think I do not care enough about the things that are going on in the house. So if you have anything I could do, just tell me."

          "That's very friendly, but I assure you that I will tell you when we need something or have a problem."

          "All right. ... Then ... can you tell me where Louise is?"

          "She ought to come soon. She's in the laundry room, as always on Wednesdays."  
  
          "Ah, yes, today is Wednesday; is that not the day your cousin visits you?"

          "Yes, actually, but this week she could not come. The mother of a neighbor died. She lived a day's journey from here and while the woman with her husband went to the funeral, my cousin takes care of their household and the children. But she'll come next week."

          He somehow managed to say goodbye to Pauline without exploding. Then he hurried to his room, closed the door behind him, and with all his might he hit the balk, which was visible in the wall next to the fireplace. A whole week! One more week!


	29. Facing an unknown Challenge, Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prussian with a Scottish heart in the Making

**Steps into the future (2)**

 

          Like every Thursday evening after dinner, von Trebitsch and Fraser had retired to the Baron's office, to discuss the work, have glas of wine and to play a game of chess. Soon von Trebitsch noticed that his Bailiff was drinking not only more than usual, but also faster than usual. It was also very clear that he did not really concentrate on the game at all.  
  


(”Schach” /   [PIRO4D](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fschach-schachspiel-dame-1702670%2F&t=YmQ3ZjAwZTRkNWZkMjViMDlhNGUyMTdhN2M1MjRlNTdmN2JmMTY5ZCxmSlZOYjRKMw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162023763945%2Fchapter-3-facing-an-unknown-challenge-part-6&m=1) )  
  


          "James, what are you worried about?"

          Fraser wrestled with himself, but then he said:

          "You know, I have only a letter of protection, no citizenship yet."

          "Oh yes, I forgot. But that’s something that can be solved. I could get you a citizenship from the District Councilor next week, hmmm ...  but ... that's not what I wanted for you. I'll think of how I manage that. ... But tell me: How does it come, that you think about the citizenship right now?"

          "After a little more than two years, I would like to have the feeling that I belong somewhere."

          _"Do you still feel like you don't belong to us?"_

          The face of the Baron showed surprise, but even more pain and frustration.

          "Excuse me, Paul. That's not exactly what I meant. I feel very much accepted here, I feel very comfortable and I am heartfelt grateful for everything here. Besides my family at Lallybroch I can't remember ever having had so many people around me who were so kind to me. I can't remember that I could ever trust so many people before. I live without fear of 'unpleasant encounters' and without fear of torture. The people here do not care if I am Scottish or English or something else. They respect me. And you have not only given me accommodation, a good job and the best payment a Bailiff can get in the whole area, but, much more valuable, also your trust and friendship. For all that I am very, very grateful. But ... but I'd like to be officially part of this nation. I know, in my heart I will ever be a Scott. But I would also like to be a Prussian citizen. As I said before you made me your Bailiff: I would like to build a future for myself here. And at some point I have to start ..."

          Paul von Trebitsch looked at him thoughtfully and sympathetically.

          "You mean you want to start a family and build a home?"

          "I … don't … know … I … don't … know …. yet, but if I had the citizenship ..."

          "Claire Beauchamp? Is she the one …?"

          "How … do … you …."

          "James! I saw you after you met her for the first time. Remember? It was outside on the staircase?"

          "Sure I remember," he replied, his head turning red to his ears.

          "You did not show it, but you can't tell me that you don't feel anything for her. So what happened until now?"

          "Apart from 'Good Day' and 'Goodbye', I have hardly exchanged a word with her."

          "But you like here very much."

          He said nothing, just breathed audibly.

          "Well, that's very understandable, James. Many young men have cast an eye on _that_ young lady. As I've heard, some have already proposed ..."

          Fraser looked at the Baron startled and bewildered.

          "But as far as I know, until now she always said 'no'," the Baron reassured him.

          "I would not have that much to offer her … No wealth, no …"

          "You have a good job and you have a very good reputation. But you're right: without citizenship, you can't even think of asking her father."

          "Mmphm."

           The Baron stepped up to him and tapped approvingly on his shoulder.

           "I understand, James, truly. Let me explain, why I did not care about getting a citizenship for you. As I said, you could get your citizenship through the District Counsilor next week, but that would be a normal citizenship and that's not what I wanted for you. As I told you, we are a small and young kingdom and we are faced with powerful enemies. We had two wars and I am afraid that there will be war in the foreseeable future. If you get only a normal citizenship, there is the possibility that you have to go to the army when Prussia goes to war. I don't want that. I don't want to lose you. I would like to try to get a citizenship with special rights for you.  Only the King himself can decide this. I hoped to meet His Majesty, but that has not worked so far.

(Palace Sansouci, Potsdam /   [PeterBe](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fschloss-sanssouci-potsdam-970764%2F&t=ZGVkYjFkZmI5ZTE4NjVkYzA0MGNiMjcwNjQxYzY3ZGRlOGE3YThiMyxmSlZOYjRKMw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162023763945%2Fchapter-3-facing-an-unknown-challenge-part-6&m=1) )  
 

           But I promise you that tomorrow I'll write to the King and ask for an audience. Hopefully by the end of the harvest I can go to Potsdam and can present our request to him. I want you to become a Prussian citizen - with a Scottish heart - but without a future in the army. I know, it will take another three month, but since you have not come much closer yet ... What do you think of that?"

           "That sounds very good. ... But .... three months are ... a very long time. Much can happen in three months ... "

           "That's one way you can see it. But there's another way: You have three months to get to know her better." 

           He paused for a moment and then went on:

           "Assuming things are developing faster we thought, then I am taking care to get a citzenship from the District Councilor for you. Afterwards I will do my utmost to ensure that the King converts this normal citizenship into a citizenship with special rights. All right?"

           "That's sounds even better. Thank you, Paul. I think it is better to go to bed now. Good night."

           "Good night and ... _sweet dreams_ my Bailff."

           Fraser answered nothing. He only thought: _Too much wine for sweet dreams ..._


	30. Facing an unknown Challenge, Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven days are far too long. Fourteen days are like eternity. Twenty-one days can make you a fool.

**Looking and longing (3)**

          The time of waiting seemed endless. He had the impression that the hours had a few extra minutes and the days a few extra hours. Then it was Wednesday. Once again he had arranged his daily inspection so that he was half an hour earlier on estate Balfenberg than usual. As he walked through the main entrance, he heard voices in the hall. It was clearly the voices of Pauline and Claire. He stopped in the corridor and gingerly looked into the hall, then took a step backwards. When he entered the hall, the women would surely retreat to the kitchen. He did not want to risk that. He would rather wait in the corridor and listen to them, blissfully knowing that _she_ was there. The women talked about everyday things, but that did not matter to him. If only he could hear her voice. And her laughter! This hearty laugh! It had struck him the very day when they had met for the first time, and when he had watched Claire welcome her cousin. This laughter was like music in his ears. What would he give for listening to this laughter in his life, at his side, daily? When he heard the women leave, he entered the hall. Then he took a heart and knocked on the door. This time, however, he waited until Pauline shouted

          "Come in!"

          Then he entered. Clair sat at the kitchen table and watched her cousin as she was busy with the pots on the stove.

          "Oh good day Ms. Beauchamp!"

          Claire looked at him in surprise.

          "Good day, Mr. Fraser," she replied reservedly.

          He turned to Pauline:

          "Pauline, I just wanted to ask you if everything is in order here. Do you need anything I can order for you? Is there something that needs to be repaired?"

          "No, Mr. Fraser, but thank you for asking."

          "Yes, you know, if you or Louise need something, or if there is any problem, just let me know. I'm out of the house most of the time in spring and summer, but you now …."

          _Pauline had to think he was completely crazy. Or wonder if the hot sun of the last days had not done him any good. But he did not care. He was willing to pay this price if he could spend only a few minutes in Claire's presence. But Pauline responded differently. She smiled and to his surprise he felt, that Pauline became his unexpectedly ally just in that moment._

          "Oh, Mr. Fraser, now that you ask for it, I realize that I wanted to speak to you about the back door for a long time."

          "What is it about the back door, Ms. Durant?"

          "It squeals, and I'm worried about the door angling, it's rusted, but you better look for yourself."

 

(”Scharnier” /  [MonicaVolpin](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fscharnier-alte-t%25C3%25BCr-holz-metall-2412954%2F&t=YTg1YzgyZDgxODQyZGU2OTc0MjZjNzg3NTFiYTJjZDA4NjAzMGI3ZixhcEE3MExOMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162024564380%2Fchapter-3-facing-an-unknown-challenge-part-7&m=1) )

          Fraser walked through the room, opened the door to the garden, stepped into the open, and examined it thoroughly. He stroked the door anchors, swung the door back and forth, felt the wood in every possible way.

          "Yes, we really have to do something here," he said as he returned to the kitchen. He took a small portfolio of papers and a pencil from his pocket. Then he reached for a chair.

          "Allow me to sit, Ms. Beauchamp?"

          "Sure," she replied, her words still cold and reserved.

          He sat down and wrote something on one of the sheets. Then he got up, put the papers back in, and said:

          "I'll have this door repaired immediately, Ms. Durant. I don't want to wait until one of the door anchors breaks out."

          "Thank you very much, Mr. Fraser, that's very kind, but now we should eat, the Baron is certainly already there."  
  


* * *

 

          A few minutes later Pauline served lunch to the men in the hall. When she had returned to the kitchen and closed the kitchen door, Claire looked at her and rolled her eyes:

          "Mr. Fraser here, Mr. Fraser there. Mr. Fraser everywhere."

          "Stop it, Claire! What should he think when he hears your singsang?"

          "I do not care, dear cousin," she replied and a rebellious grin flitted over her face.

          "But maybe you could care a bit about my position here. And by the way: Mr. Fraser is not just the Bailiff, the Baron also made him his deputy"

          _"What?! After two years ... I can't believe it!"_

          "Because you don't know anything about him. When the Baron has appointed him, he has told us a little about Mr. Fraser's background. That he has lost everything in the struggle for the freedom of his country: his title of nobility, his estate, his entire possessions. The Baron also said that Mr. Fraser's title was, according to Scottish law, even superior to his own. And now he's working here, as Bailiff! You have to imagine that!"

          "Oh, what is that more than two nobles who help each other? Do you think he would have become the Bailiff if he had been a simple Prussian or Huguenot?"

          Pauline looked at her cousin and could hardly suppress her anger:

          "May I remind you that Wilhelm Jakobi was a simple Prussian? And do you know that the Bailiff of the Baron von Warenburg is a simple Huguenot named Pierre Le Prestre?"

          "I've got your point, my dearest Pauline, but that's not an argument that after such a short time, _he_ was appointed the Bailiff and deputy of the Baron," Claire grimaced grimly.

           "But have you not overlooked something?"

           "What fact should have escaped me?"

           "I said, he was a nobleman in Scotland, the owner of an estate like this one, perhaps even larger. It is undoubtedly so that he was trained to manage such an estate from his youth on! Do you really think that Wilhelm Jakobi or Pierre Le Prestre were as well prepared for their task as he is? I do not think so! If these men were as well trained as he, then tell me why Balfenberg has been flourishing and thriving for the last two years more then ever before? I am very sorry, that the Bailiff has lost his country and his home. But for us it is a great luck that those _( Claire could not hear properly what her cousin muttered_) English have driven him out." [1]

(“Distel” /  [derekmuller](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fdistel-schottland-schottische-875048%2F&t=OWU3YzJmN2NmNDBlNjQwYjY5YWJkOTRiNTA5YTRkM2RjMTcxYjcyMixhcEE3MExOMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162024564380%2Fchapter-3-facing-an-unknown-challenge-part-7&m=1) ) 

 

          Pauline had nearly talked herself into frenzy, but she had hit the mark. Claire knew it, and deep inside, she agreed, but she did not answer her cousin.

          "Tell me, Clair: Has the antipathy that your father has against Mr. Fraser influenced you?" Pauline then demanded.

          "My father? My father has something against _him_?"

          "Let me say it this way: Your father is not _that_   fond of Mr. Fraser."

          Claire remained silent and waited for Pauline to continue.

          "As I said, the Baron gave a great feast on the occasion of the appointment of Mr. Fraser, and it was the most glorious feast we had at Balfenberg for a long time. The District Councilor, the clergy of the surrounding villages, some nobles, many merchants and all the representatives of the surrounding towns were invited. Of course your father was among the guests."

          "And? What has he done?" Claire asked urgently.

          "After dinner I and some other maidservants cleared the tables. The guests were standing together in small groups, drank and talked. In passing, I heard how your father said to Mr. Héretier: 'Can you believe it? The Baron has made a papist the Bailiff! But not only that, he even installed him as his deputy! A papist will have authority over us!'"

          "And what did the pastor answer my father?"

          "I don't know that. It was and still is of no interest for me. I had looked at the Bailiff, who was standing nearby. Mr. Fraser _must_ have heard what your father said. He looked consternated and ... hurt.  If someone could be rightly offended, then it's probably the Bailiff. I can not imagine that your father has apologized for his disgusting behavior to the man to whom we owe so much. Can you imagine what an impression this must have left behind? He must think that all the Huguenots were like that! And now you also know why I am doing everything to reverse this impression. I did not mean to tell you this, but you could not stop talking so badly about him."

          Pauline had put all her anger in these words. Claire was silent for a while. Then she said thoughtfully:

         "My father did not tell me about the feast or the new Bailiff. He is too busy with constantly bringing new young Huguenots from everywhere into our house. Every Sunday! Immature boys, who 'want to get to know me'. Allegedly."

         "And? Was there anyone you liked?" Pauline asked curious, eager to drive out the bad mood, which had settled between her and Claire.

         "Nonsense! The man whom I marry, I choose by myself. Or better: I do not marry at all."

         Before Pauline could say or ask anything, the kitchen door opened and an excited Louise came in.

         "Oh, I missed the time! Thank you, my dear ones for waiting for me with lunch. But that was not necessary."  
  


* * *

 

          After the men had eaten, they retired to their rooms for a brief pause as always. When Fraser returned half an hour later, the dishes were cleared and the table cleaned. Pauline used the table now to put laundry together.

          "I am riding out again, Pauline, in the small forest there are workers to get the roads in order, and I want to get me a picture of the work there. I'll be back for dinner."

          "That's all right, Mr. Fraser, have a good day."

          Fraser was almost out of the door when Pauline turned around and said:

          "Thank you for taking care of the back door. My cousin, by the way, went home already. It looked very much like rain is coming and she did not want to get wet on her way. "

          Again, on her face, this slightly conspiratorial smile became visible.

          "Ah, yes, the back door, yes, I'll take care of it."

          He did not know what else to say, and so he hurried out into the court.

          As he had previously ordered, a servant came and brought him his saddled horse. He got up and rode through the gate. A few yards away he saw something white lying on the ground. He stopped and got off the horse. It was a thin white silk scarf.

(”Weiss” /  [borgs](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fweiss-t%25C3%25BCcher-stoff-1263305%2F&t=NjRlYTIwODA0OTI0M2YzNGI3MDNmYmRhOGZmOTM0ZThkMjk5NGNiYSxhcEE3MExOMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162024564380%2Fchapter-3-facing-an-unknown-challenge-part-7&m=1) )

         The same scarf he had seen in the kitchen, lying in Clair's wicker basket. He picked up the scarf and folded it. He looked at it and could not resist. Slowly he led the small package to his nose, closed his eyes and smelled of it. Ah, what a gift of heaven, he would have to wait seven more days, but this time not without something that made the pain easier for him, something from her that would accompany him through these seven long days. He unbuttoned his jacket and put the small package in the left inner pocket. There, right above his heart was the right place. He went back to his horse and got up. As he continued his way, he thought:

          "Thank God for every little grace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Pauline Durand is clearly not a member of "Team Frank". A team that by the way never existed :) In any case, not on Prussian soil.


	31. Facing an unknown Challenge, Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of her for a time they have to be apart.

**A part of her**

          Ever since he had found Claire's scarf on the way, he did this ritual every day. In the evening, when he came to his room, he took the little package out of the pocket, smelled it, and then carefully placed it on the small table next to his bed. When he went to bed later, he grabbed it again, gently stroked it, and kissed it. Then he said softly, "Good night Ms. Beauchamp." And while he turned off the light, he thought: "God willing, one day, Mrs. Claire Fraser."

          In the morning, when he got up, he first reached for the small package, gently stroked it, smelled of it, kissed it, and said, "Good morning, Ms. Beauchamp, have a nice day and take care." Before he put on his jacket, he gently stroked the fabric again, smelled it, kissed it and put it in the left pocket of his jacket. It would remain there and accompany him until he returned in the evening. But while he was waiting for the next Wednesday, he wondered if he should not give it back to Claire. He did not want to deprive her of anything that belonged to her, but at the same time he did not want to part with that little piece of Claire in his life.

          This Wednesday would mark one month after they had first meet. He had planned to be back for lunch early, hoping to catch even a glimpse of her. But everything should come differently than planned. On the way back from the herds he visited a group of workers. They were supposed to dig a small canal and thus divert the water that came from a little spring and simply poured into a meadow. When he got there, it began to storm, then to rain and finally a thunderstorm went over them. Together with the workers he found shelter in a barn nearby. The end of the thunderstorm also released a load of hail and it was impossible to ride back to estate Balfenberg in this weather. After the storm had passed and the weather had cleared, he said good-bye to the men, mounted his horse and hurried to Balfenberg. As he entered the hall, Louise came to meet him.

 

(”Scheune” /  [skeeze](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fscheune-blitz-bolzen-sturm-1364280%2F&t=OWQ4NzY1Y2Q4OGYyZmQ2MTNjMjNkMjgyOWE4YzY1MjkzNzFkNzI4Myxkd090YWsyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162024950955%2Fchapter-3-facing-an-unknown-challenge-part-8&m=1) )

          "Oh, Mr. Fraser, I am so glad that you are back healthy. Come, I'll have some food warmed for you!"

          He took off his jacket and sat down at the dining table. Shortly afterwards she brought him lunch. Pauline appeared with a jug of ale and a cup for Fraser.

          "Where were you when the storm came, Mr. Fraser?" she asked.

          "I had just come to the workers at the sheep's spring and when the storm came we found shelter in the old barn there."

           Then he lowered his voice and asked: 

          "Is your cousin still here, I hope she did not get into the storm?"

          "No, we saw the storm already coming. At that time, Mr. Garpentin had arrived. He brought the goods, you had ordered in Marschen. And we asked him to take Claire with him to Orndorf in his horse-wagon."

          "Ah, that's good to know."

          Pauline turned and looked to see if Louise could be seen anywhere in the hall. Then she turned to Fraser again and - filling his cup - she said:

          "I thought you should know that."

          She smiled slightly conspiratorially as ever.

          "You're right. Something like this you should always tell me, Pauline."

          "Enjoy your meal, Mr. Fraser."

          "Thank you, Pauline, thank you _very_ much."

          Fraser began to eat. The storm had prevented him from seeing her, but she had come home safely. He was sad that he had not seen her. But her well-being was much more important to him. In addition, for the time being, the question of the return of the scarf was clarified. He would keep it for another week.

 (End of Chapter 3)


	32. Help from above, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising visit leads to an acceleration of decisions. (Sometimes things happen surprisingly fast, even in Prussia.)

  **Help from above (1)  
**

          Since the storm on Wednesday morning, smaller and bigger thunderstorms had haunted the surrounding countryside everyday. Saturday evening - shortly after dinner - again a strong thunderstorm passed over the village and the estate of Balfenberg. While keeping an ear on the storm, Fraser had heard sounds from the horse stable and left his room to see what was happening there. When he came into the stable, he saw that the back gate, through which the animals were brought into the paddock, was open and the gate wings were thrown open and close by the wind. No wonder the horses were terrified. He closed the gate and locked it again, making sure that it would withstand the wind. Then he tried to give the animals some peace. He walked from box to box, stroked the horses, and talked to them kindly. The work on the outside of the gate had caused his shirt and pants to be completely soaked. He decided that in this condition he could also make a tour around all the buildings of the estate. After looking at the stables, storages and lodgings, he turned to the garden to make sure, that no damage had occurred at the back of the main building. To his relief everything was in order. Some of the flowers had fallen, bushes and trees had lost some of their branches, but no greater damage had occurred. The garden lay in the windshield of the house and was therefore well protected.

          He took the newly repaired backdoor that led from the garden and through the kitchen to the house. And while he did, he smiled.

          In the kitchen, he hoped, he could warm up at the fireplace. He also wanted to leave his boots there and ask Louise to bring him a pair of dry socks and a dry shirt. But when he entered the kitchen neither Louise nor Pauline were there. From the hall he heard the sound of many excited voices. He completely forgot his wet clothes and went toward the door to see what was going on there. As he opened it, he saw a handful of soldiers, servants, and maidservants frantically preparing for something. Louise and Pauline were also among them. Then von Trebitsch appeared. The Baron saw him in the doorway and called him.

          Just as he stepped forward to von Trebitsch, the main door opened, a soldier stepped in, saluted and held the door wide open. He was followed by an elderly man, not more than 5.3 ' tall, fully wrapped up in a large dark blue cloak. On his head he wore a black tricone with the Plummage and a black loop decorated with something that looked like a pearl [1]. Obviously this man had to be a very high ranking general.

          With astonishment, Fraser saw how the soldiers stood tightly as soon as the man had entered the room. His presence changed the whole atmosphere in the hall in just a moment. Everything in the hall fell silent in an instant. Before he knew what was going on, all the servants and maidservants were kneeling down. To whomever the man was passing, one by one seized the hem of the dark blue coat and kissed it. Obviously this man was not only a very high ranking general; he had also to be a high ranking nobleman. Then the man stopped directly to the left of Fraser. Although he did not know who this man was, Fraser thought it would be better to follow the example of the others and pay his respect. So he knelt down besides the man, took the hem of the dark blue cloak and kissed it. When he did so, he noticed that the man's cloak was also completely drenched by the rain. While he was still kneeling, he saw how von Trebitsch knelt down and then kissed the stranger's hand. Then he heard the Baron say:

          "You're Majesty, it is a great honor for me to place my house at your disposal."

          Finally, Fraser realized that he was kneeling in front of the King of Prussia and a chill ran down his spine. He had already stood before other rulers, including Louis of France and Charles Edward Steward, the would-be King of Scotland. But the man before whom he was kneeling right now was quite different. Nothing on this man pointed to such an exertion as he had seen it in the case of the King of France. The man's gaze was clear and penetrating, and not to compare with the dreamy look of the Scottish prince. He could say at once that this man obviously did not live in a fairy-tale world like Bonnie Prince Charlie. He also did not need to surround himself with such false splendor as the ruler of Versailles. Slowly, all around him rose again and so he stood up too. A soldier took the King's cloak and hung it over two chairs placed in front of the fireplace in the hall, where it could dry. Another soldier put the King's tricone on a chair by the fireplace too. Under his cloak, the king wore a dark blue [2] uniform with a red collar, red cuffs, an officer's sash, a black neckband, and a sword with a portepee [3]. On the left side of the uniform one recognized the embroidered star of the Black Eagle Order [4]. The braided angle brace could be seen on his right shoulder.

 

( _Portrait of Frederick the Great_   by Wilhelm Camphausen [Public domain], [ via Wikimedia Commons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AFriedrich_ii_campenhausen.jpg&t=YmEzNWZhMmNiNmI3YWJiNWIyMzVmY2ZiMTQ2MTYyNWM4MmQyOWQ4NixiakZPNXI5Wg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162025220115%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-1&m=1) )  
  


          "Your Majesty, we have prepared a room so that you can rest and dine there. May I show you the way?"

          While the King was walking in the direction von Trebitsch had shown, the latter whispered to Fraser:

          "Wash yourself, put on new good cloths and shave. Then come here, maybe I need you. This could be a gift that heaven has sent us."

          Then the Baron followed the King.

          Fraser hurried to his room, took off his wet clothes, washed and shaved. Thirty minutes later, he stood freshly in front of the door of the parlor and knocked.

          "Come in!" he heard von Trebitsch calling.

          He entered and bowed to the men.

          Paul von Trebitsch rose from his chair and went over to Fraser:

          "Your Majesty, this is my Bailiff, James Alexander Fraser."

          "Fraser? That does not sound very Prussian, my dear von Trebitsch."

          "No, Your Majesty, my Bailiff comes from Scotland, but as you can convince yourself, he speaks perfectly German."

          Then the Baron turned to Fraser:

          "His Majesty's carriage had an accident, a wheel was broken, and Balfenberg was the next place to find accommodation. But His Majesty must go on urgently tomorrow. What can we do to help His Majesty, my Bailiff?"

          "If the wheels of the King's carriage are of the same size as ours, I would suggest that we simply take a wheel from our carriage and change it. If, however, the axle is broken, I would suggest that we provide His Majesty with our carriage, repair the royal carriage, and then take it to Potsdam. On our way back we can return our own carriage."

          That will not be necessary," the King, who had taken his seat on the canapé, intervened, "I've been able to convince myself, it's only a broken wheel."

          "Then I will take two men with me as early as possible to look after the carriage and, if possible, exchange the wheel."

          "Do that Mr. Fraser, I see you at the breakfast table. You are dismissed."

          "Yes Sir. Good night, Your Majesty, Your High Well Born."

          Fraser bowed, left the room and hurried to the lodgings to select two men with whom he wished to carry out the repairs. He did not know that just in that moment, he became the topic of the conversation between the Baron of Balfenberg and the King of Prussia. 

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Since 1742 high-ranking generals of the Prussian army carried a tricone with the plumage of ostriches.  
> [2] Prussian blue: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prussian_blue#History  
> [3] Also known as sword knot: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portepee  
> [4] See: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Order_of_the_Black_Eagle  
> 


	33. Help from above, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special royal grace is bestowed.

**Help from above (2)**

           Early the next morning, Fraser and the two other men drove a small hay cart on which they were transporting the wheel, to the place where the King's carriage was still sticking in the mud. It was guarded by a soldier, who clearly showed the hardships of the night watch. Together, the men lifted the heavy vehicle out of the mud, and then released the broken wheel. Fortunately, it was possible to simply change the wheel. Fraser took his horse and rode back to Balfenberg, from where he returned the horses for the carriage together with another servant and two soldiers. When they were harnessed, the men were able to drive the repaired carriage slowly to the estate. Fraser rode beside the carriage and kept an eye as far as possible at the replaced wheel. But there seemed to be no problem. Just before breakfast, the men reached the estate. Fraser hurried to his room, put on new clothes, and then hurried back to the hall. The King had already taken von Trebitsch's seat, and soldiers were sitting on his right and left. The Baron himself sat at the opposite side of the table. The seat at his right hand was free and awaiting the Bailiff. Fraser arrived, bowed and greeted the men, then sat down und whispered to von Trebitsch that the repairing of the King's carriage had been successful. The Baron smiled. He whispered back:

           "I have been able to persuade the King to interrupt his journey a little longer, so that he can look at the estate and we can show him our archivements and discuss our future plans with him."

(”Friedrich II. traveling” by Adolph von Menzel [Public domain or Public domain], [via Wikimedia Commons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AAdolf_Friedrich_Erdmann_von_Menzel_024.jpg&t=NWFiZWQ5MjA2NWI1ODk0ZTZkNmExZDdkODNiMGVjMTY0MThjZjEyMSxrTHliWlc3QQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162025869080%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-2&m=1) ) 

        

         After breakfast, the Baron and the King left the Manor, followed by Fraser in a little distance. While von Trebitsch explained to the King,  what they had archived over the last two years, His Majesty was particularly impressed by the successes of the breeding of horses, and by von Trebitsch's report on the efficiency with which the harvests were collected.

          When the King had examined the horses, he took the Baron aside and said:

          "Respect, these are healthy, good horses, full of energy. They will be powerful, either as riding horses or as workhorses on the field."

          Then the King went with the Baron a few steps further into the stable. In a grave voice, he said:

          "Look, von Trebitsch, you know as well as I do that we are a kingdom, which has to defend itself. Our enemies are only waiting for their opportunity, especially Austria, and we will not survive unless we expand our territory. Sooner or later our enemies will blow to attack, and war will be unavoidable in the coming years. But in order to wage war, we also need a good cavalry and for a good cavalry needs good horses. Furthermore, without any supplies, no army is brave. [1] So we need a well-organized and thriving cultivation of cereals etc. What I have seen here is encouraging. But we need more of this. Do you think your Bailiff is able to share his knowledge and his skills with others?"

          "Oh, I'm sure, Your Majesty. I have seen him impart his knowledge to the other workers and servants, and I am convinced that he can do this when you send your men to him."

          "Well, then let's ask him."

          By making a gesture, the Baron commanded Fraser to step closer. In a low voice the King said:

          "Mr. Fraser, it is very gratifying to see the successes that this estate can show forth. The Baron is full of praise for you. And I think that a man who manages to grow two straws, where only one has grown so far, this man is greater than the greatest general. [1] Without supplies, no army is courageous [1] and our people must also be well nourished. When I send men to you, can you teach these men how they can improve horse breeding and the harvests? You must know, we teach our responsible people systematically about cattle- and horse breeding and agriculture, but I think if they see what you have achieved here, they would be even more motivated."

          "Thank You, Your Majesty. It would be a great honor for me to do that. If I were allowed to make a suggestion to Your Majesty, it would make sense to send these men here for a week in spring and a week after harvest."

          "I will think about it. I have another question for you, Mr. Fraser. As reported to me by the Baron, you were involved in the Scottish uprising against the English?"

          Fraser took a deep breath and noticed how he blushed. Then he said:

          "Yes, Your Majesty."

          "Last night Mr. von Trebitsch has asked me to grant you a citizenship with special rights. But who guarantees me that you will not instigate an uprising one day against me?"

          "With all due respect Your Majesty but you are the guarantee for it. You are not a despot, like the King of England or the King of France."

          "You call the King of England, who is, by the way, a distant relative of mine, a despot, just because he had an uprising crushed?"

          "Your Majesty, if you only knew the reasons for this uprising, I'm sure, you would understand."

          "Which were?"

          Now the Baron turned to Fraser.

          "Show His Majesty your back!"

          Fraser took a deep breath, then he took off his vest and his shirt and turned around.

          "Uh."

          The King turned away, his face in utter pain, and took a deep breath.

          "Two hundred lashes in two weeks, Your Majesty," von Trebitsch remarked.

          The Baron meant Fraser to put on his clothes again and he did so.

          Then the King turned and said:

          "I know of something like this only of the corpses of dead soldiers who were condemned to death by running through the spike-alley because of a very serious crime."

          "I have never committed a serious crime, Your Majesty. I also did not have a fair trial; I had no legal proceedings at all. An English captain had me whipped, just because I defended the honor of my sister. And as you can imagine, I am not the only one to whom such injustice has happened. I have never met the King of England personally and do not allow me to judge him. But in his name, his army is doing the cruelest deeds among the Scottish people."

          "So you came here because you think I'm not a despot. But how should you know that?"

          "I read your book 'Anti-Machiavel' [2] when I was in France. It was this book which later encouraged me to come to Prussia. And I' am convinced that a man of honor, as your Majesty is, does not go behind his own written word."

 

(”Antimachiavell” -  Title page 1740 * Der ursprünglich hochladende Benutzer war Gwynplain  
in der Wikipedia auf Deutsch [Public domain], [via Wikimedia Commons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AAntimachiavell.jpg%3Fuselang%3Dde&t=MDRhMDUzNDlhZjhkMTViNTk1MThjODIxN2NlZWJhZmZmNjQwYjUxOCxrTHliWlc3QQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162025869080%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-2&m=1))

 

          "Well said, Mr. Fraser, well said. But you know we need people who are permanently helping us to build this nation. Why should I give you a citizenship with special rights, if you return to Scotland one day?"

          "You're Majesty, even if I could return one day to Scotland as a free man, there is no future for me there. All my possessions, including my title and my estate, I had to transfer to my nephew. I will never again have any rights to it. If I want to have a legacy I can leave to my children I have to build something new and maybe - with your gracious permission \- I can do so on Prussian soil."

          "Hm," the King nodded, "I will think about it."

          "Thank You, Your Majesty."

          "Thank you, Mr. Fraser, you can go now," the Baron said. Then he and the King left the stables, and went away in the direction of the main house, where they retired to the Baron's office.

 

* * *

 

          After lunch the Baron led the King through the main entrance into the court, where the carriage was already waiting. Fraser and some servants stood in line to greet the King. The King reached out to the Baron.

          "Goodbye, von Trebitsch, I was very pleased to be here, and it is very encouraging to see that your work is bearing fruit. We need more of this in Prussia."

          "Your visit was a great honor for us, Your Majesty."

          The Baron bowed and kissed the King's hand.

          Then the King approached Fraser. He looked at him and said:

          "I have decided to lend you the requested citizenship. In the next few days a messenger will deliver the papers. Mr. von Trebitsch gave me all the needed information."

          Fraser knelt down and said:

          "Thank you, Your Majesty. I will not disappoint You, _my_ King."

          "I am sure you will honor _Prussia_ with your work, Mr. Fraser."

          Then the King mounted the carriage, which immediately set in motion after the door was closed. When the carriage had driven through the gate and Fraser had risen again, the Baron patted him on the shoulder and said:

          "Follow me."

          The men retired into the Baron's office. There von Trebitsch opened a bottle of the vine that was left from the lunch with the king. He filled two glasses and handed one over to Fraser:

          "Welcome to Prussia, Mr. Fraser. From now on, no one can take away the freedom that this kingdom assures you."

          He raised his glass to Fraser and together they emptied the glasses. The Baron filled them anew.

          "I didn't know that I have hired a Cicero," von Trebitsch said smiling. Then he took the attitude which Fraser had shown before the King, and said in a deep voice:

          "I read your book 'Anti-Machiavel' when I was in France."

          "Och not that much honor, only the Cicero of Scotland, Your High Well Borne," Fraser replied.

           "Soon to be _a Prussian_ ..."

           "Oh yes, then we'll soon have two Prussian Cicero ... Will not that lead to problems?"

           "No! That's the way it is: Good things double on Prussian soil." 

           The men were emptying their glasses. Then von Trebitsch said:

          "Today, James, you made me very proud. Not only was I able to show the King what we have achieved mainly with your help. I'm also proud because I saw, that you accustomed yourself to the way we live here."

          Fraser looked at the Baron and waited.

          "Do you remember how I told you that traditions, customs and behavior are a language without words and that it is important to understand this language?"

          "I have never forgotten what you said."

          "I know and today you spoke that language."

          "What do you mean?"

          "I know what you have done, came out of your heart. You did not do this on purpose. But the best thing you could do when you expressed your gratefulness to the King was to kneel down and say, 'I will not disappoint you, my King'. Be sure, he understood and he will not forget. Neither will I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Original citation  
> [2] See: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anti-Machiavel or read the book: "The Refutation of Machiavelli's Prince or, Anti-Machiavel"  
> by Friedrich II Hohenzollern: https://archive.org/details/AntiMachiavelFriedericktheGreat


	34. Help from above, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten minutes can be agonizingly long or the heaven on earth.

**Spreading the news**

          Three days later the weather had turned. Wednesday started sunny and this weather should last for the rest of the week. Fraser had asked Heinrich Konrad to take over the inspection of the herds and workers this morning for him. He devoted himself to the office work and hoped to catch a closer glimpse of Claire. And in fact, she arrived early that morning to see her cousin. She did not notice how he followed her into the hall. He heard how the two women welcomed each other in the hall and then immediately disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

   
          "Have you heard that the King was here a few days ago?" Pauline asked very excited.

          "Yes, of course, this story has spread like a wildfire throughout the villages."

          "Imagine, we've seen him all, Louise and me too," Pauline said with a delighted face.

          Before Claire could say anything, her cousin continued:

          "He does not look like on the paintings we know anymore, he's older now and does not look like when he became King. But he's very impressive; I was allowed to brush off his cloak and his tricone! "

          "Oh, let me guess, and since you did that, you did not wash your hands anymore?" Claire asked with a bright smile on her face.  
  
          "Of course, I've washed my hands, but ... but the lint and all that fell from his cloak and his tricone, I've swept up and put into a clay pot, and when I have children I'll show it to them. And then they know that their mother has met and served the King of Prussia!"

 

(”Seife” by  [gefrorene_wand](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fseife-naturkosmetik-waschen-1617469%2F&t=NjVlYjRhNjhiNDE1M2E5MDRkN2ZiNWM4MmQwN2VmZjkxMGQ2MDJiMyxFN1dhQUVHUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162160777440%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-3&m=1))

 

          At that moment, it knocked at the door of the kitchen, the door opened and Fraser entered the room.

          "Oh, good day, Ms. Beauchamp, Ms. Durant, I do not want to disturb your conversation, I only wanted to ask Ms. Durant if I could get a fresh piece of soap please."

          "Of course, Mr. Fraser, we got a whole package the other day and you do not need to take the normal white soap any longer. We now have the fine white soap again."

          She stood up and was about to open the door to the cellar when he said:  
  
          "The normal white soap will be fine, Ms. Durant."

          After Pauline disappeared, a tense silence filled the room, which became more intense the longer Claire's cousin was gone. Claire was looking straight at the opposite wall; Fraser looked at the tips of his boots. The smell of her perfume penetrated into his nose and unintentionally he breathed deeper. After what seemed nearly ten minutes of waiting Pauline finally came back. In her hand she had a cloth with some plates of soap.

          "Thank you, Ms. Durant, that's very kind."

          "You're welcome, Mr. Fraser. May I ask you something?"

          "Sure."

          "Don't you think it was a very special day for us here, when our King visited us?" Pauline asked, still with this delighted look on her face.

          "Sure, it was a very special day for all of us, Ms. Durant. I count it a great honor that I could meet His Majesty."

          "And is it true that you now have received the Prussian citizenship?"

          "Yes, yesterday a messenger from the King came and brought the papers. His Majesty has been very gracious to me."

          Fraser smiled over his whole face.

          "My congratulations, Mr. Fraser, I am so glad you are staying with us and I know many others will share my joy here and in the surrounding villages."

          "Thank you, Ms. Durant, that's very kind."

          Pauline looked at Fraser and at the same time tipped lightly to one of Claire's legs with her right foot.

          "Congratulations, Mr. Fraser."

          "Thank you, Ms. Beauchamp."

          One more time Pauline intervened:

          "Is it true that you have met other rulers before, Mr. Fraser?"

          "Yes, I met the King of France when I lived there and I served as a counsel to the heir to the Scottish throne when we fought together against the English, but ..."

          "But?"

          "But I have never before encountered a regent like the Prussian King."

          Pauline smiled.

          "He is indeed a very special person."

          "Yes, he is and I am very grateful that I can serve him."

          "Is it true that he gave you a special task, Mr. Fraser?"

          "Yes, Ms. Durant. The King will send some of his men, so that they can learn from what we have achieved here with the breeding of horses and in some areas of agriculture."

          "I'm sure the Baron is very proud of you and rightly so, Mr. Fraser."

          "Ms. Durant, this is not my success alone. It is our success. I have had some ideas and helped to realize them, but without the help of all the others here, we would never have come that far. Mr. von Trebitsch knows that well. I am just grateful that I can serve the nation which has given me freedom and protection."

          "I assure you, Mr. Fraser, as a descendant of a family of Huguenots, who were expelled from France by force and who were welcomed here in Prussia, who found a new home and freedom here, I understand you very well."

          "Thank you, Ms. Durant. I have to go now. Ms. Durant, Ms. Beauchamp, it was a pleasure to meet you."

          "Good bye, Mr. Fraser" Pauline said, tipping Clair's leg again.

          "Good bye, Mr. Fraser."

          When Fraser had closed the kitchen door behind him, Claire said:

          "Mr. Fraser here, Mr. Fraser there, Mr. Fraser everywhere."

          She rolled her eyes. The she said:

          "Wasn't there a young Prussian man by the name of Johann So-and-So you liked very much? And now it's only Mr. Fraser, Mr. Fraser and Mr. Fraser."

          "I still like Johann, I even love him and if my father agrees, we will soon be engaged and married. But couldn't I just be friendly to the Bailiff?"

          "Oh yes. And as I saw, you were very friendly to him. Wasn't that the fine soap you gave him? Even though he had only asked for normal white soap? It seems to me that you care very much for him."

          "Yes, I do, because he cares very much for each of us here, he is a very attentive man. May I remind you why I am so kind to him? I only say: Your father ..."

          _But Claire did not react to Pauline's remark. Her father - that was really the last person she wanted to think about here and now. The visit to Pauline had always been like a little escape from the paternal cage for her. But now she was confronted with his impossible behavior even here._

          "Och. And why did you have to stay away so long? Do you really need ten minutes to get soap from the cellar?"

          "If you are afraid to wait alone with him here, you can accompany me next time. Claire, what had happened to you in East Frisia? When you went there, you were a nice and kind young lady … "

          "Nothing happened in East Frisia, I'm still the same person. I just don't like be run over by a mountain of meat."

          "I'm sure he did not do it on purpose."

          "Of course not _Ms. Lawyer_."

 


	35. Help from above, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An iron maid is melted.

**Melting an Iron Maiden**

          After having lunch and washing-up the dishes, the women went into the garden and sat down on one of the benches to take a break. Fifteen Minutes later Pauline rose.

          "Excuse me Claire I'll have to check something in the house." Then she was gone.

          Shortly after she returned to the kitchen, Pauline heard Fraser coming out of his room and hurrying down the stairs as he always did at this time of the day. She ran into the hall and was able stop him before he could hurry out of the main door.

          "Mr. Fraser?"

          "Yes, Pauline?"

          "Can I speak to you briefly?"

          "Sure, what can I do for you?"

          "My cousin ..." she whispered.

          "Ms. Beauchamp?"

          Fraser had also lowered his voice too.

          "Yes, she is in a very strange mood, I do not know why she is, maybe something happened in East Frisia, which she does not want to tell me, but she is also angry with you because ... "

          "Angry with me? Why?"

          The expression of his face could not have been more surprised than right after this information.

          "She thinks you did not apologize to her when you almost ran her over at the stairs."

          "Maybe she is right? I don't know. I was in such a hurry. But if she says so, I'd like to apologize to her. Where is she?"

          "She's in the garden, waiting for me, but If you like to speak to her, I wait until you return."

          "I will go to her immediately. But please go to Heinrich and tell him I'll come later because I have something to do."

          "Sure I'll do."

          Together they left the house. Pauline went across the court to the stables to find the head-servant.

 

(”Johannisbeeren” by  [felixulllli](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fjohannisbeeren-beeren-sommer-sonne-473755%2F&t=OTI1N2ViZDkyZTQzNjM5MGFmODE2YjA2MGU0OTA0NGFkZGM3MWVjYyxNVjlJWDJhRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162161603185%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-4&m=1))

 

           Fraser turned right towards the garden. Shortly after, he saw Claire still sitting on the bench behind the bushes of currants.

          "Ms. Beauchamp, may I briefly speak with you?"

          "Sure, what is it?"

          "Your cousin told me I annoyed you because I did not apologize to you for my misfortune on the stairs some weeks ago."

          Clair looked past him into the garden and said nothing.

          "You know, I was in a hurry that day."

          "I noticed that."

          "I would like to apologize for the fact that I almost ran you over, and also for failing to apologize to you."

          "So you need someone to remind you to apologize. Then your apology can not be very serious."

          At these words, all the colour left his face. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and bowed slightly.

          "I'm sorry I bothered you. Forgive me."

          He turned and wanted to leave. But before he was out of sight, Claire had realized what she had done.

_Beauchamp, you foolish numbskull, you behave like your crazy, stubborn father. Stop it! Stop it right now!_

          "Mr. Fraser, please don't leave!"

          He paused and turned around. Claire had jumped up and followed him. She nearly stumbled into him, but came to stop with her right hand to the left side of his chest.

          "Please, please forgive me, I did not mean to offend you. I'm really sorry. It's just it's ..."

          Their eyes met, and all he could think of was drowning. _I just want to drown in these wonderful eyes. I want to forget myself in this wonderful being. Pass away in her alone. One with her._

          Without taking his eyes off her, hetenderly took her hand, and slowly led her back to the bench. Then he sat down on the bench which stood at the angle to the one on which Claire was now sitting again. He was just looking at her, marvelling at all her beauty. _Silence. Only the chirping of crickets was heard in the heat of noon. He wished this moment would never pass._

          She looked at him as well, but was more amazed at the feeling that had just taken possession of her. For the first time, she saw him in profile and this sight made him appear even more attractive. He wore his read hair, which covered his ears partly, relatively short cut. However, one longer curl felt over his high forehead. He had slightly prominent eyebrows, under which his blue eyes disappeared a little. Beneath his eyes there was a comparatively small but clear cut nose. A little birthmark was found on that side of his face, on which she looked. A narrow strip of beard ran from the ear to the chin. There it united with a mustache to a full chin-beard. Between his mustache and the chin-beard his fine lips became visible. Claire had to admit that she couldn't look at this wonderful face long enough. And finally she had to admit to herself, that she had fallen in love with this man. When ever she encountered him, he radiated something possessive. But to her surprise, she was not frightened by his charisma. Because he also radiated a security and tranquility she had never experienced with a man before. If Fraser had opened his arms for her at that moment, she would have embraced him without fear.

 

(”Bank Park Sanssouci” by  [schaerfsystem](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fbank-gr%25C3%25BCn-park-sanssouci-potsdam-997859%2F&t=YzljY2RhN2M1OGQzMTE1ZjZlNjk0ZmY5ZjNiYWI1ODc0MDg3YmQwYSxNVjlJWDJhRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162161603185%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-4&m=1))

 

          His voice interrupted her thoughts:

          "I forgive you. But do you forgive me?"

          "Yes of course. I forgive you."

          They both were silent for a moment, and then Fraser asked:

          "What do you mean that nothing is the way it used to be?"

          "My mother died last year, and since then my father is in a terrible state. I understand his grief, but he behaves as if only he could feel the loss. He does not even seem to notice that the death of my mother hurts me too, that I miss her so much and that I even could not say goodbye to her because I was in East Frisia when she died."

          She paused for a moment.

          "Coming back here, all the young women with whom I have spent my childhood are now married or working. Some have moved. And my cousin Pauline also has little time for me. And here at Balfenberg also a lot has changed."

          "I understand. You come here and the first thing that happens is that you are run over by a Scottish barbarian, who straight away tells you that William Jakobi, a man whom you admired, has died. My brother-in-law, Ian, would say, 'James, you really know how to make an entrance.'"

          She smiled.

          "How do you know that …"

          "That you admired Mr. Jakobi? Well I know of countless others, who admired that man. And perhaps it helps you to know, that I liked him very much too. Unfortunately, I could only work with him for six months, but these six months were enough to see what a special person he was. I have great respect for him and all that he has done here. I would never have asked to fill in of his position. The Baron ordered me to it and often, when I'm faced with a problem, I wonder how Mr. Jakobi would have solved it. Fortunately, he has left many records and reports that help me with some decisions."

          "You are right; I liked Wilhelm Jakobi very much. I had known him since my early childhood. He came into the villages and collected the taxes. Although we as Huguenots were freed from these taxes for a long time, he always came to us, asking how we were and whether we needed anything. He was very friendly to us, showed us how welcomed we were and how much he cherished our work."

          She paused for a moment and looked down. When she raised her head again, she looked to him and said:

          "You said, you have not asked for this position?"

          Fraser shook his head.

          "No I did not. I would never have done so."

          "I see."

          Both were silent for a while. Then Claire said:

          "It seems to me that you fill this position quite well. All the people I spoke to were full of praise for you. The Baron also seems to be very pleased with what you have achieved. You have a good position and now that you have the Prussian citizenship, I suppose you'll settle down and build a home?"

          Fraser looked down on the tips of his boots and smiled. His hands played with a thin wooden stick, which he had picked up from the earth. Then he looked at Claire and his face became serious.

          "No, … that's … not possible. Right now I can only dream of a home and a family of my own."

          The tone in his voice made it clear that it was not easy for him to speak of these things.

          "Why? As the Bailiff you have a whole house at your free disposal."

          "Yes, but it takes more to marry and to provide for a wife and a family."

          Claire looked at him and waited for him to continue.

          "I'm sure your cousin has told you that I had to leave my home, my country, Scotland. The English would have hanged me, because I was involved in the uprising against them. I was the Laird of an estate, similar to this one here. Before I went abroad, I had to transfer all what I owned to my nephew. Otherwise the English crown would have taken hold of everything. I could only take a certain sum of money with me. I had to use a great deal of it for the long journey from Scotland via the Netherlands and Hamburg to Balfenberg. When I arrived here, I had hardly any financial resources left and was very glad that the Baron welcomed me and hired me. Now I have a secure income, but even if I save the salary of each month it will take a long time for me to... Well, as I said, at the moment I can only dream of it."

          Claire didn't miss the serious and sad expression of his face.

          "But maybe you find a woman who is not interested in money and wealth that much?"

          He looked at her and smiled.

          "Sure, this _could_   happen. But you know that even such a woman has parents. And parents are always interested that their daughters marry men who can provide for them, and rightly so. If I had a daughter, I would also like her husband to be able to provide her with everything she needs and deserves. And more important, I do not want the woman I love to feel like the wife of a beggar."

          His honest words had affected her. The humble nature that these words revealed, impressed her. She did not know what to say, and she changed the subject:

          "Could you tell me, what a _Laird_ is? You said you were the Laird of an estate similar to this one?"

          "Laird is the title of a land owner like the Free Lord and Baron here, except that in Scotland the title of a Laird is above that of a Baron. Franz von Trebitsch is the Baron of Balfenberg and I was James Fraser, Laird of Broch Tuarach."

          "Oh, I see. Then you were familiar with managing an estate like this?"

          "Yes, to a certain extent."

          "And you don't believe that one day you can return to your home and claim your rights?"

          "Ah, that question again! The King has asked me the same before he decided to give me the citizenship. And so did von Trebitsch, when he hired me. I know you did not mean it, but sometimes it seems to me as if everyone thought I wanted to get something and then run away with it to Scotland. 'We give you a privilege, Mr. Fraser. But will you also fulfill your duties?'"

          He shook his head and smiled.

          "Oh, no, I did not want to suggest that you are not welcome or ..."

          "I know, Ms. Beachamp, I know."

          To assure her of his words, for a short moment, he placed his right hand lightly on her hands.

          "But to answer your question: No, even if I could return one day as a free man, the property was legally transferred to my nephew, and I have no rights to it any longer. He will be the Laird. What has passed has passed. I have to build up something new and maybe I can do so here."

          "So it seems I'm not the only one who needs to face the changes of life."

          "If I can do anything for you Ms. Beauchamp, please let me know. I would be delighted if I could help that you might feel at home here again."

          "Thank you, Mr. Fraser. You are very kind."

          "I have to go now. If I could do anything for you, I'll be right here, Ms. Beauchamp."

          "Thank you, Mr. Fraser."

          "I hope to see you again soon."

          "I hope so, too."

          He took a bow, than he left the garden.

          Clair stood up from the bench a few minutes later. She chose the path that led behind the house to the backdoor of the kitchen. When she came in, Pauline prepared bread dough.

          "You look really happy, have you found a piece of gold?"

          "Maybe." Claire said softly. "Somebody came to me and apologized for his disgusting behavior."

          "Really?"

          Now there was a big smile on Pauline's face.

          "You traitress!"

          Claire tapped Pauline in her ribs.

          "So you call it when someone helps others to reconcile."

          Pauline made a sad looking face, but smiled again the next moment.

          "Thank you, truly."

          "You're welcome, Claire."

          "I would like to help you, but I have to go home now. It's quite late and I need at least an hour. See you on Sunday."

          "Yes, see you on Sunday."

          The women hugged each other.

(”Landschaft” by [Witizia](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Flandschaft-feld-zaun-holz-green-398500%2F&t=MGVjYTJmYTRhZWNkZTVlNGU1M2FkMmNkNjYwYzE0MTdmYjFmOWRjMCxNVjlJWDJhRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162161603185%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-4&m=1) )  

          Clair took her basket and left the house through the main entrance. She crossed the court and went through the gate. From there she saw James Fraser and Heinrich Konrad. The men were standing on a field on the right side of the road, a few hundred meters away. They were engaged in a serious conversation and did not notice her.

          "Have you found a piece of gold?" Claire heard Pauline's voice again in her mind.

          "Maybe, maybe much more" she quietly said to herself, smiling even more than before.

 


	36. Help from above, Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire Beauchamp surprisingly gets a deeper insight into the life of the Bailiff of Balfenberg.

  **Getting closer (1)**

          The next Wednesday Fraser would have liked to ask Heinrich Konrad again to take over the inspection of the herds and workers, so that he could stay at the estate and try to meet with Claire, if she would visit Pauline. But it was impossible. Heinrich Konrad would take over the inspection, but the Baron had ordered Fraser to ride to the District Councilor that morning. He knew, even if everything went right and he tried to ride as fast as possible, he could only be back in time for lunch. So he took off to Marschen as early as possible.

          Claire had done her shopping quite quickly this morning, so she reached estate Balfenberg sooner than expected. She came just through the main door as Pauline was preparing to clean the rooms of the Baron and the Bailiff. After a short greeting, Claire asked her cousin, if she could help her.

          "Sure, together we'll finish the work sooner and then we can spend more time with each other."

          "That's exactly what I thought."

          Pauline smiled. Then she said:

          "You will understand that I can not allow you to clean the Baron's room, but you can clean the Bailiff's room, if you don't mind. I know you don't like him that much, but ..."

          "Pauline, I'm here to help you. If that means I have to clean his room, that's nor problem for me."

          "Thanks, Claire. I'll show you the room and I tell you what to do."

          Said and done. Shortly after, Claire found herself alone in Fraser's room. So this was the place where he lived, really lived. His own little kingdom. Even if the furniture had already been in this room before he had moved in, the room still would speak his own special language. What would this room tell her? She looked around and her eyes fell on the large shelf filled with many books. Since childhood, she had devoured every book she could get hold of, so she decided that it would be good to start her work right there. She wiped the dust from the shelves, reading the titles of the books. When she had finished, she went through the tracks again and while doing so, she gently stroked their spines with her fingers.

 

(”Bibliothek” by  [PublicDomainPictures](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Falter-antike-antik-buch-brown-2569%2F&t=MzUyZTYzYTYyYjJhYWRhYTA3OTk4ZjM1NmJlNDRkNDFiYjYxMGE3NCx2WnBxSjNNTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162162039985%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-5&m=1))

 

         She quickly cleaned the window sills and then turned to his desk. It was a beautifully crafted desk, quite in the style of the time. This piece of furniture certainly had cost the Baron a good sum of money and was therefore all the more an expression of his appreciation for the man who was working on it. Claire could not resist and so she sat down on the chair in front of it and looked slowly at the papers and books that lay there. Carefully she let her fingers spread over the things that were on the desk. Then she saw his notes. What she read were plans about cattle breeding and sowing, but she did not care about that. Fraser's handwriting was much more important to her. He wrote in large but also fine, expressive, clear letters.

          "This handwriting is like he himself", she thought and closed her eyes, until she saw him standing in front of her as in the garden: tall, upright, his look directed straight ahead.

 

(”Texture” by  [cocoparisienne](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftextur-handschrift-s%25C3%25BCtterlin-1362872%2F&t=ZjZhYTBlMzgyZjE4YzZjZGRmNThiYTc2NWEzNTkyZTcxOWE0M2I1Nix2WnBxSjNNTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162162039985%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-5&m=1))

 

          Suddenly she shuddered. Then she got up and forced herself to continue with her work. Fraser had already made his bed in the morning; however, she seized the blanket, shook the bedding out and laid it over a chair. With the pillow she proceeded the same way. Then she pulled the sheet straight and afterwards she put the blanket and the pillow back again. But then she stopped. She reached for the pillow again, paused for a moment, and then buried her face in it. What she smelt reminded her of citrus and cinnamon, but also of a sort of powder and the fine white soap which Pauline always ordered for the household of the Baron from the pharmacist in Marschen.

          She shuddered again. What did she do here? At any moment the door could open and Pauline could enter. What would her cousin think of her if she saw how she buried her nose in the Bailiff's head pillow?! Or worse: The Bailiff himself could return from his work earlier than expected and suddenly stand in the room ... She shook the pillow again and put it on the bed. But one last time she had to cross it tenderly with the fingers of her right hand.

          _"Sleep well, Mr. Fraser," she thought._

          Then she cleaned the mantelpiece. When she had finished, she saw that there was a small pile of papers on the wooden staple next to the fireplace. These papers were obviously old notes of the Bailiff, which he no longer needed and only wanted to use to light the fire. On some there were ink spots, others were crossed with one or two feather lines. It would certainly not be noticeable if she took one of these sheets with her. It would certainly not be theft. They lay there almost in the garbage and obviously he did not need them anymore. She would rather have taken one of his books, but that was impossible. He would certainly notice it, and worse still, it would have been theft. If she would do such a thing, she would certainly be forbidden to enter the estate ever again. Perhaps Pauline would lose her position. In any case, the Bailiff certainly would never speak a word with her again. But pulling one of these leaves from the rubbish … that couldn't be a crime. And so she grabbed the pile and pulled out a sheet from the middle of it. She folded it quickly and pushed it deep in one of the pockets of her dress.

          Then she quickly cleaned the wardrobe and finally swept the room. Uff. Her work was finished. She took the bucket with the dust, the broom, the shovel and the towels, and left the room.

          "Pauline?"

          She thought her cousin was still in the Baron's room, but then came the answer from the kitchen:

          "I'm here!"

          When Claire came into the kitchen, Pauline looked slightly challenging at her.

          "It took you quite a lot of time to clean that one room …"

          "Maybe, my beloved Pauline, you should go to East Frisia sometimes and work there for two years in a household. There one learns how one works thoroughly."

          "Ah East Frisia again! Yes there they do their work thoroughly! Not only thoroughly but perfect! How could I forget that? Oh, we here in the heartland of Prussia, we uncivilized natives, we do our work only in the most superficial manner. I surely should consider going to East Frisia for a year or two so that I will learn how one really cleans the rooms of noblemen. Thank you my beloved cousin for that important information!"

          The women started to laugh loudly.

          Suddenly, the door opened, and like a whirlwind, Mrs. Ribonet came into the kitchen.

          "I am delighted my ladies, that you are in such a good mood, because then you will surely have pleasure in helping me to prepare the lunch. In an hour the Baron and the Bailiff will come and then we should be ready to serve them a meal."

 


	37. Help from above, Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser lifts their acquaintance to a new level.

**Getting closer (2)**

****

**(”Treppe” by[Maryam62](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftreppe-verwunschen-verwildert-natur-1577452%2F&t=NjE2MmM5ZThlYWY1OTExODljZmVjZmZhMjY1OWM4YjhiMjA1MmZmYixyQU5IYzhOVw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162165245045%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-6&m=1) )**

          Claire was sitting on the bench in the garden where he had met her one week ago. Fraser stopped and watched her. He had stepped from the cobblestone path into a path, that led into one of the beds. From here he could see her. The currant bushes were at least one meter high (if not higher) and they stood in full leaf. Nevertheless, they had to release a gap for the way to the benches, by which he could gaze at the object of his heart inconspicuously. He would have preferred to stand still, and he would just have looked at her. Her sight alone made his heart beat faster. But something in him urged him to go to her. He had to get to know her better. Outward beauty was seductive, but not enough. What if there was an inner character of a different kind? He could not blieve it, he could not imagine it. But he had to get to know her better, so he had to talk to her. As far as he could see, she was completely engrossed in an embroidery work and it seemed, that she did not even notice that he was approaching her.

          "Ms. Beauchamp!"

          "Oh, Mr. Fraser.

          She looked at him with great astonishment, her mouth wide open.

          "Yes?"

          _What did he have on him that made her startled?_

          "Where … is … your … beard?"

          He laughed briefly and relieved.

          "I've shaved, its summer, and it's warm ..."

          She nodded, her mouth still open.

          "Ah. I see."

          "You do not like me without a beard?"

          "Never mind. I just never saw you without a beard."

          _"_ _And you do not like me so much without this beard," Fraser thought._ _She had not said it._ _Of course not. But her eyes spoke volumes. And by the way, seven days would be enough time, to let it grow again …_

          "Mr. Fraser, what can I do for you?"

          Her question brought him back.

          "I wanted to ask ... how your father is."

          "Oh, unchanged, but I hope it will be better in the next few weeks, the school closes until the end of September, because the children have to help in the fields, so he has time to rest and I hope he is going to travel. I think that would do him well."

          Fraser had settled on the bank, which was at a right angle to Claire's.

          "And how are you?" he asked softly.

          She startled but did try not to show it. So she directed her whole attention to her embroidery.

          "A bit better."

          "I'm glad to hear that. As I said if I could do anything for you ... I'll be right here."

          "Thank you. I'll get back to it."

          "I have also come to thank _you_."

          "To thank _me_?"

          She looked up from her embroidery and their eyes met for a short moment.

          "Pauline told me you helped her, you cleaned my room."

          "Oh, that. No reason to thank me. There was not much to clean. A table, two chairs, a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a shelf. That's not that much work. However, you have a good stock of books."

          He smiled.

          "Yes, I like to read. I try to expand my knowledge and to read everything that deals with grain cultivation, cattle-raising and such things."

          Then at an unadvised moment it slipped out of her mouth:

          "But you also have a fine taste for poetry."

          He looked at her in surprise.

          "Excuse me, I did not rummage in your books ... but when you dust ... you can see the titles, of course."

          "Of course. That's … no problem. Seems to me, that you have an interest in poetry too?"

          "Yes."

          "Does your father …"

          "Oh, no! For him poetry is just an unprofitable activity, an 'art that buys you no bread'."

          "So how did you …"

 

( Frisiae / By Ubbo Emmius [Public domain], [via Wikimedia Commons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AFrisiae-edited.jpg&t=ZTJlN2RkNWY3YWUxNTA4YmNlZTllNjBmZGVmYzZkNThkM2NhM2E0ZSxyQU5IYzhOVw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162165245045%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-6&m=1))

 

          "When I was in East Friesia I got to know a doctor. Mr. Kaufmann looked after my aunt very well. I was fascinated by his medical knowledge. When my aunt got better, I asked him if it was possible that I could assist him from time to time, just to learn from him. He agreed, and so I assisted him on two afternoons a week, later on four afternoons. I learned a lot from him and later got some salary, so I could help my aunt. Because I also had many questions about the medical tinctures, ointments, teas and powders he used, the doctor introduced me to his friend Maximilian Rabe, a pharmacist. I learned a lot from him too. The effect and use of herbs, the formulation of tinctures, ointments and teas and so on.  Mr. Rabe then introduced me to a man named Wilhelm Zinn. He is a book dealer and owns a large store, directly at the Ratsdelft of Emden [1], in the heart of the city. He is also involved in other ventures. Both, Mr. Kaufmann and Mr. Rabe buy their books from him. Mr. Zinn is a very educated and a very courteous man. He is influential, had best relations with the ruling house of the Cirksenas [2] until the death of the last Prince. And now he has the best relations to the new chancellor of Frisia, Sebastian Homfeld [3]. Mr. Zinn is, as you can imagine, also very rich. But he neither shows his wealth nor his influence publicly. As I said, he is a very well-behaved man. After having met him through Mr. Rabe, he regularly sent me books on medical and pharmaceutical topics, but … then … also … poetry."

          "This man obviously liked you."

          "As I said, he is a very friendly man, a very helpful person."

          "You did not like him as much as he likes you?"

          She took a deep breath and tried not to look at Fraser.

          "As I said, a very educated, well-behaved man ..."

          "Hmm. But that was not enough for you to stay in East Frisia, I guess."

          "No, … I just could not imagine … I'd fit into _this_ world."

          "What do you mean that you did not 'fit into _this_ world'? If I may ask you."

          "Oh, this world of rich city people, receptions, balls, theatre, opera, so far from the natural life of all other people, their problems, their cares, their joys and hopes. Emden is only a very, very small city - compared to Berlin or other cities. Nevertheless there is an upper class. The seaport has made many merchants really rich there. No, I would have felt like a bird in a far too narrow cage."

          "I understand. It was so for me when I lived at my uncle's house in Paris. I left the city, because I knew I was not made for such a life. When I came to Prussia, I was trying to travel to Berlin. I thought I would have better chances to find work there. But somehow I have not succeeded and today I am very grateful for that."

          "Do you feel well here? Don't you miss your home?"

          "Of course I miss my family and my home. But I know they're doing well. If I had stayed, the English would never have left them alone, so life is safer for them this way - and for me. And yes I feel well here."

          _If only I could tell you how well I feel in your presence, young lady ..._

          He smiled.

          "I am also happy that I am back, even though I have to get used to all that has changed here. But … never mind … you must think that I am very stupid."

          "Why should I think _that_?"

          "Oh, because my problems are so small compared to the worries that you have to have, so far away from the people you love. I do not even know why I told you all about it. I did not even tell Pauline about it."

          She shook her head and from one moment to the next she looked a bit embarrassed.

          "Maybe you're wondering if your decision to come back was right."

          From afar, the bell of the church tower of Balfenberg was heard thirteen times.

          He stood up.

          "I must go, duty calls. But before I leave, I want to tell you that I am convinced that you have made the right decision."

          While he was speaking and looking at her, he had carefully taken her left hand. Now he bowed and while still looking at her, he not only indicated a hand kiss, but kissed her hand. She felt petrified.

          "As always, it was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Beauchamp. I hope to see you again soon."

          "I … hope … so, too."

          He took a bow, than he went away.

          Claire was so busy to cope with what she had just experienced, so she did not even notice that he took the path to the kitchen.

 

(”Tor” by  [Lekies](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftor-mauerwerk-mittelalter-garten-207400%2F&t=MThmOWU2ZjI4ZjkyZDUxODY4YjFhZmRhNjNmZjkyOWYzNDZhMGQ3OSxyQU5IYzhOVw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162165245045%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-6&m=1) )

          Fraser stepped through the open back-door; Pauline stood in front of a shelf and cleaned it. On the table there stood a bowl of small green, sour apples. Next to it stood Claire's wicker basket. At that moment an idea emerged in Fraser's mind. He hurried to the hall, then up the stairs to his room. Shortly afterwards he returned with a little package. Pauline looked at him in astonishment.

          "Have you forgotten anything, Mr. Fraser?"

          But instead of answering, he pointed to the backdoor of the kitchen:

          "Pauline, what's that?"

          She looked to the door, but couldn't see anything special. When she looked back at him, she saw, how he put the little package into Claire's basket under some things she had purchased.

          "Pauline, have you seen anything?"

          She smiled.

          "Bailiff Fraser", she said in a stiff formal tone that did not fit her at all, "what should I have seen? I am completely busy with my duties! Do you really think I have time to look around here? Don't mind me, Sir!"

          She smiled and he smiled back.

(”Buch” by  [Pezibear](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fbuch-offen-aufgeschlagen-buchseiten-1291164%2F&t=YmM2NDg0YjQyM2E4MjFiNDcxOTY4MTUzMmY0MmMwNmQ0YmQ4YzFmYixyQU5IYzhOVw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162165245045%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-6&m=1))

 

          Then he reached for one of the green little apples and took a bite. With a half-mouth filled, he said:

          "Pauline, I'm going now to inspect the fieldwork, I'll be back for dinner."

          "It's all right, Mr. Fraser, good luck."

          He turned and blinked at her conspiratorially:

        _"Even more luck?"_

          Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] See: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datei:RathausEmden.jpg  
> [2] See: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cirksena  
> [3] See: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sebastian_Anton_Homfeld


	38. Help from above, Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Claire helps her cousin, she makes a discovery and so does James Fraser, only some hours later.

  **Revelations (3)**

          The next Wednesday Fraser again tried to stay at the court for what he called 'paper work at the Bailiff's office'. He had delegated the inspection of the fields and herds to Heinrich Konrad. But everything should be very different. On Tuesday, the Baron told him at dinner that they would go to Warenburg the next day. There was the biannual horse market and von Trebitsch did not want to miss this opportunity. Moreover, Christian von Warenburg would certainly be there too, and the Baron wanted his Bailiff to deepen his relationship with the heir of the estate in the near neighbourhood. Fraser was looking for excuses to not to accompany the Baron, but could not convince von Trebitsch. That meant he wouldn't see Claire for another week. He remembered that he still had Claire's white scarf. Every time he had talked to her he had forgotten to ask her if she would miss such a thing. Well, now he would keep it for another week ...

          When he appeared at breakfast on Wednesday morning, he wore it as usual in the left inner pocket of his jacket. The Baron seemed highly excited this morning. He ate at an unusually fast pace and also drove Fraser to a hurry. When they were about to leave, the Baron said:

          "You can't meet Christian von Warenburg in your everyday jacket! Quickly! Quickly! Get your good frock coat on and then you finally come."

          Fraser hurried to his room, changed the coats and hurried back to the court. The Baron was already sitting on his horse, next to him a servant who held the bridle of Fraser's horse was waiting. He mounted it and the men rode out of the court.

(”Pferde” by [Unsplash](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fpferde-im-freien-sch%25C3%25BCtzender-brown-1031259%2F&t=M2Y4ZjFhOGQxNmMyZjkxYWQxNzdlMmJkNmQwYWUzM2JhMGU1MGVhMCwxOThzMWpXTg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162215597345%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-7&m=1) )

          On the same Wednesday morning, Claire had once again set off for Balfenberg earlier than usual. Secretly, she speculated on the possibility of cleaning the room of the Bailiff again. To her surprise, immediately after the welcome, Pauline asked her, whether she would be ready to assist her in cleaning the 'upper rooms'.

          "Sure, we'll have a little more time together later."

          "Do you mind cleaning the Bailiff's room again? I know you ... but now that he has apologized?"

          "Sure. Cleaning a room is cleaning a room, no matter who lives there."

          Ten minutes later, she stood in Fraser's room in front of the bookshelf. She stroked slowly with the dust cloth over the shelves and the books and tried to memorize the titles once again more precisely. From time to time, she took one of the books out of the shelf, opened it, smelled it, put it back into the shelf, and again ran her fingers over the back of the book. They were _his_ books.  The books _he_ was working with, the books _he_ held in _his hands_.

(”Bücher” by  [RonPorter](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fb%25C3%25BCcher-b%25C3%25BCcherregal-alte-b%25C3%25BCcher-378903%2F&t=NmU3MDI3MTg4M2U3MmFiOGJkYWRhOThhYjY4MzEzN2UxMzg2MmYzMiwxOThzMWpXTg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162215597345%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-7&m=1) )

          When she wiped the windowsills, Claire noticed that the windows had to be cleaned urgently. She had to talk to Pauline about it. The desk, which stood between the windows, was cluttered. Books were lying on it, in between papers and writing utensils. But that did not bother her. This time, too, she could not resist the temptation and sat down at Fraser's desk. She cautiously stroked the books and papers that lay there, over the quills and the seal. She stood up with a sigh. Fraser had made his bed as he did every morning, but she shook the head pillow and bedding again. Then she stroked both carefully smooth. Her gaze wandered to the door. Could she risk it? Pauline was certainly still busy with the Baron's room, or was already back in the kitchen. So she reached for Fraser's head pillow and buried her face in it. The smell was still the same. She closed her eyes and saw him again in front of her, as in her last encounter in the garden. She had missed him so endlessly in the past week and she hoped to see him at least for a moment after lunch.  


**(”Papier” by[DKrue](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fpapier-urkunde-siegel-schriftst%25C3%25BCck-1941269%2F&t=YTgwZjkxZjQ0ZDBkOTE3MmYwNjQzMGNhMGM2NjE3ZmE0NmIzZmUwZSwxOThzMWpXTg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162215597345%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-7&m=1) )   **

  
          She dusted the mantelpiece and noticed his dagger upon it. Claire could not remember seeing this dagger before.  She carefully took it down and looked at it with great interest. She wondered if Fraser would wear it regularly. In the civilian life of Prussia, men who wore a dagger or a sword, were rarely seen - apart from the many soldiers who were seen everywhere in the kingdom. She put the dagger back to its place and wanted to dust the wardrobe.  
          As she turned, she saw his jacket hanging from a hook on the left side of the wardrobe. Fraser must have hung it there in a hurry, for the inside of the jacket was turned to the outside. The tip of a white cloth hanging from the left inner pocket caught her attention. Could it be that it was _her_ white silk scarf hanging out from Fraser's jacket? This silk scarf she had missed since weeks? She went closer and carefully pulled the cloth out of the pocket. In fact it was _her scarf_ , folded into a small parcel! Why was _her_ silk scarf in the pocket of _his_ jacket? Had she lost the scarf? Had he found it? Why didn't he return it? The little parcel had already assumed a slightly gray color and smelled of Fraser, man and sweat. He must have carried it with him for many days. Why did he do that? Had he just forgotten it there? Or did he want to carry something from her? A thousand questions went through her mind. Should she simply take the scarf to herself? After all, it was her property? She decided against it and put the small parcel carefully back to its place. Then she turned the jacket so that the inside was not visible. Still thinking about the silk scarf, she dusted the wardrobe and  swept the room. Then she took the broom, the towels, and the bucket and wanted to leave. But then she paused, put it all down again, and went back to Fraser's jacket. She opened it as if she were trying to make sure the cloth was still in its place. She closed the jacket and looked at it for a moment. Then she leaned against it and smelt again. What would it be like to embrace the man who owned this jacket?  Moreover, how would it feel to be embraced by him? She shook herself briefly.

_Beauchamp!_ _Pull yourself together! Be reasonable again!_  


          She took her things and went down into the kitchen.

(”Blue Roan” by [FMNelly](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fpferd-blue-roan-equus-hengst-tier-1881108%2F&t=YmYyMGIzMTgxNzg4MDkwZGE3MmU1NTdkYjI2NTY0ZDFjNTA4NzA5NiwxOThzMWpXTg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162215597345%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-7&m=1) )  

          During the same time, the Baron and Fraser were busy selecting the right animals for horse breeding from the rich offer of the horse market at Warenburg. In the case of the animals of some suppliers, it was immediately obvious that they were not eligible for them. But in the course of the morning, they bought ten healthy, mainly young animals from other breeders. Paul von Trebitsch paid half the purchase price in advance and agreed that the second half should be paid if the suppliers bring the horses to Balfenberg. This should happen next Saturday.  
          Then they saw a black stallion. Every movement of the animal spoke of strength, endurance and elegance. It was an extraordinarily beautiful animal.

          "What do you think about _this_ animal, James?" vonTrebitsch asked.

          "A beautiful one, but also a big challenge. This stallion has its own head and it would take a long time to tame it. And of course you could not use it for work at the fields. If it were tamed, it would be a wonderful riding horse. But, as I said, nothing for our horse-breeding." 

           While he answered, the Baron could clearly see his admiration for the animal. Then Fraser turned to the breeder and asked what the black stallion should cost. The man mentioned an sum five times higher than the price of a normal horse. He only grinned and said good bye. When he turned back to the Baron, the men were recognized by Christian von Warenburg, who greeted them kindly. 

           "Why don't you two go to the inn already and have a fresh beer at my expense? I'll be there soon after I've done my shopping. Here at the horse market, we are finished," the Baron encouraged the young men.

           "I accept your offer immediately, Mr. von Trebitsch. Come, James, we're going to the 'Two Swords', they have the best beer," Christian von Warenburg replied.

           The Baron nodded and the two young men went away.  
  


(”Adler” by [Hans](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fadler-schwerter-schmiedekunst-95195%2F&t=ODI2ODQ2MmVkNzFmZjNjZjIzMmQ5YWQ5MzIxNTVkMDliMWE1YTEzMiwxOThzMWpXTg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162215597345%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-7&m=1))

             
          When Claire returned to the kitchen she saw Pauline stir the stew in a middle pot.

          "Do you think that's enough for five people? "she asked in astonishment.

          "Why five people? It's just for us and Louise. The Baron and the Bailiff are not here today. They wanted to go to the horse market at Warenburg and were invited by the Baron von Warburg for lunch in his town house. They will probably not return before dinner."

          "Ah," said Claire, and was glad that Pauline could not see her at that moment. Certainly her disappointment had been written in her face. When she had calmed down a little, she said:

          "That's good, then I clean the windows in his room. They look very dirty."

          "You're welcome to do that, but we'll eat first," Pauline said.

          Shortly thereafter, Louise and the women took their lunch.

          After the washing-up, which was quickly accomplished, the cousins sat down in the garden. Both women took their embroidery at hand and talked. Claire was careful not to mention either her father, James Fraser or East Frisia. Whenever a longer pause occurred in the conversation, she directed it to any person or event in Orndorf. She was happy when they finished the break. In the kitchen she filled a bucket with hot water and asked Pauline for some clean cloths. Then she went to Fraser's room to clean the windows. When she closed the door behind her shortly afterwards, she breathed a sigh of relief. Twice a day she could be here. Twice she could feel his presence. Twice she could breathe the air that he would breathe. Twice she could touch the things that he had touched. Twice. What a privilege.      
          But what if she imagined it all? What if he was just friendly to her as he would be to any other person? What if he just had pity? Pity because of her father, pity because of her experiences in East Frisia, pity because of …? She did not want to believe it. She could not believe it. She had looked into his eyes, into those eyes that had the shape of cat eyes and were of a blue like she had not even seen it on the sunniest days on the beach of the North Sea. He had to feel something for her as she felt something for him. It could not be that all this was coincidence. He had never said anything, but he had spoken to her. Or should she have misunderstood all his gestures?  
           She did not know how long she had been sitting on his desk chair, pondering these emphatic questions. But when she reached for the water bucket, the water was only lukewarm. She hurriedly cleaned the windows, and when she had finished, she opened the door, looked around the room, sighed, and closed the door behind her. When she returned to the kitchen she realized that it was already after three o'clock.

          _"Is that the time?"_

          "Yes," replied Pauline, "it took you almost an hour to clean the two windows. But I guess, it only took you so long, because you have cleaned them so carefully as windows are cleaned in East Frisia."

          "They were really dirty, Pauline, I had to wipe every window several times," Claire defended herself.  


          "Sure," Pauline appeased her.

Shortly after, Claire said goodbye. As she went to Ordnorf, she wondered if there was any way she could go to the estate Balfenberg on other weekdays without causing the attention of the people. But she found no reason.

(”Abendsonne” by [Gellinger](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsonnenuntergang-abendsonne-sonne-1714383%2F&t=ODg0MTlhMGIzZjU5MGEyNzJhODhjYWY2YzFjNzVlYzRkYjJjYzc4YywxOThzMWpXTg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162215597345%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-7&m=1) ) 

  
          When the Baron and Fraser returned to the estate just before dinner, they were in an exhilarated mood. Louise, who served them, guessed that they had made a good bargain. After dinner, the men went to the Baron's office like every Thursday. When Fraser returned to his room after this last conversation, he was tired, but satisfied. He took off his jacket and reached into the left inner pocket. Only then did he notice that he had forgotten to put in Claire's scarf.

          "Ifrinn!" 

          The word escaped his lips faster than he could think and louder than he wished. He hurried to his jacket and looked into the left pocket. When he saw Claire's scarf there, he breathed a sigh of relief. He took it, smelled it, kissed it, and said:

          "How could I forget _you_?"

          Then he put it on the side table and went to bed. As he adjusted his head pillow, he felt an object underneath. As he took the pillow away, he saw a large handkerchief. He unfolded it and his full monogram in very careful embroidery became visible.    

(”Monogramm” by [ractapopulous](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Falphabet-schreiben-erste-monogramm-2082586%2F&t=YzIzMGFjZmY0ZWJmMjMwMzFmNTEzMzcwNjM4ZTlkZWI5NmM5OTI4MCwxOThzMWpXTg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162215597345%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-7&m=1) )       


	39. Help from above, Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser finds blessing in disguise.

**Getting (much) closer (3)**

         On Saturday noon Paul von Trebitsch went through the hall, as he heard an excited conversation from the court coming  through the open door. As he stepped onto the outer staircase, he saw the ten horses he had acquired in Warenburg the previous Wednesday. Four men, who had brought the horses, stood at the side of the animals. A fifth, holding the bridle of an eleventh horse, was involved in a word-fight with - James Fraser.

         "Stop it! Stop it right now!" the Baron shouted.

         The men who had not noticed the arrival of the Baron looked up at him in astonishment.

         "Sir, this man is a deceiver," Fraser replied to the Baron, "he says we bought this stallion! But we never did!"

         "You are both right, in a certain way. It is my fault, my Bailiff; I have bought this beautiful animal, and ... _forgotten_ ... to tell you about it."

         Paul von Trebitsch was all smiles.

        "Well, gentlemen, please bring the animals to the prepared stables and take care of them. The Bailiff will show you the way. Then come to the hall for lunch and after lunch I'll pay the rest of the money to you."

         Said and done. The horses were cared for, and then the men gathered in the hall, where Louise and Pauline served lunch. Afterwards, the Baron handed the rest of the money to them and shortly thereafter they took the journey home.

         When the men had ridden off the main gate, Fraser turned to von Trebitsch and demanded:

          _"And now, please, tell me what made you buy this stallion, Paul!"_

        "I wanted to give you your own horse as a gift right at your appointment as Bailiff," von Trebitsch replied, "but it did not work out at all, and when I saw how much you liked this one ..."        

         "So you sent us to the inn, so that you secretly ..."

         "So that I could buy this stallion without the objections of my Bailiff. Right."

         "You're a liar, you said you're going shopping!"

         "No, I'm not a liar. I bought some tobacco, paper, ink, some books, and ... I went back and ... bought a stallion."

         "I will not thank you," said Fraser with an ironic expression.

         "Wonderful. Finally you have learned it."

         The Baron grinned.

         "Goodness, the animal cost five times as much as a normal horse!"

         Without warning, Fraser embraced him and pressed him tightly.

         "What was that?" von Trebitsch asked, when he had finally freed himself from the embrace.

         "A poor old Prussian man was buried under a mountain of Scottish muscles and meat."

         “No," von Trebitsch remarked, "a poor old Prussian was buried under a mountain of _Prussian_ muscles and meat. Have you forgotten that _you belong to us_ since a few weeks? Only your scottish heart we leave to you."

         The men grinned.  

         "Is the stallion standing in a box?"

         "No, I have put him on the paddock; shall we go and look at him?"

         "Gladly. Let's go."

 

(”Blue Roan” by [FMNelly](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftier-pferd-pferde-hengst-blue-roan-1881109%2F&t=MDcwOWY5OWQ0ZGMwYTRkMjlhZjlkYTJkNDBkZmQ1YTlhNmQzMWJlZCw3dGliSDFuVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162323710680%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-8&m=1))

   
         On Wednesday, Fraser asked Heinrich Konrad to take over the daily inspection. then He ordered the tasks of  the workers and servants and subsequently he went to the paddock, where he wanted to work with the new stallion. He had planned to return to the Bailiff's office at a quarter to ten to watch the entrance of the manor, and see if Claire would come to the estate.

         But Claire had set off earlier that day and had already arrived already at nine o'clock. At about ten o'clock she accompanied Louise into the laundry and helped her to carry a heavy laundry basket. When she was on her way back to the kitchen, she heard a loud cry of pain coming from the paddock. It was succeeded by a number of expressions in a language which she did not understand. She ran to the paddock to see what had happened.

         When Claire reached the paddock, she saw Fraser lying on the ground. The black stallion stood panting in another corner of the paddock. She ran back to the court at once, and called two men, who were carefully straightening Fraser and brought him into the hall. There they sat him on a bench. As it quickly turned out, his left arm was dislocated. Claire gave him some instructions, asked the men to hold him steady, and with some practiced grips she adjusted the arm and it slipped back into joint again. She thanked the men, who then left the hall. Suddenly Claire discovered a bloody rinse that ran down from the back of Fraser's left shoulder. As she pulled off his shirt at this part, she saw that a nail had drilled through the muscle string running there.

         "A nail has drilled into your muscle, how could that happen?"

         "The stallion drove me down and I fell into the nail when I hit the earth. It lay there, probably forgotten by one of the workers after the construction of the new horse stable."

         "I have to pull the nail out and clean the wound thoroughly."

         Without waiting for a response or reaction from Fraser, Claire gave Pauline, who stood quite excited beside her, some instructions. She should bring fresh towels, alcohol (much alcohol!) and hot water, as well as to make a decoction of various herbs. Pauline disappeared into the kitchen and brought the desired things, then went back to prepare the decoction. In the meantime Claire removed the nail and cleaned Fraser's wound thoroughly with alcohol. From time to time she also had to compliment some servants out of the hall, who wanted to inquire about the well being of Bailiff. After Pauline had brought the decoction, other herbs and a number of clean bandages, she was also banished by Claire and left for the kitchen (not without some slight scolding).   

         "I'll have to cut off your shirt, to fix your arm," Claire said, and at the same moment, Fraser heard her tear off the shirt over his back. Only seconds later did he hear a soft cry of horror. He knew she had discovered the scars on his back, which had been drawn by the lashes of the whip. How gladly he would have spared her this sight. But before he could say anything, he felt her fingers bend over his whole back, as if she wanted to follow the lines to get an overview. Then he heard her say in a quiet, but angry voice:  

         " _Who_ did this?"    

         "Redcoats, uh, the English, they had me flogged twice within a week, 100 lashes every time."    

         "For what reason did they whip you?"    

         "The official reason was, that I had fled prison and because of obstruction."    

         "What does ... 'obstruction' ... mean?"      

         "That can mean anything. Just as the English need it."      

         "And why were you in prison?"      

         "Because, together with some friends, I had stolen cattle."      

         "You did _what_?"      

         "You must understand, stealing cattle is like a game  for the clans in my country. The young men of the clans do it all the time. But the British use every occasion to oppress us, uh, my people _there_."        

         "Please, hold still, so I can put on the bandages."        

         With some practiced grips she put on him two dressings. Then she put his arm in a sling.        

         "Thank you. You are a kind woman with a good touch."          

         Before Claire could reply anything, Louise entered the hall:          

         "Oh, Mr. Fraser, I just heard what happened to you, how are you?"          

         "Thank you, Louise. I'm much better off. Ms. Beauchamp gave me great care," he answered.          

         "Is it true that your arm was dislocated?"            

         "Yes, but Ms. Beauchamp has put it back."          

         "Ah, I see."            

         "Louise, would you be so kind and bring me some water and a sandwich please? I am thirsty and could use something for my stomach."            

         "Sure, Mr. Fraser."            

         The housekeeper disappeared, and shortly thereafter the kitchen door was closed behind her.            

         "Ms. Beauchamp, please go quickly to my room and get a shirt out of the wardrobe. I do not want the people here see me with these scars on my back."            

         Claire did as she was asked. Shortly before Louise appeared with the water and a sandwich, she had helped Fraser to put on a fresh shirt.              

         "Thank you Louise, thank you, Ms. Beauchamp."              

         While Fraser drank and ate, Claire turned to Louise:  
  
         "I've thoroughly cleaned his wound and bandaged him as carefully as possible. But, if Mr. Fraser gets a fever, then call Dr. Seltin immediately."              

         "I'll do that Claire. But I think you've already treated him right. Your time with the doctor in East Frisia is now paying off for us."                

         "Thank you, Mrs. Ribonet."                

         The housekeeper nodded and then disappeared into the kitchen again.                

         Shortly thereafter, the Baron, who had returned from a ride, entered the hall. Fraser told him what had happened and wondered how many times he would have to tell this story again on that day. Then Pauline brought a tea, she had prepared with a mixture of herbs Claire had given her. Claire had put the mug in front of Fraser and said:  
  
         “The tea tastes bitter, but it helps to heal." 

         Then she poured a (really!) big shot of Brandy into the mug.

         "That should improve the taste and now, down with it! " she ordered him. 

         The Baron thanked Claire and together they led Fraser to his room, where he was to lie down and rest. 

         It was not long before the brandy and the valerian tea, which Claire had given him, did its work. But before he fell asleep, he thought what a blessing it was that he had just injured himself on a Wednesday. He could still feel her tender hands on his back, and once again he got goose bumps. He had not yet tamed the stallion. On the contrary. His shoulder ached and would still ache in a few days. But he could bear that. It had been really worth it. Perhaps he should be more often ....  
  
         Then his deep snoring filled the room.

(”Apotheke” by  [angelorosa](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fapotheke-apotheker-chemische-2066093%2F&t=NDBjOGE5MDhmN2I3MzM2OWIzODRkZDVkNWRiOTNjMDA3YjIwODBjMyw3dGliSDFuVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162323710680%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-8&m=1))

 

(End of Chapter 4)

 


	40. In the Valley of Decision, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random meeting makes it clear: This is no longer a game.

**No longer a game**

          Two days later, Fraser visited the workers on the fields at sheep’s spring. His shoulder was still hurting, but he just could not sit idle in his office. So he had mounted his horse on Friday morning and left the estate for his daily inspection. The work on this project had been on hold. First because of the weather, then later because of other more urgent tasks. Today they finally finished it.  
          Fulfilled by the joy of the successfully finished work, Fraser rode off. When he came to the road junction in the direction of Balfenberg, he realized that he had an entire hour until lunch. Following a sudden urge, he directed his horse toward a small forest. It was warm and he wished he could find a little rest in the coolness of the forest, just to be alone for a few minutes and meditate on his own thoughts.

         A short time later he had reached the forest and directed his horse on a wide path. As the horse trotted along the way, he sucked the fresh cool air deep into his lungs. The slow rhythm of the horse was calming, and Fraser closed his eyes for a moment. The most important tasks, which had to be done before the harvest, would soon be completed. They would therefore be able to dedicate themselves entirely to the harvest work. It was just not clear whether they would have enough workers for it. It was always the same problem: too few hands for too much work. He decided to discuss this problem with the Baron at dinner. Then he stretched and opened his eyes.

 

(”Waldweg” by [khfalk](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fherbst-wald-waldweg-buchenwald-1784142%2F&t=YjViNzY3NjYyYzhhODBkNzFjNjJlZGNlMjgyYjgzYTBmZGY2N2U1ZCxSVU52TTBiTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162329167370%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-1&m=1))

 

         Suddenly in front of him the outline of a woman appeared at a distance. He could hardly believe his eyes, but the nearer the woman came, the more it became obvious that Claire was approaching him. He let the horse go a little faster and had reached her shortly afterwards. She looked at him in amazement.

         "Good day, Ms. Beauchamp. What are you doing here?“

         "Good day, Mr. Fraser. I’m on my way home to Orndorf. I’ve visited a friend in Rackstedt.”

         "Going home to Orndorf through this forest? Isn’t that a detour?“

         "Yes it is, but I prefer the quietness of the forest. It gives me peace and time to think.”

         "Ah. I see.“

         He smiled.

         "And what are _you_ doing here? If I may ask?”

         He got off from the horse.

         "I’ve just come from the sheep’s spring, where the canal works were finished today, and I’m on my way to Balfenberg.“

         "Through this forest, is that not a detour?” she asked with a slightly ironic tone.

         He smiled again.

         "You’re right. I still had time and wanted to have a little silence around me … to think …“

         "And now I come your way and the silence is gone.”

        “Meeting you here, gives me the opportunity to thank you for the nice handkerchief. Wednesday I had unfortunately no opportunity.  It’s a very fine work. I enjoy it very much.”

         "Thank you for the book.“

         "Not worth talking about. I have neither written nor printed it.”

         "Yes, but you gave it and I’m sure you’ve also thought about which one to choose … John Donne ... I have never heard of him before. But ... I must say that ... his words have ... a remarkable ... depth.“

         _What she did not say, was that she kept the book hidden under a plank of the floor of her room. For she knew only too well, how her father would react, if he would find such a book with her._

         He smiled, looked down on the tips of his boots and then changed the subject:

         "How did you know my full initials?”

         She just smiled. Obviously she did not want to tell him her secret.

         "Don’t you have to hurry to Balfenberg? You will miss the lunch.“

         He shook his head:

         "Hmm.”

        “The Baron will remind you of the Prussian virtue of punctuality when you are late. You know: ‘A Prussian punctuality is five minutes ahead of time.’”

         "Yes, that’s true, but there is a higher Prussian virtue.“

         "And that is?”

         "Work before pleasure!“

         "And how should I understand that?”

         "Lunch is pleasure, but that must wait, if I have to work.“

         "And what do you have to work?”

        “Well, you are an inhabitant of Orndorf, and - to use the words of the Baron - the law has entrusted us with the care of the inhabitants of Orndorf. So it is my duty, to take care that you might get safely through the forest. I’ll accompany you to the street out there. That is my work.”

         He turned the horse and stepped to her left side.

         "What an interesting argument! You should have become a lawyer, Mr. Fraser.“

        "Ah, maybe the influence of an old friend … I stayed some years at the castle of my uncle Colum. A lawyer by the name Ned Gowan was under his employees. He studied in Edinburgh, but later first served my uncles father and then my uncle. He is a very educated, gentle and friendly man. I often spent time with him.”

         They walked silently for a while. Each one of them thinking about the other. Each of them being perfectly content to be alone in the presence of the other. As they passed a stack of felled tree trunks, she took a seat on one of the trunks. He sat down next to her, leaving some space between them.

        “There’s something else …” Fraser said barely audible.

        He unbuttoned his jacket and pulled something from his pocket. The silk scarf, which he had folded into a little package, came to light. She realized that the handkerchief that she had embroidered for him was lying on it. He immediately put the handkerchief back in again, and then held the scarf in his hand:

         "I’ve found that scarf a couple of weeks ago, I think it’s yours, I have not had the chance to give it back. I’m sorry; you’ll have to wash it. I’ve got it in my pocket all the time …“

         She took the package from his hand and smelled it. That moment, he thought he would rather be sunk into the ground. But she looked at him very kindly and said:

         "It is not necessary to wash it. It is the fragrance of a hard-working, kind, and decent gentleman on it.”

         Then, with the other hand, she drew the likewise white scarf she wore from her neck and handed it to him.

         "Take this in exchange.“

         Fraser reached for the hand that gave him the scarf, turned it lightly and kissed it while he looked into Claire’s eyes until she closed them.

         Then he said hoarsely:

         "I have to go. Take care. I hope to see you again soon.“

         "I hope so, too. Take care, Mr. Fraser.”

         He took a bow, mounted his horse and gave it the spores. Then he was gone.

 

(”Baumstämme” by [27707](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fbaumst%25C3%25A4mme-b%25C3%25A4ume-bauholz-holz-wald-970923%2F&t=MWM4ZWIxNmQ5NTBiYjE4NDJhNDU3N2ZlNDIxOTk0YzdmNzI0NWUwNixSVU52TTBiTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162329167370%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-1&m=1))

 

         Claire had not dared to turn around. She had remained in her place until the hoofs of his horse had ceased to be heard. Then she went a few paces farther and sat down on another pile of tree-trunks, which lay on the edge of the road.  
         She had been right; he’d carried her scarf with him every day. She had been right, his first hand-kiss had not happened accidentally, nor had it sprung from sentimentalism. She knew what that meant. Some time ago she had been forced to admit to herself that she had fallen in love with him. Now she was forced to admit to herself, that he also had fallen in love with her. Moreover, he had begun to court her. It was no longer a game. It was not an exchange of kind remarks or gifts any more. When ever she had encountered him, he radiated something possessive. Now she new without a doubt that she was the one he wanted. He wanted to possess her. He wanted to make her his own. And his eyes had left no doubt that he was ready to fight for her.  
         Wanted. Wanted, by a man who was highly respected by almost everyone in his environment. Wanted by a man who respected her. Wanted by a man who obviously did not see in her a toy or a pretty appendage. Wanted by a man who apparently revered her. Wanted, by a man who ... loves her.  
         As happy as this knowledge made her, so unhappy she felt at the same time, because she knew, that her father would never agree to this marriage.  
         She had to make up her mind; she had to reach a decision. She still had the scarf, folded into a small package, in her hand. Once again she smelled of it. She reached into the left neckline of her dress and thence into the upper part of her sleeve. There she had always put a handkerchief. She pulled it out and threw it into her basket. Then she put the little white packet there. There, above her heart, right there was the right place for it.   
         Then she stood up and continued her way. And with every step she became more convinced that her future bore the name of a man whose initials were JAMMF.

(”Weg” by [Hans](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fbaum-allee-gegenlicht-sonne-feld-7202%2F&t=NzJkOWUwODJlNzZmMWQxNWFiNWFhMjMxM2ZiZTlkNTMyZGNhYjc3ZCxSVU52TTBiTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162329167370%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-1&m=1))

 

         When he had left the forest behind him, and the road to Balfenberg lay before him, he stopped his horse. He still held the scarf she had given him in his hand. He folded it into a small package, just as he had done with the other. Then he smelled it. “Claire.” That was all he could think. “Claire.” He took the handkerchief from his left jacket pocket and put it back together with the little package. For a moment he paused. Then he drove his horse to a hurry. He would not arrive on time for lunch at Balfenberg. But he did not care. This encounter had nourished his soul and his heart. Nothing else mattered.

          Claire reached Orndorf twenty minutes after she had left the forest. When she entered the house, she found it empty. Then she remembered that her father had talked about going to Marschen that afternoon. She had come up with an idea on the way from the forest to the village. But she needed help to realize it. So she went to her room, sat down at the table and began to write a letter.

       


	41. In the Valley of Decision, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More blessing in disguise.

**The Truth behind the Truth (1)**

          One week later, on Thursday morning Fraser appeared in the hall and had breakfast with the Baron. Pauline, who had served the men, had indicated to him with a glance that she wanted to speak to him. So, after breakfast, he took leave of von Trebitsch and went to the kitchen to find out what the young housekeeper wanted to tell him. When she had served breakfast, her face had a sad and at the same time agitated expression. When he came into the kitchen, she stood by the stove. Her face relaxed, when she saw him.

          "Pauline, what can I do for you?"

          "Oh Mr. Fraser ... it's ... it's ... because of Clair."

          She wiped away some tears with her apron, and only now did Fraser realize that she had been crying for quite a while. She pulled out a chair under the kitchen table and sat down:

          "Please take a seat."

          He sat down, but did not let her out of sight. When she had calmed down again, she said:

          "You know what happened yesterday."

          Yes, the memory was still fresh: Fraser had just returned from his morning inspection, had brought his horse into the stable and unsaddled it, when he had heard how the door of the main house was closed with a loud bang and how a person hurried down the stairs and then out of the court. He had run into the court and saw that it was Clair who ran away. He knew he would not catch up with her and until he saddled the horse again, it would be too late anyway. He had returned to Balfenberg earlier, and had hoped to spend some time with her in the garden after lunch. But his desire obviously should not be fulfilled. He was a bit hesitant about what to do. Then he had decided to go first to the house to find out what had happened.

          Having arrived in the hall, he found Heinrich Konrad, Louise, and Pauline. The head servant made a very depressed impression. Louise and Pauline were upset. The women were talking excitedly. All that Fraser understood was that there must have been a dispute between Claire and the head servant. Then his eyes fell on Henning Kamann, one of the stable boys. The latter sat slightly distracted at the edge of the front bench, holding his left arm with his right hand. His face was painfully distorted. With a loud "Quiet all!" Fraser brought Konrad and the two women to silence. Little by little a picture became visible: the stable boy had worked on the first floor of one of the storage buildings. When Konrad called for him, he came down the stairs, but overlooked a step, slid and fell so hard that he had broken an arm. Claire had seen it and wanted to help the boy, but Konrad had come to the scene and had made it clear - with distinct words - that she should leave the boy alone, because he had already sent another servant to Marschen to get Doctor Seltin. Something Konrad had said must have hit her deeply. She had poured out a flood of bad words over him and then stormed out of the house.

(”Adler” by  [Klappe](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fadler-vogel-raubvogel-greifvogel-339130%2F&t=Mzg3MDk1ZTRlYzYxNjE3NjcwYjg2MjA5NmE4MGYyMjJlYjRlNGY4MixBajY3VGZxWg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162461584950%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-2&m=1) )

          When Fraser had gained an overview of the situation, he hurried back into the stable, saddled his horse, and rode away to Orndorf. But on the way he did not find her. At the entrance to the village, he turned, for he did not want to meet Claire's father or any other relative of hers in this situation. Also on the way back he looked for her, but with no result. When he came to the crossroads, where the road to the estate and the village of Balfenberg split, he decided to pay the village a visit too. Perhaps Clair had not returned directly to Orndorf, but had chosen the opposite way? But here, too, he did not find her. He asked some peasants whom he trusted, but non of them had seen her.

          With a heavy heart he made his way back to the manor. When he arrived, the time for lunch had long passed, so he went straight to his office. Shortly thereafter Grete Jakobi appeared. She had seen that he had left the estate before lunch and brought him some sandwiches and tea.

          When dinnertime had arrived, he went over to the manor. Louise served the food, but did not comment on the midday events. He spoke to Trebitsch about the harvest, but as the Baron was expecting a friend for the evening, dinner did not last very long. For Fraser this was only right, because he was far away with his thoughts anyway. He went to his room, but he found no peace. For a long time he just paced and thought about how Clair might feel. Since the first conversation that they had had in the garden, he was aware that she was a strong and yet very sensitive person. Anyhow, Heinrich Konrad must have said something that had hurt her deeply and by knowingf that, he felt certain pain too. The pain of not being able to help her right now. If only he knew what it had been?  He was aware that all she had told him was only part of what moved her, and that there was a lot more pain behind it. She had tried to hide it, but he had seen it on her face. Even more, he had felt her pain. He had been tempted to take her in his arms, to speak consoling words to her as one does with a sad child. But he had also instinctively felt that it was too early for such a gesture. Now he could only hope that she did not do anything in her furious condition that she would regret later. He hated situations like this. Situations in which he could not help the people he cared for. The only thing he could do in such a situation was to pray, to pray that she might be safe. And that was exactly what he had done.  


(”Brief” by  [Pezibear](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fbrief-alt-antik-schrift-holz-637228%2F&t=NTZjYmMwN2NkZWZlMzY1NTE2NDIzMTZkZmZmNjNhNDk1NWUwMmU1MixBajY3VGZxWg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162461584950%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-2&m=1) )

 

          "Mr. Fraser? Mr. Fraser!"

          Pauline's urgent voice brought him back to the present.

          "Excuse me, Pauline. I was in thought. Yes, of course, I remember what happened yesterday."

          "As you know, I've been worried about my cousin for some time. Ever since she came back from East Frisia, she has changed. I thought her situation had improved a bit since you spoke to her. But yesterday ... I was very worried about my cousin and therefore I drove home as soon as possible. We live only three streets away from Claire and her father. But when I arrived at their home, her father said she was not doing well and that she had already gone to bed. This morning, just before my fiance picked me up, there was a knock at our door. It was Claire. She looked very sad and I saw that she had cried a lot. She said nothing, just pressed something into my hand and said, "Please!" Then she hurried away. Before I could go after her, my fiance came and I had to ... "

           She pulled a slightly crumpled letter out of the pocket of her apron and pushed it across the table. "Mr. Fraser" was all that was written on it. He took it and out of one of the pockets of his waistcoat, he pulled a small knife, with which he broke the seal. The letter contained only two lines:

_"I am going to Rackstedt today, and I will return through the forest to Orndorf.  
            At ten o'clock."_

But he did not need to know any more.

           "Pauline, I'll try to solve the problem, please make some sandwiches and a bottle of water ready, I'll be right back," he said and the tone of his voice did not allow any questions.  


           He went to the court and commissioned the servants and the workers with the tasks of the day. Then he asked one of the stable boys to saddle his horse. Afterwards he went to the storage buildings, where Heinrich Konrad was working. The head servant saw him coming and looked down. Fraser knew that Konrad still felt guilty about the incident the day before. But now was not the time to clarify this. He greeted the head servant briefly, then asked him to take over the inspection of the works, since he had 'something important' to do and perhaps would not return until noon. When he returned to the kitchen, where Pauline had already packed a bag with the desired goods. He took the bag, looked at her with confidence, and said:

           "Trust me, do not worry, everything will be all right."

           Then he hurried out into the court, where a stable boy was waiting for him with his saddled horse.


	42. In the Valley of Decision, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser is given the opportunity to honor his promise.

**The Truth behind the truth (2)**

         Fraser reached the place in the forest near Rackstedt, where they had separated a few days before, a quarter to ten. He had not expected to see her already. But she was sitting on the tree trunks, which were still lying there. The feeling that arose in him when he saw her sitting there provoked a big smile on his face. But he decided not to show it. It could have been misunderstood too easily. A few yards away, he stopped, got off his horse and slowly walked to her. When he stood before her, he bowed slightly:

          "Good morning, Ms. Beauchamp."

          "Good morning, Mr. Fraser. Thank you so much for coming," she answered.

          "You wanted to talk to me?"

          "Yes, I'm sure, you know by now, what happened yesterday."

          She wanted to tell him everything, explain everything as quickly as possible, but he interrupted her carefully:

          "Ms. Beauchamp, let us go for a short walk. There is a glade nearby where we can sit down and discuss everything unhurriedly and without interruptions."

          She rose and together they walked along the road he had come until they turned left into a forest path leading to the glade, which Fraser had spoken of. Right at the entrance of the glade laid some tree trunks in the shade and Claire sat down on one of them. When Fraser had tied the bridle of his horse to the branch of a nearby tree, he sat down beside her, anxious to keep a distance between them.

(”Wald” by [markusspiske](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fwald-holz-baumstamm-natur-braun-1500475%2F&t=YTM3MDEyZTg4YWY2ZTFhNDQ4ZjY4MDFmMjlkNjY4NjllNzMxMGUwMixYZ2lneG1HNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162463930125%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-3&m=1))

 

          "So you want to talk about yesterday, Ms. Beauchamp?"

          "I do not _want_ to talk about it, but I have to," she answered truthfully, "you will know by now, what happened."

          "I had just returned and had brought my horse into the stable when I heard the door slammed and someone hurrying from the court."

          "You expressed that very kindly. But 'How someone _ran_ from the court,' corresponds more to the truth."

          He passed her objection and continued:

          "I spoke to Heinrich, Louise and Pauline. If I understood correctly, then you did have an argument with Mr. Konrad about how the young Henning Kamann could be best helped?"

          "Pauline had sent me to the storeroom of Servant's House to get some things. I was just crossing  the court on my way back to the kitchen, when I heard noises from one of the storage buildings nearby. It was like someone was falling down the stairs. Then I heard a pained scream and hurried into the building, from which the cries came. There I found the boy at the end of the stairs."

(”Treppe” by [Thamlamm](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftreppe-licht-dunkel-treppenhaus-1426865%2F&t=YjMxMGU0NWQyMTY1OGJiZWRhMzhhNWUzMjM4OWViNjQ5MGQxMjBlZSxYZ2lneG1HNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162463930125%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-3&m=1))

 

          "And what happened then?"

          "I looked at the arm of the stable boy and it was immediately clear to me that it was broken. I wanted to take the boy into the hall. There I would have splinted his arm and given him a tea that would have eased his pain."

          "But it did not get to that?"

          "No. Mr Konrad came and told me clearly that I should not interfere with the work of the doctor. He had already sent a servant to Marschen to get Dr. Seltin. I am after all _only a woman_ ..."

          There was still anger in her voice.

          "Hmhm. And what happened then?"

          "Mr. Konrad brought Henning into the hall. The boy whimpered all the time and I tried to tell Mr. Konrad that I was not going to interfere with Dr. Seltin's work. _I just wanted to ease the boy's pain._ _But he did not listen to me at all._ "

          He could feel the despair she had felt the day before.

          "When I wanted to show the boy how to keep his injured arm better, Mr. Konrad said, _that I had no right to do that, and that I am a rebellious woman._ "

          Numerous tears had accompanied her report. She took a handkerchief from the pocket of her skirt and dried her face. Then she sniffed her nose. When she had calmed down a little bit, Fraser asked softly:

          "But that was not all?"

          "No. You must believe me, Mr. Fraser; I just wanted to spare the child a part of the pain. But … but … but then came Mr. Konrad and … these … bad words."

          Again, a flood of tears accompanied her words.

          "Bad words? From whom?"

          "First from Mr. Konrad, and then … from … me."

          She was silent for a moment. Then she said:

          "I'm ashamed of it, but not really ... These bad words, which I said to Mr. Konrad, … were not related to him at all. He was ... he was just the one, who .... whose words reminded me of ... oh ... "

          Tears streamed down her cheeks and she reached for her handkerchief.

          "I've created such a mess …"

          _I am a  mess, a mess of anger, shame, pain, a peck of trouble ..._

          "But it is not unsolvable. Would you like me to speak to Mr. Konrad?"

          "Would you do that for me?"

          "Of course. Have I not promised you to help you whenever I can? If I should see him today, I'll talk to him right away. Otherwise I'll go to him tomorrow morning. And if you come on Wednesday ... "

          "You allow me to come back on Wednesday even though I ...?" she asked, surprised.

          "Claire, oh excuse me, Ms. Beauchamp, why should I forbid you to come?" he replied, and inwardly he thought: _Torture, my dearest, is forbidden in Prussia. Luckily!_

          "You can call me Claire, _Mr. Fraser_."

          "James, Jamie for my friends."

          "Thank you, _Jamie_ , for helping me. I thought you and the Baron would not allow me to come back because of how I reacted to Mr. Konrad."

          "Claire, what reason should there be that you would not be allowed to come back? The Baron knows nothing about the whole thing. And if he learns of it, I will explain to him the circumstances. As I said, I will talk with Mr. Konrad. If it is possible, please come a little earlier than usual the next Wednesday. Come into my office and then we go and speak with him together. Trust me, it'll be all right. Do not worry."

          "Thank you. Thank you so much. You take a heavy load from my shoulders."

          "No reason to thank me. Should I not take a burden from your shoulders after you have taken care of _my_ shoulder?"

          "Oh, I've completely forgotten your shoulder. Let me take a look at that!" she demanded as she rose from the trunk.


	43. In the Valley of Decision, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Truth behind the Truth comes to light - on both sides.

**The Truth behind the truth (3)**

 

          Fraser rose as well. She opened the top buttons of his jacket, then untangled the collar band that held the high collar of his shirt together, leaving the loose bands on the right and left of his shoulders. Then she opened the three upper shirt buttons. Fraser stood motionless in front of her. He tried to be as disciplined as possible. When he felt two of her fingers at the point where the nail had hit him, it took all his strength to keep his emotions to himself.

          "It's scabbed over nicely, no drainage" she said, "you can take off those bandages in a few days."

          Then she closed the top three shirt buttons and tied his collar band back around the high collar. He could not see it, but he felt that she did it much more carefully than he had ever done it. He looked down at her as she closed the buttons of his jacket, and was fascinated by the naturalness with which she was doing it. How he would have loved to take these wonderful fragile and tender hands, and to kiss them without end.  
  
          When she had closed the last button, she looked up and their eyes met. Claire did not know how to interpret his gaze. He raided the same charisma, which she had felt when they first had met in the garden. She felt something possessive. But as in the garden, she was not frightened, because she also felt a security and tranquility in his presence she had never experienced with a man before. How much she wanted that Fraser had opened his arms for her at that moment, how much she wanted to melt into his embrace, into all that he was.  
          But he did not do anything like that. He stood stiff as if someone had bonded an oak plank over his back and buttocks, and he had put his hands firmly on the seams of his pants. Every Prussian General would have had his true joy in this disciplined attitude.

          Then she sat back on the trunk and he did the same. Clair glanced at the edge of the glade, where some deer had gathered to graze. Fraser followed her gaze and for a moment they were silent.

(”Rotwild” by  [the3cats](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Freh-hirsch-rotwild-wald-wild-1883695%2F&t=MDQwN2I5Y2YyYzFmNmFiZTI4YTk4NmU2ZjY5ODNiOGViZDNjZDRiMSxxVTlVSGNRcA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162504494910%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-4&m=1))

 

          "Clair," he said softly, "may I ask you something?"

          "Sure."

          "You said that these 'bad words' you said to Mr. Konrad, were not addressed to him at all? How am I to understand that?"

          She first looked to the ground then to him. Her face reflected the inner struggle, which she fought. He wondered how he could help her. But then she became quite calm and said:

          "Do you remember that I said that life in the 'upscale society' in East Frisia seemed like a life in a much too narrow cage for me?"

          He nodded.

          "It was not just this unnatural life that made me feel so constricted."

          She swallowed, and then she continued:

          "You have to know: For me, it was a great chance to go to East Frisia. I love my home and I love my family, but ... in the last years ... everything was so ... so predictable, so … without freedom. My father always knew exactly what I had to do and what not, what should become of me, how I had to live. He always put a lot of emphasis on my education. Suddenly he changed his mind and said I should get married as soon as possible. Then we received a letter from my aunt. She asked my father to send me to her because she was seriously ill. 'Liberation'. That's the only word with which I can describe my feeling in that situation. At the same time, I was sad because I had to say goodbye. The farewell to my mother was particularly painful. I loved her very much. She was so good to me. I did not know I should ever see her again."

          When she mentioned her mother, again tears rolled down her cheeks. Now he could not restrain himself any longer. He moved up to her and took her hand.

          "I did not leave home voluntarily. I felt driven to go. As I told you, I was allowed to work with the doctor after some weeks and I learnd a lot from him. Dr. Kaufmann was very friendly and tried to support me in every respect. He said I had a talent for medicine. I also learned a lot from the pharmacist and from the books, which the book dealer gave me."

          "Mr. Zinn, as I recall," Fraser remarked straight-faced.

          Claire looked at him in surprise.

          "You remembered the name?"  
  
          "We talked about it just recently, but please continue."

          _How could I forget the name of that rich fool who, fortunately, made the greatest mistake of his life?_

"As I said before, he was very polite and ... well, as you could have imagined already, he ... he proposed to me."

         "But you did not accept ..."

         "No, but it was not only for the reasons I told you. What I told you was true, but there was something else. I asked him if I could continue to assist Dr. Kaufmann if I were to marry him."

          "And he said 'no'."

          "Right. He said that _such an activity_ would be _unworthy_ of his future wife and that there would be _more important tasks_ for me. The representation of _the family_ , contacts with persons in high positions ...."

          _Thank God for that thoughtless fool!_

 _"_ I thanked him and then I said I could never love a man, let alone marry a man, who would deny me the freedom to do what I feel is my calling: To care for those, who are wounded or sick."

           _I would never deny you anything, never, as long as I would remain the only object of your heart._

          She was silent for a moment. Then she said:  
  
          "It became impossible for me to stay there. Through an indiscretion of one of his servants, it had become known throughout the city that I had turned down his offer. So I returned to Orndorf. But there I am now in another cage. My father has no understanding for me, let alone for my calling. He does everything to marry me to one of those immature boys of the Huguenot Community and calls me _a rebellious woman_   if I refuse. And then Mr. Konrad came ... calling me that ... all men here treat me like a toddler! "  
  
          She had talked herself into rage and now hid her face behind her hands.

          "All men? Really _all_?" he whispered and smiled.

          "No, not all. You ... never treated me that way. You and the Baron."

          "And I never will, Claire. I promise."

          "Thank you Jamie. I was ... very unfriendly to you ..."

          "Ah, who likes to be run over by a mountain of meat and muscles?"

          She smiled.

          "I thought you were one of those ... Excuse me, I was wrong."

          "Dinna fash, uhm, forget it. I'm glad you told me the whole story. Now I understand you better and ... while you spoke, the thought came to me, if I - if you allow me - should speak with Dr. Seltin. We have far too few doctors here, and we should at least allow you to treat those diseases which do not necessarily require a doctor. This could relieve him."

          "Would you really do this for me?" she asked in unbelieve, her whole face glowing.

          "Sure. I will speak to the Baron first and then to Dr. Seltin. And if they both don't support me, then I'll write to the King and ask for an audience."

          "No! You wouldn't do _that!_?"

          "Surely I would. It's my right as the deputy of the Baron to ask for an audience and I would do so. The King, when he visited us, said, that Prussia needs _every hand_. How could we do without _your_ hands, Claire? As much as I like your embroidery, I don't think that the King thought of such a handwork. Your hands are more useful to Prussia if you help the sick and the wounded."

_As long as you do it where am I. Because, how could I do without you._

          "You are quite serious aren't you?" she asked amazed.

          "I'm always serious, when I talk to you, _Claire,_ " he answered and the look of his eyes left no room for doubt.

(”Weg” by  [papaya45](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fweg-gr%25C3%25BCn-sonne-romantisch-naturweg-633398%2F&t=YzBmOGJjNGQ5Nzc0NzgxOWQ2NDk3MGNhMDFlYzkyNmNiNDA2MzJiNCxxVTlVSGNRcA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162504494910%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-4&m=1))

 

          Then they heard the bell of the clock of the church tower in Rackstedt sound twelve times.

          "Time for lunch! Are you hungry?"

           "A little bit, but I have not brought ..."

           "I have asked Pauline to prepare some sandwiches for me," he said while opening one of the saddlebags. Then he handed her the sandwiches wrapped in cloths.

           "Take whatever you want."

           "Thank you."

           They ate for a while in silence. Then Claire asked:

           "The first time we met in the forest, you told me that you lived for a while in your uncle's castle."

           "That's right," he answered and wondered, why she asked about it.

           "Did you like staying at the castle? For a boy this is certainly an exciting, adventurous experience."

           He did not answer at once, but looked at her thoughtfully. She felt that the answer was not easy for him. Just as she wanted to say that he did not have to answer her, he took a deep breath and then he said:

           "Well, life at a castle can be a adventurous for a boy. One learns to ride, if one can't yet, one learns to handle the sword, the dagger and firearms, one learns to fight, one learns to integrate into a community and a hierarchy. These are all things that are important, at least in Scotland."

           In his words, an unspoken 'but' was included. Claire had thought a conversation about the memories of his youth would be unproblematic, but now she had to realize that it was probably not so. Then, suddenly, she heard him say:

           "It may be really adventurous for a boy to live at a castle like that of my uncle for a while. But only as long as he does not look behind the beautiful facades of the whole thing. When you do that, you see depravity, jealousy, envy, hatred, betrayal, greed, and many other unpleasant things - even murder. And in the midst of these intrigues, you  quickly can become a peasant in the power plays of others, even as a young boy. ... No, I don't miss it. ... At times I also felt like a bird in a much too small cage. Only I never thought this was a golden cage. My cage was large, gray and had thick, damp walls."

           Suddenly they heard the scream of an eagle. The majestic animal circled several times high above the glade, and then it disappeared again. A smile appeared on Fraser's face.

           "You like these animals, don't you?"

           "Yes. The eagle is not only a very powerful and beautiful animal; it is also the best symbol of freedom."

           "Would you say you are free?"

           "What do you mean?"

           "Well, you have an employer for whom you must work, whom you must obey."

           "Paul?"

           _"You call him by his first name?"_

           "Sure, in private."

           Claire looked at him in astonishment.

           "Paul always gave me the freedom to decide for myself. He gave me one night to decide whether I wanted to work for him. Later, he gave me a few weeks to decide whether I wanted to take over the post of Bailiff. Only when he made me his deputy, he did not ask me. I was angry at him. Only later I understood why he acted like he did. But I went to him and demanded complete freedom for all my work."

           "And?"

          "He agreed immediately. To be honest, I even had the impression that he had been waiting for me to do that. Yes, I feel free. If I would go tomorrow, and take another position in a place somewhere else, he would let me do it."

          "And ... do you want that?"

          _Maybe, but only if you accompany me, young lady. Without you I will go nowhere - neither now nor in the future._

"No."

          He paused for a moment, then he said:

          "Not yet. I don't know what will happen, when Paul dies. Perhaps a relative takes over the estate or the crown. I don't know if I'm allowed to stay then - or whether I still want that. But as long as Paul lives ..."

          They were both silent for a while. Each of them busy with their own thoughts. Claire looked out into the glade. This gave Jamie the opportunity to look at her attentively. He felt that he had to finish this meeting _now_. The most important things were discussed and they had come a little closer. But he knew that if he did not gather all his strength now, he would soon kneel before her and propose to her. But it was too early; too many questions were still unanswered. So he slowly began to put his things together.

          "Oh, you have to go?" she asked.

          "Yes, I should at least finish a little part of my paperwork today."

          "I'm sorry that I've claimed so much of your time."

          "You didn't. I promised you to help and I'm very glad, that I can be a help for you."

          He had taken the horse and slowly they went back to the road, where their paths separated.

          "See you on Wednesday, Clair. Nine o'clock in my office?"

          "Wednesday, nine o'clock in your office," she answered and smiled.

          "And please, promise me not to worry. Everything will be alright. Trust me."

           She could not resist the urge to touch him and before she realized what she did, she put her right hand on his chest and said:

          "I trust you, Jamie."

          Without taking his eyes from hers, he took her hand and kissed it.

          "Wednesday, nine o'clock," he said and kiss her hand again.

          She nodded, not able to say anything.

          "Take care," he said, placing a third kiss on her hand. Then, in a hurry, he mounted his horse, gave it the spurs, and was gone.

          "Take care, Jamie," she said softly, before she took the path to Orndorf, where the golden cage was waiting for her.

 


	44. In the Valley of Decision, Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last obstacles on the way to the proposal are solved (on James Fraser's side).

**Steps into the future (3)**

          After his return to the estate, Fraser went straight to Heinrich Konrad. The conversation went almost as he had imagined. He told the head servant how Claire had cared for his shoulder. Konrad had learned about it in the meantime. He told Fraser how embarrassed he was that he had treaded 'the girl' so hard and unfriendly. They agreed to talk to Claire again the coming week. When Fraser left the head servant, he saw how relieved the man was.

          At dinner, he talked to the Baron about the incident and asked if von Trebitsch would allow that Claire would use her medical knowledge and abilities in the area of the estate.

         "Surely! I've seen how well she mended your shoulder. I'll talk to Dr. Seltin about it, and I'm sure I can convince him, to give his consent."

         "It is not that I would use this as an excuse, so that she can come here more often, but ...."

         "No.  Now, in the harvest season, where we need every servant, every worker- It would be good if she could help us a little in the house and care for people with small injuries and such things. I will speak with Dr. Seltin and her father."

         "Thank you, Paul."       


   (”Suppe” by [bykst](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsuppe-brot-erbsensuppe-475077%2F&t=MDg4MjNmMDBmN2Q4OTQ2YjFkMzdiYmZkNTZhZWE3MDdlMzhiYTBiNyxUWUc0NjE3UQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162545878965%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-5&m=1))   

 

         After dinner, the men retreated to the Baron's office as every Thursday. They went over the plans for the harvest, and then they sat down at the fireplace and took some wine. Fraser's question came out of the blue, but the Baron knew exactly what he meant:

          "You know her well?"

          "Of course, I know her, since she was a little child. The ancestors of her father came here with the first Huguenot settlers. Nearly a century ago, must have been 1685 or so."

          "Why then … ?"

          "Why didn't you meet her earlier? Four years ago, in 1744, East Frisia, a region bordering the North Sea became part of Prussia. Henry Beauchamp's sister moved there with her family. Just one month before you arrived here, she became very sick and old Beauchamp sent his daughter to help out. Claire stayed there until now, just visiting her father for some days when her mother died last year."

          _Through his conversations with Claire, he had learned about the illness of her aunt and he also knew the reasons why she had extended her stay in East Frisia. But the political background was new to him. So he sipped his wine again and let von Trebitsch continue._

          "The last Prince of East Frisia died without an heir and - because of an edict of Emperor Leopold I - the country fell to our King. It is said that the new chancellor Sebastian Homfeld poisoned the Prince - with a glass of buttermilk. But there is no proof for it. Homfeld had been in the service of Prussia since 1724. To put it plainly, he was and is nothing but a greedy spy. He has betrayed his homeland. I would not be surprised, if he really poisoned the Prince to finally reach his personal goals. East Frisia became an autonomous territory within Prussia. As I said, Homfeld worked for Prussia since 1724 and was hired by the father of our King. I don't know if the former King trusted him. But in the eyes of King Friedrich II this man is nothing but a traitor. Do you remember the King asking, why he should trust you, a man who was part of the uprising against the English King?"

          "Surely I remember it."

          "That's the way, he sees it: Once a traitor, always a danger. The scars on your back and your knowledge of his philosophy, that convinced him and, well, if you instigate an uprising against him, he will have me hanged the next day."

          "Why?"

          "Why? Because I'm your bailsman."

          "You ... never ... you never told me."

          "It's not that important. I'll trust, that you don't rebel against the crown in my lifetime, afterwards ..." von Trebitsch said grinning and filled the glasses of the men anew.

          "You said, this man, Sebastian Homfeld, he is now the new chancellor? Why did the King then allow such a man ..."

          "Yes he became the Prussian Chancellor of East Friesia. But the true power over the country is not in his hands. When the last Prince died, Prussian soldiers occupied the country and drove out the troops of other powers who had settled there - Dutchmen, Danes, and imperial troops. Some twenty days later, the country paid homage to the Prussian King and acknowledged him as the new ruler. Homfeld got the title of the chancellor, but in the meantime the 'war and domain chamber' was installed in Aurich. The officials of this chamber are the true centre of power in East Frisia. They are only subordinate to the General Directorate in Berlin, and thus to the King. I think the King will wait for a time and then he will sideline  Homfeld and make a man who has proven to be loyal to him the chancellor of East Frisia."

        The men sat quiet for some time, then von Trebitsch went back again to Fraser's initial question:

        "She is a beautiful young woman, almost an image of her mother, but almost more beautiful. She is well educated, intelligent, like her father, but unlike him, she is reasonable, has good manners."

          Fraser, whose look was sunk in his glass, did not answer.

          "All in all a young beautiful lady with a good upbringing and from a respected family."

          The Baron paused, took a sip of his wine, and at the same time watched his words sink into Fraser's mind.

          "And you are in an age where you should think about starting a family."

          "How am I to start a family? As you mentioned, she comes from a respected and established family. And who am I? Yes, now I'm a Prussian citizen, but how should I provide for a wife, even more for a family. Sometimes I feel nothing more than a beggar! All I have, I owe to you."

          Fraser, who had stood up from his chair, looked to von Trebitsch, his face showing a mixture of pain and frustration. Now it was von Trebitsch's turn. He also stood up, looked Fraser right into the eyes and demanded:

          "Stop it right now! You talk rubbish, you young fool!"

          Than with both hands he dragged Fraser back on his chair.

          "You are the Bailiff of one of the largest estates south of Berlin! My family came here a century before the Huguenots. We were in good standing with the House of Brandenburg when their chief was only a Duke. And I am still in good standing with our King. And you are not only my Bailiff, you are my deputy! So don't underestimate your position!"

          Fraser kept silent for some moments, and then he said:

          "Paul, I didn't want to be disrespectful. Please …"

          "I forgive you, you stubborn Prussian Scot, because … I'm a stubborn Prussian Bohemian. And because I understand your situation. But since the matter is on the table, we should discuss it seriously."

          Taking the jug von Trebitsch poured new wine into Fraser's and his glass.

          "I understand that you question the possibility of starting a family. But there may be answers to your questions. In the last two years the estate is flourishing, the income has grown steadily. It would have felt unjust to me if I had taken all the profit for myself. So I've put aside an amount every year as your share of what we archived together. I thought you might need it sometime, if you wanted to go back to Scotland, or if you needed money to support your family there. Or …"

(”Münzen” by [alfapp](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fgeld-m%25C3%25BCnzen-gold-hartgeld-1477064%2F&t=MmY5ODlmZTBiOTE5YjIwY2I1M2NlY2MxNDMxN2M2MzllMGZjZmVhMSxUWUc0NjE3UQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162545878965%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-5&m=1))

 

          The Baron paused.

          "Or if you were considering a marriage."

          "Mpfmm."

          The tone in von Trebitsch's voice became more serious.

          "I have never talked about the money because it was not necessary, and especially because I did not want to put ideas into your head before the time. But now … "

          Frasers face showed no reaction.

          "I will not interfere in your affairs, but if you decide to court her, you should know that I approve this marriage. I'm with you in this."

          "I'm … glad you approve and … support me."

          "With your share of the last two years, your share of this year and a little wedding present from my side, it will be no problem for you to pay for the Morning gift and the widow's providence."

          "Morning gift? Widow's providence?"

          "I don't know how you do it in Scotland, but you know that the bride brings a dowry into the marriage."

          Fraser nodded.

          "Here it is the same. But the Morning after the wedding, the husband gives the Morning gift to his wife, a sum of money for her own disposal. He also gives her the so called widow's providence, a sum of money, which is managed by a lawyer as a trustee. In case the husband dies, this money should provide for the supply of the wife until she marries again."

          "I see."

         "So money will be no problem. And you have no reason to feel like a beggar! It's not that all you have, you owe to me. You have worked hard for this money in many hours of tireless work, in the cold of winter as well as in the heat of summer and not to forget: in the numerous hours when you have created new plans in your free time. It belongs to you. And of course I will increase your salary when you get married. In addition, of course, the house of the Bailiff is at your disposal. Grete Jakobi will understand that. She mentioned anyway some time ago that she wanted to move to her son in Orndorf."

          "But … even if money is not …"

          Fraser took a deep breath.

          "Yes, I know, the biggest problem goes by the name of Henry Beauchamp. But you make up your mind. And if you have reached a decision, you tell me. Then we see how we convince her father."

          "I don't need to make a decision. I have decided. I want her to be my wife. Do you think he …"

          "Old Beauchamp is a hard cookie; He will not give you his only daughter without a battle. Imagine: The daughter of the 'Calvin of Orndorf' marrying a papist! He will never give his daughter to a heretic!  But when she decides to become your wife, I'm convinced she will stay with her decision and will not waver. And that's the way we will win him. So you make sure, to win her. Together we win him. It will take time, it will not be easy. But which good thing ever came the easy way? We must be patient. As Ovid said: 'Gutta cavat lapidem non vi sed saepe cadendo.'"

          Fraser nodded, grabbed his glass and drank the rest of his wine.

          "I'm not going to wait any longer. I will propose to her before the beginning of the harvest," he said.

          _"I'm not waiting for anyone to cross her way, who is not as foolish as Mr. Zinn of Emden. I'm not waiting for anyone, who will take her away from me," he thought._

          "Do that," von Trebitsch said, "But I ask one thing of you: If she says 'yes', then please don't make your engagement public. During the harvest, we have no time to deal with her father. And if she comes here to help out, its better Henry Beauchamp does not now about it. Keeping it secret for a time ... will give you time to get to know each other better, ... a chance to deepen the bond between you two."

          "Do you speak from experience?"

          "I? Experience? From where did you get that idea?"

          Rising from his chair, von Trebisch trapped him on the shoulder and said:

          "Time to go to bed my Bailiff. Good night … and sweet dreams."

 

 


	45. In the Valley of Decision, Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missunderstandings were resolved. A meeting was agreed upon. And Claire Beauchamp meditates about the something 'more', that James Fraser radiates.

**The Presence and the Power  
**

           On the following Wednesday morning Claire appeared at nine o'clock at the estate. Shortly afterwards, she knocked at the door of Fraser's office and entered after she heard his loud 'Come in'. He came out from behind his desk and walked towards her. She smiled and to his surprise she handed him her right hand. He took it and kissed it without leaving her eyes. His face beamed.

         "Good morning, Claire."

         "Good morning, Jamie."

         "Ready to face the enemy?" he asked smilingly.

         "If you accompany me," she answered.

         "You need not be scared of anyone here, so long as I'm with you," he said, kissing her hand again, "and by the way: Heinrich Konrad is not an enemy. I spoke with him and he is very sorry about what's happened. So, no need to worry. Let's go."

         Shortly afterwards they met the head servant in one of the stables. Fraser started the conversation and then said goodbye, so Claire and Konrad could talk alone. He went back into his office, where he waited. He had asked her to come to him, before she would meet Pauline. Twenty minutes later it knocked at his door again and Claire entered. Fraser, who was standing at one of the shelves, turned to her and saw the relief on her face. While walking up to her, he asked:

         "Is everything all right?"

         "Yes," she answered, and then - to his surprise - she embraced him.

         Feeling her body against his, smelling her lightly perfume and her hair, he thought that he would have to faint. But nothing like this happened. On the contrary, he felt more alive than ever before. His breathing grew heavier. He wished to kiss her, her lips, her hands, her whole body. But if he did, he would take advantage of her situation and that would not be the right way. So he broke away from her and said:

         "As I said, whatever I can do. I'm grateful, that I could help."

         Before she could answer anything, they heard Pauline's voice sounding over the court and calling for Claire.

         "I think your cousin needs you. Perhaps ... we can meet ... after lunch?"

         "Yes, I would like to."

         She went to the door, but turned before she opened it.

         "Thank you, Jamie," she said. Then she was gone.

 

 

(”Treppe” by [Hans](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftreppe-aufgang-steintreppe-stufen-1090610%2F&t=YjA4MDRiYjg0MzhlMGViYjE2YjJiZmFkNGRjM2YxYjA0OTE5MzFhOCxKVnhZVzlibQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162620994055%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-6&m=1))

 

         Shortly before lunch, the Baron approached Fraser and asked him to accompany him to an appointment. Another farmer wanted to sell a piece of land. Reluctantly he agreed. When the women cleared the table after dinner, Fraser gave Claire a sign that she should meet him on the outer stairs. She brought the dishes to the kitchen and some minutes afterwards she appeared again in the hall, but only to go directly to the main entrance. No one was to be seen in the court. All the servants and maids were still at their break. She put her hands on the balustrade and tried to calm down a little bit. Why did he ask her to come here? What did he want to tell her?

         She felt his presence far before she heard his steps. It was not the heat that his body radiated. She had already felt that. It was something different, completely different. Since she first noticed it, she tried to find a word for it, but she did not succeed. The concept of 'presence' described what she felt, but only in part.

         When he had taken her hand and led her back to the garden bench, she had felt it for the first time. His hands were warm and his whole body had radiated heat, but there was more. This 'more' that she could not put into words. Since that first meeting in the garden this feeling had never left her again. When she cleaned his room for the first time, it seemed to increase. For a while she thought that all of this was only imagination. But then she had noticed it again at his second visit in the garden. Minutes before he had emerged behind the currant bushes, she had known that he was there. She had not seen him, nor heard a sound, and yet she knew exactly that he was there. It was not a vague idea, not an undefined sensation. It was a certainty that went along with the strong feeling that all was well.  
         And this 'presence', his 'presence', was accompanied by a 'power'. Like the 'presence' she felt, she could not have described this 'power'  exactly. This 'power' sparked a feeling in her, which she had never thought she would be able to. Since she first realised this kind of power, a desire was growing in her.   
         Whenever a man had tried to force her to do something, she had resisted vehemently and with all her strength. And almost every time she had won. She remembered vividly her last fiercely argument with Wilhelm Zinn. He had then left the house of her aunt like a drowned rat.  
         But now ... she had been confronted with a very different kind of power. It was a power that sparked the desire to yield to it, the desire to devote herself completely to it. She could have resisted this power, but she did not want it. On the contrary. It seemed to her that something had been left in her, when he looked into her eyes the first time. Something that reacted to him and to him only. Something that she had never experienced with another person before.

          And now it was the same again. He stood right behind her. She felt the warmth that his body radiated and she had heard the sound of his boots. But all this would not have been necessary. The certainty of his presence, yes his presence itself, had settled around her like a cloak even before he had left the little corridor and entered the stairs.

          He had folded his arms behind his back and looked straight ahead. Then he said softly:

          "I have to go with the Baron to meet a farmer and have no time to see you as I wanted. But, Claire, I need to talk to you. The harvest will start next week. Then I will probably have no more free time for weeks. But I have something important to discuss with you ... before."

          He paused for a moment, then he went on:

          "Will you go to Rackstedt in the next few days?"

          "Maybe," she replied softly.

          "And will you come back trough the forest?"

          "Maybe."

          "And when will this 'maybe' be?"

          "Would Friday at ten o'clock be a good time?"

          "That would be perfect. ... You know, Claire, on a large estate, such as this one, something can happen at any time. Especially in summer. So I can't promise anything, but I'll do everything to be punctual."

          "I'll be there waiting for you."

          "Thank you. See you on Friday. Take care."

          "Until Friday. Take care, Jamie."

 

 


	46. In the Valley of Decision, Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for the next day, three persons use the time of the night to meditate about the futur: Claire Beauchamp, James Fraser and the Baron of Balfenberg.

**Reflections in the night**

           Clair had hardly slept in the previous night. She was aware that the next day would demand a decision. A decision she had to make. A decision that would change the path of her whole life into a complete new direction. She was certain that the Bailiff of Balfenberg would propose to her. A knowledge, that filled her with great joy. What a blessing it was to know that her affection was returned by him. He had no great financial means, but he was respected by almost everyone in his enviroment, and had acquired the benevolence not only of the Baron but even that of the King. And she knew: All this counted far more in this country than wealth and possession. Even if she had to live a very modest life at his side, it would be a life at the side of an honorable, respected man. And it would not be difficult for her to honor and respect this man, let alone love him. In his position as the Bailiff of what would be one of Prussia's largest estates in the near future, he was a coequal candidate for a marriage for the daughter of a well known and respected headmaster, if not more than that.

           In the beginning of their acquaintance, she had wondered whether he was really the man he pretended to be. What would happen if, after a wedding, he would show himself from a completely different side? Would she be able to love him as much as her mother loved her father? Would she have the strength to endure living at his side for almost thirty years? Endure his whims and moods? But then she had come to know him more. She had gained more insight into his life. And she had come to the conviction that James Fraser was not a Janus-faced man. He was not only a man with a comprehensive education but also a man with nobleness of heart. He was a man deeply concerned for those, who were entrusted to him. A man with good manners and - even more important - self-discipline. He was a man for whom humility and thoughtfulness were not foreign words. In comparison, she could only laugh about those immature boys her father brought to their house for lunch every Sunday.  
           No, being courted by a man like James Fraser was an honor, a privilege, even if she had not been in love with him.

           Still, she looked forward to their meeting the next morning with mixed feelings. On the one hand, she wondered what she had to offer him. Why had he chosen her?

           She would get a proper dowry. But if this was one of his motives, there would have been far better candidates among the daughters of the rich merchants in Warenburg or Marschen.

           Was it outward beauty? She did not consider herself particularly beautiful. This unruly, untamed hair with its dull brown color! No, better candidates could be found in the surrounding villages. Had he ever seen Henriette, the sister of Christian von Warenburg? Tall, slender, with full, golden curls. She was the ideal image of a future Baroness. But perhaps he had not proposed, because he had no nobility and lacked the money?

           Had he chose her because he finally just wanted to have a wife? A woman who warmed his bed in the night and cared for his household at the day? No, she couldn't believe that. If that was what he was looking for, he would have been able to take some other woman a lot earlier. And - even a greater argument - he could have got that on a simpler way. He knew she was the daughter of Henry Beauchamp. And if it was true what Pauline had told her about the celebration on the occasion of his appointment, and she had no reason to doubt it, the Bailiff of Balfenberg knew very well that the headmaster of Orndorf did not like him. And that he was certainly not the son-in-law, whom Henry Beauchamp would welcome. Still, he was courting her.

           Or was it really love? Love! What a great word! Did she love him? Or had she only waited for a knight in shining armor, who would deliver her from the golden cage of her father's home? No. She could never see in him a 'means to an end.' There was far too much in him, in his personality, to what she responded, yearning for his presence, and for the power which he radiated. Yes, she felt attracted to him - physically as well as mentally. She missed him, whenever he was not around. She enjoyed being in his presence. She enjoyed talking to him. He was not like any of those immature guys who could talk about all sorts of superficial nullities all day long and thought they were particularly wise. No, with him she could have serious conversations without being afraid that these were burdensome. He showed her seriousness and respect, but at the same time he had a good sense of humor. He just did her good. Yes, surely she loved him.

           On the other hand, she was worried about her father's reaction if James Fraser really should ask him for her hand. Could she allow such a confrontation? Could she allow the man whom she loved to be exposed to the reproaches and insults which her father had regularly expressed to her? Whom he only called the "Papist of Balfenberg", never by his wonderful noble name? Whenever her father had been so enraged, she had been silent. She knew that such a conversation would not be successful. So she just listened to his always same arguments and hoped that he would calm down soon. Most of the time he did. She would not have known what exactly she could have said. Neither did she know what James Fraser really believed, nor had she had the opportunity to speak with him about it.

           At the same time, the question arose from within her, what she actually believed? So far she had never questioned what was considered binding in her family and environment. This conviction had been strengthened by the model of her mother.

           Long before she began her daily work, her Julia Beauchamp could be found in the living room of the house, where she devoted herself to a time prayer and the reading of the Holy Scriptures. Christian values and virtues were clearly visible in the life of Claire's mother. For many years, she had always taken care of elderly, weak and sick people together with other women. But also for the young people, the wife of the headmaster always had an open ear and an open house, because she had an open heart.

           But her mother was dead and she could no longer ask her for advice. Once more, she was painfully aware of it. She did not need to ask her father. His opinion she knew far too well.

           Should she speak to Pastor Pierre Héretier? The scholar was a friendly and understanding man. After taking over the pastorate in Orndorf a few years ago, he and his wife quickly became the centre of attraction for the young people of the church. The couple, like Claire's mother, seemed to have an open ear for the problems and needs of the people. However, by her time in East Frisia, the close contact with the pastor's family had broken off and they had only had contact on Sundays, when she saw them after the service. But now it was too late to speak with the pastor. Maybe it was better so.

           So many questions. But two things were certain: If she wanted to marry James Fraser, then she would have to face this topic. And she would have to face the anger of her father.  


(”Sonnenuntergang” by [Myriams-Fotos](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsonnenuntergang-untergehende-sonne-2310756%2F&t=NzYxNmY3NWE5ZTJmNWRkNGMwZmJlYmZjZGUzMDkxOTZjOTY5ZmZhNiwwOGh3SFVCVA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162683243670%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-7&m=1))    

 

          A few miles south of Orndorf, James Fraser's night had also been restless. As on every Thursday after dinner, he had discussed the comming tasks with the Baron, but then soon said good-bye. He had told Paul von Trebitsch what he was going to do the next morning and the Baron understood that he needed time to prepare himself.

          He knew Clair was the one he wanted to share his whole life with. It was that strong certainty that his father had spoken of when he asked him how he would recognize the woman, the one, the only one worth to do everything for. This strong certainty had taken possession of him the moment he had first looked her in the eyes - and it had not left him ever since. Everything had changed that very moment, that very fateful morning at the stairs of the estate.

          At first her behavior to him was cool and deprecatory. It had affected him deeply when she rejected his apology in such a tough way. But then she seemed to have thought it over, and when she called for him, he stopped as if he had been frozen. He couldn't go, he couldn't leave her. And he loved her, when he felt her hand upon his heart, looked into her amber eyes and walked her back to that bench. That bench between the currant bushes.

          Something had happened that very moment, something he could not describe exactly. As knotted by an invisible hand, a band was created, a band that became stronger with every new day. A mutual desire arose. He could see it in her eyes and was sure she had recognized it in his eyes too. A desire for oneness, unconditional, complete oneness. All this happened within a few moments, and a previously unprecedented trust arose between them. A trust through which she was able to open up to him and tell him things, she not even told her cousin. In the weeks following this trust grew more and more. And he had done everything to show himself worthy of her trust. And when she got in trouble, she called out to him, trusting, he could help her.

          He had tried to show her by many different signs what he felt for her. She had responded in her own way to it and it seemed to him that she returned his affection. When, after the second conversation, he kissed her hand in farewell, he knew exactly what he was doing. Yes, he wanted to touch her. Yes, he wanted to kiss her and yes, he wanted to leave a mark, his mark on her. But much more important: in this country a - not just indicated - hand kiss was a symbolic but nevertheless serious proposal of marriage. He knew that and he knew she knew that. And she had never denied him her hand.

          There were many indications that she felt the same for him as he did for her. But would that be enough? Would that be enough for a lifetime? For a whole life with all its problems and difficulties? He could only hope.

          And then there was her father ... He knew Henry Beauchamp would not make it easy for them. With shuddering he recalled the derogatory remarks made by the headmaster of Orndorf, while his appointment was celebrated. But that was not important now. It was important that Clair and he would decide what they wanted to do with their lives. And if they make the decision to share their lives, then they would face her father - together.

          For a long time he had paced his room. Again and again he thought about what he wanted to tell Claire and how he wanted to say it.

          He would be honest with her and make it clear from the start, what she could expect from a life at his side and what not. In one of her conversations in the garden, he had already told her that his future wife could not expect to live in great prosperity. But she did not seem to mind. Had she even thought of herself when she said that there may be a woman who was not interested in wealth that much? He did not know for sure.

          He would also have to tell her that his future was not that certain. Paul von Trebitsch could still live for decades, and so he would have a job and a livelihood. But what would happen if the Baron died, and his relative or the crown, would take possession of the estate? It was not certain that he would be left in his position in such a case, even as the deputy of the Baron. All he could promise her for this case was that he would do anything to provide for her and the family they might have.

          The more he thought about it, the more it became obvious to him how little he had to offer her. He had always been aware of it, but at that moment this knowledge hit him like a blow. Yes, Paul von Trebitsch was right, he had a good reputation. But could he pay with his reputation for the bread that his wife and family would need?

          Suddenly he stood before his wardrobe and opened it. He reached for his sword and looked at it. He could still handle it well and in case of need he could join the army again. He knew, this would separate him from his wife and his family for a long time, but at least he would be able to provide for them. And in case there was war and he would be killed, the army would perhaps pay a small pension. Becoming a soldier again was a last resource.

          So many questions. Only one thing, however, was certain for him: If she refused his offer of marriage, he would leave Balfenberg. Not immediately, but once the harvest had been brought in and the estate prepared for the winter, he would ask the Baron for his immediate release. Only to him he would reveal the real reason and ask him to keep it as a secret. To all the others he would say that he wanted to see something more of the world. A statement that would not be a lie at all, for he did not want to see one thing: Claire falling in love with another man, marrying him, and founding a family with him. He could not look at that. He would not look at that. He preferred to see places thousands of miles distant from the place that had become his home in the meantime. Everything was better than this kind of torture. He preferred to endure another 200 lashes from an Englishman's hand, then to know that she spent her nights in the arms of another man.  
          And he also thought of Claire Balfenberg, Orndorf, that was her home. He would not allow that she - for a second time - see herself forced to leave a place just because she had rejected a man’s proposal.

          He went to the window and opened it. He needed fresh air urgently. Suddenly the feeling of a great loneliness had come upon him. How gladly would he have poured out his heart to a close relative - his mother, his father, Jenny, or Murtagh. But none of them could be reached now. There was only one being to whom he could now pour his heart right now. So he knelt down and began to pray.

  
  
(”Fenster” by [goodwindance](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fglas-nacht-regnerisch-nass-fenster-318499%2F&t=MTliMzExN2I2MTAzODUyYjU0NTFkYWMyZGI2OTAxNzUyZDY4YTdhZSwwOGh3SFVCVA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162683243670%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-7&m=1))

 

          While James Fraser was finally going to bed, Paul von Trebitsch wandered around in his study also uneasily. He was aware that on the next day, it would not only be decided who would marry whom or not. On the next day, the future of estate Balfenberg would be decided. And he was ready to fight for Balfenberg's future, for a good future. As he knelt down in front of his desk, he remembered Jacob and his experience on the river Penuel. He remembered the struggle which the patriarch of Israel had fought there until dawn. Then he began to pray. But In contrast to Jacob, he prayed:

          "I will not let thee go, except thou bless _them_." [1]

 

  
(”Morning” by [werner22brigitte](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fblatt-am-fr%25C3%25BChen-morgen-183283%2F&t=NjMzYTBlNGMxODUwZWFlOWMxNzY0MGI2NTgzMDJjMGYzOTA0MTdmMiwwOGh3SFVCVA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162683243670%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-7&m=1))

 

          Claire waited until her father left the house the next morning. She knew he wanted to make errands and visits at Warenburg. She did not want to meet him this morning. She did not want to expose herself to his questions and comments. Not today.  When she heard him close the front door, she got up, washed herself, and chose a dress. Then she went down into the kitchen, breakfasted, and packed a basket. Half an hour later she closed the door of the house behind her and headed toward the forest near Rackstedt.

          James Fraser appeared punctually for breakfast in the hall. To his surprise Paul von Trebitsch was not present. Shortly thereafter, the door to the Baron's study opened and he appeared. He had a strange walk, and Fraser hurried to meet him:

          "Good morning, Paul, are you doing well? Your motion ...?"

          "Good morning, James. This is how an old man walks."

          Now Fraser saw that Trebitsch was still unshaven, and his hair was uncombed.

          "You also have an interesting new hairstyle ..."

          "James, you are not informed! That's the new fashion - in Paris."

          "I see."

          Fraser grinned. He had taken the Baron's right arm and supported him as he walked to his seat. After breakfast, they remained seated for a moment.

          "How do you feel?" the Baron asked.

          "I think I should feel very happy, meeting the women I love in only two hours."  
   
          "But ...?"

          "But I feel like walking to the gibbet."

          "Trust. Your path is paved. You will see. And at dinner I'll see the face of a happy man. Now I have go to sleep. I've been working at night. Good bye."

          Fraser ordered the tasks of the day for all the servants who would remain in the court. Then he had his horse saddled, and a short time later he was on his way to meet his fate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Genesis 32: 26b KJV


	47. In the Valley of Decision, Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come when James Fraser has to put all his cards on the table.

**In the Valley of Decision (1)  
**

          Claire Beauchamp was annoyed, very annoyed. Her father had left the house very late. If she wanted to get to her meeting with James Fraser on time, she had to get ready quickly. And that meant that she had not enough time to straighten her hair. So she simply tied these rebellious strands together with a silk ribbon to form a braid. But somewhere on the way, and with all the hurry, the silk ribbon had come loose and before she noticed it, she had lost it. Did it have to happen today? Just today? What would Jamie think when he saw her with this mess on her head? But there was no time to go home again. So she could only hope that her appearance would not be an offence to him. Perhaps he could ignore it and remember that she otherwise was always ... But then she already heard the hoofs of an approaching horse.  


 (”Wald” by [MichaelGaida](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fwald-baum-landschaft-natur-753733%2F&t=NmQ4NjRlMDYzNmJjNTQ5YjRhMWJkYjUwZDgxODVmZGQxZjIxNjMyNCxMcFRQTGVwSA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162740620285%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-8&m=1))

 

          Fraser reached the forest behind Rackstedt ten minutes before ten o'clock. Claire was sitting on one of the tree trunks at the end of the road.

          _She was there, she had really come. The mixed feelings in his stomach and chest increased in intensity. So he had to face this conversation. Still on the ride he had been looking for a possibility to ... but no, he was not a coward ... He had driven his horse again and again to a hurry to make a return impossible with every step he left behind. No, he could not wait any longer. He needed an answer and he needed it today. He would not wait for any other man to come and ..._

  
         _His determination surprised him. Ever since he had survived the hell of that English prison, he had only felt the will to survive. But from time to time, this will had left him too. More than once, he had stood before the abyss, just one step away. Again and again he had stood there, especially in the times when those nightmares had plagued him. Then he had survived the hell of Culloden, and all that had sustained him thereafter was the will to protect his family. For this reason he had left his country and everything he loved. And in this foreign country, he had been led by the desire to help build something new. It had always been the concern for others that had kept him alive. But now something had happened, something had changed him. For the first time in a long time he felt that he wanted to live again. Not out of obligation, not out of concern for others who needed him. But for his own sake. And with this will a new determination had come. These were first steps. First cautious and uncertain steps, he knew it. But nevertheless steps into a new life in which he could hopefully leave the past behind._

          He stopped his horse nearby and got off. The last steps he took on foot. Today he could not hide his joy and he did not want it either. He just hoped that this joy would survive the following conversation. As he approached her, she looked at him. There was a certain anxiety on her face. But at that moment he could not concentrate on that. All he saw was this wonderful open hair. Until now he had seen her only with her hair pinned up. He had always admired her wonderful, slender neck, which her hair released in this way. And he had wondered how it would feel to kiss this wonderful, ivory-colored ...  But all of this was forgotten as he saw this soft, brown hair, pouring from her head like waves of a waterfall.

          "Good morning, Jamie. Is something wrong?"        

          Her words brought him back to the present. 

          "Good morning, Clair. Excuse me. No, nothing is wrong. You, .... you just ... look amazing."

          "Are you sure? With this mess of hair?"

          "No mess, just ... wonderful ... brown waves ..."

          "Ah, that's a dull color, brown," she interjected.

          "No, not dull at all."

          Only now did he realize that Claire had put forth her right hand and he took and kissed it. She let it happen as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

          "Thank you for coming," he said, looking up.

          "Would you like to talk to me here? Or should we go to that small glade again?"

          "Today I would prefer another place, do you know this little valley at the source behind the glade, the horse can graze there  ... ?"

          "Sure, I know the place, we often played there as children, which was actually forbidden, but we did it anyway." 

          She smiled.

          "Oh, I should have guessed, the rebellious woman was already a rebellious child," he said with an ironic tone.   

          "Sure. And if King Friedrich Wilhelm I. had not forbidden the witch trials already in 1708, I would have been burnt on a pyre or beheaded like Dorothee Elisabeth Tretschlaff [1]. But now you must bear me all alive," Claire answered in a similar ironic tone. 

          "If you were to live in Scotland, the danger would still exist."   

          He had taken his horse by its bridle and had stepped to her left side. Together, they walked back the road he had come, then turned left to head for the small glade.  

          "Another reason to thank God for the grace that we are allowed to live in Prussia," she said smilingly.    

          _"Yes," he thought, "but the best that this kingdom has to offer walks on my right, hopefully for the end of my life."_

          Since he did not answer, she feared that she had angered him with her reply.   

          "Sorry, I didn't want to talk about your homeland in this way."   

          "Never mind. And by the way, you're right. There are many things we can be grateful for."   

 

(”Quelle” by [Hans](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fwasser-quelle-sprudeln-blubbern-167823%2F&t=Y2Y5YWJmZWM3Njc5MjllZjFmOWEyZWE4NDBmM2MwOWEwNTI2OTM5MixMcFRQTGVwSA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162740620285%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-8&m=1))

 

          Minutes later they had left the glade behind them. The forest path on which they went turned southwards and led them straight into a tiny green valley. At its end there was an almost square rock outcrop. From the rock came a spring, whose water poured into the valley in a small stream. On the rock outcrop, the forces of nature had created another stone block, almost like a broad bench. Fraser tied the horse near the stream to a bush. Then he handed Claire his hand to help her to ascend the rock. When they reached the plateau, he took off his jacket and spread it over the stone block:

          "Come, take a seat, please."

          "Thank you."     

          "So, you have been here often in your childhood?"     

          "Yes, as I said, it was forbidden, but as children we did it anyway. It was just too tempting to replay here the adventures and fairy tales that we had heard from our grandmothers. But you certainly did not ask me here to speak with me about the trespasses of my unbelievable rebellious childhood, right?"   

          "Right."  

          "You have good news from Dr. Seltin for me?" she asked expectantly.

          "Not yet. But I have discussed your request with Paul and he supports it with all his heart. He told me that on the next occasion he would discuss the matter with the doctor. You know how persuasive he can be. He will surely convince the man."

          "That would be wonderful! Thank you, Jamie!"

          He cleared his throat.

          "Paul said, that he would welcome it, if you to could help out at the manor for the time of the harvest. Parallel, he would like you to care for those workers and servants who need medical help. He will ask your father for permission and of course he will pay you for your work."  
 

          "Does that mean I should come every day?"

          "I guess so. At least until the end of the harvest, that is, until late July, early August."           

           Claire was all smiles. She reached for his hands.

          "I don't know what to say!"        

          "Do you think your father will allow it?"

           "I think so. He's probably going to travel, and if he knows I'm working in the meantime ... that will calm him down. Besides, the Baron is paying for it. That's certainly a striking argument."  


(”Schnecke” by  [Soorelis](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fschnecke-schneckenhaus-weichtier-582201%2F&t=YzhiMjY5MWJiMmU3MjJhYWZhNjhiZDBlMjA0ZjU1MjcyYzFkNGFiZCxMcFRQTGVwSA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162740620285%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-8&m=1) )  


          It gave him great pleasure to see her so happy, almost as if he had fulfilled a very great wish of hers. He only hoped that this joy would continue after he had asked her the crucial question. Clair got there first: 

          "But you certainly did not ask me to come here to tell me that either, did you?"

          "No. If everything goes well, we start with the harvest next Monday. As I said, I will hardly have some free time in the next weeks and I will be out in the fields most of the time. That is why it is important for me to discuss one thing with you today."          

          Fraser felt a thick lump in his throat. He swallowed and took all his strength together.               

          "Claire, when I came here, Paul said to me: 'In Prussia, most things go very slowly and one needs a good deal of endurance. But sometimes things can speed up very fast. And in that case, it would be helpful, if one has made the most out of the slow times.' It was true. In the first years I spend here, things went slowly, but ... now ... in the last weeks ... I feel, that the things in my life speed up very fast. I don't know, if I made the most out of these slow times. But one thing I know for sure and therefore I ask you ..."                 

          _He took her hand, slid at the same time from the stone on which he had sat so far, and suddenly knelt before her. It all went so fast that she could hardly believe it._

          "Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, will you marry me?" 

          Her response hit him hard.                   

          "Jamie, I can't answer your question," she said, her face marked with pain.  

          "Why, Claire? Why?"                     

          He wanted to scream the words, but he was not able to do so. And so the words that left his mouth were whispered more than spoken. 

          "If I answer the one, then I lie. And if I answer the other, then ... then I will bring the greatest trouble upon us, upon you."          

           _Upon the man I love._

           For nearly a minute, a silence settled over them. He still held her hand. Then he pointed out:                     

           “Claire, if your answer will bring trouble upon us, so be it. But you must remember that we will face this trouble together. And together we will overcome it and win. There are two of us now ... then ... if you want."                       

          She was still quiet. But her face spoke of the battle that was raging inside of her. Then she took a deep breath and demanded:

          "Tell me, what would happen if I say 'no'."

          To her surprise, his answer came fast and clear:

          "I will respect your answer and never ask you again. I will supervise the work of the harvest and prepare the estate for the winter. Then I will ask Paul for my immediate release so I can look for work somewhere else." 

          _"Why?"_

          Her question was more like a scream and her face showed even more pain. 

          "I do not want you to leave another place just because you turned down the offer of a man. I want you to feel completely free. Balfenberg, Orndorf, this is your home. And you do not have to worry about anything else. No one will ever come to know about the real reason. I'll just say I want to see more of the world." 

          So far he had only looked at her hand. Now he raised his eyes. From the corner of her still closed eyes, tears made their way over her cheeks. 

          "And what will happen, if I say 'yes'?" she whispered. 

          "First of all, nothing will happen."                               

           In astonishment Claire opened her eyes, looking straight at him.                               

           "You know the harvest will be hard for us. We do not have enough people for all the work. I am aware that there will be trouble, if I ask your father for your hand. But during harvest time, I have neither time nor strength to face that. So I want to suggest that we make our engagement not public right away. But I will use the time to think about it and to find a way to convince your father. And then, after the harvest, we take time, talk and see what we can do. Until then, we should not make it official."

          Again, she was quiet for a while. Only her heavy breath was heard. He took all his courage together and tried one last time:

          "Claire, I need an answer and I need it today. I know that, besides my love for you and the protection of my body, I have but little to offer to you. All I can offer is a decent, simple life at my side. I want to be honest with you. As I told you, I don't know what will happen when Paul dies. It may be that a relative of him takes over the estate or the crown. And then it is not sure if I can continue working here. But I promise you that whatever happens, I will work hard to provide for you and the family that God will grant us by his grace. If that is not enough, then I will be better lea ..." 

          He still held her hand, but to concentrate better - or was it because of fear? - he had closed his eyes. Suddenly he was hewn off his knees and felt her lips on his. He opened his eyes and had he not torn Claire to his chest immediately, then they both would have lost their balance and would have fallen down into the spring. Claire came to lie on him, her arms wrapped around his chest. 

          "How dare you, James Fraser!"

          "If I had not kept you, we would have fallen into the water."

          "I'm not talking about that."                                     

          "What ...?"                                     

          "Oh, it seems as if my father is all right."                                      

          "I don't ..."                                     

          "You papists always want to work for salvation, grace and now even for love!" she said.                                     

           He shook his head, not knowing what to say.                                      

           "Tell me," she demanded, "why would you marry me? Because of my dowry?" 

          "For heavens sake, Claire! No!"                                    

          "Because you finally want a wife - for your bed in the night and for your household at the day?"                                    

          "Clair! What do you think of me?"

          "Then it's only for outward beauty?"

          "Clair, you are the most beautiful women, but there is so much more ..."

          "Then tell me, why want you marry me?"                                    

          "Because I love you, Clair!"                                    

          "Ah, because you love me? Just because you love me?"   

          "Yes!" 

          "If you need no other reason to marry me but love, why do you think I need more reasons to marry you? Why do you think you are not enough? Why do you think, you must make all those promises? Why do you think you have to apologize for not being wealthy? Why do you think you have to apologize for all the evil that others have done to you? Why can't you believe I would marry you, just because you are the man I love?"

          She did not wait for him to answer her, but kissed him. And her kiss was intimate and yet demanding. He closed his eyes, felt her wonderful hands wandering through his hair and returned her kiss until they both struggled for breath. She put her forehead to his and said:

          "Jamie, you're not just enough. You're so much more than I could ever have hoped for."

          Again, he pulled her to him, kissed her, and felt her and his tears mingle.

          When he looked at her a few minutes later he saw something in her eyes that could only be described very poorly with the word 'love'.

          "Its grace isn't it?" he asked.

          "Yes," she answered, "but not mine."

          "Neither mine …"

          "It’s a gift …"

          "Yes, a gift that was bestowed upon us."

 

          _And as he spoke these words, deep in his heart he felt the determination to protect and preserve this precious gift with all his strength_.          


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Dorothee Elisabeth Tretschlaff (1686 – Gerswalde, 14 February 1701), was a German alleged witch. She was the last person to have been executed for witch craft in the state of Brandenburg/Prussia, and the case against her attracted a lot of attention and was the subject of a great deal of contemporary debate. She was judged guilty of witch craft and executed by decapitation. The sentence was criticized both before and after it was made. Later the same year, the monarch issued an investigation to inquire whether the process had been correct. Tretschlaff was described as depressed and suicidal. She was - probably - the last victim of a witch trial in Brandenburg. On the basis of the book “De crimine magiae”, written 1701 by the german jurist Christian Thomasius, the Prussian King Frederick William I, on 13 December 1714, confirmed the so called "Mandate of Plotho”, which restricted the witch trials to such an extent that no further executions occurred.


	48. In the Valley of Decision, Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a day full of closeness and deep conversations.

**In the Valley of Decision (2)**

 

          He did not know how long they had been lying there. Completely satisfied with themselves and the world around them. Just holding each other tight, drawing strength from every little touch, every gentle kiss. He could have stayed there for the rest of his life, not needing anything else. But this day was too important. The time had to be used wisely, not selfishly.

          "Claire?" he asked softly.

          "Yes?"

          "Will you … answer … my question?"

          "Jamie," she said, as she sat up, "how often have you proposed to me?"

          "One time. Today."

          "And how often did you kiss my hand?"

          "I have not counted it."

          "Nearly a hundred times. And have I ever withdrawn my hand?"

          "No."

          "And you know what it means?"

          "Sure."

          "Do you really need another answer?"

          He took a deep breath, then he said:

          "Claire, I have learned that in this country we often use 'the language without words'. But this answer … I must hear it, I must hear it from your mouth. I must hear it, because hearing it will give me strength to face the trouble that is to come."

          She straightened up, looked at him and with the greatest possible earnestness she said:

          "Yes, I want to marry you, James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser, if ..."

          "If?"

          "If … you really want me."

          "If I really want you? I can't wait to make you my wife," he answered, pulled her to him and kissed her.

 

  
  
(”Fleur De Lis” by  [skeeze](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ffleur-de-lis-lys-lilie-dekoration-580759%2F&t=ZWEyNjkxNmE2NTBhZDBhODVmNDAwMDkyMmY5MzA4MzA3YTZmMzdiNixYUUhYY0ZnYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162821651210%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-9&m=1) )

          He lifted her up and they sat down again on the stone bench. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring. Then he took her left hand and put the ring on her finger. She looked at the silver ribbon and saw that a lily and a thistle were engraved on it. Between the two flowers a flying eagle was visible. She smiled.

          "Jamie … I … "

           Close to tears, she searched for words.

          "It shows the good roots of our past and hopefully our wonderful future."

          "Thank you, thank you so much! From where did you …"

          "When I came here, Paul hired a language teacher for me, Benjamin Kohen, the Rabbi of the little Jewish community in Marschen. He has a relative, an older man, who is a goldsmith. A really great craftsman, making wonderful jewelry, earrings, bracelets, rings, with pearls, from gold, everything. I could only afford silver …"

          "Jamie!"

          "When I went to him and told him how I imagined this ring, he made a drawing and met exactly my imagination. It was amazing. He is really a very talented man. Do you like it?"

          "Yes, yes I like it. I like it very much. It's a very nice piece of jewelry, but even if it where of iron I would like it. It has so much of you in it," she said and kissed him gently.

          Suddenly she heard a growling coming from his stomach.

          "Are you hungry?"

          "A little bit, but I forgot to ask Pauline for …"

          "No problem. Give me my basket."

          She pointed to the other end of the bench. He handed over the basket. After spreading a cloth between them, she took out sandwiches, cheese, and a small bottle of wine and put everything on it.

          "My Goodness, you really thought of everything," he said.

          "If we can't officially celebrate our engagement, we should at least celebrate it in a private setting," she said and smiled.

          "Did you ....?"

          "I've felt it ... hoped for it ..."

          Tears ran down her cheeks.

          "Claire …"

          "Don't worry, its joy, pure joy."

 

(”Adler” by  [Klappe](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fadler-vogel-raubvogel-greifvogel-339128%2F&t=NWYxMDk0MGQyM2MyZDIzZTQyZDgzMjU5ZmM3NzA1YzE2NjFiM2NjYSxYUUhYY0ZnYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162821651210%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-9&m=1) )

 

          After they had finished their meal and Claire had put the remains back into their basket, he took her hand again:

          "I can't believe it's true. I'm so grateful. I would have fully understood if this had gone too fast for you. If you had needed time, if you wanted to get to know me even better ..."

          "Jamie, it's true, we did not have so much time ... but I had time to watch you, to see how you are, and besides, I did my own investigations …Didn't you know that you are the talk of the town whenever you visit the one or the other?"

          "The 'talk of the town'? What is that supposed to mean?"

          "The people talk about you."

          "What do they talk about _me_?"

          "Oh, you should have heard Pauline! She was - and still is - one of your greatest admirers! The Bailiff, the Bailiff, the Bailiff. Mr. Fraser here, Mr. Fraser there, Mr. Fraser everywhere. At first I thought she had fallen in love with you, but ..."

          "Oh, no! There is Johann Sattler! He would kill me, if …"

          They both laughed.

          "Because I'm thinking of Pauline, you know she's our 'ally', don't you?"

          "Yes, I noticed it the day I first talked to you in the garden."

          "She knows me very well and … she also knew that I had fallen in love with you before I admitted it to myself. She will not betray us, she will stand by us."

          "Yes, she will, I am sure, by the way, she has helped me with the measure of your ring."

          He smiled.

          "You are wearing this other ring," he pointed to a simple silver ring on her right hand.

          "That's a ring my mother gave to me some years ago."

          "Once you took it off to help Pauline with the washing of the dishes, she took a ribbon and in an unobserved moment she took measures ..."

          "So you two conspired against me," she said grinning.

          "When did you do that?"

          "Shortly after our first meeting in the garden."

          She shook her head in unbelief.

          "I knew that I knew that I knew that I knew you were the one."

          He paused a moment. Then he said:

          "But you were not finished yet. What did the other people tell of me?"

          "When I came back from East Frisia and went to the market at Balfenberg, several of the market women asked me, if I had already met the new Bailiff. And when I said 'no', they all talked of you in glowing terms. How kind, helpful, caring, attentive, reliable and generous you are. A man of deeds and not of words only, a man who keeps his promises, a good listener. All they said was true. I have experienced it myself."

          Fraser turned red up to his ear tips, shook his head and smiled embarrassed.

          "More than one of the women has told me that the new Bailiff is a very handsome man."

          _She did not tell him that these women also had said, that Fraser 'was quite a match'. Yes, he surely was. But more important, he was her match._

          "Ach."

          "And last week I learned that you can handle children very well. Well, we all knew that since you saved little Ernestine Lefèvre and took young Max Budde into training. But now I have learned that you also have a heart for little thieves."

          "Ach, that was nothing," he sad and made as gesture as if he would repel all praise.

          "Nothing? The market woman told me that the boy just ran into you. You could have taken him and delivered him to the court. But you paid for the bread he had stolen and even bought a second loaf for his family. Do you really think that has meant 'nothing' for the little guy - and his family?"

 

(”Scottish thistle" by  [skeeze](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fscotch-distel-blume-pflanze-w%25C3%25A4chst-1157998%2F&t=YzQ4YjA2NTAzM2QzYTEwNjg3OWQwY2I2NTRmYWY3YjBkZWY5YzVmMixYUUhYY0ZnYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162821651210%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-9&m=1) )  


          _In the past few weeks, Claire had heard various stories about Fraser's dealings with children. His willingness to help the little boy who had stolen bread and apples at a market stand in Marschen was only the last in a longer row. And she had to admit, that these stories had opened her heart even more to the man sitting at her side right now. For a long time she had pushed the idea of marriage and family aside. But one thing had always been important to her. If she were to marry, if she had a family, the father of her children had to be a loving, caring and understanding man. A man, then, who had to be very different from her own father. The more she knew about Fraser, the more she had observed him in his dealings with other people, the more he could imagine him as a father and he would be the father of her children._


	49. In the Valley of Decision, Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have come as friends, now they leave as lovers.

**In the Valley of decision (3)**

 

          She looked at him again and summarized the words:

          "So your good reputation is very well known. Even my father has to take note of this all the time."

          Angrily she thought that this had not changed her father's judgment about James Fraser. "He is and remains a papist, however much he tries to flatter himself here!" Henry Beauchamp had said it several times. Likewise, the people who spoke well of Fraser did not escape his judgment: "These are all people who can be easily seduced, people, unaware, who can be taken by sweet words and some 'good deeds'."

          "But nothing has changed in his judgment about me, did it?"

          "No, not that I know of. … Jamie, I'm so sorry that my father has been behaved so badly, especially on a day that was so important to you! I wish I could have been there."

          He looked down, took her hand and said:

          "Yes, I also wish you had been with me that day. But there will come other important days, and you will be by my side - as my wife."

          He kissed her gently.

          "As for your father, I do not have any hatred for or rejection against him in my heart. Yes, it's right. He made his judgment about me, without knowing me, without ever really speaking with me. But I will always be grateful to him for the wonderful daughter to whom he has given life."  
  


(”Das Pferd” by [szarot](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fdas-pferd-tier-pferde-wald-205375%2F&t=OTc5ZDU0ODEwZWYyZjI3MGQ2OWUxMTIzYTM5ZTk0OGJiZmJjZDE0ZSxuOUI5MDN5TA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162840478665%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-10&m=1) )  
  


          Gently he touched her cheeks with his hands.

          She smiled, but soon became serious again when she looked at the ring.

          "You know, as long as we can't make it public ... he will continue to bring young men to our house and ... Promise me, Jamie, whatever rumours are spread, please do not believe it. I want you and you alone, and I will not give my word to anyone else."

          "Don't worry Clair. I trust you."

          "There's something else I need to talk about, Jamie."

          He put his arm around her and asked:

          "What is it?"

          "I have told you about Mr. Zinn."

          He nodded.

          "Everything I said is true. There is only one thing I have not told you. Not, because I wanted to hide it from you. I just did not want to be reminded of all this. I wanted to leave it behind me. But now it seems to catch up with me."

          She paused for a moment, leaning her head at his chest and putting her arms around him.

          "Two days before my departure from Emden, I went for a walk in the evening. The town is beautiful and I knew I would not come back for a very long time, so I wanted to see some places once more. On my way back, I was only a few streets away from my aunt's house when a man attacked me. I think it was a foreign soldier, but he did not wear a uniform."

          Fraser looked at her and she recognized the deep concern in his eyes.

          "Did he hurt you? Did he ..."

          "No, nothing happened, because ... I was followed by yet another man."

          "Mr. Zinn?"

          "Yes. He probably came from a business appointment, saw me by chance and followed me."

          "And I do not want to know what this guy had in mind, following a young woman late in the evening," Fraser thought grimly.

          "When he saw the intentions of the soldier, he intervened and chased the man away."

          "It seems as if we should be grateful to him," Fraser said as factually as possible.

          "Exactly. He is convinced of this. He is convinced that I am in his debt. That it was no coincidence that he was there. It was predestined and I am ..."

          "… predestined to marry him?!"

          There was great anger in Fraser's voice. He tried not to show his inner excitement, but he pulled her even closer to him.

          "Thank God, that there are nearly 350 miles between us here and Emden."

          "Yes, but he started writing me. I got a second letter from him just yesterday. I can only hope that he does not get the idea to write to my father. This could lead him to more silly thoughts."

          "But your father can't marry you to a man against your will?"

          "No. If I say 'no', he can't. That's law. But, on the other hand, I can't marry without his consent, even if I am already of age. This is also law."

          "It looks as if everything is against us. That's a good starting point."

          "If you think this is all too difficult with me … I would understand, … if you …"

          "Claire, whatever I have to do to ensure us a future, I will do it. Don't worry. As long as I can think, I had to fight and I fought for things and goals that were not nearly meaningful."

          She missed the ease of the conversation, which had been lost by all that was said before. So she tried to give it another direction.

          "This is one of the things that I like about you so much, your confidence. And … when ever … I'm with you I feel at peace, secure."

          "I will do everything to keep it that way."  


  
  
(”Farn” by [Foto-Rabe](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ffarn-wald-pflanze-gr%25C3%25BCn-natur-1032456%2F&t=ZmFkYzFmMmVlMWQ1ZmExYzQzODRlY2Y5MzBkNzk5ZTE0OGI2NTg4NSxuOUI5MDN5TA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162840478665%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-10&m=1) )  
  


          He put his arms around her back and she dropped against his chest. So they sat quietly together for a while. Then Claire broke the silence:

          "Jamie, you know I will not be able to wear the ring openly, yet."

          "Yes."

          "I'll wear it on my necklace. Nobody will notice it there, and I can always have it with me. Would you help me?"

          She took the ring from her finger. Then she pulled her hair away from the neck, so that the closure of her necklace became visible. He took the ring, opened the lock, and let the ring glide on the chain while closing the chain again. Smelling her hair and her skin, he closed his eyes. Then he followed his inner urge and started to kiss her. At first, she could feel his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath, then his warm breath on her right ear, and finally, as his mouth made its way down to her shoulder leaving numerous kisses along her neck. In between, she heard him whisper again and again words in this language which she did not understand. Just as she wished his caresses would go on endlessly, he stopped.

          "Claire, excuse me, I … I should have asked for your permission," he said hoarsely.

          "Apology accepted, but …" she whispered.

          "But?"

          "Only if you finish your work … and there is also a left side, which needs your attention."

          "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

          "Yes. I'm very sure."

          So he turned on her left side. When he started kissing her again, he felt her hands in his hair, and he knew that an eternity would not be suffice to love her as much as he wanted to love her.  
  


(”Sonnenlicht” by [44833](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsonnenlicht-wald-weg-pfad-abend-166733%2F&t=NGFlOTFhMGZhYTk4OTZjZmNlODUxMmM2MzJjOGMyOTBkYzg4MGIwOCxuOUI5MDN5TA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162840478665%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-10&m=1) )

          He wished this day would never end. But they both knew they had to return. She had to return to the house she called her golden cage. He had to return to his work. Slowly they had made their way back until they were near the crossroads. He stopped and turned to her:

          "I hate that I have to let you go."

          "And I hate that I have to part from you."

          She smiled, then her face changed as if she had just come up with an idea.

          "Do you have a small knife?"

          "Sure," he answered, pulled a knife from one of his pockets and handed it over to her. 

          "Turn your head down to me please and trust me," she demanded and as he did, she cut off the red curl that fell over his forehead.

          "Thank you. I wanted this one since I've first noticed it."

          Then she took the scarf out of her sleeve, put the curl in it and put it all together again in the sleeve.

          "And I, can I get none of this wonderful waves?"

          She handed him the knife and said:

          "Take which one you want."

          He stepped behind her, gently stroking her hair. Then he chose a strand and cut it carefully. She turned to him and saw, how he pulled her other scarf our of his pocket, putting the strand between its layers.

          He gently stroked her right cheek.

          "Mine. You're mine. My wife. Forever."

          "And you're mine. My husband. Forever."

          He kissed her a last time.

          "Take care. Please."

          "I will. But you must promise me the same."

          "Promised."

          Then he mounted his horse and was gone, his heart full of joy and pain at the same time.


	50. In the Valley of Decision, Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day that holds many surprises for Henry Beauchamp

**Preparations for Days of Bliss**

 

         When Fraser reached the estate in time for dinner on this Friday evening, he was already expected in the hall by Paul von Trebitsch.

         "Ah, I see the face of a happy man! Welcome home, my Bailiff!“

         The addressed smiled all over.

         "She said ‘yes’?” the Baron asked barely audible.

         "She said 'yes’!“ came Frasers answer in a similar soft tone.

         The men embraced each other, laughing, cheering and hugging again.

         "Louise, please bring a bottle of wine!” the Baron shouted.

         "For dinner, Sir?“ the housekeeper asked, after she came out of the kitchen door.

         "No! For me and Mr. Fraser!” von Trebitsch shouted back laughing.

         Louise shook her head and disappeared without further questions.

         "She must think that I’ve gotten too much sun today,“ he whispered, "Ach, no matter, I’m glad, very, very glad. The next big celebration in this hall will be your wedding, James. I can’t wait for your two to start a family. I just hope that I live long enough to see some little Frasers running around me here."

         "Some? Several at the first time?” Fraser asked, slightly frightened.

         "Oh, you’re a young, strong guy, sure you’ll make it,“ von Trebitsch answered grinning. Tapping Fraser a few times on his belly, he said:

         "Well, there should be some little Frasers in it, right?"

         Fraser blushed as far as unto the tips of his ears, von Trebitsch smiled.

         The conversation of the men fell silent as Louise came with a bottle of wine and two glasses. The Baron opened the bottle and filled the glasses. Then he said:

         "But serious! Congratulations, James. I’m sure, you’ve made the right decision and I’m sure, she will stay at your side. This was the first step. The next thing we have to do is to plan the rest of our battle strategy. But for now, let’s have dinner and … if you want to tell me something … I’m eager to listen."

         When Fraser later returned to his room, he took the little packet out of the pocket of his jacket and laid it on the small table besides his bed. He gently stroked it, and thought: 'Mine. Mine forever.’ He turned to his bed and wanted to lie down when the feeling of a new responsibility struck him with great seriousness. She was his fiancée, his future wife. He had to care for her, and it was best to begin with it now. So he knelt down and started to pray.

 

(”Kerze” by [Melly95](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fteelicht-kerze-winter-advent-517161%2F&t=ZDgwNDAxOTMxNjRjMDY3NWFhZmE4M2U5ZWY2NWVlZDFiY2I3MzVkZixaTDhucWlzUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162877071285%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-11&m=1)) 

 

        The Saturday on estate Balfenberg went as usual. Workers and servants met the last preparations for the beginning of the harvest on Monday. Between four and five o'clock in the afternoon, Fraser, sitting at the table in the hall, paid the wages. He then took the payroll back to his office, arranged some papers, and went a last time over his plans for Monday. In the meantime the one-horse carriage of Henry Beauchamp entered the court. Fraser saw it through one of the windows of his office. He watched Claire and her father get out.  A servant took care of the horse while the two Beauchamps disappeared into the manor through the main entrance. He waited a few minutes before he too slowly walked over to the house.

        In the hall, Paul von Trebitsch had already welcomed Claire and her father, and led them to the table, where Louise served tea and biscuits.

        "Ah, Bailiff Fraser. I’m glad you come."

        The Baron rose.

        "You know Mr. Beauchamp and his daughter."

        Fraser indicated a bow.

        "Mr. Beauchamp, Ms. Beauchamp,” he said.

        _But with his eyes he said:_

_“Good evening, my beloved wife.”_

        Henry Beauchamp just nodded.    
  
        “Good evening, Mr. Fraser,” Claire was heard.

         _But her eyes answered him:_

_“Good evening, my beloved husband.”_

        “Please take your seat, my Bailiff."

        While Fraser took a seat, the Baron continued:

        "I have asked Mr. Beauchamp and his daughter to come here, because I would like to ask Ms. Beauchamp to assist us in the work here in manor during harvest time. In addition, I would like to ask Ms. Beauchamp to use her medical knowledge and abilities here on the estate."

        The Baron’s last words were accompanied by an ever-stranger look on the part of Henry Beauchamp. Claire, on the other hand, smiled all over her face. Her joy was unmistakable. Then Paul von Trebitsch turned to Fraser:

       "Would you agree that we hire Ms. Beauchamp for this time?"

       Before Fraser could respond, Henry Beauchamp intervened:

       "Since when does the Baron need the consent of his Bailiff if he wants to hire someone?!"

       Claire looked up, startled.

       _Would her stubborn father destroy her chance to work on the estate? If he did, she would guarantee for nothing._

       Paul von Trebitsch leaned back in his chair and breathed slowly in and out multiple times. Then he said:

       "The Free Lord and Baron of Balfenberg need no consent from anyone if he wants to hire someone. But I have decided to ask my Bailiff for his consent. Because Mr. Fraser is not only my Bailiff, he is also my Deputy and he bears the responsibility for all the employees here. And whoever bears that much responsibility should have the right to be heard in such decisions."

       Henry Beauchamp was silent. The Baron turned to Fraser, waiting for his answer.

       "Sir, I have no objections to your decision."

       He himself had watched the whole situation carefully.

       "Thank you, Mr. Fraser. Mr. Beauchamp what’s your opinion?"

 

(”Münzen / Zeitung” by [shotput](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fm%25C3%25BCnzen-zeitung-denkmal-schreiben-431535%2F&t=MmY5MGNiNWFlYWFmNGE5YTc0MGRjOTAwYTdmYmMwZjc1ZTRjNTA1ZSxaTDhucWlzUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162877071285%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-11&m=1))   

 

      "That depends on the amount you pay my daughter."

       "What would you suggest as a salary, Mr. Beauchamp?"

       "Well, my daughter should get the same wage as her cousin,” Henry Beauchamp demanded.

       The Baron frowned. Then he said:

       "No, that would be unfair.“

       "Yes,” Fraser interjected with a serious gaze, “that would be unjustifiable."

        "Unfair? Why should that be unfair?” Claire’s father asked with a crimson head.

        Paul von Trebitsch looked at Fraser and nodded.

        “Well, Mr. Beauchamp, it would be unfair to your daughter because her cousin does not have her medical knowledge.”

        _Claire smiled and rolled her eyes. She would have liked to know who of the B’s had this clever idea._

         The Baron immediately joined in:

          “Yes, you’re right, my Bailiff. I think we should give Ms. Beauchamp a quarter more pay than her cousin. That would be fair."

          "You’re High Well-born, I would like to point out that by the help of Ms. Beauchamp we’ll be able to keep the stoppage of the workers and servants low. In most cases, I suppose, we no longer need to wait for the doctor. Therefore, I would suggest that we pay Ms. Beauchamp at least …"

          "All right, we pay her one-and-a-half of the normal wage."

          Fraser nodded satisfied, Henry Beauchamp’s mouth opened wide and then suddenly closed.

 

  
  
(”Baumwolle” by [naturalpastels](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsp%25C3%25BCle-baumwolle-baumwolltuch-rollen-1913458%2F&t=ZDY0MDQ0NDdjNmVjMGM0ODAwZmRiY2Y5ZDBlNjBhMzY3YjA5ZDU4YyxaTDhucWlzUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162877071285%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-11&m=1)) 

 

          _Claire had attentively watched the men’s trade. She could have been annoyed that their decision had been made over her head. She could have felt like a piece of trade. But she did not care. For her, it was only important that she would be able to work at the estate. She wondered if the Baron and Fraser had previously discussed this conversation._

          Henry Beauchamp now switched back into the conversation:

          "And you’re sure that my daughter also has the needed skills, not that …"

          The Baron looked at Fraser and said:

          "Yes, we are."

          Fraser looked to the Baron, nodded to him, and said:

          "We’re quite sure, Mr. Beauchamp."

          "Recently,” the Baron added, “one of my employees was seriously injured. He had his arm dislocated and a nail had drilled through the upper muscle of his shoulder. Your daughter was here on a short visit to her cousin. She came to the scene of the accident and knew exactly what had to be done. She cared for the man and three days later he was well again, could use his arm and never got a fever. The wound healed well, no suppuration, nothing. There was nearly no stoppage in his working schedule."

          Again, Henry Beauchamp’s mouth opened wide and then suddenly closed. Then Claire’s father came up with a new objection:

         "What does Doctor Seltin say to all this? Does he agree?"

         "Well, Mr. Beauchamp, as you now the Balfenberg estate is entirely under my jurisdiction or, if I’m hindered under my Bailiff’s. So I - or we - decide who is taking care of the sick here and who is not. But of course I did speak with Dr. Seltin. In principle, he has no objections. He will come in the course of the next week and will talk with your daughter. Then he will decide in which cases we have to call him."

         Henry Beauchamp’s mouth opened again and stayed open for some seconds.

          "So if you agree, we expect your daughter starting to work here on Monday morning,” the Baron tried to close the conversation.

           "Ähm, my daughter will then come with Pauline in the morning and return in the evening with her. And of course she will not work on Sundays. Because Sunday is … “

            ”… the Lord’s Day. We know, Mr. Beauchamp. On this estate, we usually observe the Lord’s Day. And when we have to work on Sundays while the harvest time, we apply Romans 14: 5 - 6 [1]. But I know, you are a very law observing man. Therefore we will deal with her daughter’s work schedule exactly as we have done with her cousin’s work schedule over the last years. Pauline never had to work here on a Sunday. And your daughter will not have to work on Sundays either.

         Henry Beauchamp twitched his mouth slightly, but then he nodded.

         The numerous surprises her father experienced today were not to be despised, Claire thought.

         Shortly after all questions had been clarified, the Baron and Fraser guided the guests to their carriage and bid farewell.

 

         On the way back to Orndorf Claire and her father hardly spoke a word. It was only at dinner that Henry Beauchamp became more talkative.

         "Are you now satisfied that you can work there in the next weeks?“

         She would have liked to answer that he had decided it all by himself. But she did not want to start a fight.

         "I am happy that I can do something in the next few weeks and can also earn some money."

         "I just hope that you did not go too far with your 'medical knowledge’ … well, you know. Promise me that you are always call for Dr. Seltin, if you are not sure."

         "Yes, sure I do."

         "And Claire, promise me, that you keep away from this papist!"

         "Did not you hear that the Baron said he and the Bailiff would be on the fields most of the time? Mr. Fraser will have no time …"

         "Claire, you can never be sure of these papists, you can’t trust them!"

         "Papa, what did you plan for the summer?"

         Her question distracted Henry Beauchamp to a topic he was only too fond of talking. He would still spend the month of July in Orndorf, but he wanted to travel in August and September. Then Claire would stay home again … He was talking about his plans for almost twenty minutes, but Claire, who had cleared the table and was now washing dishes, barely listened to him. When, a little later, she took leave of him and went to her room, she thought: "Something has to change and it has to change soon."

         _If she had known how much her life would change in the coming months, she would not have slept so quietly that night._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "One person esteems one day as better than another, while another esteems all days alike. Each one should be fully convinced in his own mind. The one who observes the day, observes it in honor of the Lord. The one who eats, eats in honor of the Lord, since he gives thanks to God, while the one who abstains, abstains in honor of the Lord and gives thanks to God." (Romans 14: 5 - 6, ESV)


	51. Days of Bliss, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire begins her work on estate Balfenberg

**Her own House (1)**

 

         Claire had just put the cup of tea on the table as she felt his big hands on her shoulders. She turned and wanted to say something, but he closed her mouth with a kiss. Her defense quickly came to an end and he felt how she let her hands slowly run through his hair.  


         "How are you? Were there any problems with your father?“ he asked softly.  


         "When I came home on the Friday evening, the Baron’s messenger had already been there. My father didn’t even ask where I had been so long. He was completely occupied with the question of why the Baron wanted to hire me."  


         "And? Have our answers on Saturday evening reassured him?"  


         "Not really,” she said, laughing softly. “He wanted me to promise, that I keep away from ‘this papist’ while I’m working here."  


         "And you lied?"  


         "Why?"  


         "Because right now, you are not keeping much distance from 'the papist’. To be honest," he whispered, "I can no longer see _any_   distance between us."  


         He let a knowing glance wander down between them and put his arms a little tighter around her. They both smiled.  


         "I didn’t promise him anything. I asked him about his summer travels, and he immediately forgot 'the papist’. Quite contrary to me. I can’t think of anyone else since Friday afternoon. My father was right, you _are_ a seducer."  


         She looked into his eyes and gently pulled his head down to her.  


         "Claire, I …"  


         "Psssst. No more words. We have only ten minutes. Please, I need you close."  


         Only too glad to meet her need, he continued to kiss her.  


         A few minutes later they heard the bell, which summoned all the workers and servants on the court.  


         "You go first, I follow some moments later."  


         "When do I see you again?” she asked, still holding his face in her hands.  


         "Probably not before tomorrow morning," he replied, taking her hands in his and kissing her palms. Then he reached for the tea, drank it, and handed the cup to her.  


         Claire left the library, set the cup on the table in the hall, and went to the entrance. Almost all the servants had gathered in the court, and the Baron was already standing at the balustrade.  


         She felt his presence when he had not even reached the little corridor. Then she heard his boots. Shortly afterwards, Fraser was standing to the right side of the Baron and thus only three steps in front of her. She tried to look not directly at him, but could not turn her eyes away from him either. He just stood there, radiating calm and confidence. Just a few minutes ago, she had held him in her arms - this strong, amazing man. And he was her man. A feeling of happiness passed through her whole body. If only they could soon live their happiness in public. She hoped that together they would be strong enough to defend their love and happiness against anything that would oppose them. Even if this could mean that she had to face her father. She loved her father and the thought that she had to part with him in a fight caused pain to her soul. But he was her past. A few yards ahead of her stood the man she - also - loved, but he was her future. Her father gave her life. But this man had given her a new life, a life full of love and meaning. Above all, he would give her a life in freedom. And together they would give life to children, who could shape the future beyond decades. Even if he and she would not live anymore. This thought, this hope, it was exhilarating. He and she, they would not just start a family, they would found a house.  
          There was so much more to life than this daily monotony. She had realized this when she was in East Frisia. The talks with the doctor and the pharmacist had opened the door to a whole new world. And the books of Wilhelm Zinn also contributed to this. (Even if he lived in a very small, limited world.) That was exactly what she wanted for her children. Freedom to explore, use and develop their own talents. And there stood the man with whom exactly that would be possible. Never before had she had this feeling with another man. They had all been trapped in an eternal repetition of what was familiar to them. But with him, it would be possible. Together they would found a house, they would start a lineage. From their love something completely new would emerge.  


          Suddenly Claire heard the Baron greet the people and saying something about the harvest and other things. Still in her mind, she felt a hand gently pulling her forward. It was Paul von Trebitsch, who told people in the court that she - Ms. Beauchamp - would take care of them if they were hurt or get sick. She was just mindful enough that she smiled at the people before her and nodded. The hand released her, and she saw von Trebitsch pulling Fraser forward to the balustrade. Then she heard the Baron announcing that the Bailiff would now organize the workers. She heard Fraser read something from a paper, then she saw how the crowd moved and left the court. Suddenly another hand pulled at her and she heard Pauline calling her name:  


         "Claire? Claire! Do you want to take root here?”

  


  


(”Teetasse” by  [RondellMelling](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftee-tasse-teetasse-porzellan-dekor-2130968%2F&t=NTRhODlmMDk0OTQ1YzA2ZWM4NzE2YTQ0YmZjZDUyYWQzNmFjZGYzNCx2bG5ET3JMQg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163018918070%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-1&m=1) ) 

 

          Claire’s start on estate Ballenberg had gone well. Monday morning she and Pauline arrived shortly before six o'clock at the estate. Louise had already opened the door and lighted the candles in the hall. She awaited and welcomed the two young women in the kitchen. The she said:  


         "You two take care of the breakfast for the Baron and the Bailiff. I’ll go over to the servant’s house and together with the other women I prepare the lunch for the workers. Claire, Pauline knows what the Baron wishes for his meals, she will show you. Today Mr. Templin from Marschen will come and bring the goods the Bailiff has ordered for us. Pauline, take care of it and show Claire how we manage our stocks. I will come over for lunch. Afterwards you can take your break and in the afternoon please take care of the garden. The last task for the day would be the preparation of the dinner. That’s the outline for today. As ordered by the Baron, Claire is, of course, always freed from her work when she has to look after a patient. So, good luck, my ladies. Once more welcome, Claire. I’m glad, you’re helping us."  


         "Thank you, Madame Ribonet.”  


         "Louise, Claire, call me Louise.“  


         "Thank you, Louise."  


         Then the housekeeper went away.  


         "Doesn’t she have breakfast with us?"  


         "No, she has already had breakfast, she gets up very early. But now we must hurry. In twenty minutes the men come for breakfast,” Pauline said.  


         Fraser had heard noises from the hall and quietly opened his door. Through the door gap he could observe the happenings in the hall. He saw how the women covered the table and then disappeared into the kitchen. Carefully and quietly he went down the stairs. Just as he had reached the table, Claire came out of the kitchen with two plates. She almost dropped the plates when she saw Fraser.  


         "Oh, excuse me; I did not want to frighten you."  


         He took the plates from her hands and placed them on the table. The fright on Claire’s face gave way to a smile.  


         "Good morning,” she said softly and her eyes said so much more.  


         "Good morning, Ms. Beauchamp, I’m glad, you support us and wish you all the best."  


         At that moment Pauline appeared with bread and tea.  


         "Good morning, Mr. Fraser!”  


         "Good morning, Pauline."  


         Suddenly the voice of the Baron was heard:  


         "Good Morning! Let’s have breakfast."  


         Just before the men finished their breakfast, von Trebitsch told Fraser:  


         "Go now to the library. I’ll send her to you. You have ten minutes. I will speak to the workers shortly before seven."  


         Fraser nodded.  


         When the women cleaned the table, von Trebitsch said:  


         "Claire, would you please bring a fresh cup of tee to the library - for the Bailiff. And tell him, I want to see him in ten minutes on the outer stairs. Thank you."

  


  


(”Pferde” by   [skeeze](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fpferde-pfl%25C3%25BCgen-feld-landwirtschaft-2239457%2F&t=MzZhMDFiYmU5NzAzNjJlOTk2M2NhYjcwNTM3NDBmZDc3YzRhZDUxNix2bG5ET3JMQg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163018918070%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-1&m=1) )

   
         Now she had returned to the kitchen together with Pauline. Still in her mind, she tried to concentrate on the tasks before her. When she was just putting on an apron, Pauline said rather casual:  


         "It took you quite a long time to bring the Bailiff a cup of tea, almost fifteen minutes to be exact."

         "Mr. Fraser wanted to talk to me and I waited until he had drunk his tea."  


         "Ahh, I’m sure that’s the right kind of service and the way they do it in East Frisia."  


         There was an unmistakable irony in Pauline’s voice.  


         "Pauline!"  


         "Claire," her cousin answered softly, “I just wanted to say, how happy I’m that … that you get along and understand each other better. And it seems to me that you do not find him so terrible anymore. Quite contrary …"  


         "How …"  


         "Oh, one just had to follow your gaze on the outer staircase … then one could see a little admiration for him … on your glass face."  


         "You must promise me …"  


         "Sure. I will not talk to anybody about your little …"  


         Claire was struggling with what to tell her cousin and what not. But if she did not tell Pauline how serious the whole situation was then her 'little sister’ might blabber out something while joking around.  


         "Pauline,” she whispered, “it’s no little something, it’s very serious."  


         To underline the importance of their words she pulled her necklace out of her dress ad showed the ring.  


         "My goodness!”  


         Pauline turned pale.  


         "He … he … really … proposed to you?!"  


         The young woman clapped hands before her mouth.  


         "Friday afternoon."  


         "And …  you …"  


         "And I said 'yes’. Exactly."  


         "Oh Claire, I’m so happy for you!"  


         They embraced each other.  


         "I could understand you so well, he is such a good and kind man."  


         "But, you know, not everyone sees him like you," Claire reminded her.  


         "You think of your father, I guess?"  


         Claire nodded.  


         "I promise you, I will talk with no one about it. Not even with Johann. One can never now, what men are talking about, when they have one beer to much. And I don’t want you to get in trouble. I am silent about it. You can be sure."  


         "I trust you, but if you … I guarantee for nothing, 'little sister’."  


         After this conversation, the women had turned to their work and the day had gone according to the plan which Mrs. Ribonet had given in the morning. Although Claire had already known, or at least observed, some workflows in this house, she learned a lot of new things. She devoted herself to her duties with great attention and tried to remember the individual procedures exactly. If she became Fraser’s wife, she would be the wife of Bailiff, and the supervision of the work in this house would be part of her duties. She knew that Grete Jakobi had done this for almost thirty years until she got sick five years ago and the Baron had asked Mrs. Ribonet to take over the task. And even if she would never work on the estate Balfenberg in this way, she would still be able to use everything she could learn here to lead her own house.


	52. Days of Bliss, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is questioned by Dr. Seltin

**Days of Bliss (1)**

 

         At nine o'clock in the evening Fraser stepped into the hall. He and the men had worked almost fourteen hours, interrupted only by short breaks for lunch and dinner. He came from the servant’s house, where first the Baron, then he himself had used the room with the bath tub to shower their bodies with some buckets of cold water. As always on such occasions, Louise had commissioned a servant to provide water for the Baron and him there. Freshly washed, but very tired, he wanted nothing more than to finally fall into his bed. And to dream. To dream of her. What a blessing, she was here. Not now, but she had been here the whole day and tomorrow morning, he would see her again. He slowly went up the steps of the stairs and opened the door of his room. To his surprise the room was pleasantly cool. If one could call it ‘cool’. But it was much cooler than he had expected and certainly cooler than anywhere else on the estate. Someone had shut the window shutters in wise foresight before the sun could reach the west side of the house and heat up those rooms.

       _"Claire,“ he thought. It must have been her idea. Because in the years before nobody had thought of it. Pauline and Louise did care for the house and the men with great devotion, but they had not come up with something like this. Claire … what would he give now, to be able to caress her, to be able to thank her._

         He closed the door and put the candle he had lit on the night candle in the hall on his table. Then he saw that on his table stood a carafe of fresh water and a bowl of fruit. Next to it were fresh towels and soap for the next morning. A look at his washing stand showed that it was also freshly cleaned and prepared. What a blessing she was. He took off his clothes and uncovered the bed. As he straightened the pillow, he heard the sound of crumbling paper. He picked up his head pillow and found a letter that bore neither the name of a recipient nor the name of a sender. But the seal on the back had three symbols that showed unmistakable who wrote this letter. He got out of bed and took the little knife - which he always carried with him - from the pocket of his jacket. Then he opened the seal and unfolded the letter. There were only a few lines she had left him, but nothing could have made him happier at this moment. Again and again he read what she had written. At the same time, he tried to take everything in his head, in his mind, in his soul, even what he read between the lines. He had sat down at the table and reached for the carafe to fill a glass of fresh water. He drank, then stood up, took the letter and the candlestick and sat down at his desk. After the candlestick stood in the designated place, he placed the papers that covered his desk on a chair next to it. From one of the drawers he took a piece of paper. Then he opened the lid of the ink barrel and reached for a quill. After stirring the quill several times in the inkwell, he wiped it off and began to write. He, too, wrote only a few lines, but he tried to put everything into them. Everything he felt at the moment for her, for Claire. He waited until the ink had dried. Then he folded the letter, took the candle, and dropped wax on it. When the wax was slightly cold, he pressed his signet ring into it. Then he got up, went to the bookshelf and took out a small volume of poems. He put the letter in the book as far as the seal gave room and placed it on the small table next to his bed. Then he put out the candle and lay down to sleep.

  
  
(”Feder” by  [LunarSeaArt](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ffederkiels-tinte-feder-alte-2431674%2F&t=OGVhMDhhYmMyYjg2N2NlOGY3NDI0MDEzNjIxNWE4NDE2MzZmNTAwNywxYU5wcEFYSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163028929185%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-2&m=1))

 

         The next day began as early as the previous one. The men appeared in the hall at half past six and took their seats at the table, on which the women had already put the breakfast. Then Claire appeared and Fraser thought that the sun had just risen in the dark hall of the manor. In her hands she held a large pot of tea.

         "Good morning, you’re High-Well-born. Good morning Mr. Fraser."

         "Good morning, Claire,” answered the Baron.

         "Good morning, Ms. Beauchamp,“ she heard Fraser saying.

         She poured tea into the men’s cups, then turned the pot off and went back to the kitchen, where she shared breakfast with Pauline.

         Just before they had finished breakfast, von Trebitsch said:

         "We have little time today, you have to say goodbye quickly. I wait for you in the court."

         Fraser nodded.

         After the Baron had gone to the main entrance, Pauline appeared with a basket full of water bottles. She also went towards the main entrance. Fraser knew that she would begin to distribute the bottles among the servants who would go directly from the estate to the fields. This was the moment he had to use to say goodbye to Claire. So he hurried into the kitchen, where he found her standing in front of a shelf. He forgot all the conventions, kissed her and kissed her again. Then he said:

         "I have only a brief moment."

         He kissed her again.

         "I love you and I miss you very much."

         Another kiss took the opportunity to reply from her.

         "There’s a letter for you, you know where you find it."

         Then he kissed her again and turned to go.

         "Jamie!” she cried.

         Claire hurried after him, hugged him and said:

         "I love you and I miss you very much too.“

         She kissed him and said:

         "On your way soldier!"

         He smiled and then he was gone.  

         As he went through the hall to the main entrance, Pauline walked towards him with the empty basket. She smiled at him and wanted to say goodbye when he stopped right in front of her and so forced her to stay.

         "Pauline,” he whispered, “you know it’s important to be quiet about … about this … right now. We can’t afford trouble in the midst of the harvest time."

         "You know,” she replied, “that I am on your side, as I always have been, I … I like you both, and I will not do anything to get you in trouble. Besides, I do not want to prevent a Scottish nobleman to become my relative.” She smiled and went on: “But serious: You can trust me."

         "I do. If there is anything I can do for you …"

         "It’s all right. Goodbye Mr. Fraser."

         "Goodbye, Pauline."

         He went on and left the house through the main entrance.

         From this day on it became an unspoken rule that he took leave of Claire in a hurry, while Pauline distributed the water bottles to the servants. It was only a few minutes they had for themselves, but they were the most precious moments of the day for him. And he decided to show himself grateful to Pauline or Johann in one way or the other.

         Shortly afterwards Pauline was back in the kitchen and the women took on their tasks. After they had washed the breakfast dishes, they devoted themselves to gardening. In the garden it was still pleasantly cool, but the watering of the plants brought them to sweat, because they had to get the necessary water from the well in the court. When this work was finished after more then an hour, they began picking the ripe fruits, collected them in baskets or bowls and then stowed it all in the cellar. At noon Louise came and brought them a pot of a nutritious vegetable soup. It was a portion of the food she and a number of other women had prepared for the workers in the fields. Pauline told Claire that there was a room on the lower floor of the servant’s house, where a large walled cauldron stood. In this cauldron the large meals were cooked for the harvest workers in summer. In the autumn the herring was salted in that cauldron before they were placed in barrels and in winter, it was used to cook the sausages or other meat when pigs were slaughtered. If it was not used for cooking, it was used to store stocks in it.

  
  
(”Suppe” by [StockSnap](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsuppe-br%25C3%25BChe-lebensmittel-platte-698639%2F&t=MmQ2ZDEwMDJmZDI5MjcwODMxMzhjYjlkNzNmYjAzMDMzNmFkNTNmMiwxYU5wcEFYSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163028929185%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-2&m=1)) 

 

          In the afternoon of the day, Dr. Seltin came, to learn about Claire’s medical knowledge. She asked him to sit down in the hall and brought him tea and biscuits. Then she took a small case from the kitchen, in which she kept her medical tinctures, powders, and some instruments. The case and the instruments were a gift, that Dr. Kaufmann from Emden had given her at her departure.

         Over a period of two hours, Claire was questioned by Dr. Seltin. He asked her how she would recognize individual diseases or injuries, which techniques or remedies she would use to cure them, and how she would prepare the different teas, ointments and tinctures. He asked her about the injuries and diseases she had already seen and treated, and what results her treatments had shown. Then, he looked with her at the medicines and instruments in her case, and let her explain their use and effect. As she answered, he kept writing notes. Towards the end of her conversation Dr. Seltin thanked her for the information and wrote a short letter to the Baron. Then he said goodbye. Claire returned the dishes to the kitchen, where Pauline was just about to take freshly baked bread from the oven.

         "That was a long conversation,” Pauline remarked.

         "Yes, he had put me through my paces,“ Claire answered.

         After putting her medicine case back on a shelf, she asked:

         "What can I do next?"

         "You can change the water and the towels in the rooms of the Baron and the Bailiff."

         Claire liked this task, she liked it very much. Some minutes later she went into the rooms, took the carafes and cups, and the used towels. She put the used towels in a large basket, which stood in the small corridor and was once a week carried into the laundry room, where the towels were washed. After she had cleaned the carafes and cups, re-filled the carafes, Claire took them back to the men’s rooms. Then she cleaned the washstands and filled them with fresh water. Finally, she put fresh towels in each of the rooms. When she had started working in the rooms, she had opened the windows of each room to let fresh air into it. Now she closed the windows again, but only after she had also closed the shutters. Soon the sun would shine on this side of the house and heat up the rooms. The closed shutters, however, would secure a little bit of coolness there.

         When she had closed the windows in Fraser’s room, she finally dared to go to his bed. Under the head pillow she found the promised letter and a small book. She held both to her nose and smelled on it. Then she put both into one of the pockets of her dress. From the other pocket she took a letter, which she had written the evening before, and laid it under his pillow. Then she stroked the pillow smoothly and wanted to leave, but she hesitated for a moment and then, giving in to her inner urges, she buried her face in it and forgot herself for a moment in his odor. 

         She had to take all her powers together to break loose and go down. She gently stroked the pillow again and said:

         "Sleep well, my beloved."

          Then she went down to the kitchen where Pauline was already waiting for her. Together, the women covered the table in the hall for dinner and provided everything in the kitchen. With some minor cleaning work in the kitchen, they finished their working day. It was not long before Johann Sattler came with a small horse-cart to pick up the cousins. Claire could not wait to get home to read the letter, which was hidden deep in her left pocket.


	53. Days of Bliss, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire treats her first patients

**Days of Bliss (2)**

          The next morning was broadly the same as the previous, but with one difference: When the men had finished their breakfast, the Baron asked Claire to sit down with them. From one of the pockets of his jacket he took the letter Dr. Seltin had written to him. 

          "Dr. Seltin has given a very good report about you, Claire." 

          Her face shone with joy. Fraser would gladly have expressed his pleasure as well, but he remained calm. Nevertheless, he could not conceal that he was proud of her. 

          "Dr. Seltin has written to me that he is astonished and delighted about your medical knowledge and your skills, and he allows you to deal with all everyday illnesses and injuries. But you should send him a messenger for all other injuries or diseases. He then will come here or he will send a messenger with instructions. I congratulate, Claire! That's all very pleasing." 

          "Thank you, Your High Well-borne, I will, of course, follow Dr. Seltin's instructions." 

          "That's good, Claire, I trust you. If we can do anything else for you or if you need something, let us know." 

          "Thank you, Your High Well-borne." 

          The Baron nodded. Claire rose and disappeared into the kitchen. 

          Then von Trebitsch turned to Fraser: 

          "We have to leave at once, I expect you ... in a few minutes ... in the court." 

          Just now Pauline appeared in the hall with the basket full of water bottles. The Baron followed her toward the main door. Fraser, who had just waited for this moment, hurried into the kitchen to say good-bye to Claire in his usual stormy manner. How much he hated this hurry. But then he told himself that these few minutes with her alone were better than nothing. Before he finally had to leave her this morning, he whispered: 

          "I am so proud of you! Paul has given me the letter from Dr. Seltin, and I have read it. It's full of praise for you. The doctor has even written that he would like to support you. And he asked the Baron to order all necessary medicines and herbs for you. Your father can not object to it. He will have to allow you to continue to use your talents." 

          He kissed her. 

          "I owe it to you," she replied. 

          "Oh, really, how long have I been setting joints?" he asked ironically, then he added: 

          "I can't remember I ever made ointments or teas." 

          She wanted to object something, but he kissed her again. 

          "You'll see, everything will be fine, I have to go now. I love you." 

          He gave her a last kiss on her forehead and hurried out. Although he was gone, his presence, which had covered her like a warm coat, stayed. It was like that every time. Whenever he kissed her and looked her in her eyes in the same way as he had done this morning, he left something behind. She wondered if he was aware of this. She wondered if he felt the same. Did he take anything from her with him this way? She hoped so. She wished so. She had to ask him about it. 

          Entering the hall, Fraser saw Pauline. She held the empty basket in one hand and leaned against the wall a few yards away from the kitchen door. 

          "Pauline, what are you doing here?" 

          "I'm waiting, I did not want to ... disturb," she said with a mischievous smile. 

          "Thank you," he replied, and noticed the redness rising in his face. Then he hurried out. 

(”Schöpfkellen” by  [stux](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsch%25C3%25B6pfkellen-kellen-kochen-backen-419248%2F&t=ZDBjOGI2MWUyYWE2MjE3ZmMyM2RkYzVjODU4NTM5Zjc0Y2Q3ODIyZSxRaVN1Y2xENg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163124822300%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-3&m=1) )

 

          Claire's working day was similar to the days before. After the women had watered the garden, they harvested ripe vegetables. They also cut herbs and hung up the finished bundles in the kitchen to dry. Pauline set up bread dough, while Claire cleaned the vegetables. Then Louise appeared and brought lunch for the women. 

          After lunch they sat outside the garden for a break, but they also used the time to clean more of the vegetables. Back in the house, Pauline was taking care of the bread and Claire supplied the men's rooms with fresh towels and fresh water like every day. She cleaned the washstands. Then she closed the window shutters and the windows, and before she left Fraser's room, she looked for the secret, soft, and odorant mailbox. He had not told her this morning that she would find a letter there, but she knew it. She took it and placed her letter at the same place. It would take hours before she could open and read his letter in the silence of her room. But the mere feeling of carrying a letter from him filled her with great happiness and an indescribable joy. She just stroked the head pillow as she heard calls from the hall.

          It was the voice of a stable boy who called her name. When she came to the stairs, she saw Max Budde. He stood in the hall and called for her. 

          "I'm here, what is it Max?" 

          "Oh Ms. Beauchamp," said the boy, bowing as elegantly as he could. 

          "Here is a woman from the town of Balfenberg who needs your help." 

          "I'll be right there." 

          Claire closed the door to Fraser's room behind her, making sure that his letter was secure in the left pocket of her skirt. Then she hurried down the stairs. The boy took her hand and led her as quickly as possible to the table in the front part of the hall. A young woman sat on the front bench. Claire knew her by sight. 

          "This is Mrs. Agnes Armbruster, she is hurt and asked to see you, Ms. Beauchamp." 

          She greeted the woman and sent the boy to wait in the corridor. It turned out that Mrs. Armbruster had injured her left forearm a few days earlier on a damaged jug. The wound had begun to fester and caused pain. Claire removed the pus. Then she cleaned and disinfected the wound and put on a fresh bandage. Before she said goodbye, she told the woman that she had to return the next day. 

          Claire took some notes on the treatment. Then she packed her medical case. She was still in thought when she suddenly heard the voice of Max Budde behind her: 

          "Ms. Beauchamp, Ms. Beauchamp, come quickly and bring your medicine case!" 

          She turned and saw the boy flail with his arms. 

          "Max, what happened?" 

          "The Bailiff has come and has brought a young man who has hurt his foot. He has taken him to the first storage house, and asks you to come and see him." 

          "Good, Max, go and tell Ms. Durant that I'll have a patient in the first storage house. She shall give you a jug of cold water. Bring it to me as soon as possible." 

          She got up and hurried out of the hall. Shortly afterwards, she found Fraser and a young man in the storage house where the forage for the animals in the stables was kept. Fraser had laid the wounded on a pile of straw balls. It turned out that Hinnerk Jansen had entered into a pitchfork. Two of the pointed prongs had drilled into his left foot. 

          Just as Claire had examined Jansen's foot, Max came and brought the desired cold water. She gave it to the injured and then took a small bag of herbs from her case. She turned to Max and advised the boy: 

          "Max, you bring this to Ms. Durant now and tell her to boil three small spoons of these herbs with the water of a little pot for ten minutes, only a little pot. Did you understand me, Max?" 

          "Yes, Ms. Beauchamp." 

          He took the little bag and wanted to leave at once, but she held him and said: 

          "You're waiting for Ms. Durant to cook the tea, pour it into a field bottle, and then you'll take it to me." 

          "Yes, Ms. Beauchamp, she should cook the herbs ten minutes in the water of a small pot, pour the tea into a field-bottle and then I bring it," he repeated. 

          Then he ran away. 

          Claire examined the wound, cleaned it, and disinfected it as much as possible with alcohol. Fraser stood aside and watched the whole scene a bit worried. 

          "Is it bad?" he asked. 

          "The wounds, fortunately, are not very deep, it would be worse if the prongs had pierced the foot. But it is difficult. The wounds are narrow and difficult to clean. I'll give him a tea to relieve his pain. He will sleep for half an hour and then I'll examine the wounds anew. Afterwards you can bring him to his parents."

 

(”Tee” by  [Couleur](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftee-kr%25C3%25A4uter-mischung-heilkr%25C3%25A4uter-1680885%2F&t=ZGY2YmU3MWU3NmQ4OTY3NzBiZjEzNDU1MzY2YzIxZThmYmQxODc0ZSxRaVN1Y2xENg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163124822300%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-3&m=1) )

 

          "I'm going to my office now, if you've provided him with the tea, please come and report to me, then we'll discuss what we're going to do with him." 

          "Yes." 

          Fraser walked away, and a few minutes later Max Budde came and brought the ordered tea in a field bottle and a cup. 

          "Please, sit down here with me, Max," said Claire. 

          The young boy sat down beside her on one of the straw balls and watched as she gave Hinnerk a cup of tea. The young man slowly calmed down and then fell asleep. 

          "Max, I need your help now." 

          The stable boy looked up at her. 

          "Hinnerk is going to sleep for a while now and I have to go to Mr. Fraser to discuss with him how we can help him further. You have to stay here with him. If he wakes up, you call me and if anyone comes and asks why he is here, you say Ms. Beauchamp will come back soon and everybody should leave him alone. Do you understand me?" 

          "Yes, Ms. Beauchamp," replied the boy, nodding approvingly. 

          "If you do your job well, you'll get a good sandwich, Max," she whispered. 

          Max beamed across his face. The attractiveness of the lush sandwiches from the kitchen of the estate had not diminished in recent years. 

          A few minutes later, she knocked at the door of Fraser's office and came in when she heard his voice: 

          'Enter!' 

          She had just closed the door behind her when he pulled her to him. But before he could kiss her, she put a finger on his mouth. 

          "Just a moment, Mr. Fraser, first we must talk about my patient," she demanded. 

          "Very well, my lady, what about your patient?" 

          "He is sleeping for a short time, and the tea has also a purifying effect. Afterwards you can take him to his family in Balfenberg. They should give him, if possible, a light soup for dinner. Then he should sleep. But they should be watchful. And when he gets a fever, they have to call the doctor immediately. Tell them the Baron is paying the doctor." 

          "The Baron pays for the doctor?" Fraser asked astonished. 

          "Yes, that's what you should tell them. Otherwise they do not dare to call the doctor because they do not have enough money. If they need to call the doctor and you have to pay him, we'll find a solution. Tell them, I'll coming over tomorrow and look after Hinnerk. Then we can decide how long he has to stay at home." 

          He nodded. 

          "Now you can ..." 

          "And if I don't want anymore?" 

          She looked into his eyes, smiled and let her hands go up at his temples. As her fingers slid through his hair, he closed his eyes and surrendered. When he broke off, he did so only because he had no more breath. She still looked him in the eyes. 

          "You can't do that anymore - not wanting it anymore. Just as I can't do it anymore." 

          She kissed him again and again they broke apart only because they struggled for breath. 

          "Jamie, I wonder if what we're doing is right, is good." 

          "Claire, do you doubt our love, my love for you?" 

          "No." 

          She laid her head against his chest. 

          "It's just that ... that, ah ... with every kiss, with every touch, it hurts me more to let you go." 

          He felt the pain in her words and this pain now found its way into his heart. 

          "But Claire," he said, putting his arms even closer around her, "that's the same for me." 

          She looked at him and he placed a kiss on her forehead. 

          "It's the yearning of our hearts, our souls and ... our bodies, finally ... finally to meet each other, finally to become one, completely ... But that is not yet possible ... and deep in us is this fear that it will never become true. But I promise you, I will do everything that we will have a future. You are so precious to me. Do not be afraid, Claire, trust me," he whispered. 

          "I trust you, Jamie." 

          Suddenly they heard the voice of Max Budde: 

          "Ms. Beauchamp, Ms. Beauchamp!" 

          She broke from his embrace, opened the door, and stepped out. 

          "What's the matter, Max?" 

          "Hinnerk woke up, Ms. Beauchamp." 

          "That's good, run ahead and stay with him, I'll come right away." 

          The boy ran back to the storage buildings. 

          "I come with you and then I bring him to his parents," she heard Fraser say. 

          Shortly afterwards, Fraser had put the injured man on a small horse carriage and had driven away with him. Claire asked Max to take the bottle and the cup and follow her to the manor. There was a delicious sandwich waiting for him.


	54. Days of Bliss, Part 4

**A dark Night  
**   


          When Claire came home this evening, her father was in a strange mood. After greeting her, he asked: 

          "And how was your day?"  

          "Today I have been taking care of my first patients, a woman from Balfenberg who had hurt her arm and a young man who had entered a fork while working on one of the fields," she replied. 

          "Patients! You're talking like you're a doctor. I hope you're not so stupid as to think you're one!" 

          She answered nothing, just said: 

          "I'm going up to change my dress, then I come down preparing dinner." 

          But Henry Beauchamp's mood had not improved when she came back. 

          During dinner, Claire's father suddenly said:  
  
           "I am anxious to hear what Dr. Seltin says. Do not be surprised, do not cry, if he forbids you to 'take care of patients'." 

          "Dr. Seltin allowed me to take care of the patients; he wrote a letter to the Baron, confirming this." 

          "Oh, Dr. Seltin is also such a faithless freethinker! And the Baron! He is nothing more then an apostate Protestant!" 

          "How do you come to such a statement?" she asked astonished. 

          "Ha! He does not worship either in the Lutheran Church nor in the Reformed Church, and what true Protestant would hire a papist like this Scott, or make such a fellow his deputy!" 

          "With all respect papa, but I think you should curb your tongue." 

          "What? This is my house, and here I say what I want, or will you go to the Baron tomorrow and tell him what I've said? My own daughter a traitress?" 

          "No. I did not think of the Baron, I thought of God. He hears and sees everything." 

          "And what should God have against the truth I'm speaking?" 

          "Now, in Romans 13: 1-8, God commands us to respect the government, and Orndorf is subject to the jurisdiction of the Baron and his deputy. So far as I remember, Romans 13 does not say that we should only respect those rulers, who share our faith. As I recall, at the time when the apostle Paul wrote these lines, Nero was the ruler of the Roman empire, a persecutor and murderer of the Christians of that time." 

          Henry Beauchamp stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth and drank a sip of beer. Claire saw that his brain was working behind his forehead, for he had a glassy face just like her. But Claire did not want to let him get a strategy and so she said: 

          "The same apostle wrote to his co-worker Timothy that we should pray for the government. Perhaps the government in this district would be far better if we had prayed more. Perhaps, then, a papist would never have become the deputy of the Baron? But who tells us that it is too late? If we now seriously start praying for him, maybe he will find the truth and convert? If you really think the Baron is an apostate Protestant, why don't we pray that he will return to the right path?" 

          She was just waiting for him to point out that a 'woman has to be silent'. For this, too, she had a reply in store But he did not say anything, just ate. Perhaps, she hoped, her remarks had set something in motion in his thinking.

          After supper, her father said good night and went to his study. Claire cleared the table and did the washing-up. Then she went to her room. At last she would be able to read that valuable letter which she had just put into her desk after her arrival. 

          Before she opened the letter she looked at the seal as every evening. It showed the head of a deer in a circle engraved with the words 'Je suis prest'.  Every time she felt sorry for breaking this seal.

(”Insel Arran” by  [Graham-H](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Flochranza-insel-arran-burg-2391515%2F&t=MGZjMzU5OTU2NTdjZmY5ZWYzNzczN2NkNzE1MzM4OWQyZDFhZmZhNCxvTXl1Y2ptNg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163211422580%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-4&m=1) )

          She unfolded the letter, but already the sight of his handwriting moved her to tears. He was so close and yet so far away. She let the tears run. It took a few minutes. Then she wiped the tears from her face and began to read. His lines were tender, full of appreciation and encouragement. But, contrary to the earlier evenings, when she had read his letters and had been encouraged by his lines, this feeling would not occur.

          The words with which he had answered her question this afternoon still sounded in her. He had been right; it was fear that had taken possession of her heart. Fear that everything was against them. And yet she did not even think about her father. She had the undefined feeling that there were other forces working against their relationship. But what could she do against this fear? She did not know. She did not doubt that he loved her, that he loved her more than anything else in this world. And she loved him because his love for her had created in her something that she had never known before. Nor did she doubt her love for him. For a long time, she was aware that she would do everything for him, that she was ready to give everything for him. If he were standing in front of her door tomorrow morning and told her that he wanted to return to Scotland, she would not hesitate to go with him - if he only wished it. 

          It cost her a lot of strength to get up and sit down at her desk, and it took her even more strength to write to him. She tried to put all her love in the lines she wrote, but the words seemed hollow and empty. Nevertheless, she did not want to leave him without a letter. As she pulled the chain from under her nightdress to go with the ring over the cooling wax, tears flooded her eyes again. After she put the letter in one of the pockets of the dress she would wear the next morning, Claire went to bed. She felt a great, leaden fatigue. Shortly after she had laid down she fell into a restless sleep.

          Claire woke up because she heard herself cry out loud. Her heart was racing and her body was sweaty. She stripped off the quilt and tried to orient herself in the twilight of the night candle. She was in her room. At home. Nobody was there. No one threatened her, but her whole body was trembling with fear. She staggered to the window and opened it, then she pushed open the window shutters and took a deep breath. She began to count inwardly, as Dr. Kaufmann had taught her. It took a few minutes, but slowly her body calmed down.

          Then she heard the bell of the clock of the church tower ring three times. She left the window open and went to her desk. There was a glass of water, which she had left on the evening before. She drank it and then sat on the edge of her bed. Her body had calmed down, but her soul was still in turmoil. This dream, this terrible dream. This darkness - and Jamie in the middle. What did that mean? Did it mean anything at all? She knew she would not find an answer. Not yet, not here, not alone. She had to talk to him. Exhausted by the experience, she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. A gracious, easy slumber lay over her after a few minutes. Claire awoke from it when the bell of the clock of the church tower made it known that it was quarter to five. She washed, dressed and put her hair up. Then she heard Johann Sattler's horse-carriage stopping at the door of the house and went down to meet him.  

  
  
(”Sonnenaufgang” by  [OliverKepka](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Frhein-nebel-stimmungsbild-2156833%2F&t=NWFhM2ZlMjM0ZjA3MjIxYzE5ZDI0Nzg2MzdjZGJiNGE4N2YyNTlkMyxvTXl1Y2ptNg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163211422580%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-4&m=1) )

          James Fraser had been up early that morning, earlier than usual. The harvest work had been good so far, and he was confident that they would be able to bring in the crop on time, and then start with all the work that had to be done in autumn. The necessary wood should be cut by the end of September. In addition, during this time of the year the ponds had to be fished. Depending on the weather, the animals had to be taken from the pastures and lodged at the estate or with farmers in the surrounding area. October was a month of transition, but from the beginning of November the pigs and other animals were slaughtered. Their meat had to be cured. There was a lot of work to be done until the beginning of December, when the whole working circle would slow down.

          After he had washed and dressed, he had gone to his office. There he had once again gone through the lists with the results so far. The first grain had been threshed and packaged in sacks, and the numbers were encouraging. If the numbers remained the same, they would again have a harvest overrun this year. This would mean the Baron would pay him a share again this year. And that in turn would mean that he could soon realize his plans to marry Claire. His hard work paid off. A feeling of deep joy and gratitude drew through his chest. Then he heard a horse-carriage stop at the gate. This had to be Johann Sattler's carriage, which brought the two women from Orndorf. Claire, he thought, she is coming! 

          When Claire got out of the carriage, she saw that in the Bailiff's office there was already light. She turned to Pauline and said: 

          "Please excuse me for a few minutes; I have to talk to him." 

          Pauline, who had already noticed on the trip that Claire had been very quiet with her thoughts somewhere else, nodded. Then she said: 

          "Just come when you're done." 

          Claire hurried over the court and knocked on Fraser's door shortly thereafter. 

          "Come in!" Fraser said loud, wondering who wanted something from him at this early time. Johann Sattler perhaps? But had not he heard the carriage depart from the court? 

          To his astonishment it was Claire, who came through the door. Her face showed fear and anxiety, in a way he'd never seen it before. 

          He had emerged behind his desk and hurried toward her. 

          "Claire, dearest, how are you? You look so exhausted and frightened." 

          He took her in his arms and pulled her close to him. 

          "I am and I have not much time. But, Jamie I have to talk to you at some point, but still today. I had a terrible nightmare. It was a dream full of darkness, with you in its center." 

          Tears ran down her cheeks. 

          "Claire, look at me," he demanded, "I will find a way how we can spend time together and talk to each other today. I must speak to Paul, but I think there is a possibility." 

          She calmed down a little and tried to smile at him, but she didn't succeed. He pulled her to him even closer. Then he said: 

          "Try not to worry. We find a way - for everything." 

          "Thank you, Jamie and please forgive me." 

          "Claire, there's nothing to forgive." 

          "But I disturbed …" 

          He wiped her tears away, then kissed her lightly. 

          "Come, I go with you." 

          They left the office and went over to the manor, where Claire disappeared into the kitchen. Fraser saw that that of the door to the Baron's office was only ajar. Obviously von Trebitsch was already active. He knocked at the door and heard the Baron's voice  
  
          "In!" 

          He went in and after a short greeting explained the situation.

          Meanwhile, Claire and Pauline prepared the breakfast in the kitchen and covered the table in the hall. The Baron and Fraser appeared punctually at six and thirty. When Pauline brought the tea, Fraser asked: 

          "Pauline, we would like to speak with you and Claire." 

          "Sure, I call her." 

          When the two women appeared, he said: 

          "We have to change our program for today, Claire has treated Hinnerk Jansen's foot injury yesterday and she has to look for him today. I'll go to Balfenberg with her after breakfast so we can see how the boy is. We will also see whether there are other people in Balfenberg who need Claire's help. We may not be back for lunch time. It would be good if you could prepare some sandwiches and two bottles of water. I will order Max and one of the other stable boys to bring you the water for the garden, Pauline.  And I'll order them to help you wherever you need help. Or do you think there will be problems, Pauline?" 

          "No, with two boys I can manage it. And if they are not obedient, I tell them that I tell the Bailiff of their bad behavior. That's an argument that always works. All of the young lads are eager to be in good standing with you, Mr. Fraser." 

          "All right." 

          After the men had finished breakfast, they went out into the court. Pauline followed with a basket full of the water bottles as every morning. Fraser asked Heinrich Konrad to take over his duties and then went to the horse stable to find Max and another stable boy. When he returned to the house with the boys, he saw von Trebitsch leaving the estate with a group of workers. He looked to Fraser and nodded confidently. 

          He entered the kitchen and found Claire ready with her medicine case and a package with sandwiches and two bottles of water.  He grabbed all the saddle bags that he carried with him, once more ordered the boys to listen to Pauline's instructions and thanked her for the provisions. Then he asked: 

          "Are you ready, Ms. Beauchamp?" 

          She nodded and followed him in to the court. Another stable boy brought his horse and he tied the saddle bag and the medicine case to the saddle. Then he seized Claire, who stood before him and put her on the horse. Immediately afterwards he swung himself into the saddle. Fraser enjoyed the feeling of her body so close to his. But he hoped that most of the inhabitants of Balfenberg were already in the fields and that the way he transported Ms. Beauchamp would not attract too much attention.

          Fifteen minutes later, he stopped the horse in front of the house of the Jansen family. The visit to the injured lasted barely half an hour. Claire was very pleased. The wounds were healing, and neither had the boy begun to fever, nor had pus formed in the wounds. She cleansed the foot once again, provided him with a new bandage and gave his mother some instructions. In the meantime, Fraser had visited various farmers and craftsmen to see whether anyone else was sick or injured. But to his relief, this was not the case. So he said goodbye to the Jansen family, put Claire back on the horse, swung him into the saddle and rode away. 

(”Natur” by   [MichaelGaida](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fnatur-landschaft-landschaften-wald-1056441%2F&t=MzQ1ZWEzMmEwNzYwZmVlZGFhNmY5N2FhN2M3MWIwNWZlYWEzNzc0OSxvTXl1Y2ptNg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163211422580%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-4&m=1) )  


          "Where are we going, Jamie?" Claire asked when they had left the place behind them. 

          "We ride directly into the small valley, in the forest near Rackstedt. There we have peace and time to talk and you can tell me everything that worries you," he answered. Then he drove the horse to a hurry.

          Half an hour later he directed the horse down into the little valley, where they had promised each other to marriage. He helped her from the horse, took her into his arms and kissed her. Then he freed the beast from the other loads. Finally he tied the reins to a bush near the brook so that the animal could graze and drink.

          He took the saddle bag with the bottles and the sandwiches in one hand and with the other he took Claire's right hand to help her to ascend on the rock outcrop. At the top, he put the saddlecloth on the rock and begged her to take a seat. He sat behind her so that she could lean against his chest. Then he put his arms around her and breathed in the smell of her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 1 Timothy 2: 1 - 4


	55. Days of Bliss, Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And we know that all things work together for good ..."

**Revelations (4)**

         He would have liked to kiss her and enjoy the marvellous togetherness they could have here. But he knew that was not the time right now. At first he had to know what disturbed her so much. 

         But before he could ask her, she turned to him, took his right hand and kissed it. Little tears made their ways down her cheeks, while she said: 

         "Jamie, maybe we should stop with it. Perhaps we should never have begun with it. I am so afraid to lose you. I am so afraid that our dreams will never come true. And tonight I had that terrible nightmare." 

         "Tell me about it,” he encouraged her softly, “we can decide what we do later. I first need to know." 

         "I woke up because I heard myself scream. It was just before three in the night. I am glad my father has a deep sleep, or else he would have come up with the idea to ask me about it. I woke up, I screamed because I saw you and my heart was filled with fear for you. The whole picture was of the darkest darkness I’ve ever seen, and you were in the middle of it. To the left of you I saw three women. It seemed as if they were standing one behind the other, but still so that I could clearly see their faces. It also seemed that the closer the women came to me, the bigger they became. On the right side of you there stood two men. One I saw only as a black shadow. It seemed to me that he was already a little older, anyway older than you. In front of him there stood a younger man, who was also younger than you. He wore a red uniform. At this side, it was quite contrary to the woman. The older man in the background seemed much bigger then the young man who was standing before him." 

         She paused, breathing deeply, visibly trying not to burst into tears again. Sweat beads had formed on her forehead and Fraser handed her one of the water bottles. She took a big sip and continued:

         "As I said, you stood in the middle of these two rows of people. You were much smaller, like the last woman in the left row, and it seemed as if these people were tearing you, as if they were tearing you apart. The picture reminded me of a drawing I saw in a book. It showed the execution of a man who tried to kill Henry IV of France. His legs and arms were each tied to a rope and every rope was tied to a horse, and then the horses were given the spurs and so he was quartered. Jamie, what I saw and what I felt frightened me so much." 

         "Can you please describe the people you’ve seen in more details, their faces, maybe?" 

         She tried to describe the faces of these people as well as they could, first those of the women, then that of the man she had seen. 

         Claire then reached for his hand to kiss it again, when she realized that he was trembling all over his body and that there had also formed sweat beads on his forehead. 

         "Jamie, what …?" 

         "Just a minute, Claire, just …" 

         "Jamie, breathe slowly in and slowly out, in … out … in … out … in … out …" 

          Minutes later, he had calmed down. 

         She handed him one of the water bottles and let him drink. He was silent for a few more minutes, then began to speak: 

         "Claire, everything you saw in this dream is true. But there is good news: Everything you have seen has something to do with my past. The dream has no relation to the present, our present, and I am convinced, it will not have any influence on our future." 

         He could see the relief on Claire’s face. She gently stroked his right cheek with her hand. Then she put her other hand on his left cheek. He melted into her touch and leaned his head against her chest. 

         "Each one of these people you’ve seen has tried to manipulate me in some way or another. Each one tried to dominate me, each one tried to abuse me. None of these people really had respect for me, for the person I am; let alone what I’m standing for. Some of these people claimed that they loved me, but I was only an object of their lust. The woman who was the first to be seen is dead. As for the other two, they are married and still live in Scotland. As for the middle one, my sister tried to manipulate me into a marriage with her. But this ‘woman’ is not a woman; she is a spoiled little girl, selfish, malicious and cold. As for the two men whom you have seen: the older man, whom you saw as a black shadow, he is dead. To him I owe most of the scars on my back. You have seen these scars. As I told you, he had me whipped twice, two hundred lashes in two weeks. The first time he had me whipped because I have defended the honor of my sister. The second time, because he couldn’t break me. He … he … was … not in favor of … the natural way with women, … and he wanted me to be … his whore. As I said, he’s dead. I’ve pierced him with my own sword." 

         "You, … you murdered him?” she asked full of fear. 

         "No, I met him on the battlefield of Culloden, where we were facing each other and all he wanted was to kill me. I just defended myself. If I had not been faster than him, I would have been dead.“ 

         Claire breathed a sigh of relief. Obviously, she was relieved that Fraser had not murdered the man but had killed him in an act of self-defense. 

         "As for the second man, he was like the first, but he did not have the courage to challenge me like the first one. He too was an English officer and … wanted to make me … his whore, but … I told him I would kill him if he ever put his dirty hands on me once. That was enough. He, too, had me flogged. However, on this occasion I only got 60 lashes."

(” [Cat o’ nine tails”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FCat_o%2527_nine_tails&t=MTQ5ZjFjMzQwZGRlMTQyMTM3ZjNhMWQ3MjE5ODc1MWFiMGZlMDUxYSxaNm5kZmJlZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163286425275%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-5&m=1) at the torture museum in  [Freiburg im Breisgau](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFreiburg_im_Breisgau&t=NzQ1YTEwZTZjYmZkMDBhNmU3OTZlZmEzNzY0YTA5MjlhY2YzOTg1MCxaNm5kZmJlZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163286425275%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-5&m=1)  * By Flominator (Own work) [GFDL ( [http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/fdl.html](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gnu.org%2Fcopyleft%2Ffdl.html&t=ZTFkMzVlN2Y2YTg2ZDViMjdlYzc1NzkwZjI4M2M4ODI3ZTFmOGRjNSxaNm5kZmJlZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163286425275%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-5&m=1) ), CC-BY-SA-3.0 ( [http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F3.0%2F&t=YjMzMzE0NWNkNDlhZmNjYmQ4MzhlNDAyY2Y1MzUxNTc3ZTE3YWNkZixaNm5kZmJlZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163286425275%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-5&m=1) ) or CC BY-SA 2.5-2.0-1.0 ( [http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/2.5-2.0-1.0](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F2.5-2.0-1.0&t=MmFiMGJmMDhlYjQyYjZlMjA4YzVlMGM2NWU3ZmEwOGRlYzZlNmY5MSxaNm5kZmJlZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163286425275%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-5&m=1) )], via Wikimedia Commons)

 

         _"Only sixty lashes! Jamie!”_ she whispered and the pain she felt for him was written all over her face. 

         "I know it sounds absurd, Claire, but it was this third lashing that reminded me of who I am. And in that moment a lot changed. Before, my body, soul and spirit were weakened. This flogging has aroused all three and I came to new strength." 

         He looked at her and saw the different emotions that were reflected on her face: pain, sadness, astonishment, respect, reverence. 

         They were silent for quite a time, then she asked softly: 

         "Jamie, these … these women … did they have any meaning for you, did you love them or … one of them …?" 

         His answer came quickly and clearly: 

         "No,” he said, “not one of them had any meaning for me and I have not loved any of them. To love someone, you have to be free. And as I said, they all just wanted to manipulate me for their purposes; they all wanted to use me. There was no freedom at all. And this is true for all the women you saw in your dream as well as for both men." 

         Again, her face showed a sort of relief. 

         "Why, do you think I have had this dream?” she asked. 

         "Because you are the person closest to my soul and to my heart. You know I would have told you about these things. I would not have hidden it from you. I just had no time to talk to you about it. And to be true, whenever we’ve been together, when ever we are together, this little time is far too precious for me to use it to talk with you about those terrible things from my past. …  But now things have changed. I do not know how this dream came to you. I am afraid to say God sent it to you because I would not pocket God for anything, but whatever or whoever had caused it, it caused us to talk to each other. And that was good." 

         "You’re right.  It is amazing. I was so frightened all the time and then last night that dream came and my fears were getting even bigger, but now …  the fear is gone. It has nothing to do with the fact that this dream has to do with the past and that people can no longer hurt you. I can not explain it … Maybe it’s a little bit similar to you with the 60 whips. Something has changed. It is as if a new hope and a new confidence have entered my heart." 

         He took her hands and placed kisses on each one. 

         "That’s good news, Claire, really good news. I can’t tell you how much I wish you to be happy."  
  


 

(”Quelle” by  [Hans](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fwasser-quelle-sprudeln-blubbern-167823%2F&t=Y2Y5YWJmZWM3Njc5MjllZjFmOWEyZWE4NDBmM2MwOWEwNTI2OTM5MixMcFRQTGVwSA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162740620285%2Fchapter-5-in-the-valley-of-decision-part-8&m=1) )

 

         After pausing a moment, he said: 

         "You have asked me, if these women had any meaning for me. You, Claire, you have meaning for me. You mean the world for me. I love you, because between us, there is freedom, freedom and truth. It was so from the first moment we met." 

         "The first moment we met? I was very unfriendly that moment …" 

         "Yes, but you were true to me and I never felt, that you tried to manipulate me." 

         "Jamie, I love you as you are. Why should I …" 

         She shook her head strongly. 

         "No, no, never. Form the first time, I realized that you love me and that I love you, I … I … I consider it such a privilege to be loved by you. How could I ever see you as an 'object’?" 

         She pulled his face to her again and kissed him as if her body could better convince him of the truth than her words. Then she broke off for a moment and whispered: 

         "You did so much for me, you gave so much … let me give you something too … You know I can not give you more right now, but this …" 

         While she continued to kiss him, she ran her right hand through his hair and pulled the needles out of her hair with her left hand. Then, with her left hand, she stroked the thick strands of his neck, pulling the remaining needles out of her hair with her right hand. He had closed his eyes, but he knew exactly how beautiful she looked with her open hair. She turned her back to him. He let his head sink into her hair and took a deep breath. Then she felt his kisses. Affectionately and yet desperately, he paved his the way down to her right shoulder, only interrupted by moments in which he whispered her name.  She knew how much he loved to touch her in this way. And it made her happy to give him something she knew only she had to give. 

(”Silbriger Perlmutterfalter” by  [bogitw](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsilbriger-perlmutterfalter-877121%2F&t=MjA1NDMxZDEwYjc3NzAzMTcwMTk1YjM5M2FjMzI2YzFjMmRlZDAzMixaNm5kZmJlZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163286425275%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-5&m=1) )

 

          After finishing with the left side of her neck, he rested his face again in her soft hair and said hoarsely: 

          “So your father thinks I am a seducer, what would he say if he saw you right now?" 

         "He would not say anything,” she replied as quietly, “he would instantly faint." 

         They both giggled. Then she asked: 

         "And what would your family think of me? Wouldn’t they say that 'that Huguenot Jezebel’ enchanted their good, saintly catholic boy?" [1] 

         He laughed out loud. 

         "My brother in law, Ian, would love you and I’m sure, the children would adore you." 

         "And your sister?" 

         He breathed out audibly and twisted his eyes a little. 

         "Well, first of all, she would not call me 'saintly’. That’s for sure. And as for you, she would certainly be critical of ‘the Sassenach’ in the beginning. But if she had seen you as you are and what you are capable of, she would respect you." 

         "Sassenach? What does that mean?" 

         "It is Gaelic and it actually means 'Englishman’, but in a more general sense also 'foreigner’." 

         "Foreigner? Who’s the foreigner here?" 

         He pretended to look around intensively. Then he said: 

         "I can see no foreigner here, only two Prussian citizens." 

         She smiled. 

         "Ah there he is - _Mr. Diplomat._ " 

         "I’m glad you aren’t a Jezebel, Sassenach." 

         "Why?" 

         "Because I don’t like to kill a neighbour for another vegetable garden and then I wouldn’t like to fight with the dogs for our bones. You know, it took a bad end with her." 

         She smiled again. 

         "I do not want to be a Jezebel either." 

         "What would you like to be?" 

         "Serious?" 

         "Yes!" 

         "I would like to be 'that nameless woman’." 

         "That nameless woman? What does that mean?" 

         "Have you never read about that woman in Proverbs 31? She has no name." 

         "I can’t remember. What does it say about her?" 

         "She loves her husband and her family and cares deeply for them." 

         "That sounds good,” he said emphatically.   

         "But she is also able to follow her own calling. In Proverbs 31 she is an independent merchant and gains profit from the work of her own hands. I would change that to medical work." 

         "Good!  Is there more it says about her?" 

         "Yes. It says: 'The heart of her husband doth safely trust in her, … She will do him good and not evil all the days of her life." 

         "Goodness, I have to get to know this woman!" 

         "And it says, that her sons and her husband praise her." 

         "Sons? A number of …?" 

         "You don’t want sons?" 

         "Sons, daughters! I welcome as many as you want to give me. But I tend to wish to have more daughters than sons - provided they are as beautiful as their mother. Although … maybe they should not be exactly as beautiful as their mother, because otherwise I would never be able to give them to any sons-in-law." 

         "So jealous? Why?" 

         "Yes, very jealous. Why? Because Solomon may have had more wisdom and wealth than I, but contrary to him, I know the name of that woman he described. She’s mine. Mine forever,” he answered and pulled her closer to him. 

         "I hope you are right. I hope, my live will show a little of her qualities,“ she said. 

         "You will, I’m sure of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Revelation 2: 20  
> [2] 1 Kings 21


	56. Days of Bliss, Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser decides to make a sacrifice

**A sacrifice denied**

 

         They had sat silent for a moment, until suddenly a noise from Fraser's stomach became audible, and he could no longer conceal his hunger.

         "Time for lunch," Claire said, reaching for the saddle-bag containing the packet of sandwiches.

         After they had finished their meal, Claire put back the cloth into which Pauline had wrapped the sandwiches. Fraser took the opportunity to continue the conversation:

         "You had some more questions? Or did you ask all of your questions?"

         She looked at him and felt that there were questions in his mind as well. And then she decided that her question could wait.

         "In general yes, but what about you? It seems to me, that you …"

         "Yes, there is something … I wanted to ask you."

         He looked down and swallowed. Then he took a deep breath and said:

         "We both know that there will be trouble when your father learns that I want to marry you ... Claire, what would you say if ...  I go to your father, to ask for your hand and tell him at the same time that I am willing to convert?"

         At last it was out. It had been difficult for him to express this idea. But it had been far more difficult for him to make this decision. For days he had struggled with himself. For days he had been wondering again and again whether he would, if he did so, betray his family, his upbringing, his tradition. But in the end his love for Claire had overcome all the arguments that spoke against it. After all, he would not give up his faith in God; he would only change from one religious practice to another, right?

         And why should he care for the Pope? Why care for this old man in Rome, who gave asylum and support to a madman like Bonnie Prince Charlie, who did not care for the lives of thousands of his people?

         Much more important than the opinion of some cleric far away with no connection to the struggles of his personal life was the question, what his family, especially his sister, would say about his decision. But did Jenny have to know about it at all? Ever since she had tried to pair him with this possessive, manipulative lassie, the trust that had existed between them since their childhood had been damaged - severely damaged.

         He had found a way in which his letters could reach her and he had written to her regularly, since he had arrived in Balfenberg. But he had only written to her about things that were of a general nature, or of things that could affect her and the family. They knew that he had found work and that he was well. He had let her know that he had found some friends. And in one of his last letters he had informed her among other things that he could provide for the family, if necessary, an accommodation and a livelihood by the help of those friends. Again and again he had talked in his letters about his work with the animals and in the fields and how much pleasure his work gave him. They had to assume that he had found work as a servant somewhere in Prussia. And in the beginning this was the truth. Once or twice a year he had even sent a book for his sister or his brother in law. He had sent novels or books on agriculture. Franz Sturmfels had obtained these books from abroad for him. But above all else he had been silent. Neither did they know his exact dwelling place, nor did they know his true position. And more important, he had not written in any of his letters about what moved his heart. He did not have to. There were plenty of topics to exchange. How did the children do? What progress did they make? How was the last harvest? What could they do to increase the yield? There were plenty of topics to talk about without really having to say anything personal. The superficiality of the communication hurt him. But he also knew that it was better so. At least at the moment.

(”Handschrift” by [cocoparisienne](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fhintergrund-textur-burg-burgruine-2030857%2F&t=MjVjNThlOGJlY2MxNmIzNDc1NDQ2MzJjMzA0OWIyOTMxMDdjOTlmMyxlYTVYdzh0aw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163479077485%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-6&m=1))

 

         "Jamie? Jamie, are you listening to me?"

         Claire's voice brought him back into the present.

         "Forgive me, I was in thought, what did you say?"

         "You asked me what I would say if you tell my father that you wanted to convert."

         "Yes."

         "My answer to your question is: Please, don't do it!"

         While he looked at her with wide eyes, she put a hand gently on his left arm.

         "But Claire, if it saves you anger and pain and ..."

         "It will not help, quite the opposite."

         She knew her father and sadly she knew how he would react.

         "But why? What can he have against my love for you and that I am willing to do this for you, for his daughter ..."

         With pain she saw the despair that his face revealed. She put her right hand in his neck, pulled him to her and kissed him. Then she leaned her forehead against his.

         "Jamie, I never thought I could love you more, but now ... I know that this would really be a sacrifice for you and … I … I would never have asked for it."

         She let go of him, breathed deeply and looked at him:

         "But even if you do that, it's not going to change anything. If you'd been converted a year or two ago, and if we had met afterwards, then my father would recognize you. But now, he would say, you are doing that just because of me, not because you are convinced about the doctrine. And let's be honest - you would do it because of me and not because you suddenly realized that everything you believed so far was wrong, right?"

         His face showed a mixture of sadness and hopelessness, but he nodded.

         "Never before was I ready to ..."

         "I know and I will never forget it. I can't imagine how painful it must be when you are ready to give it all ... and then your sacrifice is rejected …But please, always remember, that it was not rejected by me."

         "I know and I will always remember that," he said, gently stroking her hand.   


(”Liebe” by  [4924546](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fring-herz-buch-schrift-liebe-2182944%2F&t=NzExY2Y0Y2NmMDc1YTA3NTc5NGFkZTYzNzI5YzAwZWY3YjY4ZGYwYyxlYTVYdzh0aw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163479077485%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-6&m=1) )

         She was right. It was very painful. Even giving all was not enough. This knowledge left only one feeling in his soul: hopelessness. Because he did not know how to cope with it right now, he changed the subject:

         "You had some other questions?"

         "Only one," she answered.

         "And that was …?"

         She noticed how she blushed and looked aside. Then she said softly:

         "It was very soon, that you … made it clear … that you …said you love me."

         "Do you think that was wrong?"

         "No, no, absolutely not. But … some years ago … my mother said to me, to tell someone …  to confess love to someone … is a very serious matter and one should not do that too hastily. I do not mean you were not serious when you told me ... but I'd like to know why you told me so soon …"

         "There were several reasons. I told you that I wanted you since the first time I saw you and that I loved you since our first talk in the garden. I knew that you were the woman I wanted to marry, the woman with whom I wanted to spend my whole life."

         He took her face in his hands and kissed her. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered:

         "Claire, life is so ephemeral, so fragile. People we love are still among us today and tomorrow they are gone forever. My brother died, my mother died and then my father and every time I asked myself, if I ever told them, how much I loved them."

         He swallowed hard, and then he continued:

         "At the Battle of Culloden Moor, I lost many friends and also relatives. Some were very close to me. When, after the battle, I came back to myself and realized what I had lost, I asked myself again if those who were near to me knew what I felt for them. As you know, I had to leave my country shortly thereafter. On the way to France, it became clear to me that I would probably not return to my home country for many years, and I wondered if I ever told the members of my family who are still alive how much I love them. Three times I had asked myself this question, and at that moment I promised myself that I would never again wait to tell someone I really love what I feel. Claire, I can be dead tomorrow. I can fall from the horse and break my neck. Perhaps, however, a kind of ulcer grows in me as in Wilhelm Jakobi's body? Who knows that? But whatever happens, I wanted and I want you to know how much I love you. And so … when I was sure … I told you."

         He felt her lips approaching his and he melted into her kiss. Later, when they let each other go, she said:

         "You were right and I'm grateful you told me so soon. I do not want to miss a day knowing it."

         She smiled and went on:

         "Do you often think about your family and do you know how they are doing?"

         "Yes, I often think of them, and as far as I know, they are well right now. They have gone through a hard time. The harvests in the last few years have not been so good, but now it seems to be better. But, of course, the English still press them very hard."

         "Is it hard to maintain contact?"

         "There is a safe way of exchanging our letters. Ten hours on horseback south of here, there is a small monastery. I ride there about once all three or four month, and then leave my letters to my family with the abbot. A monk takes them to France, where he gives them to my uncle Alexander at the Abbey of St. Anne de Beaupré. My uncle then sends my letters to my family in Scotland, with a monk. And my family sends their letters to France to the abbey. From there a monk takes the letters back with him to the monastery here. We pay for it, of course. And in the winter there is no exchange of letters possible. But this is the safest way."

         "Why can not you just send your letters on the normal way with a stagecoach?"

         "There are several reasons why I chose this way. On the one hand, I wanted to protect my family. Nobody knows what happens when a letter from me falls into the hands of the English. For them, I am still a wanted man, who is sought after for murder and high treason. Even if I were to write about everyday things, they would use everything to threaten my family. The less my family knows, the safer they are."  


  
  
(”Klosterkirche Doberlug / Brandenburg” by  [jenszhonk](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fklosterkirche-doberlug-brandenburg-1230130%2F&t=Y2ZkNWU0NmQ0ZmI1YWYzOTc5YzMzNDc1YWVlOTMyZDFkNWM2MzEwYyxlYTVYdzh0aw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163479077485%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-6&m=1))

         He paused for a moment, and Claire saw that he was fighting with himself, whether he should go on or not. Suddenly he reached for her hands and held them tight. Then he looked away from her at the water of the little creek and said:

         "My sister ... Jenny .... she is the only living relative of my family. After my father died, only Jenny was there ... she was always there ... took care of everything. I owe her very much. But then ..."

         His grip on her hands tightened.

         "… Jenny had tried to pair me with one of those women you saw in your dream. She did it in a quite manipulative way. They appealed to my sense of responsibility, they tried to impose a burden on me which was not my own, but I would have recognized it almost too late. … I think Jenny did it for a single reason. She wanted to prevent me from leaving. In truth, she wanted to bind me to herself by this relationship. I think she was really terrified that I would leave. I can honestly say that I would have stayed, and would have borne everything if she honestly told me, that she needed me. But when she wanted to pair me with this girl, she gave me just another reason to go away. It was one more reason that drove me out. ... I still love her, she is my sister and you know, there is no way of not loving your family. No matter what they do to you. But I can not trust her anymore as I used to."

         He paused again.

         "I've often wondered if it's good that I keep silent in my letters about the things, that are most important to me ... But I think its better that way ... When the King was here, Paul and I talked with him about some plans that we might be able to implement. He was very interested and was very open to our plans. But at the end of our conversation he said something that I have never forgotten: 'Gentlemen, keep silent about these plans. For he who reveals his intentions too early, brings them to failure. For he gives time to his enemies and to people full of envy. Whoever can remain silent can get to beautiful conquests.' I have often thought about this statement and I can only say there is a lot of truth in it. Sometimes you have to be silent in front of people who are close to you and who you love, even if it's painful."

         "I understand you, I understand you very well. I would like to share my joy with my father, but I know that if I say even one word about you, I will only kindle his anger. And who knows what ideas he gets when he gets angry."


	57. Days of Bliss, Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to leave the place you live to find a home.

**Leaving the place you live to find a home**

 

          "Paul!"  
  
          Fraser's call made Trebitsch look up. He stopped, looked at Fraser through the open door of his room and raised his eyebrows questioningly. It was already ten o'clock in the evening and he just came out of the servant's house, where he had taken a cold bath.

          Fraser who had been sitting at his table and had looked at the balustrade through the open door, stood up and stepped up to the Baron.  
  
          "Paul, I know it's late, but can I speak to you? I need your advice."

          The addressee nodded.  
  
          Fraser made a brief gesture and asked von Trebitsch to enter the room.  
  
          After both had taken their seats at the table, he asked:  
  
          "Water?"  
  
          "No thanks."

          Fraser reached under the table and brought forth a bottle of wine.

          "Wine?" he asked, smiling, "I've brought a bottle from downstairs."  
  
          "Yes, that's better," said von Trebitsch, smiling as well.

 

(”Wein” by  [422737](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fwein-weinglas-kristallglas-630334%2F&t=NmUyOWQ3ZmEyYmVkM2E4YTIzNDQ1MjVkNTg3ODY3MTI5YTRmZDNiNyx4TEkyUGdHMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163753938530%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-7&m=1))  

  
  
          "In what matter do you want my advice, James?" he asked, while Fraser filled two glasses of wine.

          "First of all, I'd like to thank you for allowing me to take care of Claire today, and I'll try to do the rest of the work in the next few days ..."  
  
          "All right," replied von Trebitsch. Then he pulled his pipe and a bag of tobacco out of one of the pockets of his jacket and began to stuff the pipe.  
  
          "Would you be so kind and give me some fire?"

          "Sure."

          Fraser took a piece of kindling from mantelpiece of the fireplace, lit it at the candle on the table and handed it to von Trebitsch. He lit his pipe and sucked at it. Smoke began to fill the room. Then a pleasant light odor of rum, vanilla, and honey spread out.  
  
          "Is Claire better?"

          "Yes, I could help her calm down. She had a remarkable dream, in which she saw people who have made my life difficult in the past. I will not go into that right now. I could assure her, that these things lie in the past and that there is no reason to worry about them anymore."  
  
          Paul von Trebitsch's forehead showed wrinkles, and the expression of his face suggested that he thought this information was not so soothing. But he was silent and let Fraser speak:

          "You know, Claire's work here is coming to an end. I ... I've been thinking a lot about it the past few days ... how to  ... if … You said that Henry Beauchamp would not agree to a marriage of his daughter with me. You said that's all about the question of church membership. What would you say if I go to him to ask for his daughter's hand and at the same time tell him that I am willing to convert?"  
  
          Paul von Trebitsch looked seriously at his vis-à-vis. He was silent for a moment, then he said:

          "Let me ask you a question. What would you say if you - from tomorrow morning on - were demoted? From tomorrow morning on you would be the lowest servant of this estate - at your own request."  
  
          "I do not understand?" Fraser asked in surprise.  
  
          "Well, then I say it differently: I would say that you are a big fool when you go to Henry Beauchamp and tell him, what you just suggested to me," replied von Trebitsch without showing any emotion. He reached for his glass and took a sip of wine.

          "But, why ... he would get what he wants and we could be at peace ..."

          "Really? Would he get what he wants? No, James. He would have a son-in-law, who would have converted because that man wanted his daughter. Your conversion would be like a part of the 'bridal prize' you pay. He will never really know, whether you are really convinced of the teachings of your new confession or not. Henry Beauchamp will think: 'What will this son-in-law do when his father-in-law dies? Perhaps he then reconverts, becomes a papist again and draws his beloved daughter into the abyss towards Rome?'

          In his eyes that is a very serious danger. And he will never allow his daughter to be exposed to such a danger. That is the reason, why he searches for a son-in-law who fully stands behind the doctrines of the reformed confession. The best offer for Henry Beauchamp would be a young man who comes from a respectable family with a long tradition in the reformed faith. And also then, Beauchamp will demand that the pastor and the elders of the local church will send a written testimony about the young man, in which it is certified that he is fully convinced of the reformed doctrine."

          Fraser wanted to answer. His head was full of thoughts, and he would have liked to shout every one of them out loudly into the world. How would people know if a man was convinced of something, but not another? Could they look into the heart of a man? Why should the confession of the lips of a man count more than the sacrifice he was willing to offer? How could a father be willing to give his daughter in marriage to a man just because he confessed a certain doctrine, but without knowing if this man would really love her? How could the tradition of the family of a man count more to a father than the love and devotion of another man's heart? He shook his head and hid his face behind his hands. He heard von Trebitsch's chair being moved, and then he felt a hand on his right shoulder.

          "James, we'll find a way. But this is not the right way. And there are more reasons that speak against it. The old Beauchamp will not trust you. Probably he will compare you with Esau, who sold his birthright for a lentil dish. For him, you are the papist, who changes his conviction to satisfy his lust of the flesh. He will neither agree to a marriage with Claire, nor will he agree to a reception of your person into his church. And because he is an influential man and belongs to the presbytery of his church, he will probably be able to prevent the reception of your person into this church."

          "What? But why?"

          "He does not trust you. He is full of fear.  
  
          They were silent for a few moments, then von Trebitsch went on:

          "Henry Beauchamp would not be the only one, who would be thinking that way about you. If you do, what you've suggested to me, you would also risk your reputation. That's what I tried to say, when I was comparing what you suggest with a self-degradation.  You can, of course, change your confession. No one can hinder you to do that, not in this country. Our law gives you all liberties, but there are also social constraints. You must know most people do not tie the concept of 'faith' or 'confession' to a real faith in God. Many of the people who belong to this or that confession tell you quite honestly that they don't believe there is a God at all and they are not even interested in whether God exists or not. They combine these concepts with a certain tradition, a certain education, and especially belonging to a particular group. Therefore the majority of men see the change of a confession not primarily as something for or against God. Such a change is regarded as something for or against one's own tradition and family. And tradition, family and community - these are the things that are important to people. Especially in difficult times like ours. God plays no part in these considerations. It's about religion, not about faith."

          "But is not that one and ..."

          "No, these are two completely different things, but don't let's go into that now. If you had serious spiritual reasons ... then it would still be difficult, but then you might be accepted. To marry a young, beautiful woman is not a spiritual reason. And what Henry Beauchamp will accuse you of in a religiously cloaked form others will express behind your back in a far more drastically way. It will be said that you have no backbone. They will question you character.  People will say you betrayed your tradition, your upbringing and your family. And such a statement could still be attached to you in decades. In the worst case, it can undermine all your relationships. No, this is not the right way."

          "But what can I do then? I only have the opportunity to kidnap her and flee with her."  
  
          "I hope that was just an ironic remark, my friend."  
  
          The Baron rose.  
  
          "James, there must be a solution and there will be another solution. I have an idea, but it's too early to talk about it. I have to think it trough."

          He was about to leave, but then von Trebitsch turned back and laid his right hand on Fraser's shoulder again.

          "I know words can sometimes sound very shallow, but I beg you: do not lose heart, do not give up, she's worth it."

          "Yes, she is."

          "James?"

          "Yes?"

          "If you go to Marschen anytime soon, I could use a fresh tin of my tobacco."

          "I will get a tin of it for you, with the greatest pleasure."

          "Thank you and good night."

          "Good night."

 

(”Dose” by [webandi](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fdose-deckel-metalldose-aufbewahrung-1995679%2F&t=M2Y3NzlmYzdmYzQ0MjZjMzQ5ZmJiOTc3MmY2MDVlYjA5YTJlYmY5Nix4TEkyUGdHMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163753938530%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-7&m=1))

 

          Although she had not really worked much that day, Claire felt exhausted and tired when she got home that evening. The half-watched night, the horrible dream, and then the intense conversation with Fraser, took their toll.

          Dinner with her father had been silent for most of the time. He had asked her if she had cared for 'her patients' again, and she was certain that she had heard a tone of scorn his voice. But she was too exhausted to enter in on a fight of words with him. So she had only mentioned that she had seen the patients who had been with her at the day before. After she finished the cleaning of the dishes, she said good-night and was gone so quickly that she not even heard her father's answer. There was a letter in the pocket of her skirt, and she wished for nothing more than to read this letter and then finally sleep.

          As she washed and changed her clothes, she once again let the day pass by. First, the conversation with Fraser had calmed her down. Knowing that the people she had seen in that awful dream were no longer a threat to him, had taken a heavy burden off her shoulders. But then the conversation had taken a completely different course. It seemed to her as if the dream had a certain effect on Fraser. He had begun to open his soul to a greater extent than he had ever done before.

          He had allowed her to see the pain, the injuries, and the scars which he carried on his soul. And what she had seen there had triggered so many different feelings in her: pain, compassion, anger. It had shaken her as she had accidentally seen the scars on his back weeks ago. But knowing how much hurt these people had not only done to his body but also to his soul, had filled her with pain and anger. Now, suddenly she felt a kind of despair. She knew to well that there were no herbs against this type of injury. It was not possible to put an ointment dressing around these wounds, and no balm, how carefully she would prepare it, would ever be able to ease the pain of these scars.

          But she had also experienced how each of her words sparked something in him. She had experienced that each of her touches let him relax. And that each of her kisses let him forget for a moment what lay behind him. How much she wanted her love to be that balm that could soothe his scars.

          After their lunch, Fraser had taken her back to Balfenberg and then had ridden to one of the fields. Pauline had assured her that in the meantime no one had asked for Claire's medical help. In the past hours there had also been no accident in the fields either. So she had simply resumed her work and worked quietly until Johann came to take them back to Orndorf. Pauline, who had a sense of when to leave Claire to herself, had neither addressed the morning with Fraser, nor interrupted her in any way in her thoughts.

          So the afternoon had offered her plenty of time to keep her thoughts occupied with his person. Once again she had remembered everything that had been told about him by others and what he himself had revealed to her. The more she thought about it, the more conscious she became how much the intrigues of these peoples had robbed him. Behind these bright blue eyes lay so much potential and in this strong chest so much power was hidden. All this had just to be re-awakened. These people had made him small and outwardly they even succeeded. They had tried to break him. Though they had humiliated him, they had not succeeded in destroying him. They had quietened him, however, he had not fallen silent. They degraded him to a servant. And, yes, as such he had had to work. However, internally, she was convinced, he was still the man he had been born. He was still a man, destined for a special cause. She had seen it this morning. When she had described to him the persons she had seen in her dream, he trembled over his whole body. And yet the power that his person always radiated, and which she felt even when she did not see him, was still there. She could not explain how these two opposing forces could be there at the same time. But this experience had given her hope.

          She was sure that Paul von Trebitsch had seen parts of this in Fraser's life too. And he had done all he could to promote this man. He had given him all the necessary tools to build something so that he could see with his own eyes what he was still able to do so. It had worked. But von Trebitsch was only able to reach his mind. She was able to reach deeper. She was able to reach his heart and his soul.

If she could do her part to cure his wounds, or at least let him forget what lay behind him, then everything for which he had been destined, could develop in his life again. She was determined to do everything to make this hope come true. Even if it meant that she would lose her home. What she once called her home was now only the place where she lived. She was ready to leave this place to find a home again.


	58. Days of Bliss, Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the harvest takes its course, Claire is confronted with a challenge whose outcome may decide their future lives. Beware of a little 'angst'.

**New Challenges**

 

          "Miss Beauchamp, Miss Beauchamp! Come quickly! Come quickly!“

          It was the voice of Peter Otto, one of the stable boys that tore Claire out of her thoughts. Her day had begun as usual. After arriving at the estate early in the morning, she and Pauline had prepared the breakfast for the men. While Pauline distributed the water bottles to the workers as every morning during the harvest, Fraser had come to the kitchen to say good-bye to her. He had asked her if she was better and his face had expressed serious concern. But she had only smiled and asked him to use his mouth for something better than to ask unnecessary questions. She still had to smile thinking at his bewildered facial expression triggered by her demand. And she still felt his kiss, with which he had prevented her from continuing to speak. Demanding and giving, tender and strong - all at the same time. Then he had reluctantly parted from her. For a last moment he had held her, gave her a kiss on her forehead, had turned to the door and stormed out.

          She knew how he felt, for she felt the same way. Happy to hold him in her arms and unhappy at the same time because she knew he had to go. Grateful for the few minutes of solitude with him and simultaneously full of pain because she knew she would not see him again before the next morning. Filled with a deep joy because she knew that he was close and contemporaneously filled with painful longing because he was not here with her. She hated the situation in which they had to live. It was better than nothing and yet not really good. She felt so since he’d kissed her for the first time. At that moment, a deep consciousness of oneness, of completeness, had taken possession of her. But it was just a foretaste, she knew.  But would the coming, the real, that this foretaste announced, ever become reality?

          Actually, she should have looked forward to what this feeling promised, but it was hard for her to deal with all the imponderables of her life. For the next Sunday, her father had already invited a young man for lunch and ‘a walk in the afternoon’. Pierre Lamuret was the son of a wealthy merchant from Berlin who, 'by accident’, was on a journey to - equally prosperous - relatives in Dresden and would stay for a night at the house of some friends in Orndorf. She already knew how the matter would end. If Mr. Lamuret expressed his interest, she would kindly refuse his offer. He would politely say good-bye and leave. Then her father would make a scene and would shower her with reproaches. At dinner both of them would be silent and not talk to each other until Monday morning. How she hated this chaos, which ruled her outside and inside world. Couldn’t it just have an end? It may well be that the King had forbidden physical torture. However, she felt like tortured - tortured at body and soul. Why could it not always be like yesterday? Just being together, talking or simply being quiet, holding each other and feeling how their breath adapted. It was so little what she needed. To be with him, to put her hand on his chest and to hear his breath, gave her peace and strength. It did not take more to restore her world. And it did not take more to forget the rest of the world. For her a life without him was inconceivable. How could people who loved each other endure such a state, and especially over a long period of time? She thought of all the wives whose men were soldiers and had to go into maneuvers or even to war? She thought of the wives of travelling traders and the wives of those men who were sailors. None of these women knew when they would see their husbands again, or whether they would see him again at all.

          Last year, when she was still in East Frisia, she had read an 'edifying’ romance about an English sailor. The ship on which he served was captured by the Spanish armada and he himself was condemned by a court of the Inquisition to many years of service on a Spanish galley. The novel carried out extensively the harshness of the court to the poor Protestant sailor, and the excruciating anxiety of his fiancée, who was waiting in England. And, of course, the hero, after many years of suffering on the Spanish galley, was able to free himself by a gracious fate and returned home to his beloved. Claire did not doubt that there was an inverted version of the story in which a Spanish ship was captured by an English privateer. In this version, the sneaky Protestant villains would drag the wonderful Spaniard onto their rainy island and keep him trapped in a cold dungeon by bread and water alone as a pawn for many years, before 'he was able to free himself by a gracious fate, and returned home to his beloved’ in sunny Spain.

          Regardless on which 'religious side’ one stood, she was able to understand very well the suffering of the women which she had thought about. Claire did not want to investigate why there was any suffering at all. Those thoughts did not bring her any further and reminded her only of the reasons that had driven her and Jamie into the state in which they were now. She just hoped that this state would not last for years. But maybe they would have luck and things would go different with them? Perhaps after the difficult times in which they were now, a long time of happiness would follow? Who could say with certainty what the future would bring?

          Maybe she should just concentrate on the good things they already had? After breakfast and the watering of the garden, she and Pauline had aired the rooms of the Baron and the Bailiff and renewed the towels as well as the water in their washstands. Like every morning, she had found a letter for herself under his head pillow and replaced it with a letter from her. She should remember this letter and how glad she would be to read his lines tonight. And she should concentrate on the work she was doing. Claire was back in the garden for some time, knelt in front of one of the beds with herbs and cut leaves to fill her stock. But then she heard the voice of Peter Otto and her whole day got a completely different direction.

 

**(”Potsdam Garten” by[PeterBe](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fkarl-f%25C3%25B6rster-senkgarten-stauden-970707%2F&t=ZjI2ZjUxZjM4MmI5Yjg4ZjY1N2QyYTI4NThjMzY1YmVjM2M4NDdlZSx4M2pWeVVFWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163988398090%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-8&m=1) ) **

 

          "Miss Beauchamp, Miss Beauchamp! Come quickly! Come quickly!"

          "Peter, what is it?"

          "Miss Beauchamp,” the boy answered breathless, “please come quickly to Mrs. Moderegger! The birth pains have begun!"

          "But I’m not a midwife, Peter! Where is Mrs. Körner, the midwife?"

          "I don’t know, Miss Beauchamp,” Peter answered in despair, “a servant of Moderegger’s farm has come with a one horse carriage to bring you there."

          "Well, tell him I’m coming. I’ll just get my medicine case."

          She got up, straightened her apron and hurried to the kitchen. As she cleaned her hands thoroughly, she briefly told Pauline why she had to leave. A few minutes later, she sat in the carriage and was on the way to the farm of the Modererggers. During the trip, she thought frantically about what she would have to consider at a birth. She still hoped that Mrs. Körner, the most experienced midwife, would come in the right time. The farm of the Modereggers lay only a few minutes south of the village of Balfenberg. When the carriage entered the court, Claire could hardly wait for it to stop. She took the medicine case and hurried through the door, which a maid held open to her. Then she followed the girl down the corridor and up the stairs to the room where Mrs. Moderegger lay in her bed and two other women were waiting with her. On the way to the mother’s room, the maid had told her that the help of a midwife was not to be expected. Mrs. Körner was at a remote farm to help with another birth. The second midwife in the area, young Mrs. Müller, was pregnant herself and unable to come. Claire asked if Dr. Seltin had already been informed, and received the reply that at the same time a servant had been sent for her, another one had been sent to Marschen to get the doctor. She knew that might mean that the doctor would not reach the Modereggers’ farm before the next two hours. Probably the child was already there when Dr. Seltin finally arrived. The amniotic sac had already been broken, the signs were undeniable. 

          The women, especially the young Mrs. Moderegger, looked at her gratefully and with great expectation. But these looks did not elicit any joy in her, it only increased the burden she already felt on her shoulders. Marianne Moderegger was the daughter-in-law of Ernst Moderegger. This man was not only a very rich craftsman. He was also an influential leading figure in the community of those immigrants who had been expelled from Salzburg and had found a new home near Balfenberg. And Claire knew that this child would be the first grandchild of this man. What would happen to her if something happened at this birth and the child wasn’t born healthy? In Emden she had only been present at three births, and she had only looked at the whole procedure. There had always been an experienced midwife who had assisted the doctor. But now she was all alone … As if in a trance, she gave instructions to the women around her, told them what they should do and prepare. Then she added emphatically:

          "Pray! Pray without ceasing!” 

          Deep inside, she hoped that what she had to do now would not increase the troubles she was already in.

 

 

          When Fraser got up the next morning, the smell of rum, vanilla, and honey was still in the air of his room. He liked that smell; it reminded him of the person of the Baron. He appreciated this man, indeed he had learned to appreciate him more and more in the past years. There was a certain closeness between them. It was a closeness that was not intrusive, a closeness that was there when it was needed. He had learned to trust von Trebitsch.

          Nevertheless, there were always things that the Baron did not speak about. Of course that was his right. But this behavior was in a way inconsistent with the openness and closeness shown by von Trebitsch at other times.    
                 
          Except during the harvest season and at certain times in the winter, von Trebitsch received a group of men every Wednesday or Thursday evening. The men had dinner together and then retired to the library for about two hours. The number of guests varied between four and ten people. But two men were always among the guests. One of them was the bookseller Franz Sturmfels, the other was the secretary of the District Councillor, a man by the name of Sebastian Rubin. Since some time a man whom von Trebitsch had introduced to him as Wilhelm Keller also came to every meeting. Christian von Warenburg was among those who did not appear regularly. Fraser was present at each of these dinners, but during the meal only general things were discussed. He had never learned anything about the contents of the following meetings. Nor had von Trebitsch ever told him the reasons for his absence on nearly every Sunday morning.

          Of course, it was von Trebitsch’s right to do or not to do what he wanted, without having to give any account to anyone - except, of course, the King.  And yet these things were gnawing Fraser. He had established a good relationship with Franz Sturmfels and his contact with Christian von Warenburg had reached a stadium, which was not far from a friendship. Yet he did not feel free to ask one of these men about the reason for these weekly meetings.

          Once he had tried to get information from Louise about the men’s meetings. But the housekeeper had only replied that she did not know why the men would meet.  It would not, however, be a tobacco collegium, she added, even the Baron would not light his pipe on these occasions. He did not need to ask Pauline, for she was always on her way home when the men arrived.

          For a moment, he had considered asking Claire if she knew anything about it. But he quickly rejected this idea. How could Claire know anything about the Baron’s relationship with these men? He decided that it was better not to address this question to her. Just as he knew her, she would not be content to give him an answer. She would ask why he was interested in the matter. Then he would have to give her an explanation. Since he was not even sure himself, why this thing bothered him, he couldn’t do that.

          Throughout the day these thoughts had occupied him. He had supervised the work on the individual fields, had redistributed workers and sent them to other fields, and many times he had also helped out here and there. The work had taken a good course and it made him grateful.  At the same time, however, this meant Claire’s time on the estate was coming to an end. Then he would face another challenge. Then he would have to face the man who was to be his future father-in-law, but who did not want to be his father-in-law at any cost.  More important than to solve the mystery of these meetings, was the answer to the question of how he could convince Henry Beauchamp to accept him as his son-in-law.

          When he arrived at the estate at eight o'clock in the evening with a few servants and a number of loaded carts, there was a coach standing in the court that Fraser had only seen a few times, but he knew it well. It was the coach of Ernst Moderegger, the craftsman with Austrian roots, who had become a wealthy and influential businessman in Prussia. Actually, Fraser had planned to help the servants unload carts, but something seemed to have happened. He got off the horse and at that moment Ernst Moderegger stepped out of the manor’s door onto the stone platform of the stairs. To Fraser’s surprise, the old man held Claire tightly in his right arm. She looked exhausted and tired, and on her dress were large stains of blood.    

           


	59. Days of Bliss, Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Fraser brings Claire safely home, he gets some answers - and a new friend.

   
  
(”Klingelzug” by [cocoparisienne](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fklingel-klingeln-klingelzug-276831%2F&t=YWIzN2MzNTIyYjMxNTQ4ZDFhOGJmZGY3ZmM1NzFkODNmOTI2OTk3MyxGMk9RTzN3OA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164124870655%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-9&m=1))  
  


**Of Questions and Answers (2a)**

         The bell of the tower clock of the Reformed church at Orndorf had already struck half-past nine when Ernst Moderegger’s carriage stopped in front of Henry Beauchamp’s house. Fraser jumped from the seat next to the coachman and opened the door, then handed Claire his right hand to help her out. Their eyes met for a moment. Then they were already standing in front of the door - Claire on the right side of Ernst Moderegger, Fraser behind them. In Henry Beauchamp’s study and in the corridor of the house one could see the glow of lamps. Ernst Moderegger pulled the cable of the door bell. After it had rung twice, the front door was torn open with a strong jolt.

         "Where have you been and why do you come home so late at night?!“ Henry Beauchamp barked at his daughter. Then he saw her dress.

         "And what do you look like at all?!"

         "Would you please let me come inside? … Please, papa, I am very tired."

         She sounded so exhausted and weak that Fraser wondered if she could make her way to her room alone. Henry Beauchamp stepped aside and let her in. She took one of the lamps hanging in the hallway, and Fraser could hear her ascending the stairs.

         "Good evening, Mr. Beauchamp,” Ernst Moderegger said in a very friendly tone.

         Now Claire’s father had realized who had been standing next to his daughter.

         "Oh, god evening, Mr. Moderegger, what …?"

         "May we come in, just for a moment?"

         "Yes, of course!"

         Henry Beauchamp opened the door, so the men could enter. Then he pointed to the door at the end of the corridor leading to his study:

         "This way, please."

         "No, no, what we have to discuss, we can discuss here too, we have to go right again, it’s late,” replied Moderegger.

         Beauchamp stopped and looked at him expectantly. Had Claire violated something for which Moderegger wanted him to be held responsible? Moderegger’s face did not show any emotion, which indicated something like this. But who could tell?

         "I would like to express the gratitude of my whole family, as well as my personal gratitude to you. This afternoon, my daughter-in-law surprisingly gave birth to her very first child, my first grandchild, a daughter. There was no midwife at hand and as you know it takes hours before the doctor arrives, if you call for him. I was very grateful that your daughter came and cared for my daughter-in-law as well as for the child. The course of the birth was very difficult, my daughter-in-law felt very bad and then she lost a lot of blood. Dr. Seltin arrived not until the child had already been born and he assured me that neither the child nor his mother would have had survived without the help of your daughter."

         Henry Beauchamp looked at Moderegger with wide eyes.

         "As I said, Mr. Beauchamp, it was a very important service which your daughter has rendered us, and we are very grateful that you made it possible for her to be trained so well in Emden. It is a blessing for all of us."

         Fraser would have liked to laugh loudly at these words, but he had hid his emotions behind the expressionless mask that he always put on if he wanted to hide his true feelings. Moderegger reached into one of the pockets of his jacket and took out a black leather bag, which he placed in Henry Beauchamp’s right hand.

         "This is a small gift for your school, Mr. Beauchamp."

         If there were silver coins in this bag, as Fraser suspected, the filling and the size of the bag indicated that Moderegger had just put 100 silver coins into Beauchamp’s hand. For this sum of money, one could buy five good horses. A head servant had to work for at least five years for this sum. So, he thought, it is true, what people were saying about Moderegger’s wealth. To his surprise Moderegger reached into the other pocket of his jacket and took out a brown leather bag of the same size, which he also placed in Beauchamp’s hand:

         "And this is a small gift that you add to your daughter’s dowry, please. We have decided to give our granddaughter two names: She will be named Marie, after my deceased wife. Her other name will be Claire after your daughter, so that the little girl always remembers which woman our Lord used to save her life."

         Beauchamp looked at Moderegger in astonishment. He still did not seem to understand what was going on. Too bad, Fraser thought Claire could not see it all. But if he had an opportunity to do so, he would tell her about it.

         "Thank you very much,“ he heard Claire’s father answer. Then his eyes met him.

         "But why did you bring this … gentleman with you?" Beauchamp asked Moderegger, whose face now also showed astonishment.

         "Well, Mr. Fraser is the deputy of the Baron, and I saw it as my duty to inform him. As far as I know, he is entrusted with the care of the Baron’s staff. He was busy with the harvest when it all happened and I could only reach him tonight. He said he saw it as his duty to accompany me and to see that your daughter arrives safely at home."

         "Ah, well, then all is discussed now,” replied Henry Beauchamp, tired.

         "Yes, we do not want to keep you any longer, Mr. Beauchamp. Goodbye and good night!"

         Moderegger turned to the front door.

         "Good night, Mr. Moderegger!"

         Fraser indicated a bow:

         "Good night, Mr. Beauchamp."

         "Good night … Mr. … Fraser," Henry Beauchamp answered slightly reluctant.

         When the men reached the coach again, Fraser wanted to get back on the coach box to sit at the side of the coachman, but Moderegger pulled him by the sleeve:

         "Mr. Fraser, please sit down with me in the carriage!"

         Moderegger opened the door and Fraser entered.

         "Thank you."  


  
  
(”Reflexion by [Argus398](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fbr%25C3%25BCgge-stadt-dorf-nacht-reflexion-536394%2F&t=MTc2YjNlODM5NGRkZTJkMTA2ZjZjZGQ1YjVkMzg5NmQ2OGEzNzA4NSxGMk9RTzN3OA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164124870655%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-9&m=1))

 

         After they had driven a while and Orndorf lay a good distance behind them, Moderegger asked:

         "You like her, don’t you?"

         "How … who?"

         Fraser immediately knew what Moderegger was alluding to. Fortunately it was dark in the carriage, and the older man would not notice how he blushed at his words.

         "Miss Beauchamp, you are very fond of her, aren’t you?"

         Fraser was silent because he did not know if he could really trust his interlocutor.

         "Do not worry,” Moderegger assured him, “I will not tell anyone about it."

         "What …?"

         "Well, Mr. Fraser, you are a man who can control himself, a man who has control of his emotions, but … when you saw me with Miss Beauchamp on the stairs, you could not hide your fear for her. It was just a little moment, but anyone who had seen you at this moment would have realized that you felt something for her."

         Fraser was silent again. Then he said:

         "You are right, she means something to me, she means … very much to me. I would be grateful if you would keep that to yourself."

         "Don’t worry, Mr. Fraser. I am not interested in spreading rumours about the Bailiff of the Free Lord under whose jurisdiction I live."

         The men were silent until Ernst Moderegger once again addressed Fraser:

         "Forgive me my frankness, but Mr. Beauchamp does not seem to sympathize with you?"

         "No,” Fraser replied and Moderegger noticed the slightly depressed tone in his voice.

         Fraser had wondered how much he could trust this man. Moderegger, who was only called ‘the Austrian’ by all in the region, was a rich and influential person. Would he be at the mercy of this man, if he entrusted him with things that were not to enter the public? On the other hand, ‘the Austrian’ had spoken very strongly for Claire. He seemed to be very grateful to her, and Fraser could not imagine that Moderegger wanted to harm her. Exactly that, however, Moderegger would do if he were to harm him. He decided to be open, but at the same time to be careful.

         "Well, you will certainly remember my installation, you were present."

         "Indeed, I do!"

         "When I spoke to some gentlemen afterwards, I overheard …. as Mr. Beauchamp said some very unpleasant things about me and he expressed in very clear words that he did not advocate neither my person nor my installation as the deputy of the Baron."

         "Really? What does he hold against you?"

         "I do not know we had only a very short talk. He asked me if I was a Presbyterian, since I am from Scotland. I answered him truthfully that I was born and raised as a Catholic. Then he finished the conversation and later I heard him complain to one of the gentlemen from the Huguenot community that the Baron had appointed a 'papist’ as his deputy."

         "Hm. So he did not use the opportunity to get to know you better?"

         "No. Neither did he give me the opportunity to get to know him better. For a long time I did not know that he had a daughter, and when I met Claire, I did not even realize she was his daughter."

         "Ah, I understand, this was certainly a very awful awakening then, but you have not …"

         "As I told you, she, Claire, means a lot to me."

         "She is a very beautiful young woman …"

         "Yes, she is. But I also appreciate her nature, her character, the strength and perseverance with which she is committed to everything that is important to her. You have said it yourself, although she does not have the knowledge of a doctor or the knowledge of a midwife, she has done everything to save the child and the mother, and as I know her, she would do it again and again. But I can assure you, from now on she’s going to do everything to learn more to be prepared better the next time."

         For a while, only the sounds of the horses’ hooves and the sounds of the rolling wheels were heard. Fraser thought again of the horror he had felt when he saw Ernst Moderegger and Claire on the stairs to the manor. His first thought was that Claire had been called to a sick person in Moderegger’s house and that that person had passed away under her hands. Where else would these big bloody stains come from? Probably Moderegger had dragged her to the Baron and demanded some punishment. Why else did ‘the Austrian’ hold the young woman so tightly in his arm? Surely just so she did not run away from him! But as he got closer, he saw that Moderegger supported Clair and spoke kindly to her. When they arrived downstairs, Moderegger helped Claire to lean against the wall of the house. Fraser was utterly surprised, when the man bowed and greeted 'the Bailiff’. Then he told him what had happened and that he wanted to bring Claire home.

         "Will you allow me to ask you some questions, Mr. Moderegger?"

         "Sure! What do you want to know?"

         "What would you have done if Claire could not have saved your granddaughter and your daughter-in-law?"

         "I? Nothing at all! Do you think I would have done something bad to Miss Beauchamp or that I would have dragged her to court to incriminate her? No, Mr. Fraser, I know that she does not have of knowledge of a doctor or a midwife. That she saved the life my grandchild and my daughter-in-law that is something I would have never expected."

         Moderegger was silent for a moment, then continued with a serious face:

         "But … I don’t know what my son would have done, he is … well, he’s a very emotional young man, and this is his first child. He’s been looking forward to the birth from the moment his wife told him she was pregnant. And he loves his wife very much. If both had died, I do not know what he would have done; perhaps he would have blamed Miss Beauchamp for that. But luckily everything has gone well."

         Fraser nodded. _Once again everything had gone well … but it could also have turned out quite differently. Who knows what a hot-tempered Moderegger junior, filled with grief and rage was capable of? Claire was not allowed to expose herself to such a dangerous situation again, not without his knowledge and his support!_ But before he was able to think about it, Moderegger’s voice was tearing him out of his thoughts:

         "But you said you had several questions, Mr. Fraser?"

         "Yes, one more, I hope this question is not too private …"

         "Just ask!"

  



	60. Days of Bliss, Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they are on their way back from Orndorf, Ernst Moderegger fills some gaps in Fraser's knowledge of the history of the Huguenots.  
> This part of the story was mainly inspired by a scene that was deleted from Outlander Season 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzdqZRcHFmo Beware: It contains large parts of historical information. If your are not interested in stuff like that, just skip this chapter of the story.

  **Of Questions and Answers (2b)**        

 

          The coach with Moderegger and Fraser inside suddenly began to rumble, a sure sign that they had entered one of the country roads, which was not that well paved.

**(”Brücke” by[Hietaparta](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fnacht-szene-208896%2F&t=YjVlMmVmYzZlNzAwYmFmZDI0YWI1YjQxMzI2ODQwZTU4ZWU3OTdhYSwwU1RWajVsaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164185973560%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-10&m=1) )  
**

          "I have told you that Mr. Beauchamp thinks that my appointment as the Baron’s deputy is wrong, but you do not seem to have any problems with that do you?"

          "Why should I have problems with you being the Baron’s deputy?"

          "Well, if I have understood correctly, you are a Protestant and you have been expelled from your country by a Catholic Prince-Archbishop."

          "Yes, that is true, but I am a Lutheran, not a Calvinist."

          "Forgive me, but I only know that the two names are from two men of the Reformation movement. The differences in their teachings are not familiar to me."

          "Well, if they had not driven us out, then we, the Protestants of the region of Salzburg, would still live under the rule of the Prince-Archbishop Leopold Anton von Firmian. We would also have respected the government and the laws. The doctrine of my church requires me to be a faithful subject to the authorities. I can only refuse to be obedient, when the authorities ask me to do something, which is directed against the Word of God or my conscience. Then I have to obey God rather than men. We live here under the jurisdiction of the Free Lord and Baron of Balfenberg, who has appointed you as his deputy. According to the doctrine of my Church, I am obliged to obey you. Your personal beliefs are of no importance. But … if tomorrow you order me to kneel down before a statue of the Virgin Mary or a monstrance, if you order me to pray the rosary or to recognize the Pope as the vicar of Christ, then I will resist you with all my strength."

          Moderegger smiled as he spoke the last words. Then his face took a very serious expression:

          "I would rather go into another exile with my whole family than to submit to such demands."

          "I’m not going to force you to do anything, Sir …"

          "I know that. And be sure, neither the Baron nor the King would allow it. I only said this to make clear that there are limits to my obedience."

          "I would not come up with the idea …  to force my beliefs …"

          Fraser shook his head in disbelief.

          "That’s better so," Moderegger answered and smiled.

          "So your church teaches you to be obedient to the representatives of the authorities. I mean, in matters that are not against your faith. But does that mean that Calvinists do not believe that?"

          "No, no, it’s not that simple. Calvin also teaches to obey the authorities. But Calvin sees the government authority as a tool of God, which is to ensure that the Church can exercise its ministry in freedom. According to his doctrine, the earthly authorities must banish or execute those who teach dangerous heresies. This has also happened in Calvin’s Geneva. The most famous case was that of Michel Servetus, whom Calvin accused of heresy, and who was then burned on a pyre at the gates of Geneva. Unfortunately, Luther also expressed his opinion that the Anabaptists should be condemned to death. But the background to this was not primarily their deviant doctrine. Some groups of the Anabaptists openly called for war against the authorities. … I think one root of your problem is, that Beauchamp sees in you the follower of a heresy, and instead that the man in power - the Baron - banishes you, he gives you a position! He not only gives you a position, he makes you part of the authorities!  
          In addition, it has to be said that in his book 'Readings on the Prophet Daniel', which was published 1561, Calvin had argued that when kings disobey God, they 'automatically abdicate their worldly power'. That was a major change from his earlier doctrine, in which he had still held the view that one ought to be obedient even to ungodly kings.  
         And then you should consider the following: I guess that Henry Beauchamp is around of 50 years of age. If so, he was born around 1700, just 15 years after his parents and grandparents were driven out of France because of their faith. So he will have heard all those stories about the persecution of the Huguenots by his grandparents and parents. You must bear in mind that the persecution of the Huguenots in France was much more brutal than the expulsion of us, the Salzburg Protestants. Think of the Bartholomew Night! All the Huguenot leaders were murdered, and thousands of Huguenots were massacred in Paris and many other cities around the country. Up to 15.000 people died. Did you know that Pope Gregory XIII, when the massacre became known, ordered a choir to sing a Te Deum and his mint to stamp a special coin? This coin shows on one of the sides the image of the pope and on the other side you find the inscription ‘UGONOTTORUM STRAGES 1572′, the defeat of the Huguenots in 1572. Below the inscription one sees a cross and sword bearing angel next to slaughtered Protestants.[1] They have not only killed them, they have also mocked them even after their death. Such an experience can leave deep scars in the memory of a whole community. You as a Scot, who had to live under the English occupation, you can understand that, right?"

          Fraser took a deep breath and nodded.

          "Yes, but Scots would not have fled," he said with a mild smile.[2]

          "Says the man who fled to Prussia because of the arbitrariness of the English King," Moderegger answered with an equally mild smile.

          "With all due respect, Sir, but I fled after the Scots fought and lost."

          "So did the Huguenots," Moderegger replied.

          "They fought?" Fraser asked and was happy, that in the darkness of the coach the astonished expression of his face was not visible.

          "Yes, they had armies. Between 1562 until 1598 they fought eight wars. Didn't you know? Between these wars there were always times of peace, because there were men like the Duke of Anjou, who arranged peace agreements. But the fighting flared up again and again because it was not just a question of faith. Among the Huguenots, there were also a number of nobles who, in the context of this conflict, were seeking greater freedom from the King's central power too. In 1598 the Edict of Nantes ended the wars. The Huguenots received limited religious tolerance. They were allowed to live in so called 'save places' in southern France, whose Huguenot garrison was paid by the King. But the compromise found in 1598 made the Huguenots a foreign body in the state and second class citizens.  
          But then, at the 18th October 1685, eighty-seven years later, King Louis XIV issued the Edict of Fontainebleau, in which he reaffirmed Catholicism as a state religion. The worship services of the Huguenots were forbidden, the destruction of their churches announced. All pastors who were not ready to convert immediately were referred within two weeks of the country. The King allowed those Protestants, who renounced to gather for worship, to remain in France. But these people lost their civil rights, could no longer marry and could not acquire property. Only a few remained in France. Is it not understandable that the majority left their country?"

  
  
(Friedrich Wilhelm I, known as the ‘Great Elector’, was Elector of Brandenburg and Duke of Prussia – and thus ruler of Brandenburg-Prussia – from 1640 until his death in 1688 * Source:  [Govert Flinck [Public domain], via Wikimedia Commons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%253AKurf%25C3%25BCrst_Friedrich_Wilhelm_von_Brandenburg_2.gif&t=OTIxYmNmYjRlNGFlZGM0NmFjODE2N2NkZDk2MmY3ZmNlNzM3YWI5MywwU1RWajVsaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164185973560%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-10&m=1))

  
          "Only eleven days later, on the 29th October 1685," Moderegger went on, "Friedrich Wilhelm, Elector of Brandenburg, known as the Great Elector, issued the edict of Potsdam as a response to the Edict of Fontainebleau. He invited the Huguenots to come to Brandenburg, offering them free and secure settlement. He granted them generous privileges, including exemption from taxes and duties, subsidies for their business and the payment of their clergy by the principality. Every Huguenot, who wanted to become a peasant, received a farm, two horses, a cow, and 50 Thaler. 20.000 Huguenots settled in Berlin and the whole of Brandenburg. Well, I do not want to give you a lesson in history. But the Huguenots have been lied to over a period of almost 150 years. The marriage between Henry of Navarre and Margarete of Valois was intended to symbolize and seal the new policy of peace and reconciliation, but it sparked one of the biggest massacres of Huguenot's. Why should one of their descendants, a man by the name of Henry Beauchamp, ever trust a papist like you?"

          "Because I have nothing, absolutely nothing to do with it! I was born in 1721! 149 years after Bartholomew's night, and 36 years after the Edict of Fontainebleau. Why does he make me responsible for what a King did in France 150 years ago?"

          "Because _you_ are _one of them_."

          "But I'm a ... I have my own head, I can still form my own opinion, and I can be quite different ...."

          "Yes, that's what _you_ think. But Calvinism doesn't  believe in free will. And by the way, you are not one of the elect, or you would not be a papist."

          "Do you try to tell me there is no hope ...?"

          "No absolutely not. I only act as the 'advocatus diaboli' to show where the root of the problem lies."

          After a moment of silence, he asked:        

          "What advice would you give to me?"

          "Let me first ask you something else. Do you hold anything against Mr. Beauchamp?"

          "No! How could I have anything against the man who gave life to the person most precious to me? I would love to honour him. I would love to pay him my respect!"

          "That’s very good. If you would allow me to give an advice, I would give you a two-fold advice. First: Never let him provoke you! Secondly, show him kindness, constant kindness. Words will hardly reach him. But he will not be able to deny the kindness of you actions."

          "Thank you, thank you truly. That sounds … not only very … reasonable. It corresponds with what lies on my heart. I will gladly follow your advice."

          "I'm glad if I could be of any help. See, being grateful and giving some money to show my gratefulness is one thing. But money doesn’t mean that much to me. If I could be of any help to another person that has much more meaning for me. So feel free to come by, if I can do anything for you. You will always be welcome."

          "Thank you, Sir. That’s very gracious."

          Suddenly the voice of the coachman was heard:

          "Gentlemen, we are arriving at Balfenberg, estate Balfenberg!"

          Moderegger opened the coach window and shouted:

          "Stop at the main gate and then wait on my further instructions!"

          The coach stopped as ordered. Then Moderegger turned to Fraser:

          "Let me ask you one last question."

          Fraser nodded approvingly.

          "Have you ever discussed questions like these with von Trebitsch?"

          "We talked about Henry Beauchamp’s negative attitude towards me, and the Baron also spoke about Calvin and Geneva. Both names - 'Calvin’ and 'Geneva’ - seemed to be like a red rag to him."

          Moderegger smiled.

          "But why do you ask? Why do you think that I should …?"

          "Oh because he is not only a well educated man in these things, he is also very well read in theological questions, in church history, in philosophy. And he is unquestionably able to present his arguments convincingly. A few years ago there was a celebration at the estate of the Baron von Warenburg. Paul von Trebitsch came to terms with one of those French 'freethinkers’ who denied the existence of God. Their discussion became louder and all the other talks fell silent. You should have seen it! It was like a ball game. The arguments flew from one side to the other side of the table! Pastor Haller was there too. I remember well how he pushed one arm into my ribs and whispered to me: 'Look at this, Moderegger! We have a son of Tertullian in our midst!' [3] Half an hour later von Trebitsch had nailed him. You should have seen the poor little Frenchman! But to the surprise of all present von Trebitsch then went to him, embraced him and said: 'Monsieur, in these questions I must be hard. But now my friend, come and let us drink a glass of wine together and please tell me about Strasbourg, your beautiful hometown.' He nailed him with his arguments, but he disarmed him with his kindness."

          "Do we speak of the same man?" Fraser asked amazed.

          "I'm talking about the man whose Bailiff you are," Moderegger assured him.

          "I did not know this. He is … very reserved towards me in these things. … So then he is a Lutheran?"

          "The Baron?"

          "Yes! He is certainly not a Catholic and he made it clear that he has no sympathies for Calvinism. At the important events at the estate Mr. Haller, the Lutheran pastor is present. So I suppose …"

          "No. He’s not a member of the Lutheran church. Mr. Haller is always present, because Balfenberg lies in the church district he is responsible for. The Baron respects him, but I cannot remember having seen von Trebitsch one Sunday in our church. His ancestors came from Bohemia. They, too, were Protestants who were driven out, but he himself ..."

          "But if he isn’t a Calvinist or a Lutheran . . . what is he?"

          "This is a good question. I can’t answer it.  Maybe you should ask him that?"

          "Yes, maybe. But not to night. It’s too late and tomorrows work starts in … six and a half hours. Thank you, for allowing me to come with you, Mr. Moderegger and thank you for this interesting conversation! Please give my best wishes for the birth of the child and for the recovery of your daughter-in-law to your family! Good night!"

          "As I said, you are always welcome!"

          Fraser stood up, shook the hand of 'the Austrian' and left the coach. The carriage started and was swallowed by the nightly darkness shortly afterwards.

  
  
(”Bett” by  [MirabilisArt](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fantik-shabby-bett-metall-1249346%2F&t=NWVjOTRjNjg0MjUyY2UyNjZlYzM5NGYyMGJlNmJmMDg4YjE0Yjc3YSwwU1RWajVsaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164185973560%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-10&m=1))

 

          Ten minutes later, Fraser lay in his bed, thinking about the remarkable conversation he had had on his return from Orndorf with Moderegger. For a moment, he had considered whether he should ask ‘the Austrian’ about the mysterious meetings that von Trebitsch held almost weekly. But then he had decided against it. If Moderegger did not know what von Trebitsch’s beliefs were, how should he know something about the background of these meetings? And more important: The Baron probably did not want anyone to know about these meetings. It was better not to talk about it with people who were not part of the closest circle of von Trebitsch.

          Then another thought passed through his mind: Could it be that these men were freemasons? His cousin Jared, with whom he had lived in Paris, was a freemason. From him he also knew that there was a rumor that the King of Prussia was also 'one of the brotherhood'. Perhaps this was the answer to his questions! But after all he knew from Jared, if von Trebitsch was a freemason, it would be extremely unwise to talk about it with other people.

          As he turned around in his bed, he suddenly heard the sound of crackling paper. He completely had forgotten it, thinking about all the new information. He reached under his head pillow and pulled out a white envelope from underneath. Then he got up, went to his desk, and broke the seal with a small knife that had been lying there. As he returned to his bed, he began to read Claire's lines and what he read put a smile on his face. When he put out the light some minutes later, she was all that he could think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bartholom%C3%A4usnacht#/media/File:Gregory_XIII_medal.jpg  
> [2] See deleted scene from Outlander Season 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzdqZRcHFmo  
> [3] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tertullian


	61. Days of Bliss, Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good intentions alone are not enough

**There are two of us now**

 

          Fraser woke up early the next morning. Although he had fallen asleep soon, he had not slept well and his sentiment was more than mixed. On the one hand, he was proud that Claire, his Claire, had mastered the difficult situation at the Modereggers' house so successfully. On the other hand, he still felt a sense of horror when he thought of what Moderegger junior could have done to her. The thought that he could lose her was intolerable to him. She had to understand that she was not allowed to expose herself to such a danger without his protection. Never again. And that he would let her know in no uncertain terms.

          His inner unrest had driven him out of his room, out of the house. He had gotten up, washed and dressed, and shortly after five o'clock he sat in his office in the Bailiff's house trying to read some papers that did not interest him at all. His gaze wandered through the window into the court. Pauline and Claire had to arrive soon and he hoped that she would come to him before starting her work in the manor. But what if she was much too exhausted to be able to work after all the anxiety and excitement? Perhaps she felt sick and stayed at home in Orndorf? What should he do then? He had to see her; he had to know how she was doing, and he had to know it firsthand. No matter what anybody else would advise him about, if she did not come, he would ride to Orndorf and visit her. Even if that meant that he had to face her father.  


  
  
(”Papier” by [luisclx](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fkarte-papier-textur-alte-buch-1937488%2F&t=YzBlMjViNGM5Nzg4OGI5OTY4MjEzZWExZGY1NTM2MjBlZmQ3YWU4MixRc3VEZzV1UA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164547730815%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-11&m=1))

          A sigh of relief left his throat when ten minutes later Johann Sattler's carriage arrived and, after Pauline, Claire also got off the vehicle. He was even more pleased when she did not climb up the stairs to the main house with Pauline, but came directly to the door of the Bailiff's house. Surely she must have seen the light in his office.

          "Claire!"

          She had just entered and had not even closed the door when he hurried to her.

          "Claire!"

          With both arms he pulled her firmly to his chest and before she could answer, he had closed her mouth with a kiss. When he broke off, he asked:

          "How are you?"

          "How about just letting me breathe?"

          He smiled and pressed her gently to himself.

          "Forgive me; I'm just so glad you're here, though ... why did not you stay home to rest?"  
  
          "Do you think you would be able to rest if you were showered with reproaches by your father in the morning before you even had breakfast? No, I'm getting more rest while I'm at work here."

          "Claire, before you start to work ... there is something we have to talk about."

          He tried to remain calm.

          "I am very proud of you; you showed a lot of courage yesterday and saved two lifes ..."

          But then all his fear was unloaded in a flood of emotions and words.

          "… but _I forbid you_ to get into such a dangerous situation again!"

          His voice was loud and the words were harsh, much more then he wanted it to be. She looked at him as if petrified. Then she yelled back:

          "Who do you think you are, James Fraser? Do you think you're my second father that you can behave like that? I'm not a toddler; I can take care of myself! And I think I proved this yesterday as well."

          "Who I think that I am? _I am the Bailiff of this estate_ and employees have to obey my orders!"

          His voice was still too loud as he tried to make his point. And when he saw Claire's face, he realized that all that he had achieved was exactly the opposite of what he had intended.

          "So if that's the way you see me then I am glad that my employment contract expires in a few days."

          She folded her arms and then turned her back to him. He was glad that she had not left the room at once, so at least he had the opportunity to apologize for his harsh tone.

          "Claire," he said, touching her shoulders.

          "Don't touch me!"

          Her words were sharp and angry. He dropped his hands immediately and took a deep breath.

          "Claire … I'm sorry … please … "

          His hands wandered to her shoulders again, but before he touched her, he pulled back. He knew he would only provoke another outburst of her anger.

          "Claire," he tried for a second time, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to yell at you and I didn't want to be so harsh. But … don't you understand me? Imagine what I felt seeing you in this blood stained dress in the grip of this old man, absolutely exhausted, tired and pale as death? I thought you had cared for someone and the person had died under your hands, and Moderegger had brought you here to get you punished. I was afraid he would drag you to Marschen before the judge. Can you imagine how I felt? You can not imagine how relieved I was when it turned out that I was wrong.  But when I went back last night with Ernst Moderegger, he told me something that brought my horror back to life. He told me that he would not have done anything to you if the child and the mother had not survived. But he could not have vouched for his son ..."

          She had still turned his back on him and wouldn't face him.

          "And what do you think I should have done, _Bailiff_ Fraser?"

          Her words were still sharp and full of anger, but he also sensed a tone of sadness in her voice.

          "You should have sent a stable boy to inform me!"

          "And then, what would you have done then?"

          "I would have come to …"

          "To assist me with the birth? Oh great! I must have missed that you are not only _the Bailiff of this estate_ but also an experienced midwife! Ha! Why haven't you told me earlier? That would have saved me lot of trouble!"

          "All that I want to do is to care for you and protect you. If Moderegger's son would have lost his child and his wife, he would have had nothing to lose anymore. No man should be so foolish to underestimate a man who has nothing to loose.  And in his grief and anger he might have hurt you or … he might have killed you! Do you know what that would have meant to me? I would have lost the person most dear to me. I would have lost my life. Our life would have come to an end before it had even begun."

          His anger had vanished and he felt exhausted. He dropped his head and closed his eyes. After a moment of silence, he felt her turning to him. But he did not dare to open his eyes. Then he suddenly heard her cry softly. He pulled her to him and wanted to say something, but she put a finger on his mouth.

          "Not. Not now. Give me a brief moment," she whispered.

          He nodded carefully.

          She had been convinced that she was right. And when the volume and the harshness of his tone had increased, it had only strengthened her conviction. Since when were volume and harshness serious arguments?  
          But then his last three sentences made her remember what she had only realized a few days ago. When he had allowed her to see the pain, the injuries, and the scars which he carried on his soul, feelings of pain and anger had filled her own soul. Anger even a kind of hatred for all the people who had hurt him deeply, who hat taken nearly everything away from him. And she remembered how she had vowed to herself, that she would do all she could to heal his hurts, to ease his pains, and to make him forget all his scars and losses. Then she realized that on the first occasion she had not only forgotten her own vow, but that she had done the exact opposite. She was not only all that he _wanted_ , _she was all he had_. By exposing herself to such a danger, she had frightened him and put him in fear of losing her, of losing again someone he loved. His anger was nothing more than the expression of the pain which she had inflicted upon him. The vehemence, with which she was hit by this insight, caused her nausea. She reached for his hands, then her knees gave in and she sank to the ground in front of him.

          "Claire! What …"        

          Fraser tried to hold her, but everything went too fast. So he let her slide to the ground and kneelt beside her. She put her right hand on his chest while she still held his hands with the other.

          "Jamie, you were right and I was wrong."

          She looked up to him, her eyes filled with tears.

          "You must think I don't respect you or that I don't love you as much as you love me. But … that's not true. I do love you and I do respect you. I never intended to cause you so much pain. You must believe me! I never wanted to hurt you."

          "I know, Claire, I know," he whispered while pulling a handkerchief out of one of his pockets. While he wiped away her tears, he assured her:

          "And I believe you."

          "I was … careless. You are right; I should have sent someone to get you informed. But … I was so overwhelmed by the task! I was thinking of nothing and no one else, just how I could handle the situation. I know you could not have helped me with the birth, but you're right, I shouldn't have exposed myself to this situation without your protection. I promise you I will not do it again."

          She reached for his hand and kissed it gently.

          "But you must help me."

          "How can I help you, my love?"

          "I don't know. I only know that until now, I did nearly all by myself, especially in the last years. The decisions I had to make affected almost only my life. I never had to think that anyone else could be affected. But now …"

          "… there are two of us now. Do you remember, that I told you so?"

          "Sure I do!"  


  
  
(”Diestel” by  [Flensshot](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fmakro-diestel-biene-lila-2539425%2F&t=YmU0NWM3MTVlMjNlNDJmMDJhNDA0ODgyOGUyNWQ3ZDRiMWQxMWJkMCxRc3VEZzV1UA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164547730815%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-11&m=1))

          "You just have to integrate me a little bit more into your life."

          "Jamie, you are always on my mind. I think of you, when I wake up and my last thought before I sleep is a prayer for you. But when something happens like yesterday, I'm so absorbed in the tasked, that .."

          "… you forget everything else. I know. But we will learn, together."

          "Thank you, thank you so much."

          "Paul once quoted a verse to me in which it says 'that hat all things work together for good to them that love God'. I do not know if I meet the requirements, whether I can say that I love God, the way one should do it. But there can come something good from this whole situation for us. We will learn from it, together."

          She nodded, then she hesitantly said:

          "Jamie, I'm very sorry that I have compared you to my father. That was not fair. You are in no way …"

          "Ah, you might be right, Sassenach, in a certain sense, your father and I are very similar to each other. We both love you more than anything else in this word and because you are the most precious person to us, we try to protect you every way possible. I think we both fear nothing so much as losing you. And our fear sometimes makes us behave in the wrong way. I should never have yelled at you, Claire. Please, forgive me."

          "Does that mean you understand my father?" she asked surprised.

          "There are many things concerning your father that I don't understand. And I don't know if I ever will understand these things. But I know that he loves you and that he fears that bad things can happen to you. I'm sure, he will do everything to spare you of any suffering. And so do I."

          They were silent for a moment. Then Claire looked at him and asked:

          "Do you forgive me, Jamie?"

          He pulled her to him. Looking into her eyes he said:

          "I have forgiven you, Claire, I have forgiven you."

           

         


	62. Days of Bliss, Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For James Fraser, a remarkable day ends with a surprising conversation

**An unexpected conversation**

 

****  
  
(”Abenddämmerung” by  [FelixMittermeier](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsommerlich-sonnenuntergang-wiese-2391348%2F&t=YTY4NmU4ZmQ4MDczNGNjZjE4ZjZiZTlhYzAyM2EyZDJkYTE5MDA0NSxPRXV0RlJncg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164713022810%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-12&m=1) )

 

          The evening twilight had already set in when the coach turned to the road towards Orndorf. Fraser sat on the coachbox beside the coachman. He knew that they would be heading back in the dark and he hoped that the light from the two front lights would be enough to return safely to Balfenberg. If they were lucky they would return to the estate at ten o'clock or at least at eleven o'clock. In the coach behind him sat Claire, exhausted and tired. It was his job to bring her safely to Orndorf and to her father. Paul von Trebitsch had also commissioned him to bring Henry Beauchamp a letter and Beauchamp’s answer to this letter was to be brought back by Fraser at his return.  
          In all the time he lived and worked on the estate of Balfenberg, there had never been a day like this. But now was not the time to think about it. He would still be able to think about that day and the effects it would have later. Now he had to prepare his mind and soul for the encounter with the man, who saw in him an enemy, an enemy that was to be combated.  
          When the coach stopped at the market square next to the headmaster’s house, Fraser immediately got off the coachbox. He ran around the coach, let down the small wooden stairs and opened the door. Then he took Claire’s right hand to help her out. He knew that Henry Beauchamp would watch them from behind the window of his study and bowed slightly as Claire climbed the two steps out of the coach. Shortly afterwards they stood at the front door and Claire pulled at the handle of the house bell. Immediately the door opened. 

          "Good evening Papa. I suppose Pauline has already told you why I’m so late?" 

          "Good evening Claire. Yes, Johann Sattler was here and told me what has happened. How is Madame Ribonet?" 

          "Dr. Seltin came in time. It is not life-threatening any longer. May I …? I am very tired and would like to go to bed at once." 

          "Yes of course." 

          Claire’s father stepped aside. 

          "Mr. Fraser has to talk to you," Claire said as she entered the house and disappeared into the corridor. Like the night before, Fraser heard her ascending the stairs. 

           "So, you have to talk to me?" 

           Henry Beauchamp looked at him defiantly. 

           "Good evening Sir. Mr. von Trebitsch has given me a letter for you," Fraser, bowing slightly, replied, holding the letter to Beauchamp with both hands. He had previously observed this gesture. Whenever an official messenger delivered a letter or a document to the Baron, it was handed over in this way. He therefore thought it appropriate to hand over the Baron’s letter to Henry Beauchamp in the same way. No one should be able to blame him for not paying Claire’s father his rightful respect. Henry Beauchamp watched with astonishment, then he took the letter. 

           "His High Well-born has asked that I bring your answer back to Balfenberg on my return." 

           "So?" 

           Beauchamp looked at him as if he did not really believe him. 

           "Yes Sir. I can wait here at the coach," Fraser said and again he indicated a bow. 

           Beauchamp looked at him from head to toe with a critical look. Then he said: 

           "Come in." 

           "Thank you Sir." 

           Fraser entered the house, eager to take in every impression he could get. He had stood in the corridor with Moderegger before, but then he was nothing more but the accompaniment of ‘the Austrian’. So this was the first time he was allowed to enter into the house by himself, the house that was _her_ home. 

           "Follow me," Beauchamp’s voice commanded. 

           Fraser followed behind him until Beauchamp opened a large oak door at the end of the corridor.

   
  
  
(”Türgriff” by  [MirellaST](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ft%25C3%25BCrgriff-die-t%25C3%25BCr-offene-burg-328548%2F&t=ZDE1ZWFlOGU3M2YxYmJiNWY4ZGY2ZjE1NjA4OGJhMWMxOWRkYzgyYSxPRXV0RlJncg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164713022810%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-12&m=1))

 

          "Close the door behind you." 

           "Yes Sir," Fraser answered and did as he was ordered. 

         When he turned, he stood in a room, which seemed almost square-cut. On three walls of the room were shelves full of books and papers. The windows leading to the courtyard and the market square were built into the fourth wall. In front of the windows stood a massive oak desk and a large chair, covered with several seat cushions. There was a little round table in front of the shelves with a recliner on one side and a normal chair on the other. Anthird chair stood right next to the shelf, which almost reached the door through which they had come. Beauchamp went straight to his desk, sat down and reached for a letter opener with which he cut open the Baron’s letter. Fraser, meanwhile, stood at attention and tried to read the titles of the books which he could see in the shelves in front of him. Beauchamp had opened the letter and babbled something to himself. When Fraser saw Claire’s father picking up a sheet of paper and his quill and started to write, he turned his attention back to the books. A few minutes later he smelled the odor of sealing wax, but he was so absorbed in looking at all the books, that he did not notice that Beauchamp suddenly stood before him. 

          "Mr. Fraser? Mr. Fraser!" 

          "Excuse me, Sir. I was in thoughts." 

          "May I ask where you were with your thoughts?" 

          "At home, Sir." 

          "At home? In Balfenberg?" 

          "No, Sir. At home in Scotland." 

          "In Scotland?" 

          Henry Beauchamp could not hide his surprise.         

          "Yes, Sir. While I was looking at your wonderfully crafted books I was reminded of the library my father had in his study." 

          "The library your father had?" 

          "Yes, he died some years ago. During the war which the English waged against us, he had to witness some very cruel deeds and his heart stopped. He fell like a tree and was dead instantly." 

          "Oh. I’m sorry for your loss, Mr. Fraser." 

          Beauchamp’s gaze was serious. 

          "Thank you for your compassion, Sir." 

          "What kind of books did your father read?" 

          "Well, my father was the Laird of a landmark like Mr. von Trebitsch, and had to care for a number of peasants like the Baron. So he was mainly concerned with agriculture and animal husbandry. But he also had a great interest in history, geography and botany." 

          "So religion was not a big issue for your family?" 

          "Well, less in the sense of theoretical engagement than in everyday practice and it was the responsibility of my mother to train us children in these things." 

          "And what does that mean?" 

          "She taught us to pray …"

          "The rosary I suppose?" 

          "Yes, but not exclusively. She also taught us how important it is to be able to pour out our hearts to God in our own words." 

          "Ah. And you went to mass, I suppose." 

          "Not that often. We lived in a very rural area and the next village with a church was many miles away. But a visiting priest came by from time to time, mostly all three month if the weather allowed it. He then held mass, heard confessions, taught the catechism and so on." 

          "I see. And what do you think of the pope, Mr. Fraser?" 

          Fraser took a deep breath.

          "I have never thought much about it before, but the war has made me think. I mean … he is called the Vicar of Christ, but doesn’t that imply he should have extraordinary wisdom and insight? And if he had that much wisdom as this title implies, how could he support and bless a man like Charles Stuart, who scarified the lives of thousands of Scots for his own pride and ambition?" 

          "Ah. This is an interesting point of view. Does that mean that the church has no special significance for you?" 

          "This is another point I have not thought about so far. You know, you grow up with these things as a child and then you think that is the way it is, the way it has to be. All that I can say is that I make a difference between my personal faith and how I practice it and the church, its doctrines and traditions. You know, there is no church here where I can attend mass. But that doesn’t matter. What matters to me, is, that I have to put my trust in God every new day of my life. When I plan for the harvest or when we work with the animals, no priest comes by and imparts a portion of his wisdom or knowledge into my head. I have to ask and trust God for His direction and help. That’s what my father did all his life." 

          "You said your father had a similar position like Mr. von Trebitsch. Does that mean your family belongs to the Scottish nobility?" 

          "Yes, in a certain sense. But my father never engaged himself in the battles between the clans. He was a very peace loving man and his main focus was on the wellbeing of his family and the people entrusted to his care." 

          "But if your father was such a peace loving man, why did you fight against the English? Didn’t you share his convictions?" 

          "Oh no! I’d rather would have stayed out of this senseless war. But Charles Stuart had put my name on the list of his supporters without my consent. The British knew of it, and would have sentenced me to death even without my participation in the war." 

          "Well, maybe you can return to Scotland someday, if the political circumstances change?" 

          "Yes, perhaps. But as much as I love my homeland, there will be no future for me." 

          "Why not?" 

          "To preserve the possession of my family, I had to transfer my title and all my possessions to my nephew. I have no longer any title and there’s nothing that belongs to me. What you have legally transferred once, you’ll never get back. You have no longer any rights to it." 

          "Oh. That must have been a great loss to you." 

          "Yes, first it was. But then I survived the horror of Culloden. I’m alive, I’m healthy. I count that a great blessing, a great gift of God. And I try every day to do my best to show myself worthy of this gift and to honor its Giver.  I’m very grateful to Mr. von Trebitsch for allowing me to work for him and I hope that my work honors him too.  And I’m very grateful for the country that granted me citizenship and gave me the chance for a decent and peaceful life." 

           "You want to tell me that you have lost a lot, but also got a lot?" 

           "Yes Sir."

         "Heartfelt thankfulness and true contentment are a good way to live by, Mr. Fraser."

 

  
  
(”Brief” by [ rebeccahan](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fbrief-jetzt-gerade-wei%25C3%259Fen-umschlag-755126%2F&t=NTBkNGNjMmJmZjY5YTk0MjlmNzg1Y2U5M2M5MmRiYmJlNTk1N2Q2YyxPRXV0RlJncg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164713022810%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-12&m=1) )

 

          Henry Beauchamp looked down unto his hands, where he held a letter. 

          "This is my answer to Mr. von Trebitsch." 

          Fraser took the letter and put it in one of his pockets. Then Henry Beauchamp opened the door and guided his guest out. Standing at the open door, Fraser bowed once again: 

          "Thank you again, Mr. Beauchamp for your compassion, for your interest and for your kind words. I appreciated that very much. God night Sir." 

          "Have a good trip home and good night, Mr. Fraser." 

          When Fraser sat in the coach again and was driving slowly towards Balfenberg, he thought about which surprising change had taken place at the end of this remarkable day.  Maybe these were the first signs of a change of the whole situation and maybe everything would be much easier to solve than they had thought. Perhaps there was a side to Henry Beauchamp that had not yet been discovered. Fraser could only hope.


	63. Days of Bliss, Part 13

**A day full of light and shadow (1)**

 

         Fraser was right. It was almost eleven o'clock when they reached the estate. The conversation with Henry Beauchamp had lasted longer than he had thought, and on the way back they had to drive slowly because driving on the bumpy country roads in the dark was not without danger.

         As he stepped out of the coach, he wondered if there would be cold water in the bathroom of the Servant’s house. All day long it had been very warm and his clothes were sticking to his body. He did not want to go to bed that way.

         Shortly afterwards he entered in the bathroom and was not disappointed. Mrs. Ribonet had actually provided cold water for him. She also had put towels, soap, and a fresh shirt for him on the table beside the buckets full of water. He should not forget to thank her the next day. But then he stopped abruptly. Louise Ribonet could not have provided these things for him. Since the early evening the housekeeper had been lying in the bed  of Grete Jakobi's guest-room and was hardly able to move. He himself had carried her there with the help of three other men on a provisional stretcher. It was probably Grete Jakobi who had made sure that all these things were ready for him. He leaned against the wall and breathed slowly in and out, in and out, in and out. Slowly he calmed down.

 

(”Wassereimer” by [Anniepan](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsauna-wasser-eimer-tr%25C3%25A4hink-1093235%2F&t=NzY3Zjg3NGU1NWZjZWI3YjFhZjIwMmMzYjRhOTgzMmI4MzQ3ODljNixZeWR4TnY4bg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164748942795%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-13&m=1))

          The cold shower had made him awake. He felt refreshed. After returning to his room, he opened the windows to let the cool evening air in. With astonishment, he heard how loudly the crickets chirped. It seemed to him as if he would hear them for the first time this summer. It was good that the stress of the harvest was now almost over and that a little more ease came back into his life. There would still be a lot of work in the weeks following the harvest. But they were no longer so dependent on the weather and could take more time to do what had to be done. At last he would have more time for Claire, and if everything went well tomorrow night, he might be able to spend much more time with her in the next weeks. And there was nothing he wanted more than that.

         Once again his thoughts went back to the morning of this day. Immediately after her arrival she had come to his office. He had expected her and hoped that she would come to him. He wanted to tell her that she should not get herself into such a dangerous situation again. But then everything went quite different as he had wished for. What he had said and how he had said it created a great misunderstanding and finally a quarrel between them. But suddenly she had turned to him and asked for his forgiveness. It had been this moment when he had recognized it. He had seen it on her glassy face. She had understood him. She had looked into his heart and she had really understood him. Not only in her mind, but in her heart and in her soul. He would have liked to fall to his knees before her, his heart full of gratitude. But at that moment, both of them were already sitting on the floor of his office, weeping and laughing, happy that everything was all right again.

         Shortly afterwards they broke up to pursue their duties. Pauline was waiting for Clair in the kitchen and he himself had to appear for breakfast with the Baron. After breakfast Fraser had briefly gone to his room to get some things. When he returned to the hall, Pauline was about to clear the table:

         "Mr. Fraser, the Baron wants you to come to his office immediately, and he has commissioned Heinrich Konrad to take the men to the fields today."

         "Thank you, Pauline," Fraser replied astonished. _Why hadn’t the Baron informed him about these things at breakfast?_

         As Fraser entered the Baron’s office, the latter sat behind his desk and Claire sat on a chair in front of it.

         "Ah! Mr. Fraser. Now we are complete. Please take a seat."

         The Baron pointed to a second still empty chair, which also stood in front of the desk. Then he rose, went round the desk, and stood before them. Leaning against his desk, he said:

         "We must discuss some very important things. But first I would like to thank Ms. Beauchamp for her courageous efforts in the house of the Modereggers. Claire, you have not only kept the life of Mrs. Moderegger and her child. You have also set something in motion for which I have been working without success for years. For years, I’ve been trying to build a better relationship with Ernst Moderegger, both personally and for business. I never succeeded and I do not know why. But when he came here yesterday with you, we had a short but very good conversation and he will come to visit me next week so we can discuss the start of our business relationship. That means a lot to me and I would like to show you my gratitude."

         He took a small leather bag from the desk and while he handed it to Claire, one could hear the sound of the coins in it. _Fraser calculated that the size and weight of the bag indicated that it contained 25 silver coins. One could buy a very good horse and a lot of food with such a sum. It was also the sum of 15 monthly salaries for a head servant._

         "Thank you, that is very gracious …"

         "But?" asked the Baron, looking at her with interest.

         "All the money I earn I have to hand over to my father and he keeps it for my dowry."

         "This means that you can’t use the money for yourself right now?"

         "Yes," she answered reluctantly.

         "All right, Claire. You will get no money from me. Tell me, what should I buy for you?"

          _He had understood!_ Her face beamed, and without he noticed it, Fraser’s face also shone.

         "If it is possible, Sir, I would like to have a book. I heard you are well acquainted with the bookseller in Marschen, Mr. Sturmfels?"

         The Baron smiled aa she handed the small leather bag back to him.

         "Yes that’s right. Mr. Sturmfels is a good friend of mine. What book do you like to have, Claire?"

         She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper she unfolded. Then she read: 

>          "Hendrik van Deventer: Neues Hebammen-Licht: in welchem aufrichtig gelehret wird, wie alle unrecht liegende Kinder, lebendige oder todte, blos mit den Händen in ihr rechtes Lager zu bringen, und glücklich heraus zu ziehen, welches die vielen Kupffer deutlich vor Augen stellen; Alles aus eigener Erfahrung von dem Herrn Autore erfunden, den teutschen Chirurgis und Hebammen zum Besten aus dem Lateinischen ins Deutsche übersetzt." [1]  
>   
> 

         _"Yes! A book about the work of midwives! I knew it,"_ Fraser thought. _"I knew she would do anything to learn more about it. I knew it!"_

         "Oh, that’s a very long title, Ms. Beauchamp! Could you please give me the paper? I will give it to Mr. Sturmfels and ask him to get the book for you," the Baron said.

         "Thank you Sir. Thank you so much."

         Claire handed him the paper, still beaming. After putting it into the inner pocket of his Jacket, von Trebitsch went on:

         "Then there is something else that we have to talk about. Ms. Durant informed me this morning that her mother is ill. The doctor is not sure what she is suffering from. Pauline asked me to release her for the next few weeks. Today and tomorrow, a neighbour can take care of her mother, but then … I told her that she is free to go, but then we need another help for the household."

         Paul von Trebitsch looked at her expectantly.

         "Claire, is it possible that you help us for another month?"

         "Sure, but …"

         "Yes?"

         "I would like to do it. Really. But you know you have to ask my father and even if he allows it … I’m not a good cook. Breakfast is not a problem, but …"

         "Oh, both should not be a problem, Claire. I will speak to your father. And concerning the cooking, Mrs. Ribonet is now free again after the harvest work is done. She will take over the cooking while you take care of the household and the garden. What do you think?"

         "That would be great, Sir!"

         _"Yes, another month, another month!"_ Fraser’s joy knew no limits. He had to use his whole strength to control his emotions; otherwise he would have jumped and danced for joy through the whole room.

         Then von Trebitsch turned to him:

         "And what about you, Mr. Fraser? Do you have any objections against my decision? Is it all right for you that Ms. Beauchamp is working for us for another month? Or do you want us to hire another woman instead of her?"

         "I? No, no! I’m absolutely … ohm … no, I’m all right with … your decision, Sir. Ms. Beauchamp did a very good job, she should stay."

         Paul von Trebitsch had caught him red-handed and he knew he was babbling stupid things, but right now it was difficult for him to coordinate his thoughts and feelings at the same time. Fortunately the Baron turned to Claire again:

         "Well, I’ll write a short letter to your father, which you can take with you tonight. We will talk together tomorrow evening. I’m sure he’ll allow it."

         "Thank you Sir," she answered.

         "All right, then you can both now go to work."

         They stood up almost at the same time, leaving the room one after the other. On his way to the Baron’s office, Fraser had seen that the door of the library stood open. Perhaps von Trebitsch had forgotten to close it properly. He grabbed Claire’s right arm and dragged her with him into the library. As he hugged her with one arm, he turned the key in the door lock with his other hand.

 

(”Bibliothek” by  [Free-Photos](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fb%25C3%25BCcherregal-alte-bibliothek-1082309%2F&t=NTMzOGNmZTRmOGUxZjJkZDFlODA1MzJiYWI0Y2JjZDZmN2MxN2FjMSxZeWR4TnY4bg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164748942795%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-13&m=1))

 

         "One. More. Month. One. More. Month. Just. For. Us," he said, sealing every single word with a kiss. Everyone more demanding than the one before.

         "Would you please grant me some air?"

         "Sure, but only _some_."

         He kissed her again.

         "One more month for us, Claire!"

         "If my father allows it."

         "He will. It is an emergency situation. He can not refuse the Baron’s request. That would be extremely rude."

         "Oh, you know, he can be rude …"

         "Yes, but he will not be rude to _his High Well-borne_."

         He smiled and kissed her forehead.

         "Another month. Another month for us, Claire! I’m so grateful."

         "I’m grateful too. But I’m sorry for Pauline’s mother."

         "Yes … I hope it’s not that serious."

         But before he could even think about it, she had already pulled him back to her. He felt her open lips. Her tongue invited him to follow her. Then he forgot all around him for a moment. When they broke again, a wide smile crossed her face.

         "Where shall I start, Claire, where?"

         She looked at him questioningly.

         "Should I drown in your awesome eyes first?" he asked while he gently stroked a curl from her face.

         "Or in your glorious smile?"

         His right hand softly touched her cheek.

         "Or in those wonderful kisses, which almost make me lose my mind?"

         His hands slid over her back and pulled her closer to him.

         "Tell me, my beloved, where should I start?"

         She did not answer, but pulled his head closer. As his lips touched hers again, he felt her tender fingers sank into his hair.

         "One day," she whispered breathlessly, "one day you will drown in my whole being and I in yours and no one will ever be able to separate us again."

         "I can’t wait to make you my wife, Claire," he replied, breathlessly as well.

         "I am your wife," she said with determination in her voice and in her eyes. "I vowed to you and you vowed to me. Don’t you remember? We just have not made it public. And the little that is missing … _We’ll only become what we are._ "

         "You’re right, Claire. Thank you for reminding me," he whispered. "This harvest time is always so stressful. I have to be careful that the work does not consume me. Even with those wonderful times we had in between, it’s not enough."

         "Yes, we need more time. There’s so much that I have to tell you …"

         "Saturday, Claire, the work on the fields will be finished and next week, I try to make more room in my schedule."

         Before she could answer, they heard a man’s voice in the hall calling for Fraser.

         "I’m on my way," he shouted. To Claire, he whispered: "You stay here some more minutes, and when we are gone, you can go to the kitchen."

          He kissed her a last time, then he quietly unlocked the door and entered the hall. Claire could hear him talking to a man. While she was waiting for the men to leave the hall, so that she was able to return to the kitchen unobserved, she walked along the bookshelves standing on the left long side of the room. A book, bound in dark blue leather, at the bottom of the last shelf, caught her attention. She bent down and pulled it out of the shelf. Then she saw that in the wall behind the book there was a kind of button with a ring. She was tempted to pull it, but then she decided against it and put the book back in its place. She had to talk to Jamie first. When she returned to the door, she heard someone close the main door. Then she knew the men had left the hall. Carefully she opened the door of the library and left the room.

         Fraser had left the manor and had followed the servant into the stable. There he had examined a mare that refused to feed. After he had given instructions to the man, he had ridden to one of the fields to relieve Heinrich Konrad from his post and to supervise the work there.

         The rest of the day had been relatively quiet. But several hours later, maybe three hours before dinner, this ease was interrupted again. Fraser had just helped some men stretch a large linen cloth over a carriage load when he heard Max Budde’s voice. He turned and saw the boy jump off a horse. As he ran towards him, he shouted:

         "Mr. Fraser, Mr. Fraser! You must come home immediately! Mrs. Ribonet has fallen down the stairs and has broken a leg. Ms. Beauchamp says it looks very bad. Maybe she dies. The doctor has already been informed. But Ms. Beauchamp urgently needs your help."

         He had left the men some instructions. Then he had mounted his horse and together with Max he had ridden back to Balfenberg in a hurry. What he saw in the court made him tremble. At the end of the stairs lay Mrs. Ribonet on a stack of thick blankets. Her left lower leg was provided with a bandage, but blood trickled through the fabric. Louise’s face was painfully distorted. Claire knelt next to her, talking calmly to the housekeeper. When she saw him, she stood up. At that moment he noticed the blood stains on her dress.

         "Oh no! Not again!" He had seen many horrible wounds. But seeing how much Louise suffered caused him nausea. And then these blood spots on Claire’s dress, on the dress of his wonderful … wife. He closed his eyes for a moment, swallowed, then turned to Claire:

         "Ms. Beauchamp, what has happened?"

         "Mrs. Ribonet has slipped and fallen down the stairs: She is seriously injured. The lower leg is broken and the bone has pierced the skin. I’m waiting for the doctor. Mr. Seltin has to operate it. I tried to stop the bleeding, but as you can see … We should prepare everything so that the doctor can perform the surgery when he comes."

         "Tell me, how can we help?"

         "We need a ladder that we can use as a stretcher, and then four men have to carry her into the house. But carefully! The stretcher must be held straight. We’ll put her on the table in the hall. There, Dr. Seltin can perform the surgery."

         Fraser managed to find a suitable ladder. With the help of some other men, he carried Louise into the hall. There, Pauline had already spread some blankets and a pillow on the table so they could place Louise on it. Although the men were as carefully as possible, the action caused her great pain. Some time later, Dr. Seltin arrived. Claire sent the men out of the hall. Then she gave Pauline some more instructions. Meanwhile, Dr. Seltin pulled out his jacket and unpacked his medicine case. Fraser saw some devices that reminded him of the tools he had seen at the working place of a military doctor. The memory horrified him and he turned his face away.

         "Mr. Fraser?"

         "Yes, Ms. Beauchamp?"

         "Please leave the hall. I will assist Dr. Seltin. Please, you and the other men, stay at the court. We might need your help sooner or later. Pauline will bring you some sandwiches and tea."

         He did not know how long they had been waiting in the court. After eating with the other three men, he paced the court, quietly praying that Louise would stay alive while going through the whole process, and that she would recover. At some point Johann Sattler had come to take Pauline home. Fraser had asked her to inform Henry Beauchamp and that he would make sure that Claire would come home safely. Some time later the door to the hall had opened and Claire had called him. She had told him that the men could come to take Louise to Grete Jakobi's guest-room. It had been difficult to transport the housekeeper on the stretcher to the first floor of the Bailiff’s house. But they had done it. Dr. Seltin was quartered in the living room for the night. The next morning Louise was to be taken to Marschen with a carriage. There she would stay at the ward of Dr. Seltin until she recovered fully.

 

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Hendrik van Deventer: "A new light for the midwives, in which sincerely it is taught how all the wrongly placed children, living or dead, can be brought into the right place, only with hands, and drawn out safely. Many copper pictures show it clearly. Invented by the author, translated into the German, for surgeons and midwives from the Latin the best way possible." (sic!) [Published 1731/1740 in Jena/Germany by Johann R. Cröker]  
> Hendrik van Deventer was a dutch Pioneer of women's health an medicine. His work 'Manuale operatien' (1701) was translated into English, French and German, and was a standard work of obstetrics for around 100 years. The inner pelvic size, the Deventer diameter (diameter obliqua), and the Deventer method (placing during prolapse of the umbilical cord) are named after him.


	64. Days of Bliss, Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard week, Claire and Jamie finally find time to talk.

**Alive again**

 

          When Claire looked in his eyes, she saw nothing but exhaustion, and she knew that in her eyes he would see the same. Days full of exertion and excitement lay behind both of them. Between all the tasks and events, there had been very little room to rest and almost no time to talk with one another. This last week of August had confronted them with ever-new challenges they were not prepared for. It was as if invisible hands were reaching for them every new day and as if strange unknown voices calling for their attention again and again. It had made them tired. It had drained them.  


(”Das Geschirr” by [Rewrite27](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fwasser-str%25C3%25B6mung-statische-2464417%2F&t=ZmFkYzBmZjNmMGNhYjVmZTQ3MGU2ZWFiMTk5NDNjNmNkNzI1ZjFmMyxzT3BhSk1CTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165109188095%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-14&m=1))

 

          It was almost eight o'clock when she had finished the washing-up and knocked on his door. He had tried to persuade her that it would be all right if she did the housework the next day, but she insisted, explaining that it would help her to spend a few minutes with things that were part of the daily routine.

          As she entered, Fraser had just closed the window. He went over to her, looked her in the eyes and took her in his arms. He, too, had seen her exhaustion, but as she sank into his arms, he felt that not only her body was affected. He took her and lifted her up and then walked some steps to his bed.

          "Jamie, what are you doing?"

          He stopped and asked:  
  
          "Do you trust me, Claire?"  
  
          "Yes but what …"  
  
          "Then trust me now."  
  
          He carried her to his bed and placed her carefully on the left side. After lying down next to her, he placed her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and he heard her breathing deeply.

          "Just a few minutes, my love," he said. "I can't tell you how much I wished I could have been with you last night. Just to be at your side. You were so tired and exhausted. You looked so pale. I wanted so much to be with you, to be near you. Just placing your head on my chest and giving you time to rest. I would have given you all the strength and tranquility that I could somehow find in me."

          She had laid a hand on his chest and gently stroked it. When she looked up, he saw tears running down her cheeks. Seeing the questions in his eyes, she said:

          "Joy, Jamie, pure joy. Nothing but joy. The joy to have you at my side."

          He put his arms tighter around her as if he could give her even more of his strength. Softly he placed a kiss on her forehead, then on her cheeks, gently kissing her tears away.  
          It seemed as if his action did not fail to have its effect. Claire took another deep breath, then, lifting her head again, she asked:

          "Don't you know you're doing exactly _that_?"

          "What … do you mean ....?"

          She rose slightly, supporting her head on her right arm.

          "Have I never told you that you always leave something behind?"

          He shook his head.  
  
          "No, what …?"

          "Are you _not aware_ of what you radiate?"

          "Claire, please don't ask me riddles!"

          "This  … uhm …   _'presence'_?"

          " _Presence_?  People often told me, that I radiate heat like an oven, but …"

          She sat up and held his right hand with both her hands. Then she said:

          "May be you think I'm crazy. Perhaps you think I'm imagining all of this, but ... It's true, your body radiates heat like an oven, but there is something more. It's not easy for me to explain, but since the first time we met in the garden, I felt it again and again. First I thought that all of this was only imagination. But since then I noticed it every time you are near me. I don't need to see you or … to hear you … to know that you are there or that you are near … I know you are there or … you are there … only out of sight … It is more then a feeling, it's a certainty and when I feel it, I know that all will be well. Its there, when you are there and when you leave, it stays with me for a while like … like a cloak … around my shoulders. … That morning, when the Moderegger family called me, it was there and … it went with me … it  was with me in the whole situation and it was like you were there, encouraging me, that I could make it, telling me, that everything would be well."

          As she looked up to him, she saw that his whole face reflected his lack of understanding, but in his eyes she saw trust.

          "Please … don't get me wrong …  I promised you that whenever something like this would happen again … I will inform you and ... I will do that ... I know that this feeling would not have helped me against Moderegger's son ... But it was there … and it was the same today. When you went into the court to be with the men and I assisted Dr. Seltin … it was there.  And yes, knowing, that you were outside, that I could have asked for your help every moment that gave me so much … a deep and strong sense of security … knowing that perhaps you were praying for …"

          "I did. I did," he whispered, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair gently. 

          "Do you believe me? Or do you think I'm …"

          Fraser saw the fear in her eyes. He shook his head and said softly:

          "I don't understand it, I mean, I don't understand it _yet_. But I believe you... You had that dream and everything you saw in it was true. Perhaps it’s the same with this feeling … you feel it because you are the person closest to my heart."

          A moment later, he added:

          "And I believe that you will do as you promised. I believe you, Claire."

          She breathed audibly and he felt her body relax.

          "You were not aware of _this_?"

          "No," he replied, shaking his head slightly.       
  
          "But … what _do you feel_ , when … I mean …"

          "When I'm with you? When I see you? When I think of you?"

          She nodded.

          "Oh, that question I can answer easily," he whispered and a big smile crossed his face.  


(”Johannisbeeren” by [felixulllli](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fjohannisbeeren-beeren-sommer-sonne-473755%2F&t=NDQ0YjYxNzliNWJmNThkMjQxMzU1NzFmZTRkYjExYWE1OWEyYzFiNyxzT3BhSk1CTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165109188095%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-14&m=1) )

          "Since the moment we met in the garden, since the moment I looked into your eyes, _really_ looked into your eyes, _for the first time_ , I felt alive - alive again. Until then, I felt … like living between two worlds. I was not in Scotland anymore. I lost my home, I lost my people. But as much as I felt welcomed and esteemed here … I had only arrived in Prussia with my body and … I didn't knew where my soul was. I know this may sound strange, but I felt that way."

          He paused for a moment and a kind of sadness became visible on his face.

          "Paul did and does everything to show me how much he appreciates me. On the first day he gave me a list of the Prussian virtues and values and asked me if I would agree. I thought: 'My goodness, these Prussians consists only of rules and orders!' Then he instructed Wilhelm Jakobi to train me. Every day it was one task after another the whole day long until I finally fell in my bed like dead. But that was not enough. Then he came up with these language lessons ... I could speak some German, but he wanted me to speak and write it perfect. It took me some time to understand that it was his way to help me. He gave my life a new structure. The work he gave me was challenging, but it helped me to see what I was still able to archive. By making me his Bailiff after Wilhelm Jakobi had died, he showed me that he had great confidence in me. I didn't want that position. I just wanted to do some meaningful work and live my life in peace. But he ... he worked on me like someone who worked a stony ground with a pick, tirelessly, as if hoping to find something under the surface."

          He went silent again. His gaze wandered into the distance, as if he wanted to hold onto a certain point there.

          _'And he did. He has unearthed your strength and your abilities. That must have been hard work for him. But I've seen you two,'_ she thought, _'He loves you like a son, but he can't tell you that. At least not yet and I will not interfere.'_

          "I found fulfillment in my work, even a kind of joy in helping the people, helping to build a part of this young nation. All of this made sense, but …"

          He took a deep breath and resumed:

          "Sometimes I imagined my life like a glass filled with red wine. From the outside, for other people, it looked full, but when I looked down to its bottom, I saw nothing but mere existence. All I did was doing my duty. When I pulled little Ernestine out of the water and got sick afterwards, it would not have mattered to me if I had died. When the roof of the servant's house was burning and the fire threatened to jump over to the manor, I did not think long. I just did what I thought was my duty. When I fell out of the window, I thought: Well, I'm dying and I've done something good before. I did not know that there would be a load of dung placing itself between me and death."

          A kind of laugh came from his throat, but it died out immediately.

          "The next morning I met Paul on the stairs to the hall. I've never seen him so angry. He was about to slap me and he shouted at me angrily. At that moment, I was afraid that he would banish me from Balfenberg and I would have done everything to avoid that. I would have accepted any degradation, just to stay here. That moment I understood something. I not only understood how much I liked to be here and how much I appreciated _him_. I also realized that I meant something to him. I was not just a servant at a high position for him. He _really_ cared for me. I had to promise him that I never expose my life to such a danger again and I did. I will never forget that day. He had never treated me like a servant. But ... realizing that a bond of friendship had grown between us ... gave me a very different strength and motivation. And yet ... friends are no home. But then everything changed when you came. A hope began to grow in me. Suddenly I had the confidence that not only my body, but also my soul could arrive here and find a new home. When I came to you to apologize and you were so harsh to me, when I turned around and wanted to leave ... I was very sad, but then I thought I wanted to fight … I did not want to lose this new vitality, this new hope. And when I turned you almost stumbled into me. I felt your hand on my heart and I knew I did not have to fight anymore."

          He gently pulled her up to him. Looking in her eyes he said:

          "When I'm with you, when I see you, when I think of you - I feel alive, alive again. And on that day when you promised me to become my wife, my soul finally arrived here. My world has become one. You are my home, Claire. Wherever you are, I am alive. But without you I can not live anymore."

          It was not clear who had pulled whom first to him- or herself. But that was not so important either. While she thought she was drowning in his kiss, he felt himself more and more lost in the touch of her hands, which - tender and powerful at the same time - were plowing his hair. Just as they broke off to take a breath, they heard a voice from the hall:

          "Bailiff Fraser? Bailiff Fraser!"

          "The coachman," he said and the sadness in his voice was clearly audible, "we have to go."

  
  
  
(”Kissen” by [hellojenjones](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fbett-kissen-decke-schlafen-1586110%2F&t=NDYyMmE2ZjY3N2IwZThmNGIyOGJlMWExNDk4ZjE5YjFiMzhiMDdlNixzT3BhSk1CTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165109188095%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-14&m=1))   

          An hour later they arrived at Orndorf. To his surprise, the delivery of the letter and the subsequent conversation with Claire's father was better than he had imagined. Another hour and a half later, he returned to Balfenberg tired and exhausted. He dropped onto his bed and almost immediately fell asleep. But then he smelled her odor on his head pillow. In a not to distant future, hopefully, he would fall asleep beside her every night until the rest of his life.


	65. Days of Bliss, Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jamie and Claire are hoping that Claire will be allowed to work on the estate for another month, a 28-year-old war hero arrives at Potsdam, who will play a special role in their life.

**Prelude to a surprising friendship**

 

         He was a hero. He was a warrior. He was a leader.

         People often speak of some men as "born leaders". He would never have agreed with such a statement, because he was a leader of his own right and of his own making.

         _That he knew._

         He would die only 52 years of age, but his military successes and his fame should last for centuries:  
         Nearly eighty years after his death, a life-size sculpture of him would find its place at one of the corners of the gallery of the great men of Prussia, part of the equestrian statue of Friedrich the Great at the central national boulevard in Berlin. Only the four most excellent cavalry men were honoured that way and even in the 21st century this monument would tell of his outstanding courage and work.

         Two hundred forty-eight years after his birth, a modern state would erect a casern in the city he was born and that casern would bear his name. And almost three hundred years later prospective officers would choose his name as the name of their class. They would do so not only to honour his cold blooded courage and his tactics, which became a landmark in the history of military art, but also his revolutionary modern ideas on how to train and how to treat soldiers.

         _That he would never know._

         Danger was his life's elixir. He loved horses, adventures, alcohol, tobacco and ... women. Just in that order.  
  
         _Everyone who had ever met him knew that._

         The afflictions and losses his family suffered during his childhood were many. He lost his father, a respected major of the cavalry, when he was just 7 years old. His mother had to move with him and his siblings to the far east of the country. There he grew up in the next few years under poor and cramped conditions. But at least he could go to school. The hard times, he and his family went trough had not prevented him from pursuing his goals with great determination.

         At the age of thirteen he was called to the court of the Margrave. The time there was hard and the separation from his family was painful. But here he met his first love: horses. At the age of nineteen, he became cornet of a Cuirassier-Regiment due to his extraordinary good riding skills and his dealings with these animals. In his first position, again he was confronted with hardship and distress. The colonel to whom he was subordinate tried to make life difficult and miserable for him in every possible way. But even now he was not discouraged.

  
  
 (”Pour le Mérite” by  [cool valley](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.Flickr.com%2Fpeople%2F30545211%40N00&t=YTk1ZTBjODFmZjM4ZWMzZTNjZWVkNDVhMTZiZDU2MDk2YTA5MGRhMCx3VzNIMkZFZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165287834250%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-15&m=1) from gladstone, mo., usa [via Wikimedia Commons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ABlue_Max.jpg&t=NDc4YWU0MDk0NTQzNzRkODQ2OWY3MmJmZmZlNzRiYjYxY2VlYTY2YSx3VzNIMkZFZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165287834250%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-15&m=1))

         For the first time he showed his exceptional skills on a battlefield at the age of twenty-one. Only sixteen years later, at the age of only thirty-seven, he became the youngest major general of the army and the most hailed commander of the cavalry of his country. In the same year, he would be awarded with the Pour le Mérite [1], the highest honour for constant bravery his country could grant him. And only a few months later he would receive an even greater honour for his successful operations. Still on the battlefield and wounded, he would be knighted and receive the highest order of his country, the Star of the Black Eagle [2], directly from the hand of his King.  
  
         In contrast to other regiments which carried the new motto of Friederich II -  "Pro Gloria et Patria" [3] - on their standards, the standard of his regiment would continue to carry a standard with the motto of Frederick I - "Nec Soli Cedit" [4] -.

  
  
(”[Hoher Orden vom Schwarzen Adler](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSchwarzer_Adlerorden&t=OTJkNjRjZjVmYTIzOGYyZjkzNTA2OTQ5YTg3YzQyODU4ZTRjMTQ0Nix3VzNIMkZFZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165287834250%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-15&m=1) mit dem Motto SUUM CUIQUE  in der Mitte” by .von King Friedrich I (Prussia) [Public domain, FAL oder Public domain], [via Wikimedia Commons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ABlack_Eagle_Order_star.jpg%3Fuselang%3Dde%23filelinks&t=OTQxYTdmMzBjOGYzN2NkMjVjODQ1YjU5NDg2YTg4ZTBiOTRhOGIxYyx3VzNIMkZFZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165287834250%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-15&m=1))  

         As commander of the cavalry, he would expand this part of the Prussian army into a combat machine which was to make the decisive contribution to the victory of Prussia in the battles of Rossbach and Zorndorf and so saved the Kingdom in a very crucial time. Formerly underestimated and despised, his name now should cause fear in the hearts of his enemies and admiration in the hearts of all others: _Friedrich Wilhelm Free Lord von Seydlitz-Kurzbach._

         But at this time, these greatest successes were still ahead of him. After the second Silesian war in 1748 had been terminated by peace treaties, Major Friedrich Wilhelm von Seydlitz returned with his squadron to the Silesian city of Trebnitz. Every soldier knew that this peace would last only a few years and a new war would begin soon. So von Seydlitz would use the following years of peace, to build an even stronger cavalry and train it for war. He developed very flexible cavalry tactics and assembled a plan on tactical form and training for the Prussian cavalry. He then presented it to the King and Frederick II approved the procedures. However, the new Prussian cavalry had to be supplied with new horses with special characteristics. In 1732 King Friedrich Wilhelm of Prussia founded the 'königliche Trakehner Stutamt' [5] in Trakehnen, a royal estate in East-Prussia and started the breeding of the famous Trakehner horses. In 1739 the king gave the estate as a gift to crown prince Friedrich II. Under his leadership the breeding would flourish. East Prussian farmers were encouraged to bring their mares, by then known for their hardiness and quality, to Trakehnen's stallions. This enabled the rapid transformation of the breed into much sought-after army remounts: sure-footed, intelligent and athletic. At the height of its existence 60.000 mares per year were bred to East Prussian stallions. But in 1749 such breeding results were still far off.

  
  
(Friedrich Wilhelm von Seydlitz, 3.2.1721 - 8.11.1773, Prussian general, in the Battle of Rossbach, 5.11.1757, engraving after painting by Anton von Werner, 19th century, [via Wiki Media Commons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AFriedrich_Wilhelm_von_Seydlitz_Prussian_Cuirassiers_Seven_Years_War.jpg&t=YTY3MDc3ZWU1NzhhZjQyNmQxMDk3NDE4YzczN2YxYTI3OTFkZjg4OSx3VzNIMkZFZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165287834250%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-15&m=1))  

       That was one reason why at the end of August 1749 Major Friedrich Wilhelm von Seydlitz was on his way from Trebnitz, where he was stationed, to Potsdam. The King himself had ordered him to come.

         Whenever he was in the city, _the Major_ took a room in his usual inn. He reached Potsdam at five o'clock in the afternoon, took his luggage to his room, and had dinner afterwards. He would have liked to have a drink with the other soldiers present there. Also a little game of cards to make some extra money would have been nice, but the audience at Sans Souci the next morning demanded his whole alertness and attention. A great part of his success was based on his discipline, which also now was in effect. So he drank just a single mug of wine that evening and kept away from the card-playing soldiers. Then he handed over his parade uniform to the wife of the innkeeper for ironing and ordered the barber to be at his service at seven o'clock the next morning. The Royal Audience was scheduled for ten o'clock. The ride to the Palace of Sans Souci would take at least half an hour and since he wanted to be there half an hour before the appointment, he had to go to at 9 o'clock. Unpunctuality would have been impolite in every state, but here in Prussia it was a crime. So von Seydlitz went to his room, read the report which he was to present to the King the following morning once again, and then went to bed.

         It is not known whether Friedrich Wilhelm von Seydlitz was dreaming that night. But he certainly did not dream of meeting - just a week later - a Scot, who shared his passion for horses … and freedom. Even less he was aware that he would be the tool to free this Scots from one of his worst demons. [6]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pour_le_M%C3%A9rite
> 
> [2] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Order_of_the_Black_Eagle
> 
> [3] https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pro_Gloria_et_Patria - (”For Glory and Fatherland”)
> 
> [4] https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Non_soli_cedit - (”He yields not even to the sun”)
> 
> [5] https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hauptgest%C3%BCt_Trakehnen
> 
> [6] All accounts of the life of Frederick William of Seydlitz are historically accurate; an encounter with James Fraser is absolutely fictitious as his visit to Sans Souci in August/September 1749.


	66. Days of Bliss, Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Major von Seydlitz is preparing for his audience at palace Sanssouci, conditions for the extension of Claire's contract of employment are negotiated at estate Balfenberg.

**One more month**

 

         Meanwhile, on estate Balfenberg, everything took its normal course. Pauline and Claire arrived at five-thirty in the morning. For Pauline it would be the last working day. Starting the next day she would have four weeks off to look after her mother.

         The Baron had taken two maids from their usual labors to help Claire:

         Frieda Kamann, the aunt of Henning Kamann, the stable boy, would take over the work in the kitchen. She would take care of lunch and dinner and also bake bread, cakes and pastries. As the widow of a baker, she was just the right person for these tasks.

         Anne Wieczorek, another widow from Balfenberg, would take care of the laundry and help Claire where she needed her most. Claire's tasks would include preparing breakfast, cleaning the rooms of the mansion, the work in the garden and managing the supplies. In addition, she should, of course, take care of potential patients.

         Fraser had seen Claire briefly in the kitchen that morning to say good-bye to her as usual, while Pauline handed out the water bottles to the workers in the court one last time. It would also be the last day on which he would ride out to supervise the last works of this harvest. Because it was Saturday and he had to prepare the payout of the wages in the afternoon, he however would return for lunch. The workers would pick up their wages at four o'clock, and the payout would take about an hour. Afterwards Claire's father was awaited for dinner, and then her further work on the estate was to be discussed with him.

         After greeting and kissing her, she suddenly asked him:

         "Jamie, what did you discuss with my father?"

         "Nothing, nothing special ... he just asked me a few things."

         "And what were these things?"

         "Well, I had admired his books, and my thoughts had wandered to my father's library ... he'd noticed it and asked me where I was with my thoughts. I told him about Scotland and my family, and then he asked me questions about my father, books, religion, and apparently he was particularly interested in my opinion of the pope. He was very kind to me. It was a very calm and sincere conversation. Did I do something wrong? Have I angered him?"

          There was a little glimmer of fear audible in his voice.

         "Oh no!" Claire assured him. "He was up early this morning and came to the kitchen when I was making tea. He wanted to discuss some things with me, and then he suddenly said: 'It's really a pity this Bailiff is a papist! There is really nothing to complain about him or his work and up to now, he also adheres to the laws, and I have not yet heard that he had preferred a Catholic.'"

         "Catholics, where are Catholics here?"

         Fraser looked at her half questioningly, half grinning.

         "Well, there may be some scattered here and there, but that was not all. He said: 'This Mr. Fraser is a polite man. He seems to be well educated, too. And surely he is a hard-working man, of which his hands testify. And he seems to have no uncritical opinion as to the false prophet in Rome. Perhaps God in his providence has even chosen him. Who knows? Only the future can show.'"

         "And what does that mean?"

         "I don't know exactly. It doesn't make you a welcomed son-in-law, but it is a good thing that slowly his prejudices are breaking down. But he could not help and warned me. I should not lend an ear to the papist, when he speaks about religion."

         A wide grin stretched over her face, then she kissed him.

         "You do not have to talk; I like your mouth so much better."

         She kissed him again - intensely and for a long time.

         When he broke from her, he said:

         "I have to go; otherwise Pauline is growing roots in front of the door. See you at lunch. Good bye."

         He kissed on her forehead, then turned and went out quickly. In the hall he met Pauline, who smiled conspiratorially at him.

         The day went as planned, and Henry Beauchamp appeared at six o'clock in the evening for dinner. It was the first dinner Frieda Kamann had prepared and it tasted delicious. A light soup was followed by fried ham with sour cream and vegetables. As dessert Mrs. Kamann served warm cake with cherry sauce. [1] For this special occasion, Paul von Trebitsch had opened some bottles of French red wine, which he had bought in Berlin the previous year. If Claire's father did not agree to an extension of her time on the estate, he would simply pour new wine in his glass time after time. But this, as it would turn out later, should not be necessary.

 

  
  
 ( “Kirsche” by [StockSnap](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fkirsche-obst-marmelade-dessert-2559663%2F&t=NWQ4ODM4MzBlM2ExNjc1MmJiMmExNTEzOGJmMjMwYWMxODA5MDVlOSxRZzNEVjBXdA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165643493905%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-16&m=1))         

         After dinner, Henry Beauchamp expressed his gratitude for the exquisite food, but could not resist a little teasing towards his daughter:

         "That was a very delicious dinner and this exquisite wine! But I do not think my daughter was the cook, right?"

         At that moment, Frieda Kamann appeared to clear the dishes. She stood behind Claire, put her hands on her shoulders lightly and then looked down at Henry Beauchamp, who sat at Claire's right hand:

         "Mr. Beauchamp, without the help of your daughter, there would have been no dinner. I would have not found my way around this kitchen, if you daughter had not helped me. By the way Mr. Beauchamp, we are very grateful for the service of your daughter. If Mr. Konrad had not interfered when my nephew broke his arm, Henning would not have been sitting around for hours in pain, waiting for Dr. Seltin. Your daughter would have treated him and spare the boy the pain."

         Claire put her right hand on Frieda's left:

         "Thank you, Mrs. Kamann, it's all right."

         "Truth, Ms. Beauchamp, must be spoken," answered the baker's widow with an intrigues smile on her face. Fraser, who had just sipped on his wine, swallowed and had to cough. Paul von Trebitsch tapped him on the back a few times until things got better. The Baron smiled, Henry Beauchamp's smile had passed.

         "I help Mrs. Kamann clear the table," Claire said and rose.

         Fraser rose as well.

         "I see briefly about the court, and when the women are finished, I'm back and we can discuss the work of Ms. Beauchamp."

         The Baron nodded. Turning to Henry Beauchamp, he said:

         "One more glass of this exquisite wine?"

         Before Claire's father could answer, Paul von Trebitsch had already filled his glass. There was no real answer to be heard from Henry Beauchamp, only a pleasant:

         "Hach, yes."

 

  
  
  (”Tränendes Herz” by [DrScythe](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftr%25C3%25A4nendes-herz-blume-blutungen-herz-1353520%2F&t=Y2IyMGRkYjQ0NzNkNzY0MTM3OTk4NGY0OTdjOTQyNGIwZTE5YWVjMyxRZzNEVjBXdA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165643493905%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-16&m=1))    

         Fraser had left the hall. Then he went along the manor and trough the garden, from where he entered the backdoor of the kitchen. Claire and Mrs. Kamann were standing at the sink.

         "Ms. Beauchamp, can I speak to you briefly?" he asked quietly.

         "Sure, Mr. Fraser," she answered while she dried her hands on a cloth.

         Fraser looked at Mrs. Kamann. The elderly women just nodded. She pointed with a finger to herself and then put it on her mouth. He stepped out of the door and Claire stepped out into the garden. When he had leaned the door behind her, she asked:

         "Jamie, what are you doing here?"

         He did not answer her, but closed her mouth with a kiss. Then he said:

         "Do not take this to heart, Claire. You will be the best wife, the best mother and the best cook."

         Before she could say anything, he kissed her again, intense and full of desire.

          "I'll do my best," she replied as he took a breath.

         "As I said: You will be the best."

         He pulled her to his chest and held her for a moment as firmly as he could without hurting her.

         "Go now," he whispered, "I follow in a few minutes."

         But she held him fast, drew him to her, and looked into his eyes:

         "Now you're sending me in there? After that?"

         "I have to, Claire … From Monday on we have a whole month."

         "I hope so," she whispered back, pulling him down to her, kissing him with the same fervent desire he had shown her while plowing her hands gently trough his hair.

         As they broke again, she held his head with both hands.

         "To your duty, Bailiff Fraser," she whispered while letting go of his face.

         He bowed slightly without loosing contact with her eyes.

         "As you wish, Milady."

         He turned and went away quickly.

         Did this man know what he did to her with each of his looks? What he did to her soul, heart, mind and every nerve of her body? She wished herself away, far away. To a place where time would not pass. To a place where old men would not determine her destiny. To a place where she could be alone with him.

         But reality hit her immediately as she entered the kitchen.

         "Claire, quickly, they are waiting, quickly wash the face with cold water and then take the tray and go. Otherwise your father asks me again where you are."

         Mrs. Kamann pointed to a tray with a bowl of biscuits and a pot of tea standing on the table. When she saw Claire's questioning look, she said:

         "Cups and plates are already on the table."

         Claire took the tray and a few moments later she placed the bowl and the pot on the table in the hall.

         "Ah, there you are, I thought you had lost your way, while you were pouring out the wash water."

         She took a deep breath and decided not to answer her father. As at this moment the door to the hall opened and Fraser appeared, Beauchamp's remark had at once lost its point.

         "Is everything ok?" the Baron asked.

         "Yes, as far as I could see. I'll look at the other buildings when we are finished here," Fraser replied. He took his seat at the right side of von Trebitsch, facing Claire and his father. Then the Baron opened the conversation:

         "Given the difficult situation in which we are, Mr. Beauchamp agrees in principle that his daughter will help us another month. On the one hand, there is the question of salary. Since Ms. Beauchamp now takes the place of Ms. Ribonet and bears the responsibility for the functioning of the whole household, he expects his daughter to get the same salary as Ms. Ribonet."

         The Baron turned to Fraser:

         "Any objections, my Bailiff?"

         "No and we'll pay  …"

         "… yes, an extra salary for her medical service. Right."

         Turning to Henry Beauchamp, he asked:

         "Do you have any further questions or demands concerning the salary?"

         "No."

         "Great. Then we come to the second point. Mr. Beauchamp wishes to be on vacation during the whole month of September and he doesn't wish for his daughter to live alone in the parental house at Orndorf. The space of the Durant family is too small, and the wife of the reformed pastor is expecting a child this month, so Mr. Beauchamp does not want to ask this family to accommodate his daughter either. This raises the question where we can accommodate Ms. Beauchamp. To make one thing clear: Ms. Beauchamp will not be staying at the manor."

         Henry Beauchamp, already a little affected in his perception by the abundance of the exquisite French red wine, raised his head jerkily and asked:

         "Why not? Is my daughter not good enough for a manor?"

         "Sure, Mr. Beauchamp," the Baron replied, laying his left hand on Beauchamp's arm next to him. "But this is the household of two men - a widower and a not yet married man. Living here would violate the reputation of your daughter."

         "Oh, yes! But you can't put her in the servant's house either!"

         "Right. But there is another solution. As you may know, the widow of Wilhelm Jakobi still lives in the house of the Bailiff. However, she has no use of all six rooms so that at least two are available as guest rooms. You will agree that Mrs. Jakobi is a respected and decent woman. I have asked her if your daughter could live in one of her guest rooms and she agreed. Mrs. Jakobi should be here so that you can discuss further details with her right away." 

 

  
  
(”Service” by [HomeMaker](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fservice-teetasse-pokal-teekanne-417793%2F&t=OWM4ZjU2Mjc1M2RmMjRkOTM2YjQxZjUwZGQ1YWEwYTVlNGUwNTg1OSxRZzNEVjBXdA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165643493905%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-16&m=1))

         Paul von Trebitsch took his pocket watch from his jacket and looked at it.

         "Yes, she should already be here. James, would you please ask Mrs. Jakobi to come in? She's waiting in the corridor."

         Just a moment later, Grete Jakobi was also sitting at the table next to Fraser. It was Henry Beauchamp who was the first to speak again:

         "How much will the cost for board and lodging …"

         "Nothing," von Trebitsch answered, "we'll take care of that too."

         "Good, Mrs. Jakobi, I am grateful to you for taking care of my daughter." Turning to the Baron, he went on:

         "But I have to insist that some rules are being followed. As I said at our last meeting, I do not allow my daughter to work on Sundays."

         "We intend not to change the former agreement, nor do we need to change it - especially now after the harvest is over. Sunday will be free."

         "Good. The Oboussier family, which lives in Balfenberg, belongs to the Reformed Church at Orndorf. I agreed with Jean-Pierre Oboussier that the family takes Claire with them in their coach every Sunday morning half past eight and brings her back on their way home. I do not want my daughter to miss the services. She will be back at half past twelve. Is that all right with you for lunch, Mrs. Jakobi?"

         "Oh yes, Mr. Beauchamp. The Baron just nodded.

         "On Sundays, I usually return from church in Balfenberg at half past eleven and eat at twelve, but I can change that to twelve thirty for one month."

         "Thank you, Mrs. Jakobi. That's very kind of you. A last point: There may be situations where Claire has to help someone in need. But otherwise, Mrs. Jakobi, I wish you to take care that my daughter is in the house by nine o'clock at the latest."

         "Sure, Mr. Beauchamp. I'll take care of that."

         Grete Jakobi smiled at Claire, who was sitting directly opposite, stretched out her hand and squeezed Claire's hands briefly. It was more a message than a friendly gesture, and this message read: 'When he is gone, we will settle this among ourselves.' Audibly, she said:

         "We'll be fine with each other, Mr. Beauchamp."

         Ten minutes later, Claire and Henry Beauchamp were sitting in the Baron's coach and were taken to Orndorf by his coachman. Beauchamp's horse was tied behind the coach. In the first few minutes of the trip, he was still very much talkative and Claire was forced to listen to numerous 'good advices' on how she should behave while he was absent. But then quickly a sonorous snore filled the coach and Claire knew she would have some trouble to wake him, when they would arrive at Orndorf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Compiled after an original old East Prussian cookbook.


	67. Days of Bliss, Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cozy sunday morning breakfast is relentlessly disturbed. A message that causes amazement is delivered. And James Fraser goes on a small discovery trip.

**Sunday morning (1)**

  
  
(”Tür” / “Beschlag” by [fsHH](https://pixabay.com/de/kirche-t%C3%BCr-beschlag-1790034/) )    


         The quiet breakfast at Sunday morning, which Frieda Kamann had prepared for the men, was harshly disturbed at half past seven by a very loud knock on the door of the manor. Fraser looked astonished at von Trebitsch, who looked back in amazement and shrugged.

         "I do not expect anyone _and certainly not at this time!_ "

         In the meantime the unknown, unexpected perturbator hammered with unimpeded force on the door knocker.

         Fraser rose and shouted:

         "All right! **We hear you!** "

         Then he opened the door with a jerk. A soldier stood before him and saluted.

         "Good morning! Cornet Thomas von Stübig! I am commissioned by His Majesty and have a letter for His High Well-born!"

         "Good morning," Fraser replied. The soldier standing before him was about twenty-five years old, about six feet high, slender and carried an energetically upward-directed blond mustache. In the first moment the temptation to laugh aloud was great for Fraser. But then he noticed that the man was wearing a uniform, which identified him as a member of the Regiment of the Gardes du Corps, a Cuirassier Regiment in the Guard Cavalry, of whom he knew it was stationed in Charlottenburg. [1]

         "Where is your horse?"

         The soldier pointed down the stone steps. There stood a wonderful brown stallion, whose reins were tied to the parapet. Fraser whistled loudly and only a moment later the door of the horse stable opened and Max Budde came out.

         "Good morning Max! Bring this officer's horse to the stable and take _very good_ care of it."

         "Good morning gentlemen! As you order Bailiff Fraser!"

         Normally, they did not have such a formal tone, but the stable boy thought it appropriate for the stranger was a soldier.

         Fraser just nodded. Then he turned to the Cuirassier and said:

         "Follow me! I will take you to the Baron."

         Paul von Trebitsch had stood up when Fraser and Cornet entered the hall.

         Fraser also thought it appropriate to maintain the formal tone:

         "Your High Well-born: Cornet Thomas von Stübig with a letter from His Majesty for you."

         The Cuirassier immediately sprang to attention and saluted.

         "Stand comfortably Cornet."

         "Yes, sir, Lieutenant-Colonel!"

         Fraser looked at von Trebitsch in surprise, but the Baron did not react.

         "You have a letter for me?"

         "Yes, sir, Lieutenant-Colonel!"

         The Cuirassier opened the bag attached to his belt and took out a document roll, which he handed over to von Trebitsch. The Baron briefly looked at the roll, which was closed at both ends with the royal seal. Then he asked:

         "What is your order Cornet?"

         "I should hand over this letter to you and return to Potsdam with the answer as soon as possible."

         "Have you been riding all night?"

         "No, sir, Lieutenant-Colonel! I have been resting at an inn and I rode on at dawn."

         "Have you already had breakfast?"

         "No, sir, Lieutenant-Colonel!"

         "All right. My housekeeper will prepare a breakfast for you and show you a room where you can rest. I have an appointment this morning, which I cannot fail. I'm back at noon, then I'll take care of the answer. You will of course also have a meal and we will provide for your journey back to Potsdam."

         "Yes, sir, Lieutenant-Colonel! Thank you, sir, Lieutenant-Colonel!"

         "Bailiff Fraser. Take the man to the kitchen and inform Madame Kamann, then come back."

 

  
  
(”Schloss Charlottenburg / Berlin” by [Schreib-Engel](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fschloss-charlottenburg-seitenansicht-437152%2F&t=NWI5YWVlZjFmMmE2NTRkNTQ3MTg5NDJhMjQ4N2QyNGRkMmMwYWExZCx5RTZseUw5Zg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165665647235%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-17&m=1))  


         A few minutes later, Fraser and von Trebitsch were sitting at the table again, finishing their breakfast, while the wooden document roll from Potsdam lay unopened next to the Baron's plate.

         "Lieutenant-Colonel?" Fraser asks.

         "Yes, in the infantry. I told you I fought in the last two wars, and you know where my sword hangs."

         "Sure, but how did he know your rank, which was unknown to me?"

         "I am sure the King has informed him. The Cornet should make a good impression here. Why else would he send a Cuirassier from a regiment of the Gardes du Corps, if he could have sent a Hussar? They are faster but not so prestigious. No, James, the young guy who is sitting in our kitchen right now is a sign of royal appreciation. Were you aware that in the ranking list of the Prussian troops the Gardes du Corps takes the second place immediately behind the First Guard Regiment? At every reception of the King the officers of the Gardes du Corps are led before the throne immediately after the officers of the First Guard Regiment and thus means before all the nobles and ambassadors. It seems that the King wants something of us. That's good. That's _always_ good."

         _"A language without words ..."_ Fraser mused softly.

         Paul von Trebitsch grinned. Then he put the last piece of bread in his mouth and rinsed it down with a large sip of tea.

         "Let's go to my office and look at it," he said to Fraser, who had also finished his breakfast.

         Quickly, but carefully, von Trebitsch removed the royal seal at one end of the document roll. Then he unscrewed the closure and let the letter slide out of the roll into his right hand. In his life, he had opened numerous of such royal document reels, and yet it was a special feeling every time again. Fraser stood at one of the windows, his arms crossed behind his back. The Baron reached for his pipe, which he had just lit before, and sucked on it as he read the letter. Fraser turned slowly.

        _"And?"_

         "His Majesty wishes to visit us."

         "Oh."

         "He's coming on Thursday morning and will depart on Friday after lunch."

         _"This week, we've just finished the last tasks of the harvest!"_

         The surprise and the discomfort in Fraser's voice were unmistakable.

         "Yes, this week. Ah we can do it! _And he wants to talk to you._ "

        _"To me?"_

         Now Fraser's voice sounded even more surprised.

         He reached for the letter, which von Trebitsch handed to him, and began to read.

         "He wants to talk _to us_ about the results of our work, and he will bring a Major with him who _wants to get to know me?!_ "

         "Major von Seydlitz, a very courageous man, in a certain sense a war hero."

         "You know him?"

         "Yes, we fought together in the Second Silesian War at Hohenfriedberg." [2]

         "What sort of a man is he?"

         "He comes from one of the oldest noble families in Silesia. For centuries, their men have served various ruling houses, especially as soldiers. His father, Daniel Florian von Seydlitz, was Major of the Cavalry in the 10th company of the Cuirassier Regiment Markgraf Friedrich Wilhelm von Brandenburg-Schwedt, stationed on the Lower Rhine. Friedrich Wilhelm von Seydlitz is a Free Lord and Baron like me, but his family does not have much land or wealth. Unlike me, he has a very successful military career. He is a remarkable person: A man who likes wine and tobacco, but can be disciplined when it matters. He is a man who can be very spontaneous; he surprises even those who know him again and again. On the other hand his thinking and acting shows a great measure of system and order. He is also a man who can be very self-willed, but who can put his own interests easily behind if a common aim should be archived. It can truly be said, that he is a man who is constantly working and fighting for the cause of Prussia. He had a decisive share in the victory at the Battle of Hohenfriedberg, where we fought together. He succeeded to capture the Saxon General Georg Sigismund von Schlichting personally. [3] It is not surprising that the King promoted him to the rank of a Major by his merits at the young age of only twenty-one. By the way, he had skipped the rank of a lieutenant completely."  


  
  
(Battle of Hohenfriedeberg, Attack of Prussian Infantry, June 4th, 1745 - shown "Potsdam Giants” Grenadier Guards Batallion. History Painting by Carl Röchling [1855 - 1920] via [Wikimedia Commons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDatei%3AHohenfriedeberg_-_Attack_of_Prussian_Infantry_-_1745.jpg&t=NTI2NjgzOGY0OWVlMjA0MDEzODMwMzU4MTYyYmNmODcxYjlkODRmNCx5RTZseUw5Zg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165665647235%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-17&m=1) )  


         "So he's an experienced mature officer?"

         "Hmhm. He must be about 28 years old now."

         "Then he's _my_ age?!"

         _This seems to be a day of countless surprises for the boy, von Trebitsch thought._

         "Haven’t _you_ fought in wars?"

         "Mmphm. And why should _I_ get to know him?"

         "After the peace of Dresden in December 1745, he was sent to Trebitz in Silesia, and as far as I know, he devotes himself to the training of Cavalry units. He is in command of Hussars, but he himself is a Cuirassier. [4] And the King has sent us this letter by a Cuirassier. Horses, James. I think it will be all about horses."

         "Yes, this is obvious."

         "Oh! It's just before nine, I have to leave. I'm back for lunch. What are you going to do today?"

         "I thought I'd make a ride."

         "Good. See you at lunch."

         Paul von Trebitsch took his black leather wrapper. Then the men went through the hall into the court. There, Max Budde waited with the saddled horse for the Baron. He mounted his horse, nodded once again and then rode away. When he had crossed the gate, Fraser asked:

         "Is everything prepared?"

         Max Budde nodded.

         "Well, get my horse, I'll be right back."

         Fraser hurried to his room, took his jacket from the hook and put it on while on his way back to court. There Max waited with his saddled horse.

         "As we have discussed, I am riding out, and I am back at noon for lunch. Not _one word_ to any one about my previously saddled horse."

         "You can trust me, Bailiff Fraser."

         Fraser, already on horseback, turned to Max again:

         "Thanks Max and see you later."

         Then he too rode out of the gate.

         Fraser knew in which direction von Trebitsch would ride, and it was not long before he saw the Baron riding in some distance before him. He slowed down the speed, for he did not want to be noticed.

         Paul von Trebitsch thoughts were still fully absorbed in the message of that royal letter, which was now enclosed in his desk.

         _"Horses. It will be about horses. But that does not seem to be everything. What does it mean that Friedrich brings the Major here?"_

         Fraser kept a distance that was far enough to see the Baron, but prevented von Trebitsch from hearing his horse. He had planned this venture for several days now and did not want to risk its success. For a long time, he wondered what sort of "appointments" von Trebitsch had on those Sunday mornings when he was not hindered by harvest or winter. Last Friday night he had decided to follow the Baron, should he ride away this Sunday morning. When the Baron ordered his horse to be saddled for 9 am, Fraser had not only given this order to Max Budde, but also ordered the stable boy to saddle his own horse for this time. However, Max should not bring it into the court, but wait for the Baron to ride away. While Fraser was now following the Baron towards Marschen, Max was already sitting in the kitchen with Mrs. Kamann and enjoyed the extra sandwich the Bailiff had promised him.  
  


  
  
(”Brücke Schloss Seinhoefel / Brandeburg” by  [PeterDargatz](https://pixabay.com/de/schloss-seinhoefel-br%C3%BCcke-50522/))  


         He had followed the Baron for about forty minutes, when Fraser noticed that von Trebitsch took a road that led to the westward part of the city. Because he had been there a few times with Wilhelm Jakobi, the area was well known to him. From Jakobi he also knew that this was one of the older quarters of the city. The road led over a bridge which crossed a brook and split shortly thereafter. The road straight ahead led directly into the city. The side road to the left, on the other hand, led to a small forested hill, from which one had a good overview of this quarter of the city.  
         Fraser saw how von Trebitsch rode directly into the city. His feeling told him, however, that it was better not to follow the Baron directly. So he directed his horse to the road that led up to the hill. He arrived at a point from which he could overlook the quarter, but where at the same time he was well hidden from the glances of others by trees and bushes. Looking downwards, he saw von Trebitsch directing his horse to a larger building maybe two hundred yards away from the brook. The building reminded him of something. But of what? It had the form of the local church buildings. But that couldn't be. The characteristic church tower was missing and a cross was nowhere to be seen.

         The Baron directed his horse to the left side of the building, and Fraser noticed that there were water troughs with rings to fasten the reins to it. The Baron tied his horse beside several other horses. Then Fraser saw that even more people arrived and as Trebitsch greeted them with a warm welcome. It did not take long, and all these people, including the Baron, had disappeared behind the large dark oak door on the front of the building. Now from the centre of the city there sounded the bells of different church towers.

         _"Ten o'clock," Fraser thought._

         Shortly thereafter, the large door was opened again, and a tall, slender man stepped out, looked around, and then went back inside.

         _"Look at this,"_ he said softly, gently tapping his horse's neck. _"What is Franz Sturmfels doing here?"_  
  
         Fraser considered what he should do next. He was too curious to ride back to the estate now. He simply had to learn more. But riding with his horse to this mysterious building was not a solution either. The Baron would recognize his horse, and if there was a danger that he would be discovered, it would be easier for him to hide without a horse. He looked over the grounds again and then decided to choose the path along the brook, as it was lined with trees and small shrubs. He led his horse among some bushes and tied it to a tree.  
         Then he set out. He hurried along the brook with quick steps. When he arrived near the house, he crossed the place where the horses were standing, and then, with a few steps, climbed the stairs to the entrance. Two square windows, which were inserted into the upper part of the door, allowed him a look inside. He saw a small hall which led directly to another large door. On the left side of the hall, a wooden staircase was leading to the first floor. The hall was empty; he could not see a single person. When he pushed the door button, he did not expect it to give way. But to his surprise, the door opened quietly and without resistance. Without a further thought, he slid inside and closed the door carefully behind him. Instinctively, he strode toward the staircase on the left. When suddenly the sound of many voices rose, he took the moment and hurried it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gardes_du_Corps_(Prussia)  
> [2] For a superficial overview: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Hohenfriedberg  
> [3] Several pages on the Internet claim that the captured general was Samuel von Schlichting, but this is wrong. Samuel von Schlichting was a Prussian general lieutenant (https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samuel_von_Schlichting). The captured general was Georg Sigismund of Schlichting (1677-1743 or 1749), a Saxon Generalmajor and commander of the fortress Sonnenstein in Saxony.  
> [4] All further historical details converning the life of F. W. von Seydlitz were examined for their correctness. His visit to "Balfenberg" etc. is of course pure fiction.


	68. Days of Bliss, Part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire moves to the estate Balfenberg for a month to take over the duties of the injured Louise Ribonet. She is determined to master this task and achieve her aimes. But others also pursue their plans deliberately and with great determination, especially Paul von Trebitsch, the Baron von Balfenberg, Friedrich Wilhelm von Seydlitz, Major of the Prussian Cavalry, and Friedrich von Hohenzollern, the King of Prussia. Only the man around whom all these plans revolve is at present clueless: James Fraser.

**Her own House (2)  
**

  
  
(”Koffer” by [Mondisso](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fkoffer-leder-lederkoffer-utensilien-2534787%2F&t=ZjJhZjRhYTE2Y2I5ZWE1M2FmZTY3ZWY3NTA2MzQzYmZhYWQ4NzQxNiwwVWViNEVGNg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165755478860%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-18&m=1))

            At half past four in the morning Claire had said goodbye to her father and then she had climbed into Johann Sattler's wagon, which would bring her to the estate Balfenberg, the place where she would live the next four weeks.

          The farewell to her father had been easy and difficult at the same time. It was difficult, because one never knew with a man of his age whether such a farewell might not be a farewell forever. On the other hand it was easy, because she was relieved that she could escape his accusations, exhortations, teachings, and reprimands for the minimum of one month. She rejected his advice not categorically. But the manner in which he wanted to exhort her was the one to teach a child, not an adult woman.

         Claire tried not to worry too much about her father. She was convinced that his health condition was still quite good. Besides, he was capable to look after himself. That he had proven time after time. Now she wanted to focus on what lay ahead. One more month she could live and work very close to the man she had not only come to know better over the past four months, but whom she loved more from day to day. If the latter was possible at all.         

         But this month would be quite different from the previous ones. Her tasks were now more comprehensive and she would bear much more responsibility. At first, she was embarrassed when Paul von Trebitsch had called Frieda Kamann and Anne Wieczorek and told them that she - Claire - would be in charge of the whole household. And they - two much more experienced elderly women - would have to answer to her. But then the Baron had mentioned - quite by the way - that Grete Jakobi, the widow of the former Bailiff, had supervised also some women much older then herself. And that was exactly what she wanted to become: _the wife of the Bailiff._ Not the wife of _any_ Bailiff, but _the wife of the Bailiff of Balfenberg_. This month was her chance to prove that she was able to be _that wife_. And since she had realized it, it was her daily prayer that this would become evident - to Jamie, to the Baron, to the workers of the estate and the peasants around … and perhaps even to her father. _She was determined not to pursue anything less._

        Johann Sattler had stopped in front of the main gate of the estate and then had helped her to carry her two travel bags up the stairs and into the hall. She had then led him out and closed the door and the gate with those keys which the Baron had entrusted to her last Saturday night.

   
  
(”Kerze” by [FelixMittermeier](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fnachtaufnahme-langzeitbelichtung-2243862%2F&t=ZWUyYWU4NzViYjMxZTE5NjAzNGJmZDE0MzY0NWZiNjU5NGY2N2NkMywwVWViNEVGNg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165755478860%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-18&m=1))

           When she was back in the hall, Claire had lighted a candle at one of the nightlights there. The candlestick gave only a small glow. But it would be enough to light the candles and the stove in the kitchen. To her astonishment, there was already fire in the stove, when she entered the room. She put the candlestick on one of the tables and wanted to put on her apron, when suddenly she felt a draft and the candle went out. Before she knew what was happening, she felt two warm, large hands around her body and was frightened.

           "Let me go", she pleaded in a low voice. But those hands did not release her. She tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong for her.

           "Please, I must prepare the breakfast for His High Well-born," she tried to appeal to his mind. But his arms only pulled her closer to him. At first, she could feel his nose in her hair, then his warm breath on her right ear, and finally, as his mouth made its way down to her shoulder leaving numerous kisses along her neck.

           "I am the Bailiff of this estate and I order your tasks. And I order you to stay put here with me!" she heard him say lowly, but clearly, and his voice did not tolerate any objection.

           Now she felt his breath on her left ear, and shortly thereafter his mouth, with a variety of kisses, sought its way from there along her neck to her left shoulder. The feeling that his kisses had caused in her made her resistance disappear. She melted into his embrace and while he kissed her incessantly he turned her slowly to himself. In a moment of breathtaking, she intervened again:

           "Jamie, please, I must take care of the breakfast for His High Well-born."

           "So you worry about _his_ breakfast, and when do you worry about _my_ enormous hunger? I had to live without you for more than a whole day. I am hungry for your presence, for your kisses, for your embrace."

           "Jamie, please …"

           "As I said: I am the Bailiff of this estate and I order your tasks. And I order you to stay put here with me."

           At that moment the kitchen door was pushed open and the bright light of a large lamp appeared. A loud voice came from behind the lamp, saying:

           "And I am the Baron of this estate and I order you my Bailiff to let my employees do their work!"

           Both - Claire and Jamie - were surprised, embarrassed, frightened. They both stepped back. Paul von Trebitsch had to smile at the picture that showed itself to him. But the two could not see the smile of the Baron behind the bright glow of the lamp.

           Claire, with her arms spread out, stood guard against Jamie. They both looked at von Trebitsch, startled.

           "Please, Your High Well-born, it's not ... it's not how it looks ... it's ... I'm sorry that your breakfast ... the missed time ... I will work ..."

           Searching for words, she stood there, shielding him against everything that may come. While she tried to bow, her glassy face and her whole posture were telling von Trebitsch of her willingness to take all the punishment for this situation on herself.

           The Baron paused. The feeling of joy over a successful joke now gave way to the deep appreciation and honest respect towards the young woman standing before him.

           "Oh Claire, didn't he tell you that I am _completely_ on your side?"

           Claire's eyes widened with astonishment as she slowly turned to Jamie.

           "I … I … I haven't had enough time to talk with her, talk to you about it yet", he tried to defend himself.

           "You haven't had enough time to talk with your future wife about it? As long as you have enough time to use your mouth to kiss her, you have enough time to use your mouth to talk to her about the most important things of your relationship", von Trebitsch instructed him in a very serious tone.

           "Yes, sir", Fraser answered, his head red to the tips of his ears.

           "So now kiss your future wife and then out with you here!"

           He looked to the Baron, his whole face showing unbelief about what he had just heard.

           "I said: Kiss your future wife and then out with you here!" the Baron repeated.

           He kissed Claire on the forehead and was about to leave the room. But von Trebitsch stopped him.

           "I said: Kiss your future wife. Was _that_ a kiss?"

           Fraser turned and after a moment kissed her extensively.

           "Well, finally, there seems to be something that my Bailiff can do really well. Now go and wait for me in the hall."

           After he had left the room, the Baron stepped up to Claire, took her hands in his and said:

         "Don't be afraid. As I said, I approve of your relationship. I couldn't wish for a better wife for my Bailiff."        

         "Thank you Sir, but I think there are so many obstacles, that we …"

         "Take courage, Claire. I know your father very well and I will do my best to convince him, that he gives his consent to this marriage."

         Suddenly tears rolled down her cheeks as she bowed.

         "Thank you Sir. What can I do to thank you?"

         "I'm hungry and a breakfast would be a good start," he said smiling and went out into the hall.

         There Fraser stood beside the table, kneading his hands. An expression of embarrassment was still visible on his face. But the Baron just smiled.

         "Sir, I'm sorry …"

          "Sit down," the Baron advised him while he leaned his head in the direction of the kitchen as if he was waiting for something. But only the usual morning sounds were heard, which announced that tea was cooked and a breakfast plate was put together.

           "Have you seen her?" von Trebitsch asked. "How much she cares for you! How she … guards you. If you only could have seen how her eyes were telling of her willingness to take all the punishment for this situation on herself. This woman will not leave you … even when all hell breaks loose and the world around you is falling apart."

           "I know ..."

           "But you have to consolidate and intensify the bond of your souls and hearts, and that needs more than kisses. Talk to her! Make her understand who you are, what you care for. Get to know her better. What moves her? What are her worries? Ask her, how she imagine your future together."

           "Thank you for reminding me," Fraser answered with a slightly acid tone. "Would you please be so kind and tell me, _when_ I should find time for _that_?"

           "I would advice you to spend more of your time in the evenings in your office, Bailiff Fraser. That could be _very profitable_ when done in a wise and decent manner."

          A few minutes later, Claire appeared to set the table. She was surprised when the Baron ordered her to have breakfast with them. He told her to get her plate and cup from the kitchen and pointed to the seat on his left:  
  
          "Please, Claire, sit down here. From now on, I want you to have breakfast with us. We can discuss the tasks of the day while we are eating. That will save us an amount of time."

          They had almost finished the breakfast, when the Baron shocked Claire with the announcement of the upcoming royal visit. Claire's normal face color gave way to a calcareous white, and Fraser wondered if she would not fall back and faint. But she only nodded and said bravely:

          "But sir, I told you, my cooking …"        

          "Claire, do not worry, I talked to Christian von Warenburg yesterday, and he will send us one of his cooks and some assistants."

          _"I was right; it was Christian von Warenburg's voice I heard! So he was there too! On what other occasion would the Baron have been able to speak to him?" Fraser thought and recalled what he had seen and heard on his little expedition last Sunday morning.  
_

          But with these thoughts he couldn't stay any longer, for the Baron continued:

          "The cook and his assistants will arrive on Wednesday evening. They will also bring almost all the food that is needed. It will be your task to show them where they find everything in the kitchen. We will accommodate these people at the servant's house. Your helpers should prepare the rooms for them. In the attic of the servant's house we will lodge the soldiers who accompany the King. Heinrich Konrad will take care of it. In the great parlor, we accommodate the King himself. We put a bed in the back part, as we did the last time. James, you should take care of that. And the guest room next to the Bailiff's room we give to Major von Seydlitz. It's your task Claire, to make sure, that the guests here have everything they need."

          "Of course, sir …"

          Fraser, seeing the expression of her face, was not convinced that she was really sure. He would have gladly assured her that he would give her every possible help, but at that moment Heinrich Konrad entered and asked for him. All he could do was smile at her briefly.

  
  
(”Uhr” by [Free-Photos](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fzifferblatt-gro%25C3%259Fvater-uhr-antik-1082319%2F&t=ZmYyNzhiOWMxNTIyNDA1ZjU5MzMzNDVhZjM0MWNmMjFhNmFmZjNiNywwVWViNEVGNg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165755478860%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-18&m=1))

           From the moment he had followed Heinrich Konrad and left the hall, this day had been determined by a steady sequence of new, unexpected events. At first it seemed that one of the pregnant mares was too early to foal. Then the news reached him, that there would be trouble with some of the forestry workers. So he had saddled his horse and had ridden into that part of the forest, where trees were currently being felled.

          Fraser had just managed to appear punctually for lunch and had hoped to take a break afterwards to see Claire. But then a supporting column in one of the storage houses had given way and the floor above would have collapsed, if the men would not have immediately stabilized it. Every man was needed and it was only after hours of hard work that the danger was banned.  
          At dinner he had not seen Claire. He guessed she had already gone to her room. Subsequently, the Baron wished to speak to him to discuss further plans for the royal visit. When he finally climbed up the stairs to his room at half past seven, he felt tired. But then suddenly he remembered what von Trebitsch had said to him this morning:

 

>           "I would advice you to spend more of your time in the evenings in your office, Bailiff Fraser. That could be very profitable when done in a wise and decent manner."

Without further considerations, he turned and walked quickly to the Bailiff's house and into his office. Perhaps he had a chance to see her. If necessary, he could sleep on the settee, which he had put in there some time before.  
          Fraser lit the wood in the fireplace.  Afterwards he put the papers on his desk in order ... and waited. But nothing happened. He had unlocked the door to the house and also the door to his office in a way that it had been heard throughout the house. But nothing happened. Half an hour later he was convinced that he had probably misunderstood the Baron. But then he suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs.

 


	69. Days of Bliss, Part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie enjoy a nice evening together until Claire asks a special question.

**Of Questions and Answers (3)**

 

 

(”Abendhimmel” by [cocoparisienne](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fstadtansicht-abendhimmel-silhouette-1427730%2F&t=NDBiNTM1NGI1Y2M0MWEwNTcyMzY1Y2Y0NWQyYTBiM2I4YmE3M2U0YyxwU1RVQ3YwVA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166579132800%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-19&m=1))

 

          There was a knock at the door, but it sounded strange .... Not like knocking ... by a hand.  
  
          "In!"  
  
          "Impossible!"  
           
          Fraser walked to the door and opened it. Claire stood before him. She held a tray with a teapot, a cup, and a bowl of biscuits in both hands.  
  
          "Oh, come in!"

          He stepped aside and let her in. She put the tray on his desk, turned around and wanted to say something, but he was already standing in front of her, drew her to him and kissed her.

          "Finally you're there!" he said, putting his head on her left shoulder. "But you must leave right away, I guess."

          "Why?"

          Your father has spoken of nine o'clock ..."

          Yes, I thought so too, but ..."

          "But?" he asked.

          "I'm supposed to be _in the house_ at nine o'clock, he said to Grete Jakobi, and that's exactly what I am - _in the house_. And I don't intend to leave the house again tonight. But he didn't say in which room of the house I have to stay at nine o'clock, didn't he? So I'm able to do what I want to do, _in the house_. Right?"

          She grinned and poured tea into the cup.  
  
          "Is that also Grete Jakobi's opinion?"  
  
          "Yes, that is her opinion, she finally sent me to you with this tea," she answered triumphantly, holding out the cup.  
  
          Fraser's eyes widened.  
  
          "Indeed?" he asked, reaching for the cup, which he immediately set down on his desk.

          "Indeed!" Claire replied, "And then she said I did not have to come back so quickly. She's grown up, does not need babysitter, and I'm grown up and know what I'm doing ... and what better not."  
  
          "You two cheeky women! Ned Gowan would be happy to hire you as his assistants, and you will find a loophole in every law, even in your father's."

          "Your uncle's lawyer?"  
  
          "You remember …?"  
  
          "How could I forget something that is important to you?" she whispered, while she gently stroked his cheek.  
  
          He pulled her to him and kissed her again.

          "Especially in the laws of my father you have to look for loophole again and again," she said, smiling, when they broke up a little later, "otherwise they become an impenetrable prison.'Law' - this is one of his favorite subjects, Law, law, law! But enough! My father is on vacation, and I have a time free of him."  
  
          A short time later she sat on the carpet, which lay in front of the fireplace, leaning her head against his chest. Beside them stood the tray with the tea, the cup, and the biscuits.

          "And what do you say about your first day as the housekeeper of this estate?" he asked softly.  
  
          "Frankly, the Baron's announcement this morning shocked me."  
  
          "You mean the King's visit?"  
  
          "Hm. Hm."  
  
          "Are you concerned about that?"  
  
          "I don't know."

          "Are you afraid?"  
  
          "You mean of meeting the King? No."  
  
          "What is it then?"  
  
          "That I could do something ... ... that makes us ... the Baron … look bad."  
    
          "Oh, that will not happen!"  
  
          "Do you think we'll see him all? We … the staff?"

          "The King? Sure. But you do not have to be afraid. He is strict, yes, but also friendly. Did you bring a good dress from Orndorf?"  
  
          "Yes, several, for the Sundays."  
  
          "Wear one of them when he comes and just behave calmly and like everyone else. Nothing bad will happen."  
  
          "Your word in God's ear! Contrary to everyone else, I am responsible for this whole house!"  
  
          "That's true, but you get every help you need. And if you need more servants to help, just let me know. We're in this together."  
  
          He kissed her gently on the right temple and then he could feel how the tension left her.

          "Jamie?"  
  
          "Yes, dear?"  
  
          "Can I ask you something?"  
  
          "Surely, what do you want to know?"  
  
          She hesitated for a moment, then she said:  
  
          "I always wanted to ask you about it, but ... but somehow I never found the right time."  
  
          He gently pulled her up and looked at her. Then he said:  
  
          "Now is the right time. Ask!"

          "When I was living in East Friesia, I got to know a lot of people who wanted to emigrate. They all moved to the new world, the colonies, to America. Why didn't you go there? They all said that there they would find freedom and that they might become wealthy."  
  
          He smiled at her, kissed her right temple, then whispered in her ear:  
  
          "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
          "Sure," she whispered back to his ear.  
  
          "Well, then I'll tell you a secret: I become seasick very fast."  
  
          "Seasick?" She looked at him in astonishment. "What does that mean, 'seasick'?"  
  
          "Have you ever been on a ship?" I mean, a really big ship, and on an ocean?"  
  
          "No, just on rivers. Once with a passenger ship and sometimes with a barge. Or on ferries to cross a river."

 

  
  
 (”Schiff” by [Noupload](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fschiff-hafen-dock-altert%25C3%25BCmlich-2809426%2F&t=MThjMTEyNGJjODg2NmQwOTAyYzExYWVjNTQxZTc2MDBjNzViZWY0MyxwU1RVQ3YwVA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166579132800%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-19&m=1) )

          "Well, you can feel the waves, but it's not like it's on the ocean. It can be very stormy, you have absolutely no solid ground under your feet and I'm going to get sick, very sick. I feel like I have to die. I can't eat anything. Everything I eat, I give away only minutes later. I can endure it for a week; I can bear it for the time it takes to go from Scotland to France. But three or more weeks, as long as the voyage to the colonies last? Impossible! And what freedom could be found in the colonies? Only the Pax Britannia! No thanks! I lived under that kind of freedom most of my live. No, with all the suffering I had experienced by brutish British hands … I wouldn't go near them. Nowhere. Never again. All I wanted was to take quite the opposite direction."

          "I'm so sorry, Jamie.  I reminded you of … all this. I will not do that again. Please, forgive me."  
  
          He looked at her and smiled.  
  
          "You don't have to apologize, Claire. I love you and I want you to be my wife, you have a right to know my story. Ask! Please."  
  
          She hesitated for a moment, but he nodded encouragingly.  
  
          "You once said … you lived in France. Why didn't you go to France? You speak French very well."

          "Yes, that would have been a possibility, but if you had seen what I had seen, I mean at the French royal court ... No, I never wanted to fight for them again. And freedom? No. Freedom as I understand it, such freedom would not be found there. I was glad when I was able to leave Paris. That life was nothing for me, this superficiality ..."

          He shook his head as if to emphasize his words in this way.  
  
          "But why Prussia, why not some other German state or Austria?"

          "Because of a little book."

          "A book?"

          "Yes. One good thing happened when I was in France. Someone gave me the book of King Friedrich II, the Antimachiavell [1]. I have read the book again and again. And I thought about how it would be to serve a King who calls himself _the first servant of the state_. I had learned quite a bit German and later, when I had to flee Scotland, I knew exactly where I wanted to go. I knew there was a country in near reach, whose language I speak and which legally guarantees me liberties, which I will not find anywhere else on the face of the earth at this moment in time. I just had to endure the passage to France and from there I went by coach trough France and the Netherlands to Hamburg and from there with a barge to Magdeburg. From there I tried to get to Berlin, but had no success with that."

          She looked at him and took his head tenderly in her hands. Then she kissed him.  
  
          "As much as I wish you every success, I am glad about this failure. We probably would never have known each other if you had come to Berlin."

          He pulled her closer to him, smiling, and said,  
  
          "I feel the same way."  
  
          Then he kissed her.

          "Then I owe you to the King and his book," she said smiling.

          "In a certain sense … yes. But there was other reason."

          "Another reason?"

          "Yes. Already in the last century members of my clan went to Pomerania, to Gdansk, to be exact. Some of them have also made it into Prussian territory. In 1665 one of my ancestors, Captain James Fraser of Lovat went with 43 other men to Poland to fight for the Swedish King. Some Scots died there, others settled there. Others became merchants, and some of them went to Prussia. Scots entering Pomerania, East Prussia, or the Prussian heartland are nothing new. [2] As I said, I speak German and I knew that most of the educated Prussians speak French. So I knew that I had chances to work here."

          "What a blessing, that Scots are so fond of travelling," Claire said and her face showed a bright smile. She reached for his face and kissed him again. When he pulled away from her, he looked down at the fireplace.

 

 

          "Let me put some logs on the fire and renew the candles."  
  
          She turned to the side to let him get up. He took three logs from the wooden basket at the other side of the fireplace and put them around the last burning log. He then went to the shelf which stood behind his desk and took two unused white candles out of a small crate. After he had replaced the burned-down candles with the new ones, he sat down at the fireplace again. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest with a firm grip. A chill ran through her body. She knew it was not just a tender gesture. It was a gesture that showed her again how much he wanted her. Then she felt his nose in her hair, but before he could do anything more, she turned to him and said:

          "Jamie, there is ... something else ... I have to talk about …"

          "Yes, what is it?"

          "You know how much I want to marry you. But you also know how much I fear how my father will react, if he …"

          "I know …"

          "But, oh Jamie, please, don't be mad at me, but …"

          "What is it Claire?"

          "If, if I were … If I were with child he must give his consent …"

          "Claire!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anti-Machiavel  
> [2] http://www.tartansauthority.com/global-scots/poland/scots-in-poland-1576-1793/


	70. Days of Bliss, Part 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jamie and Claire clarify their misunderstanding and prepare the estate for the royal visit.
> 
> (I apologize for the long delay, but work and some helath issues have taken my full attention.)

(”Abendhimmel” by [cocoparisienne](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fstadtansicht-abendhimmel-silhouette-1427730%2F&t=NDBiNTM1NGI1Y2M0MWEwNTcyMzY1Y2Y0NWQyYTBiM2I4YmE3M2U0YyxwU1RVQ3YwVA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166580070050%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-19&m=1))

 

**Of Questions and Answers (3a)**

His answer came suddenly, clear, sharp:

          "No Claire, that's not the path _we'll_ take!"

          He got up and walked across the room, coming to a stop in front of one of the windows. With both arms he rested his full weight on the windowsill, his whole body trembling with tension.        

          "And besides this, you're wrong! Don't you know what the law of this country says?"

          He turned and walked quickly to his desk. There lay the thick volume of the Civil and Criminal Code. Fraser put his hand on it.

          "I've studied this book for month, especially the laws of engagement, marriage, and family, and I know that every father can refuse his daughter's hand once a man has made a woman illegitimate pregnant. Such a man is considered dishonorable and unfit to be the leader of a family."

          Claire was silent. She felt misunderstood, but she knew that arguing with him was futile as long as he was so full of anger. And Jamie was far from finishing his argument.

          "If we do that, Claire, it will only confirm your father's prejudices. Isn't it that, what he thinks of me: This Scot is a man without honor, without character, without principles, without virtues, a man without discipline, and therefore a man whom one can not trust?!  This Scot is a papist, who has no sincere fear of God. A man who get's his sins easily forgiven by a priest, someone who buys cheap grace for some silver coins?"

          He paused for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing with his words.

          " _But no,_ _I am certainly not that kind of man_. I have promised my father and my godfather, that when I marry, I would do it in a way that would have made my mother proud. Besides, I also promised Paul that I would not do such a thing a long time before I even got to know you. Shall I break my word? Shall I disappoint the man who has done so much for me? My best friend? Shall I dishonor his friendship and trust?  And if I did, how could you be sure that I would not break the promises I gave you? No, Claire, I'm not going to do anything like that. But there are even more important reasons. First of all, I would never dishonor my future wife. Secondly, I don't want our child to be a 'something' with which we extort the permission for our wedding. Our children will be the unique creation that only our love and our union can produce. They are much too precious to be ..."

          "Please, Jamie, …"

          Tears were running down her cheeks.

          When he saw it, he knelt in front of her gently reaching for her head, pulling her to him and kissing the tears away.

          "Claire, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh, but your … suggestion ..."

          She pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of her skirt and blew her nose.

          "Jamie, I did not suggest anything. I have not expressed myself properly."

          Tears were running down her face again. She took the handkerchief and dried her cheeks with it. Carefully he sat down next to her and when she had put back the handkerchief, he gently put his right arm around her. Claire dropped her head on his shoulder, then slowly ran her hand over his chest. Again and again she was fascinated by how big his chest was. If one saw him from afar or in his frock coat, it was not as obvious. But if he sat next to her ... She loved that feeling. Leaning her head against him, placing her hand on his chest, which was slowly rising and falling with every breath and feeling his heartbeat, gave her a sense of peace and security. Also now.  When Jamie realized that she had calmed down, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered:

          "What did you _really_ want to tell me?"

 

(”Stofftaschentuch” by Wongx [Public domain], [via Wikimedia Commons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%253AStofftaschentuch.jpg&t=NDI0MTcwNjJhZmU1OTA0MzNkNmFkZjFmZGU0N2JjZmQ5NThhMjg3ZCxFM3JnYjV2eA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168173477075%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-20&m=1)) 

 

          "Jamie, I ...", she hesitated for a moment. Then, with all strength possible, she said: "I know that can't be the path we want to take, but this idea has been in my mind for days and I just need your help. You always seem to be so strong. It seems like … the situation … does not cause you any problems."

          Her head still rested on his shoulder. Thus she could not see which surprise was reflected on Jamie's face when he heard her words. He took a deep breath, turned her slightly so he could look at her face and said:

          "Claire, from the first moment I saw you, I wanted you. I wanted you more than anything I ever wanted in my life! And since then there has not been one day, not one hour, in which this want has ever left me. And even now …"

          He took her hands in his and kissed both of them tenderly and heartily.

          "... and the desire to finally become one with you ... completely … to finally make you my wife ..."

          "But?"

          "But? But I know that, when I would act on my desire, even with your consent, I would destroy everything _we_ hope and work for … and that's why I focus all my strength on our goals, that we can marry, that we can start a family, that I can provide for you and our children, so that we can have a good and decent life."

          They were silent for a moment. It cost him a lot of effort, but then he asked softly:

          _"Do you think that you can do that too? Would that help you?"_

          She ran her hand a few times over his chest and looked at him.

          "I don't know yet, but I will try."

          Then she kissed him and got up.

          "And now I'll better go to sleep, because tomorrow we have a lot of work."

          Jamie also got up. He pulled her one more time to himself and kissed her.

          "See you tomorrow morning," she said and after a short pause she added with a smile: "And tomorrow evening, if you want?"

          He grinned.

          "With pleasure."

          Then she took the tray and waited for him to open the door for her. He watched her with delight as she slowly climbed the stairs.  
  
          _She is worth it, he thought, all the waiting, all the agony. She is really worth it._

 

(”Morgenstimmung” by [Myriams-Fotos](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsonnenaufgang-morgenlicht-morgen-2784380%2F&t=MGIxMDJkNjViMDZkZTZmNTFjMTI3NWVlZTBhZTlhNGQ3ODRlN2RhZSxFM3JnYjV2eA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168173477075%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-20&m=1))

 

          During the following two days rush ruled on estate Balfenberg. All rooms in the Manor were cleaned and the spare rooms were prepared carefully. The supplies were refilled and the kitchen was made ready for the coming days.

          With the help of the "two B's" Claire had put together a list of all the work that had to be done. Together with Anne Wieczorek and Frieda Kamann she worked off one point at a time. She made sure that everything was done well and insisted on checking every task after it was done.

          At the same time, Jamie and Mr. Konrad made sure that the stables and storehouses were cleaned and prepared.

          On late Wednesday afternoon, Claire inspected the garden one a last time. Shortly thereafter, the cook from Warenburg arrived with his helpers. Claire and the women had prepared servant's house for the helpers from Warenburg and now Jamie undertook to accommodate them there. Then the cook from Warenburg appeared in the Manor to introduce himself and his staff. The Baron greeted them in the presence of Claire, who then showed them the kitchen and introduced them to the setting there.

          It was not until about nine o'clock in the evening that the work in the Manor came to rest. As Claire crossed the yard toward the Bailiff's house, she saw that there was light on in Fraser's office and smiled. The work of the last few days had been exhausting, but she had done it with great joy. If the King's visit would go well and the estate would leave a good impression, it could be one step that would bring them closer to their common goals. She entered the Bailiff's house, turned right, and knocked softly on the office door. It only took seconds for the door to open. Had he already been waiting for her? This question would never been answered. Because before she could say anything, he pulled her into the room.

          "There you are!" he said while he closed the door. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her.

          "I'm so proud of you Claire! You worked so hard and everything looks so well prepared."

          She smiled, but at the same time her face reflected exhaustion and weariness.

          "Jamie, I'm so tired, I have to go to bed."

          "Sure, I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am ... And those flowers on the balustrade ..."

          "You noticed that? Only autumn flowers ...."

          "It looks wonderful Claire … warm and … inviting."

          "Thank you …"

          She ran her right hand through his hair and then kissed him lightly on his forehead.

          "We _both_ have done everything to make this royal visit a success."

          "You've already proven that you will be the best wife of a Bailiff this estate has ever had."

          "Jamie, it's not over yet. And as you know: In the evening one may praise the day."

          "Isn't it exactly that what I'm doing?"

          "You know _exactly_ what I mean. The evening _after_ His Majesty is gone."

          "I believe in you and I trust that everything will go well. But you're right. You need rest. So, as much as I would like to keep you here, go and sleep now."

          "Good night, Jamie."

          "Good night, Claire."

          He kissed her again, then she turned and went up the stairs.

          "Ah, Claire, one last question!"

          "What is it?"

          "When do we start tomorrow morning?"

          "At six o'clock. The cook from Warenburg will take care of the breakfast, but I will be there, when they start."

          "All right, I'll catch you up at six. Good night."

          "Good night."

 


	71. Days of Bliss, Part 21

**A Royal Visit - Part 1: Surprises**

 

****

** (”Tür” by  [Engin_Akyurt](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ft%25C3%25BCr-holz-geb%25C3%25A4ude-startseite-alte-2333404%2F&t=ZTBkYTFiMWMwNDQwNTQ0MTg2Njg0N2IwM2RmZmMxNDgzMzJkZDgzMSxkUVB3QTB6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168311831445%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-21&m=1) ) **

 

          The next morning Fraser got up at five and half an hour later he was on the way to his office. He was freshly shaved, had his hair tied tightly and wore his good blue frock coat.   
          The expectation of the coming events had left him with little sleep. Nevertheless, he did not feel exhausted. The adrenaline rushing through his veins mobilized all the energy reserves his body had stored.

          As he stepped out of the door of the mansion into the fresh morning air, some of the cats from the stables rushed across the yard. They stroked around his legs and meowed as if they wanted to greet him. He bent down and stroked them briefly. 

          "Have a good morning too. I hope you do your job diligently and drive the mice from the granary." 

          When he straightened up again, he saw lights in some of the rooms of Grete Jakobi's apartment. He couldn't help himself but smile. She was awake and not long then he would see her, held her in his arms, kiss her, feeling her warm embrace.             
          Shortly after, he entered his office and lit the candles of the chandelier on his desk with the light of the night lamp he had brought with him. He opened the windows and the shutters, to let in fresh air. Then he looked around. His room had also been cleaned by some maidservants the day before, and he himself had spent a few hours arranging all the important papers, books and files. In case the King wanted to see the books or demanded an account of anything, he was prepared. After closing the windows, he sat down at his desk. Placing his head in his hands and closing his eyes, he once again thought through all the things planned for this special day:

          The King should arrive with his company at ten o'clock in the morning. Afterwards, his Majesty would retreat to a conversation with the Baron. Fraser's task would be to accommodate the soldiers accompanying His Majesty. There would be lunch with the King and his officers in the hall at twelve o'clock. Following lunch, an inspection of the estate was planned, with Fraser accompanying the King and Baron. At a time not yet known, Major Friedrich-Wilhelm von Seydlitz was to arrive at Balfenberg. Paul von Trebitsch had instructed Fraser to take care of the man's accommodation and food. In addition, the Baron had instructed him to show the Major the horse breeding and all related work areas. Dinner was scheduled for six o'clock in the evening. They had not discussed it, but Fraser thought the Baron would have further conversations with the King. Heinrich Konrad would supervise the workers and servants and that was a little relieve for Fraser. Nevertheless, he remained responsible for all fundamental decisions that day. He was not worried about the challenges and the responsibilities he bore. But the burning desire that everything should go well that day had sharpened his senses since he woke up in the morning.  
  
          The sound of slow footsteps tore him from his thoughts. He put out the candles and hurried to the door. As he stepped into the hall, Claire had almost reached the bottom of the stairs. Her hair was carefully pinned up and she wore a simple blue dress. The sleeves and the hem of the skirt were covered with blue taffeta and an opaque white scarf covered her décolleté. The scarf was held together by a silver brooch which was decorated with little blue gemstones. He had never seen her in that dress before, and her sight left a look of admiration on his face. 

          "Good Morning!" she said and smiled. It took a moment for him to realize she had greeted him and he could answer. 

          "Ah Dhia! Good ... good ... morning! You ... look ... wonderful."

 

   (”Seide” by  [tutununu](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fornament-seide-blau-1900168%2F&t=NzlmYzg4YjFhMTlhZGM3MmY5YWZhOWVmZjk0YWJhYjA1YWU5MjYyMyxkUVB3QTB6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168311831445%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-21&m=1) )

 

          He wanted to pull her close to kiss her, but right at that moment a voice came from the upper floor.  


          "Bailiff Fraserrrrr! Take your hands off!"  
  
  
          He froze and stared at balustrade on the first-floor.  
  
  
          "Good morning, Mrs. Jakobi!"  


          Fraser indicated a slight bow. 

          "Good morning, Bailiff Fraser, don't ruin Miss Beauchamp's hair or dress! It took us an hour to make it all so well and it must stay this way until the King arrives! This morning you have to be content by kissing only her hands!" 

          "Yes, Mrs. Jakobi!"  
  
          He smiled, then kissed Claire's hand.  
  
          "All right, Bailiff Fraser, I pray that everything is fine today, and you Claire, you call me if you need help!"  
  
          "Yes, Mrs. Jakobi. Thank you so much! See you later!"

 

          Together they walked towards the front door. When Claire heard the upper door close behind Grete Jakobi, she turned to Jamie, put her hand around his neck, pulled him over and kissed him fervently.  
  
          "Claire!" he whispered as he broke away from her to catch some breath.  
  
          "Grete said _you_ had to settle for a hand kiss only, she did not give _me_ any special instructions." 

          She smiled and her cheeks blushed.  
  
          Jamie shook his head and muttered under his breath:  
  
          "You daughter of Ned Gowan!" 

          Claire smiled again, then she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. It was a moment of complete silence. The one last moment, in which they gave each other strength for a day that should decide more than they could have ever guessed.

 

 

          Although all residents and employees of estate Balfenberg were looking forward to the royal visit with great anticipation, there was an unusual silence in the courtyard and in the manor that day.  
          Claire immediately inspected the work in the kitchen. Contrary to her fears, the work there went on without any problems. The cook from Warenburg and his coworkers had become quickly acquainted with the kitchen that was unknown to them until the day before.

          At seven o'clock they had breakfast together with the Baron, discussing once again the tasks of the day. The Baron had then disappeared into his office. While Fraser had gone to speak with Heinrich Konrad, Claire had once again inspected the rooms that had been prepared for the King and Major von Seydlitz.

          At nine-thirty, Fraser returned to the hall and sat down next to von Trebitsch, who sat there waiting at the table. They chatted quietly as several maids hurried down the hall to get their tasks done. Only a few minutes later they should all be surprised.

          Claire had just come out of the door of the kitchen and was about to call for Anne and Frieda, when she saw the mansion's main door open and a soldier enter. He kept the door open and stepped aside to let another man in. She held her breath, thinking her heart would stop.

          When she saw him, Claire knew immediately that this man could only be the King. The face with the distinctive nose, the tricorne with the plumage, the loop and the pearl, the deep blue cloak and the unusual walking stick - it was all exactly as Jamie had described it to her.

          And Jamie was right in another way: while the King was short in stature, his whole being radiated power and sincerity. He did so in a way that demanded respect but did not arouse fear.

 

  ( _Portrait of Frederick the Great_  by Wilhelm Camphausen [Public domain], [via Wikimedia Commons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AFriedrich_ii_campenhausen.jpg&t=YmEzNWZhMmNiNmI3YWJiNWIyMzVmY2ZiMTQ2MTYyNWM4MmQyOWQ4NixiakZPNXI5Wg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162025220115%2Fchapter-4-help-from-above-part-1&m=1) )

 

          Because she was not yet ready to face the King, she stepped behind the small wall that shielded the kitchen entrance from the rest of the hall. From there she could observe what was happening in the front part of the hall without being noticed. She watched the people in the hall kneel one after another, kissing the hem of the King's cloak. Her heart beat faster than she recognized Jamie among them. Then she saw how von Trebitsch knelt down and kissed the King's hand. This scene, too, seemed familiar to her in a strange way. The same must have happened when Jamie had met the King for the first time.

          One of the soldiers helped the King out of his cloak and then took his tricorn. Claire then heard the voice of Paul von Trebitsch. 

          "Your Majesty, I thank you for the privilege of welcoming you to my house! My Bailiff will take care of the accommodation of the soldiers and the horses. For your Majesty we have prepared refreshments, biscuits and fruits in my study." 

          Claire heard the two men's footsteps fade away, and then Fraser's voice was heard, asking the soldiers to follow him. When the main door had closed behind the soldiers, Claire slumped down on the chair behind the small wall. 

_"So far everything was just preparation, now it's a serious challenge,"_ she thought and was grateful that no one in the hall could hear the loud throb of her heart.  
  


          It took about half an hour for Fraser to accommodate the soldiers and to make sure that the guests' horses were properly looked after. He then returned to the manor, where he hoped to see Claire. But just as he entered the hall, the door of von Trebitsch's study opened and one of the King's officers came out.  
  
          "Ah, Bailiff Fraser, I was just looking for you!"  
  
          "What can I do for you? Is anything wrong with the accommodation of your men, Major von Nollwitz?" 

          "Oh no, that's all fine! Thank you, thank you very much! No, I was looking for you, because the King wants to see you. Please follow me!"  
  
          Hastily Fraser stroked smooth his frock coat and also his hair. Then he followed. When he entered the study, he saw the King and the Baron standing by the window and heard the officer announcing his coming:

  
          "Your Majesty! The Bailiff of Balfenberg, Mr. Fraser." 

          "Thank you, Major von Nollwitz, you are dismissed," said the King, and turned to Fraser, who tried to kneel down. But the King held out his hands and prevented him from doing so: 

          "Please, please, Mr. Fraser, we already had that." 

          Fraser then indicated a bow.  
  
          "Your Majesty …"  
  
          "Mr. Fraser, Mr. von Trebitsch has already told me what great projects you have accomplished together in the past year, and I am glad that you have kept your word and committed yourself to the service of our Kingdom with so much commitment."  
  
          "Thank you, your Majesty, but I just did my duty." 

          "That's what we all should do with all sincerity, Mr. Fraser. Seems to me, that you already have become a Prussian through and through." 

          "He's more a true Prussian then some of the men born here …" the Baron allowed himself to be proudly heard. 

          The King smiled.       
  
          "You also said, you wanted to establish yourself here privately. What about that? Have you found a wife yet?" 

          "Yes, your Majesty," Fraser answered while he could not hide his joy over that answer.         

          "Indeed? How pleasing! Who is she and where is she?" 

          "She's here. Here on the estate." 

          "Have you married her yet?" 

          "No, your Majesty, not yet. But the woman I wish ... to marry ... works at the estate."  
  
          "Good! Please bring her here, I like to meet her!" 

          "As you wish, your Majesty!"


	72. Days of Bliss, Part 22

**A Royal Visit - Part 2: The same sorrow affects Kings and Commoners**

 

         Fraser closed the door of the study behind him and entered the hall. He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. Then he considered how Claire would react to the message that the King wished to see her. He was not sure what this news would do to her. How could he tell her without frightening her? He concentrated and then walked quietly through the hall towards the kitchen. Just before he reached the table, which was prepared by some maidservants for lunch, Claire came down the stairs from the first floor. She carried a pile of tablecloths she had taken from the linen room and smiled as she saw him waiting at the bottom of the stairs. 

         "I have to talk to you," he whispered when she reached him. "Please instruct the maidservants for about half an hour and then come to me, quickly please." 

         She looked at him in surprise, but did what he had asked her to do. 

         "What's so important?" she asked in a whisper as she returned to him. 

         He gently took her hands, then, after taking a deep breath, he said softly: 

         "Please, stay calm. The King wishes to see you." 

         "Me?" she asked in astonishment. 

         "Yes, he wishes to meet the woman I want to marry," he answered not without a certain pride in his voice. "You do not have to be afraid, he can be strict and direct, but I'm convinced, he means well with us." 

         Fraser looked around for the maids who had completely covered the table and were yet to return to the kitchen. When they disappeared behind the small wall to the kitchen entrance, he pulled Claire gently to him, kissed her hands and said:

         "I stay with you, you do not have to worry." 

         "What do I have to pay attention to? Formal curtsy or kneeling down? How ... how do I address him?" she asked tense. 

         "Better, you kneel down. Call him 'Your Majesty'. Oh, and do not be surprised if he says 'my child' to you. He says so to all the young women, at least I remember that from his last visit. It's not ... negative ..." 

         He looked at the door of the study, where two soldiers stood guard, then said:

         "Come on, we have to go!" 

         "Just a moment!" she replied, holding him back. "How do I look? Is everything in order? My dress? My hair?" 

         He turned to her and looked at her with a searching look. Then, gently tucking a free curl of her hair behind her left ear, she smiled: 

         "Perfect!" 

         Claire blushed, but she did not have much time to think. He took her hand and together they headed for the door of the study. Once there, Fraser took another deep breath, looked at Claire and then nodded to one of the guards. The soldier stepped forward, knocked and then opened the door. 

         "Your Majesty! The Bailiff of Balfenberg, Mr. Fraser."

 

(”Studierzimmer” by [stux](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fstudierzimmer-haus-georgianisch-425634%2F&t=Y2NiNzc2ZjAzNzJlOTIwN2M1ZmM0ODE0OGY4YmY5NDMzMmRmN2FmOCwwNnBweHJoRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168421557595%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-22&m=1))

  

         When they entered, the King and Paul von Trebitsch were still standing in front of the windows. His grip on her hand, which felt cold and almost lifeless, tightened for a moment. Then Claire felt him release her hand, gently placing his arm on her shoulder and guiding her slowly to the centre of the room. She saw the two men coming to her. Everything else in the room seemed to blur until she heard Jamie's voice and everything became clear again. 

         "Your Majesty, allow me to introduce Ms. Claire Beauchamp." 

         She wanted to kneel, but at that moment the King had already caught her hands. 

         "Please, please, my child, I am glad to meet you!" 

         Claire indicated a bow. 

         "Thank you, my King!" 

         The King took his walking stick, which he had clamped in his left armpit in order to greet her, and leaned on it. His eyes never left her. Jamie, almost physically aware of Claire's discomposure, took her hand again. 

         "So you're the young lady to whom I owe it that Mr. Fraser wants to settle down here permanently." 

         Claire took all her courage and answered: 

         "Thank you, your Majesty, but the thanks are completely due to you. Mr. Fraser told me that it was your book that inspired him to come to Prussia. So, without your book, I suppose, we would never have met." 

         The King smiled mischievously. 

         "Let's put it this way, Ms. Beauchamp: We work together well! My book brought him here, but your love will keep him here." 

         She blushed. 

         "I will do my best, your Majesty." 

         "Now tell me, when you will marry?" the King asked, his voice reflecting the joyful anticipation that was evident on his face. 

         How gladly Claire would have told him a date in the near future and, together with Jamie at her side, gladly accepted the congratulations of the King. But his question did not cause any joy in her. Exactly the opposite. It was as if someone had hit her in the stomach. Frightened and avoiding the King's gaze, she looked to the side. But she knew only too well that she could not hide her reaction. Her glass face would betray her. And indeed, when she turned her face back to the King, she realized that he had already noticed her discomfort. 

         "My child, what worries you?" 

         Claire could not help it. Soft sobs emerged from her throat. 

         "Your Majesty ...," she began, but Jamie interrupted her: 

         "Claire, please ..." 

         "No, Jamie, His Majesty must know the truth." 

         "Speak, my child," the King encouraged her, and then she felt his reassuring hand resting lightly on her arm. She pulled a handkerchief out of her coat pocket and dried her tears. Then she said in a placid voice: 

         "Your Majesty, my father ... my father refuses ... his permission to our marriage covenant." 

         "Well," said the King thoughtfully, "who is your father, Ms. Beauchamp?" 

         "My father is Henry Beauchamp, the headmasters of the school in Orndorf." 

         "I see. The town with the large Huguenot Community, right?" 

         "Yes, your Majesty." 

         "Then your father is a follower of Calvin's doctrine, I suppose?" 

         "Yes, your Majesty." 

         "And he refuses consent to your marriage because ..." 

         "... Mr. Fraser, who comes from the Scottish Highlands, is a 'papist', as Mr. Beauchamp used to say," Paul von Trebitsch finished the King's train of thought. His Majesty turned around, took a few steps away, and softly uttered some angry words that none of the three understood. Several times he vigorously pushed his walking stick on the ground. They looked at each other in astonishment, then looked at Paul von Trebitsch. But he just stood there quietly and smiled back, as if to say: 'No reason to worry!' After a moment of silence, the King turned back to them. 

         "Is not it enough that they had to torment me that way?" he asked in a low voice. "Do all my subjects have to suffer in this way? Is not it enough that I made that sacrifice?" 

         Seeing the questioning looks on Claire's and Jamie's faces, he walked slowly toward them. 

         "I wish that what I am telling you now does not leave this room. Do you promise me that?" 

         Fraser was the first to answer: 

         "Your Majesty, you have my word!" 

         He had his arm around Claire and pulled her close. Then she nodded too. 

         "Of course, your Majesty." 

         The King took a deep breath.

 

 

(”Queen Elisabeth Christine of Prussia” by Antoine Pesne [Public domain],  
via Wikimedia Commons)

 

         "When I was still crown prince, I was forced to marry a woman. It was against my will. I did not know her, she did not know me. She did not love me, I did not love her, first. We had to marry because some European powers wanted it that way. Even my father had hardly any say in this matter: Prussia was a young and weak kingdom, and again and again the ambassadors of certain states requested an audience with my father ... England and Austria put pressure on him. In the end Austria retained the upper hand and decided with whom I had to share my table, my bed and my life. I obeyed my father's wish and married her. It's not that I did not love her at all and I really do not know why we never had children. We had a good life as long as we lived at the palace in Rheinsberg, but at some point ... after my accession to the throne ... it did not work anymore, she had no interest ... no understanding ... for the things that ... are dear to my heart. I vowed to her and I would never break my vows, but I could not live with her any longer. She moved into a palace that I gave her as a gift and ... I ... I built Sanssouci … for me. She fulfils her duties for our kingdom with great loyalty and commitment, the same as I do. Only that we do it ... in separate places." 

         The King was silent for a moment. Then he continued with a serious face: 

         "Many people do not understand this. Some people have circulated the worst, most disgusting stories about me and my wife, and in that they are even supported by people belonging to ... nations hostile to us ... I have accepted my fate. Perhaps it is the sacrifice I have to bring because I am a King, but to watch my subjects suffer a similar fate is unbearable!" 

         He stepped toward them and put his hands on their arms. Then he looked at Claire: 

         "My child, I can not order your father to give his consent to this marriage, he has the law on his side and in Prussia even the King must respect the law. We do not live in Russia, where the Czar executes anyone whose face displeases him." 

         Then he looked up at Fraser. 

         "And right now I can not change the law. Imagine what would happen if I change a law that has granted the fathers this right for centuries. We would have a nationwide uprising on the day the new law would be promulgated. Our enemies would take this opportunity to weaken us even more. No, what Prussia needs now is unity and solidarity. A new war is dawning on the horizon and this war will decide the well or woe of Prussia." 

         After a short break, he looked at them both. 

         "But that does not mean you have to give up your hope, on the contrary, keep your confidence and keep your love for each other, we ..." - he glanced over to Paul von Trebitsch with a conspiratorial smile - :  

         "... will find another way to convince Ms. Beauchamp's father. Right, Mr. von Trebitsch?" 

         "If Your Majesty endorses this bond and wishes  ..." the Baron answered. 

         "It is the King’s wish." 

         "Then, Your Majesty, we will certainly find a way." 

         The Baron's face showed a broad smile. 

         Fraser had followed the short conversation between the two men with astonishment, wondering for what the King had just given permission to the Baron. But then the King turned back to them. 

         "I can not tell you how long it will take, but we will do what we can." 

         From the right corner of his eye, Fraser saw how much Claire was touched by what they had just experienced. He himself did not understand all of what had happened in the last few minutes, and he was burning to speak to Paul von Trebitsch in private. At the same time, however, he also felt a sense of great gratitude towards the man standing before him. And this feeling was now seeking a way out of his heart with all its might. He tried to kneel again. 

         "We are deeply grateful, Your Majesty ..." 

         But again he was prevented from doing so. 

         "Mr. Fraser, you are not yet married, but if your wish comes true, then I expect you to write and inform me." 

         "Of course, your Majesty." 

         "And for you, my child, I hope I do not have to wait too long for this letter," the King said to Claire. 

         She indicated a bow. 

         "And I hope," said von Trebitsch with a bright smile, "that we do not have to wait too long for our lunch, it's nearly twelve o'clock."

 

 


	73. Days of Bliss, Part 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baron von Balfenberg and the King of Prussia make a bargain. James Fraser and Major von Seydlitz get to know each other. The Major has a surprise for Fraser, but he, too, knows how to surprise someone.

**A Royal Visit - Part 3: Surprised by a Major, Surprise for a Major**

 

          When the door closed behind Claire and Jamie, the King again turned to the Baron: 

          "Please try to convince him with words first, with arguments, my dear von Trebitsch. I’m sure you can do that." 

          "Your Majesty, I … I do not believe that this man will be very accessible to my words, but I promise you, I’ll try."

 

(”Bibliothek” by  [Free-Photos](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fb%25C3%25BCcherregal-alte-bibliothek-1082309%2F&t=OTVkMDYwZDQ3NzNlNDg3ZWM1YTczMjA1ZTI0NDExM2YxMjQ0YTczZiw0bWk0VVBQNw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168542408110%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-23&m=1) )

 

         Meanwhile, a 'conversation' of a very different kind took place behind the door of the library. Immediately after they left the study, Fraser had seized Claire's hand and, unimpressed by any objections she had raised, pulled her into the library. 

         "Are you angry with me?" she asked, her voice betraying a little uncertainty. 

         "Angry? With you? Why?" 

         His astonishment was real, she could see that. 

         "Well, because I told the King what hinders our marriage plans? I got the impression you did not want that. I’m sorry if …" 

         "Oh no, Claire, I … I did not want to forbid you to speak, I was just worried that … maybe it would be too much to  … I … I was worried about you, but I should have remembered that you’ve handled much more difficult tasks, I’m sorry." 

         She smiled and her right hand slid behind his head pulling him towards her. As his mouth closed around hers, all tension left her. Slowly their lips parted, but his eyes did not leave hers. He brushed one of her rebellious curls behind her right ear and whispered: 

         "You did well! So well … I’m very proud of you," he ensured her and with great enthusiasm he went on:  "Did you hear it? Did you hear what the King said? He, he himself, he endorses our marriage!" 

         He did not wait for her answer, but kissed her softly. When they parted again, she replied: 

         "But Jamie, you heard what the King said, he can not force my father nor can he change the law." 

         "Yes, I heard that, but you also noticed that he and the Baron are still planning something, right? I wish I could ask Paul what exactly that is, but I can not do that until the King has left us." 

         He gently pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest. 

         "For the first time, there is a real hope for us, Claire! Surely, your father can not resist the King’s wish!" 

         Claire looked at him. Her face reflected her mixed feelings. She wanted to say something, but then let it go. She wanted so much that Jamie was right and hated nothing more than to destroy his hope. But she knew her father better. She knew he would only harden under external pressure. All she could do was pray that what the King and the Baron had discussed would not worsen the situation. But right now she could not burden herself with such thoughts. It was already near noon and she had to take care of the lunch. So she kissed him a last time. 

         "I have to go." 

         "I know. I don’t think we can meet tonight, but I try to see you tomorrow morning." 

         She nodded, then she left.

 

(”Gedeck” by [TerriC](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fgedeck-abendessen-2110245%2F&t=ZTBmYjY3MDRhYTI2MzkyYWM4M2NkN2M1ZGY0YTY2NjA0MmE2ZjVkYiw0bWk0VVBQNw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168542408110%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-23&m=1))  


         The lunch went smoothly and Claire was very relieved. The cook from Warenburg was a true master of his trade. Together with his assistants, he has prepared a menu of clear broth, roasted wild boar with dumplings and cabbage. For dessert baked apples with caramel sauce were served. 

         After lunch, the King, the Baron, and Fraser went on a tour of the estate. The men inspected the new wall that secured the estate’s garden and talked about the new cellars they had built, being better prepared for a possible war. At the end of their tour, they visited the new horse stables and spoke about the horse breeding. The King was very sympathetic to everything he was shown. But after seeing the new horse stables, his face even reflected some pleasure. 

         "Gentlemen, it is very encouraging to look at the progress that your work is making here. Major von Seydlitz will also be pleased with your horse breeding. He should arrive soon. Mr. Fraser, please show him the estate and inform him about the development of your horse breeding, after you have accommodated him." 

         "As you wish, your Majesty!" 

         "Don't be surprised, Mr. Fraser. Major von Seydlitz is a genius of a soldier. But … sometimes he has no head, and then he must always have a horse or a skirt. One day, one or the other will cost him his neck. [1] So I trust you to … handle him well."        

          "I will do my best, your Majesty!"        

          During the conversation, the men had slowly approached the stable gate that led into the court. Before they reached it, the Baron paused, turned once more to the horses and said in the King’s direction: 

          "Your Majesty, would you be so kind as to grant me a little favor?" 

         "What do you wish, my dear von Trebitsch?" 

         "As you said, you like our horses." 

         "Yes, very much. They are healthy and strong and well looked after." 

         "Then, my King, please allow me to give twenty of these good horses as a present to our country. I suppose the royal horse stable in Potsdam can make good use of them."        

          Fraser was shocked to hear the Baron’s words. Twenty horses! That was at least the sum of more than six hundred silver coins. But much more expensive was the work they had invested in these horses. What in the world had taken possession of von Trebitsch! It was difficult for him to restrain his anger. 

         The King, on the other hand, smiled. 

         "My dear von Trebitsch, how could I not allow you to do such a service to our beloved kingdom? But you also know that Prussia is never ungrateful to her servants. What can our country do for you?"   

          "It is a great pleasure, your Majesty, that we can serve our country in this way. I do not ask anything for me. But I would like to make a request for my Bailiff. As your Majesty knows, there is this ordinance of 1737, which says that the engaged of different confessions, especially Huguenots and Catholics, must ask for a royal dispensation before they are allowed to marry. [2] Since Your Majesty has spoken so positively this morning about the future of Ms. Beauchamp and Mr. Fraser, I request your royal dispensation for Mr. Fraser as it is needed for the catholic part." 

         Again the King smiled. Then he tapped von Trebitsch’s shoulder lightly and said:       

          "Of course, your Bailiff should be given this dispensation, and I’ll have the document sent to you immediately when I’m back in Potsdam."        

          Fraser wondered if he had just witnessed a sales negotiation. Had von Trebitsch really bought him the King’s allowance to marry? And if so, how in the world would he repay that sum? But before he could think about it, he saw a man on a black horse riding into the court.       

          _"That had to be Major von Seydlitz," Fraser thought._        

          And indeed, after the rider had dismounted and tied his horse to the parapet of the stairs, he came quickly across the court and saluted before the King.        

          "Good to see you, Major von Seydlitz!"        

          "Your Majesty!"        

          "This, Major von Seydlitz, is the Free Lord von Trebitsch, the Baron of Balfenberg." 

         The Major indicated a bow. 

         "Your High Well Born!" 

         "Major von Seydlitz, welcome to estate Balfenberg!" von Trebitsch answered. 

         "And this, Major von Seydlitz, is Mr. Fraser, the Bailiff of Balfenberg!" 

         Again, von Seydlitz indicated a bow. 

         "Mr. Fraser!" 

          "Mr. von Seydlitz!" 

         Fraser also indicated a bow. 

         "The Baron and I will leave you alone now. Mr. Fraser will accommodate you. He will also show you the estate and give you all the details about the horse breeding. You know what to do." 

         "As you wish your Majesty,” von Seydlitz answered and bowed again. 

         The King and the Baron went on towards the garden. 

         Fraser called one of the stable boys and told him to take care of the Major's horse. Then he asked von Seydlitz to follow him. 

         While the new guest moved into his room, Fraser ordered a plate of sandwiches and beer for them in the hall. He liked to talk to Claire, but she was nowhere to be seen.

  
  
** (“Windmühlen” by  [EvgeniT](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fwindm%25C3%25BChlen-windm%25C3%25BChle-alte-windm%25C3%25BChle-2630391%2F&t=NzI0YjU0ODhmNGZlZWY4N2ZmZDNkODVhZDljMWRhZDBjY2UyNzhkNiw0bWk0VVBQNw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168542408110%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-23&m=1) ) **

 

         After the men had enjoyed the sandwiches and the beer, Fraser asked von Seydlitz what he wanted to see first: the stables and the horses or the records of the horse-breeding. To his surprise von Seydlitz replied: 

         "That can wait! I would like to go for a ride with you first. Is there a windmill in this area?" 

         "Yes, there’s a windmill a few miles away." 

         "Then let’s go there, Mr. Fraser!" 

         Shortly thereafter, the horses were saddled and Fraser and von Seydlitz left the estate in the direction of Orndorf. Halfway up the hill was an old mill. The Major was a very good rider; Fraser had already recognized that after a short time. It seemed as if von Seydlitz merged with his horse into a single unit. For him, the animal was not a means to an end, but a partner. Fraser noted with pleasure how the horse reacted to the Major’s smallest orders.

         When they arrived on the hill, the windmill appeared directly in front of them, a few thousand feet away. On von Seydlitz’s face a wide smile became visible. He watched the movements of the mill and then whispered something to the horse. Then he spurred his horse on and rode head-on to the rotating windmill wings. Fraser sat on his horse frozen. _"This man is crazy", he thought._ But at the same moment von Seydlitz rode directly through the small space between two moving windmill wings. Fraser breathed. But then he saw the Major turn his horse on the other side of the windmill and start riding again. Fraser closed his eyes. Moments later he heard von Seydlitz’s galloping horse close and opened his eyes. [3] 

         "Oh, your head is still there! I thought I would have to search for it." 

         Von Seydlitz smiled brightly. 

         "Do not worry, Mr. Fraser! Sometimes, but only sometimes, I lose my hat. My head remains always on my shoulders." 

         An hour later, the men had returned to the estate. And another two hours later, immersed in an intense conversation, they returned to the hall. In the meantime, they had visited the stables, inspected horses, talked to stable boys, and reviewed the breeding books for results. When they came to the hall, there were already a number of officers and soldiers. Beside them many of the maidservants and the cook’s assistants were busy preparing everything for dinner. In the middle of the busy crowd, they saw Claire supervising each task. When she saw that everything was prepared, she disappeared back into the kitchen. 

         "Mr. Fraser, Mr. Fraser!” von Seydlitz whispered as he pulled on the sleeve of Fraser’s frock coat. 

         "What is it, Mr. von Seydlitz?" 

         "Do you know that beautiful young Lady in the blue dress who just left?" 

         "Sure. She’s working on the estate. Shall I introduce you to her?" 

         "You would do that for me? _Before the night?_ " von Seydlitz asked enthusiastically. 

         "Sure! Just follow me!” he answered smiling. 

         Fraser took one of the night lamps and a few minutes later, he had led the Major along the house and through the garden to the back door of the kitchen. There they met a maidservant, to whom Fraser gave the order to call the housekeeper _'because the Bailiff had to speak to her'_. The maidservant left and only moments later, Claire appeared and von Seydlitz’s face began to shine. 

          "Ah, thank you for coming," Fraser said smiling, "I like to introduce Major Friedrich-Wilhelm von Seydlitz to you." 

          Von Seydlitz indicated a bow. 

          "And this, Mr. von Seydlitz, is Ms. Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp, _**my future wife.**_ " 

          Fraser spoke calmly but with great emphasis. The Major’s face froze for a moment. Bud he recovered the next, bowed down, indicated a hand kiss and said:    

          "Your future husband must be a very happy man, Ms. Beauchamp."         

          "Indeed he is!" Fraser was heard as he laid his arm around Claire’s waist.       

          "It’s a pleasure to meet such a deserved and admired war hero like you, Mr. von Seydlitz! Are you not …" 

          "No, Ms. Beauchamp. The wars and the service for his Majesty have not granted me time to marry and start a family yet." 

          "But as an officer, you are engaged to one of Europe’s most noble Ladies," she replied. 

          "Yes, that’s right, Ms. Beauchamp. And I can ensure you that I love Lady Prussia with all of my heart, serve her with all of my strength and will fight for her freedom until the last drop of my blood. But besides all the graces Lady Prussia has bestowed on my, she is much too great to live in my house at the day or give me comfort in cold nights," von Seydlitz said. 

          "One day, at the right moment, you will find one of Lady Prussia’s daughters, who will fill your heart with love and comfort. Until then, my dear Mr. von Seydlitz, you are always welcome here as a good friend of my future husband." 

          "Thank you, Ms. Beauchamp!" 

          At that moment the cook from Warenburg looked out of the kitchen door: 

          "Ms. Beauchamp, the dinner is ready and the guests are there, we have to serve!" 

          "I'm coming," Clair answered. Turning to the men, she said, "Gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me now." 

          Both men indicated a bow, then returned on the way they had come. As they walked through the garden von Seydlitz asked: 

          "Why didn’t you tell me, that she is your future wife?" 

          "Oh, I also like to surprise people from time to time." 

          "It was a perfect surprise! When will you marry her?" 

          "I do not know yet. And I ask you to keep silent about this whole matter. Her father does not know anything about our … he is against our bond."

        Then they entered the hall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] This is a quote from a statement by Frederick II about his future equestrian general, as biographers of Friedrich Wilhelm von Seydlitz repeatedly mention it, see http://www.se-i-ydlitz.de/geschichte/der-reitergeneral/seydlitz-episoden/
> 
> [2] Since 1737 there was a royal decree in Prussia, after which Catholics had to seek a royal dispensation before a marriage. In this way, the influence of Catholicism in the country was to be contained. The reason for this was the fact that the European powers, which were hostile to Prussia, were mostly Catholic empires (France and especially Austria). The loyalty of the Catholics to the kingdom was doubted. It was feared that in the case of a war they would be on the side of the Catholic rulers and thus form a 'fifth column' within the borders of Prussia.
> 
> [3] Major von Seydlitz was known for numerous dangerous equestrian manoeuvres. His biographers mention that his windmill rides have been confirmed by eyewitnesses.


	74. Days of Bliss, Part 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter starts a conversation between Major Friedrich Wilhelm von Seydlitz and James Fraser, which will have long-term effects.  
> *****  
> Short notes to my readers: To some of you the next three chapters may seem a bit boring as they do not pay much attention to the relationship of Jamie & Claire. (Parts of these chapters were inspired by S02 E10 “Prestonpans” because some lessons of the history of the last failed Scottish Rising fit very well with the development the Prussian army underwent in the time since 1748. Ever since I heard Jamie speak of the need for a cavalry in S02E10, I have often wondered what could have happened if there had been an alliance between the Scots and Prussia, especially with an instructor like Friedrich Wilhelm von Seydlitz. That there were - at least ecclesiastical relations - to Prussia, is mentioned in connection with the “Black Church”-Dialogue between Claire & Jamie in S01E3.) However, these chapters provide an important background for some other parts of the story. So hold on ;)

**A Royal Visit - Part 4: Brothers in (different) arms - Conversation**

 

****

**(”Pferde” by[Werner77](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fpferde-koppel-wiese-674472%2F&t=NTM5YTYwOGZhYTA0MGM4MGQzMzZjYmM5MTE4Y2QxN2Y4YWI2ODRiMyxXajY5Z0JjeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168617758245%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-24&m=1) )**

 

         After dinner, the hall had emptied. The King and Paul von Trebitsch had withdrawn for private talks into the King's room. Two soldiers had taken up their duty as guard in front of the house and two other soldiers in front of the King’s room. The remaining soldiers, like the kitchen staff, had gone to their quarters. Only Friedrich Wilhelm von Seydlitz was still sitting in the hall, waiting for James Fraser to return from his evening inspection tour. At eight o'clock the door of the manor finally opened and Fraser entered. 

         "Ah, here you are, Mr. Fraser! You did not forget that I still have to talk to you?"      

          "No, Mr. von Seydlitz. Come, let’s go to the library, there we can talk without someone interrupting us." 

         Friedrich Wilhelm von Seydlitz reached for his wine glass and wanted to follow Fraser. 

         "Simply leave the glass. I have ordered wine and fresh glasses for us and all that already waits in the library." 

         He opened the door and let von Seydlitz enter. The fireplace was burning and the room was illuminated by several candlesticks. At the headboard of the large table in the middle of the room someone had placed a silver tablet with unused glasses and some bottles of wine, rum and brandy. Also a bowl of fruit and a second bowl of pastries were found there. 

         "Oh, that looks very inviting," von Seydlitz remarked audibly pleased. 

         "Ms. Beauchamp was so kind …" Fraser replied with a smile, then pointed to the first chair on the long side of the table. The Major sat down and Fraser sat down at the headboard. 

         "Mr. Fraser," von Seydlitz began the conversation, "I want to be completely honest with you." 

         "Does that mean you have not been honest with me yet?" Fraser asked with a smile. 

         "Sure! But now I have to talk to you about something that may seem like a fabula phantastica to you." 

         He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. 

         "You can imagine that there is a reason for my visit at Balfenberg and my conversation with you. And you can also imagine that this reason is not only to look at your success with the horse breeding." 

         Fraser looked at his counterpart in a friendly and interested manner, but said nothing, so von Seydlitz continued: 

         "Tomorrow morning, before breakfast, I'll have to report to the King. He's expecting my assessment about you. He wants to know what I think of you." 

         Again von Seydlitz paused and observed the Bailiff. However, Fraser was hidden behind the mask that was his own and showed no reaction. 

         "You, I, we all know that there will be another war in the foreseeable future. As long as the Witch of Vienna [1] reigns, our freedom is threatened. We must be prepared for that … and … we are prepared for it. We will defend ourselves … A defensive fortification, Mr. Fraser, needs walls, palisades, ramparts, ditches, gates and bridges, but also defensive towers … In the defense of Prussia our King has allotted to you the position of a defense tower. But you will understand that his Majesty also wants to make sure that this tower is not occupied by the wrong man." 

         For the first time throughout the conversation, Fraser's face showed a slight movement. 

         "Does that surprise you?" 

         "It amazes me that after the few hours we’ve spent together, you think you can assess me." 

         Now Seydlitz smiled. 

         "You must know, Mr. Fraser, my superiors, my enemies and my friends, claim that I have what is called the 'coup d'oeil'. [2] That’s the ability to assess - at a glance - the possibilities of a location, a military situation or … of a person." 

         "And you really think you can trust me after such a short time." 

         Again von Seydlitz smiled. 

         "You trusted me after a much shorter time." 

         Fraser did not ask the question, but von Seydlitz knew it just by looking at him. 

         "When you made it clear to me in your inimitable friendly way that I should not come to close too your future wife … You told me that your future father-in-law is against your relationship. What would prevent me from divulging your secret?" 

         Fraser’s questioning gaze turned to bewilderment. 

         "Don't worry, I'm not going to do any such thing! It’s completely out of the way for me to harm you. On the contrary, this little episode has clearly shown that we can trust you." 

         Still, Fraser did not say a word. 

         "A man who defends the woman he loves with such vehemence, will he not defend the kingdom that gives him and his wife the opportunity to live in peace and freedom?" 

         This question elicited Fraser a broad grin and von Seydlitz smiled too. 

         "Well, and your English file does not look bad too." 

         "My English file?" 

         Friedrich Wilhelm von Seydlitz looked into two astonished blue eyes and thought: _"In this surprise, I succeeded."_

         "My English file?" Fraser asked again. 

         "We'll talk about that later," the Major replied. "First, let me explain what we're talking about: We must, as I said, be prepared for another war. The Witch of Vienna will not rest until her troops have reconquered Silesia." 

         "Explain to me why Silesia is so important to Prussia," Fraser demanded, "Is it about raw materials, land ownership?" 

         "I'll be happy to explain the context, but let’s come back to that later, let me just say what it’s all about: freedom, your and my freedom, that’s what it’s about and nothing else."

 

 (”Wein” by  [Gadini](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fromantische-romantisches-abendessen-744760%2F&t=NDgwOWU2ODJmMWY4OGQ0NjNjMmFlZWIyMzk5MDc2OTFiNzUyMGRjNyxXajY5Z0JjeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168617758245%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-24&m=1) )

 

         "Wine?" 

         "Gladly." 

         Fraser filled two glasses and pointed with one hand to the bowls of fruit and pastries. 

         "Thank you." 

         Friedrich von Seydlitz reached for his glass and sipped. 

         "Oh good!"

         "Goldriesling from Saxony, from the estate Hoflößnitz [3], but please continue, what do I have to do with this whole thing?" 

         The Major had his glass turned down and stood up. With his arms crossed behind his back, he slowly walked up and down the long side of the table. 

         "You may know that Prussia has the fastest and most efficient infantry in Europe." 

         Fraser nodded. 

         "I have heard of that." 

         "I’ve seen it, I’ve fought in the first and second Silesian war, and Prussia’s infantry is good, very good indeed. We also have a cavalry …" 

         Von Seydlitz took a deep breath, then went on: 

         "Our cavalry is not … bad … but it’s not good enough, the fighting style is outdated, most of the potential is completely lost." 

         He reached the head of the table and sipped from his wineglass again. Still holding the glass in his hand, he looked at Fraser and then directly into his eyes. He spoke calmly, but with a strength and conviction that seemed to chisel every word deep into the walls of the room: 

         "I, Mr. Fraser, will give this country the fastest and the most powerful cavalry it has ever had, a cavalry that, if you see it, will only permit comparison with the biblical plague of locusts. I will give my country a cavalry, whose hooves not only shake the ground, but also the hearts of our enemies. I have introduced new training methods in my squadron in Trebnitz. We have capable soldiers. With the new training methods, we can greatly increase the effectiveness of our cavalry." 

          He leaned on the table with both hands, still looking into the eyes of his interlocutor: 

         "The King has already agreed to my plans. I have three years. At the autumn maneuver in three years, the King awaits results. Then the new cavalry must be ready for operation. But we need horses, a large number of horses. We can, of course, buy horses abroad. But it is expensive and, above all, it causes a stir. Besides this, we not only need a lot of horses, we also need horses that are suitable for our purposes and we breed such horses, the sturdy warm-blood Trakehner, on our stud farm in Trakenhen [4] in East Prussia, but the number is not enough. We currently have enough horses to train our men. But in case of war we need more horses. And the sooner we get those horses, the more time we have to train them." 

         "Then I suppose we should expand the horse breeding here? I heard that the King and Mr. von Trebitsch were talking about buying land from Baron von Mallon." 

         "Yes, of course it would be good if you were to expand the breed here, but the matter of the land of the Baron of Mallon … that will not come up so soon. As long as he lives, he will not sell. In addition, Mr. Fraser, I, we, are planning something different." 

         When Fraser did not comment, von Seydlitz put his glass down and continued: 

         "If we were to build up a new big breed anywhere in Prussia, it would instantly put our enemies on alert. Berlin and Potsdam and all around - there are swarms of spies - French, Austrian, English and Russian diplomats we can not drive out of the land. And they buy Prussian citizens who have no brains, dishonorable fellows who can be bought with just a handful of coins! No, Mr. Fraser, we are following a different plan! We are setting up small breeding stations all over the kingdom. Small stations, not noticeable. Why should a Baron not have a little horse breeding?"

         Von Seydlitz smiled and went on: 

         "The King travels through the kingdom from estate to estate. I follow him at some distance and at different ways. No one should not see us together. The King, it is believed, is on one of his usual travels through the country. You know they call him the "King everywhere”. The people think that I’m in Potsdam because of the annual autumn maneuver. But everywhere we go, we try to win the landowners for this cause and … so far we have been successful. We will visit a number of other estates until the fall maneuver begins. I assume that most of the men agree with our plan." 

         Von Seydlitz was about to reach for his glass, but when he saw Fraser’s questioning look, he let go of it. 

         "Tomorrow morning, Mr. Fraser, I will have to report to the King. I will tell his Majesty that I think you are able and that I trust you, and then the King will call you and explain our plan to you. Finally, he will ask you if you are ready to take on the duties of an inspector of these small breeding stations. We do not want the landlords to breed without supervision. Somebody has to inspect these stations and act as contact. The King will offer you this task for this region."

 

         Fraser’s eyes widened. He looked at the table in surprise, but also in consternation. Then he reached for his wineglass and took a long sip. His counterpart watched him. After Fraser had deeply breathed in, he said: 

         "An offer that I can not refuse …" 

         "What do you mean …?" 

         "Oh, I thought that one day I would have to pay a price for getting this citizenship with special rights." 

         "Nonsense! Of course you can refuse the King’s offer and of course nothing will happen to you. We are not in France or Russia! The King will be disappointed, but he will not deprive you of your citizenship! How can you even think of such a thing? In this country it is not punishable to disagree with the King. If you insult him, you will get in trouble, but not if …" 

         "Will the King not consider it an insult if I reject his offer?" 

         "And deport you to England or even let you hang? Fraser, how do you come up with such nonsense? The King makes you an offer to enter his service besides your profession here. It is an honor, but you can reject it. If you do your job well, then the King will be grateful and more doors will open for you. But if you refuse, you probably will not get a second chance." 

         "What exactly would be my task?"

 

  
  
(“Obst” by  [dalphoto](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fobst-obstteller-trauben-2151103%2F&t=OTNiM2RiYzcyYWZjZDVjYWNiZmI1YzNmNTA2NjBjMGIwOWZhNGU3NSxXajY5Z0JjeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168617758245%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-24&m=1) )

 

         "We will assign to you a number of breeding stations in this region, over which you will have supervision. The Baron von Warenburg has already agreed to expand his horse breeding, which is particularly important to us because Warenburg is not only a central trading center in this area, but also the place for the largest bi-annual horse market in the whole region. The Baron von Auberg, whose estate lies east of Warenburg, has given us his pledge. We spoke also with the Baron of Talkow. His estate is in the triangle between Auberg and Warenburg. He also takes part. With Balfenberg there would be four breeding stations. And tomorrow the young Mr. Moderegger will pay his respects to the King. Since he owns a large farm, the King will ask him, if he will expand it with a horse breeding." 

         Major von Seydlitz reached for his glass and drank it empty. 

         "More wine?" 

         "Gladly." 

         He held out the glass to Fraser and said: 

         "When we have finished our visit here, we will visit the Baron of Mallon. I think he too will not refuse the King’s request. And then there are the estates of the Barons of Bieky and Heidau on our itinerary. In total, there are eight estates that would belong to your region, you would have to visit them once a month to see the horses, except, of course, during the winter months and harvest time. You report directly to me at Trebnitz. A courier will pick up your report once a month and, if necessary, will deliver messages to you, and I will report directly to the King. If you accept the task, the King will award you with the title of a Prussian Stable Master and pay Mr. von Trebitsch a compensation for you services." 

         "So I'll be your subordinate then?" 

         "No, the inspectors we'll install in the other regions will be my subordinates, and of course I'll need reports from you to get an overview, but no, you have a free hand in all that you do, Mr. Fraser." 

         "May I ask how it is that you grant me such a role?" 

         "As I said, Mr. Fraser: I have read your English file." 

         Fraser was silent. 

         "We too, Mr. Fraser, have our people 'on the spot’, if you understand what that means," von Seydlitz said with a smile while taking some of the biscuits. 

         "Spies, I suppose?" 

         "Yes, of course," replied von Seydlitz, laughing softly. 

         "There are family ties between Prussia and England, and as you may know, the mother of our King is the sister of King George I. But surely you know the saying: 'You can’t choose your family, you have to take it as it is. Only friends you choose yourself.’ There are family ties, but no love among these relatives. Did you know that the British fought us in the first and second Silesian war? Tell me, Mr. Fraser: Who needs such kinship?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Maria Theresia of Austria; see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Theresa  
> [2] See https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coup_d%27%C5%93il  
> [3] A famous winery in Saxony, founded in 1401  
> [4] See https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hauptgest%C3%BCt_Trakehnen


	75. Days of Bliss, Part 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friendly conversation between Friedrich Wilhelm von Seydlitz and James Fraser escalates as things from Jamie's past come up. Will the two men be able to heal the resulting fracture?

**A Royal Visit - Part 5: Brothers in (different) arms - Confrontation**

 

  
  
(”Schreiben” by  [nile](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fpapier-blatt-schrift-alt-antik-623167%2F&t=NDRmZTQwOTM2NGZjMzYzZWQ2M2FkNTRmOGRlYzRjNWI5NTI5ZTJjZSxmdzRLbFFqcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168667721895%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-25&m=1) ) 

 

         After another grip into the pastry bowl and a subsequent sip of his wine glass, von Seydlitz continued: 

         "Before we entrust you with anything about the defense of our country, we naturally made inquiries, collected as much information as possible about you. And believe me, there are ways to do that, whether in London or Edinburgh, we find a way. In both cities one can find people _who are not averse to a ‘mild gift’_." 

         The Major made his last statement with a big grin. 

         "There are three charges in your file: First of all you seem to be a great animal lover. In your youth you obviously had great compassion for 'stray' cattle, which you found along the way. You always had to take the animals with you." 

         Fraser, who had just drunk from his glass, choked and coughed. 

         "Apologies! That was not my intention. But seriously: The English call it cattle-theft, but we know that it is more a kind of sport in your home country. So let’s forget that. Second, there was the charge of murder. You escaped from the prison where the English had put you because of the stolen cattle. To escape, they said, you have murdered a guard. That is a very serious charge. But your file notes that this charge has been dropped in the meantime. The reason given is that the captain named …." 

         "Please, never mention that name in my presence!" 

         Fraser had jumped up. His harsh tone and angry face surprised the Major. 

         "All right," von Seydlitz went on after an awkward moment of silence, "the file states that … the man who accused you proved to be a lying witness, accused of numerous crimes that could not be prosecuted simply because they were covered by the … uhm an English nobleman and because both men died in the meantime. If the English prosecutor no longer accuses you of this deed, then it has no significance for us either. And then there is the charge of your involvement in the Jacobite Rising. The King told me that he talked to you about this at his last visit and that he understands your motives." 

         "Yes, he did. And what do you think about me?" 

          Leaning back on his seat, Friedrich Wilhelm von Seydlitz stared silently at Fraser for a moment. Then, slowly, he leaned forward again and turned to him with calm but strong words: 

         "I, Mr. Fraser? I'm not a judge, I’m an officer. And I respect every nation and every man who stands up against his oppressors and fights for his freedom, even if there is no victory in the end, _Captain Fraser_. And _that’s_ the reason, why you do not become my subordinate."

 

  
  
****  (” _After Culloden - Rebel Hunting_ , an oil panting by  [John Seymour Lucas](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FJohn_Seymour_Lucas&t=NmViN2FlNWY4OTZkMTk0YWY1OGE3MDdiY2Y5YmY2ZjVkY2JkNzNkZixmdzRLbFFqcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168667721895%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-25&m=1) .   
The painting depicts the rigorous search conducted by Government troops  
for Jacobite supporters in the days that followed the [Battle of Culloden](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBattle_of_Culloden&t=NWFmN2JmZGMxNTliZGQ0MmU5MWRlM2JmM2JlNWUwZTk5YWZmMDllYSxmdzRLbFFqcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168667721895%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-25&m=1) ;  
via  [Wikimedia Commons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fupload.wikimedia.org%2Fwikipedia%2Fcommons%2F2%2F2e%2FAfter_Culloden-_Rebel_Hunting.jpg&t=NzlhMTlmMzc0NzVjMDE4MDVkYTNmYmNiNmMwZjhmZDNhZTU3ZDUyYixmdzRLbFFqcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168667721895%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-25&m=1) )

 

         For a moment Fraser closed his eyes. His face showed a mixture of joy and melancholy. He heard von Seydlitz refill the glasses and when he opened his eyes again, the Major said to him:  
  
         "Welcome to the Kingdom of the Insurgents! We've been rehearsing the rebellion here since 1742! We are leading the uprising against the Witch of Vienna [1], the Whore of Paris [2] and the Worried Woman of St. Petersburg [3]! The trinity of malice! [4] And! We! Are! Going! To! Win! Cheers!"

         He raised his glass and toasted Fraser again. But Fraser did not raise his glass and so von Seydlitz also put his own back down. 

         "Mr. von Seydlitz," Fraser said calmly, “I thank you for your offer! You have really tried to convince me. You have not lacked wit and humor and you have appealed to my pride and my honor. And who does not like to be flattered with the title of war hero. But no, thank you very much! I don’t intend to play the pawn in the game of the powerful again! Never again!" 

         "Mr. Fraser …" von Seydlitz asked - and his whole face spoke of bewilderment - "do you really imply that I wanted to win you with lies and flattery?" 

         But Fraser just looked to the side and said nothing.

         "Mr. Fraser, it’s about defending our country and our freedom!"  
  
         "Mr. von Seydlitz, I’ve already done that before, I do not need that again, all I want is to do my job and live in peace." 

         "I hope," the Major answered, “that you know that you will live in peace, peace and freedom only as long as the Prussian army fights for _your_ peace and freedom!" 

         His voice vibrated with angry excitement. He had got up and was walking up and down in front of the long side of the table. 

         "Honestly, Herr von Seydlitz, I do not care so much about soldiers, even though they do not wear red, but blue or white coats here. The sight of uniforms still gives me nausea and … I do not really like Majors … either. In addition, I can take good care of myself." 

         Fraser did not look at him, but looked stoic, even bored, straight ahead.  
  
         "Are you abandoned by all good spirits, Mr. Fraser?" 

         Von Seydlitz was shouting now. 

         "Surely - in all seriousness - you don’t compare the dishonorable butchers of Cumberland to the army of the King of Prussia!?!" 

         His face was flushed and the veins on his forehead stood out. As he tried to control his trembling hands, he took a short breath before he got loud again:

         "What comes to your mind? Is that the way you deal in Scotland with people who provide shelter to a persecuted man and enable him to live a dignified life? Oh no! Now I understand! These are the ghosts of your English enemies who still hunt you. Even on this free piece of earth you are not free from them. Truly, the English have defeated you and they are still triumphing over you until this very day." 

         "What comes to your mind to talk to me like this, you truculent, mindless, ignorant bast …" Fraser shouted, his had turned crimson.

         He had jumped up again from his chair, which fell over. The men were now standing face to face at the table, so close that they could feel each other’s breath. The tension in the room was intense and it would not have taken long before it might even have ventured into fisticuffs. But at that moment the door of the library was pushed open and a calm but stern voice said:  
  


  
  
 (”Tür” by   [CJ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ft%25C3%25BCrklinke-t%25C3%25BCr-%25C3%25B6ffnen-eingang-948568%2F&t=ZDc3MzNiNDgzMjQyOTIwZjVmZmQwYTFkZTEyOWNkMjE5MjU1YzU0MSxmdzRLbFFqcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168667721895%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-25&m=1) )

 

         "Good evening, gentlemen! Could you please be so kind and keep your well-groomed conversation in a slightly calmer tone?"  
  
         Although both men did not see the man who spoke to them, they immediately knew who had entered the room and bowed in the direction of the door.  
  
         "Mr. von Seydlitz?” the voice asked, “May I kindly remind you that _your sovereign_ is trying to find some rest behind this wall? But with you shouting …. it is impossible to find sleep there!" 

         "Your Majesty," replied von Seydlitz, his voice trembling, “I beg your pardon!"  
  
         "So, what is the reason that you scream, shout and make it impossible for me to sleep?"  
  
         Although the Major still bowed low to the King, Fraser could see the dripping sweat from the man’s forehead. He heard with astonishment, as von Seydlitz answered: 

         "Your Majesty, I … it … it’s a misunderstanding, I’ve misunderstood Mr. Fraser and … it annoyed me and made me angry … I do not blame him, I beg your pardon, your Majesty."  
  
         "So? A misunderstanding? Can it be that you drank too much?"

         "That may be, Your Majesty," replied von Seydlitz hoarsely.  
  
         "I’ve told you before that I do not appreciate my officers drinking too much!"  
  
         "Yes, your Majesty, I will take your advice to heart."  
  
         "Take to heart! Take to heart! Finally act on it!"  
  
         "Yes, your Majesty."  
  
         "And now, finally, allow me to sleep. Early in the morning, at six o'clock, you report to me, Major! On time!"

         "Yes, your Majesty!" answered von Seydlitz still bowing. 

         The door closed behind the King and von Seydlitz slowly rose again. The face of the man who had chatted cheerfully and calmly with Fraser an hour ago was white as the wall. His eyes and cheeks looked as if they had sunken in and sweat was still pouring from his forehead.  
  
         "Do you have such fear of this man?“ Fraser asked.  
  
         "Respect, Mr. Fraser, not fear. I respect this man as one respects a father, and my greatest disgrace is to disappoint him,” replied von Seydlitz Then he took his tricorne, which lay on the table.  
  
         As he walked slowly to the door, he added:  
  
         "But I think that is not of interest to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Maria Theresia of Austria, see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Theresa,  
> [2] The Marquise de Pompadour, mistress of the King of France, Louis XV. She maintained an exchange of letters with Maria Theresa of Austria and tried to convince the French King to start a war against Prussia. See: Barbara Stollberg-Rilinger: "Maria Theresa, die Kaiserin und ihre Zeit”, (C.H. Beck, Munich, 1083 p.)  
> [3] Catherine the Great, Empress of Russia; it’s said that the Empress, after an attempted murder, never slept two night in the same room and was worried that another attack would be successful.  
> [4] All three woman were united and worked together to to defeat Friedrich the Great and to split Prussia among their kingdoms.


	76. Days of Bliss, Part 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebuke of the King causes the two opponents to come to their senses. A detailed conversation creates a new basis of trust between Friedrich Wilhelm von Seydlitz and James Fraser. A friendship begins, which will have far-reaching consequences.

**A Royal Visit - Part 6: Brothers in (different) arms - Consolidation**

 

(”Schwert” by [ponzi](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ffaust-griff-handschuh-neunzehnte-2073087%2F&t=YTc5OTc4ZWZjOGJhNTNmZWYyNmE5OTJlZTEyZGI2OGE2YzNiNTNkYixBNnpwZlpXTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168740361285%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-26&m=1))

 

          "Why did you do that?“  
  
         "What?” von Seydlitz asked, turning to Fraser.  
  
         "You took all the blame on you. You could have told him that I provoked you.“  
  
         His counterpart breathed deeply in and out. Von Seydlitz look was marked by pain and resignation: 

         "You still don’t understand it, right? _He_ will blame _me_. Tomorrow morning I will have to report to the King. I’ll tell him that I trust you and that I think you are the right man. And then I have to tell him that you have rejected his offer! He hoped that you would take on this task. He already talked about you before we left Potsdam. I had to offer you this position _in his name_. You refuse. So who’s to blame? Me, the messenger delivering the bad news! Who on earth would refuse such an offer, unless the messenger messes it up?! That’s why I was willing to take all the blame right away. Why should I involve you in that? He will beat it around my head for the rest of our trip and during the fall maneuver over and over again, _that I’ve failed_." 

         Then he turned to go:  
  
         "Good night Mr. Fraser.”

  
         "Mr. von Seydlitz, please, I’m sorry …“  
  
         "Oh please, Mr. Fraser,” von Seydlitz told him without turning around. “Do not add to your insults the affront of pity!" 

         "That has nothing to do with pity. I regret that I insulted you and put you in such a situation. I … I was angry. You …. really have what is called ‘coup d'œil’. I hate to admit it, but your words hit me. What you said … about the ghosts of my English enemies. You have hit the mark with your words. And you are right. It must finally come to an end." 

         The Major looked down and was silent for a moment, then he said: 

         "Please forgive me … Believe me, it was not my intention to rip your wounds up. And I’m not concerned about being right. Prussia has two and a half million citizens. France has 25 Million citizens. Ten times as much! I do not want to mention Austria and Russia. I wanted to win you at any cost. You are able; you … have all the skills for this task. We! Need! You! Fraser! … Prussia! Needs you! Should I watch these Englishmen still paralyzing you?! Stealing you away from this most important work? Important for the country we live in and important for you, your wife and your future?" 

         "Then please stay and … let’s talk.”  
  
         "Good, let’s talk,“ replied von Seydlitz. Then he put his tricorne back on the table and began to open the buttons of his uniform coat.  
  
         "What are you doing?”

         But the addressed did not answer. After von Seydlitz had taken off his coat, he folded it, took off his sword and put it on the coat with his tricorne. He carried the package to the door and after opening it he called one of the guard standing soldiers. 

         "Soldier! Bring this to my room!“  
  
         "Yes, Ma …”  
  
         "Silence!“  
  
         "Yes!”  
           

 

  
  
(”Uniform” by   [pontzi](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fostern-prozession-band-religion-2255140%2F&t=MWYyMWIyOTg0NzIzYjI2ZjA5ZDk4NmU0ZGJiMWFjZDkyNGZmNjQ4NixBNnpwZlpXTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168740361285%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-26&m=1) ) 

 

         Then he closed the door and when he turned to Fraser he said:

         "In the presence of the King, I have to wear my uniform. But that’s not necessary in your presence and … maybe that will help. I can’t change my rank, but you can go to the King and suggest a faster promotion.“ 

         Both men smiled as they sat down again. But they did so with the awareness that the happy part of their conversation had long ago passed. After a few moments of silence it was von Seydlitz who started the new conversation:  
  
         "What do you want to talk about?”  
  
         The Major spoke calmly and his voice conveyed a feeling of warmth and understanding. 

         "I’m sorry, if … I gave the impression that I would compare you … or the army of Prussia with the English, but soldiers …“  
  
         "The King has told me what the English have done to you. 260 lashes, my goodness!”  
  
         For a moment both looked thoughtfully down at the table.  
  
         "And I’m afraid it was not the only thing they did to you,“ the Major whispered.  
  
         "No.”  
  
         Only one word from Fraser. But von Seydlitz could imagine the abyss behind it. 

         "I assure you, Mr. Fraser, in case that you would decide to take on this task, only three soldiers will be involved: me, of course, the messenger picking up the reports, and the King who is the commander of the army. You will not be my subordinate and will have freedom to handle the task as you wish … I … I would like to have you as a counselor. Are there any wishes that you have? Can I do anything else for you?“ 

         "No, thank you, but if we work together, we should get to know each other better.”  
  
         "Gladly,“ replied von Seydlitz, and took a cube out of one of the pockets of his trousers.

         "Here, the smaller number starts.”  
  
         Fraser diced and got a four. 

         Von Seydlitz grabbed the cube and diced - a one.  
  
         "Well, it looks like you’ve won the first battle, so let me give you a brief overview of my life. If you want to know anything else, just ask.“ 

         Fraser filled the glasses again. Von Seydlitz took a sip and started to talk. He reported on his birth and childhood in Kalkar on the Lower Rhine [1], spoke at length of his father, his love for horses and how he had taught him to ride. He rushed over his father’s early death and the following difficulties in short, factual sentences. But Fraser was aware of how drastic this event must have been for the then seven-year-old boy, for he had lost his mother at the age of eight. His life and schooling in Bad Freienwalde at the river Oder [2] the Major grazed only briefly. But Fraser got the impression that his counterpart had great joy in learning all he could. It seemed to him that this hunger had lasted to the day. Then the Major told of his appointment as page to the court of the Margrave Friedrich Wilhelm von Brandenburg-Schwedt [3]. Von Seydlitz did not have to mention what this step meant for a 13-year-old boy. Fraser himself had experienced something like this. But he was some years older when he moved to his uncle Dougal to be trained under his care. In front of Fraser’s inner eye pictures of Leoch, his uncle Dougal and Colum MacKenzie, the Laird of Leoch arose. Then he heard von Seydlitz say: 

         "I got a good education there and the Margrave inspired me in some ways, but after my father’s death, my family had limited financial resources, and my mother not only had to work for me, but for my two sisters and brothers. There were other pages at the court of the Margrave, children from other noble families who were financially better off than us, who let me feel their contempt often enough I found refuge in the stable with the horses. Intelligent, strong animals and yet at the same time they can be warmhearted and absolute loyal. They do not judge you." 

         "No,” Fraser confirmed, “sometimes you have to tame them, but if you treat them well, they’ll serve you well. But keep going." 

         "The Margrave of Brandenburg-Schwedt is a nephew of our King, and so I first met his Majesty at the court in Schwedt. In 1740, when I was 17, the King called me as Cornet [4] into the Cuirassier regiment [5] in Belgard [6]. It was the former Cuirassier regiment of my father, which made me very happy … an proud. But my joy was short lived, because the Colonel under whom I had to serve was very hateful and opposed to me. He was very much harassing me.  Two years later, I was fighting for the first time in the war against the Austrians. I was taken prisoner, but the King exchanged me for an Austrian Captain. Someone had informed him, that I had tried to hold a post with only a few men and that we did everything to avoid surrender. The King then asked me if I wanted to become a Lieutenant in a Cuirassier regiment. But that would have meant that I had to wait until such a post would become vacant. As an alternative, the King offered me to take over a hussar regiment immediately - as a Cavalry Captain [7]. I choose the last and in 1743, the King made me Captain of the 4th Hussars. With the 4th Hussars, I was stationed in the city of Trebnitz [8]. There I train my squadron with methods I had developed by myself. I served through the Second Silesian War, and at Hohenfriedberg [9] I was lucky to capture the Saxon General von Schlichting [10] personally. That’s when the King made me a Major. And now I am in Trebnitz, train parts of our cavalry and plan its further enlargement." 

         Von Seydlitz reached for his glass and took a long drink from it.  
  
         "Any questions, Mr. Fraser?”  
  
         "Why do you do all of this? Are you simply an adventurer, or is there some other reason? You enjoyed a good education, why do not you become a merchant or a trustee or … settle down somewhere and … start a family?“ 

         "There are two reasons why I am ready to go to war, Mr. Fraser. To me, Prussia means freedom. What do you think the great powers would like to do, if they take over this country? What do you think this country would look like? Vienna with her Jesuits would force us all back under the Catholic knout! No freedom of belief and conscience! Either become Catholic again or be driven out! … The King of France would exploit our country until it has bled out - just so that he can indulge his lust! More colorful uniforms, splendid buildings, and one mistress after another! And what do you think will happen if our country becomes a prey to the Tsar? Then we will again become a people of serfs who can be harassed and killed without a jota of legal protection! We will become a backward country of peasants!  Our goods carried off to St. Petersburg to feed the fat Russian nobility! No, Mr. Fraser! No! No and no again!" 

         Von Seydlitz reached for his glass and took a long sip.  
  
         "And the second reason?" 

         The Major took a deep breath.  
  
         "You know, Mr. Fraser, our King is not an infallible man. But if you had once seen him on the battlefield as I have seen him, you would not hesitate to risk your life for this man and the land he governs.”

 

(Uniforms of the Gardes du Corps, the elite of the Prussian cavalry,   
from 1740 to the traditional regiment 1926. By Carl Henckel, † 1929 (Uploader: user:Sendker)  
(alte Postkarte) [Public domain],  [via Wikimedia Commons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%253AGardes_du_Corps.jpg&t=MzNmZGVhZDIzMDdiNmE3NGNmMWU3MDRkYTllNjRiNzQ4MmI3Y2M4NCxBNnpwZlpXTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168740361285%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-26&m=1) )

 

         Once again he sipped his wine, then said briskly: 

         "Now it’s your turn, _Captain_.“  
  
         Fraser began his childhood and youth in the Highlands. He mentioned the deaths of his mother and brother and did not fail to notice that compassion and understanding were visible on the von Seydlitz’s face. He then reported about the years in Leoch under his uncle Dougal. He interlaced some anecdotes, but also showed that this time not only joyful. Before continuing he filled the wine glasses again and made use of the bowl of biscuits. Then he spoke of his journey to France, describing his seasickness in all its colors, which made both men laughing. His time at the University of Paris he mentioned only briefly. But he expressed his unease about life in such a big city. Even his struggles with the British, his detention and what followed, he only grazed. For one thing, he was reluctant to remember these events, and for another, he was sure that von Seydlitz had already been well informed about 'his English file’ during this time. 

         "Yes, and then came the uprising. I did everything in my power to prevent it. I knew we would not win, we had too few men, too few weapons … But the crazy Charles Stuart … well, we lost, Scotland lost, I lost, and many of my friends lost their lives.”  
  
         He ignored the phase in which he had hidden.  
  
         "The British captured me and imprisoned me there, and then I got the last sixty lashes - on the orders of a Major.“  
  
         Again, Fraser pronounced the man’s rank as if he had to spit out something disgusting. 

         "Some time later there was a chance to escape … and I used it.”  
  
         "How did it happen that you fled to Prussia?“  
  
         "Well, while I was studying in France, I read the 'Antimachiavell’, which, as you know, was written by the King. I also met some Germans in Paris, and even learned the language there. I knew that Prussia receives persecuted people and I knew that this country guarantees freedoms that no other country on this continent grants it citizens." 

         "That’s right, but … you could have gone to America, right?" 

         "Walk, yes, if that were possible!” Fraser laughed. “But you know that you can only reach America by ship and I’ve told you how fast I’m getting seasick! I’d be tortured for at least 33 days takes? No way, never! I could reach the land of freedom in less time. I sailed from Scotland to France and came to Brandenburg via the Netherlands and Hamburg. Actually, I wanted to go to Berlin because I thought that I would most likely find work there." 

         "And what did just then take you to Balfenberg?”  
  
         "I can not really answer that question. Somehow I just did not come to Berlin and just before all my reserves were exhausted, I wandered around here, sleeping under a tree. And while sleeping there, one of our stable boys found me. He thought I was a tramp or thief, so he dragged me over the fields and through the forest to the estate and there was Mr. von Trebitsch standing in the court. He was looking for employees; I was looking for work … “  
  
         "Quite a match!”  
  
         Fraser smiled.  
  
         "Any other questions, Mr. von Seydlitz?“  
  
         "You were a Captain in the Scottish army …”  
  
         "Army! A bunch of farmers, some soldiers and mercenaries!“ Captain! You can not compare that with … ”  
  
         "I’ve said it once before: I respect every people and every man who stands up against his oppressors and fights for his freedom, even … when there is no victory in the end. And for me, the rank of a soldier does not depend on the power of an army, but from his award, _Captain_ Fraser.“ 

         The men looked at each other and both knew that something was happening that they could not 'make’: mutual trust.  
  
         Fraser was the first to speak:  
  
         "Very well, I will accept the King’s offer.”  
  
         Von Seydlitz stared at him in astonishment.  
  
         "I beg you, you do not have to accept work to save me from the king’s wrath. He will beat it around my head during our trip and during the fall maneuver, but when I return to spring maneuver, he will not mention it anymore.“ 

         "I don’t do that because of you. You mentioned the 'Scottish Army.’ You must know there were two situations in this war against the English that I always remember. When we were in Prestonpans we had a meeting with the commanders. I was aware of how helpful a cavalry would be to us, both to explore the terrain and the enemy positions, to support our,” he coughed, “infantry, but all I heard was, 'Let speak not defeat or cavalry we do not have.’ After we duped the English at Prestonpans, I said to my friends, 'If we only had a cavalry, huh, we could have pursued the enemy, captured General Cope, perhaps put an end to the rebellion this very morning.’ And I believe until today that I was right. So when we faced the English in Culloden, in another meeting of the commanders, I pointed out that our lines would be smashed to pieces before our troops could even engage the enemy. I was passed over. We lost - the war, our men and finally our country. If we only had a cavalry … No, Mr. von Seydlitz, I will not do that for you. If the country that gave me protection, freedom, and a decent life is threatened, and if a cavalry can ward off this threat, then I will do my part. I am very tired of the war, but I am neither ungrateful nor irresponsible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> [1] https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kalkar#Geburtsort_eines_preu%C3%9Fischen_Kriegshelden (German only); von Seydlitz’ birthplace.  
> [2] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bad_Freienwalde  
> [3] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frederick_William,_Margrave_of_Brandenburg-Schwedt  
> [4] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cornet_(rank)  
> [5] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuirassier  
> [6] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bia%C5%82ogard  
> [7] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rittmeister  
> [8] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trzebnica  
> [9] For a superficial overview see: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Hohenfriedberg  
> [10] Several pages on the Internet claim that the captured general was Samuel von Schlichting, but this is wrong. Samuel von Schlichting was a Prussian general lieutenant (https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samuel_von_Schlichting). The captured general was Georg Sigismund of Schlichting (1677-1743 or 1749), a Saxon Generalmajor and commander of the fortress Sonnenstein in Saxony.


	77. Days of Bliss, Part 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A covenant is made and an office is awarded.

**A Royal Visit - Part 7: Brothers in (different) arms - Fra - (e)t - ernity**

  


**(Champagner II by[berwis  / pixelio.de](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pixelio.de%2Fmedia%2F300113&t=OTExNzU0M2JlYmViOGNjMThhN2ZjZjUyNDY1OWEzMmRlNDRlZGM3NCxSTTJsQjg4Ug%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169516326085%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-27&m=1) ) **

 

        Von Seydlitz looked at Fraser. The Major’s face showed surprise and admiration at the same time. He handed him his right hand and Fraser accepted. While he was holding on to Fraser’s right hand, von Seydlitz grabbed one of the wine bottles with his left hand and filled their glasses.

        Fraser realized immediately what was going to happen. He had only seen it once, but the deep impression the ritual had left on him never faded.

         Shortly after Claire had helped at the Modereggers’ home with the birth of the baby, Moderegger senior had visited Paul von Trebitsch. They had dined together and agreed to work with one another. And while talking about their new collaboration they not only realized all the other things they had in common, but also discovered that there was a great mutual respect between them and that they could really trust each other. So after dinner they sealed their new found companionship and, as Paul had explained it, 'drank the pledge of eternal friendship' [1]. 

        Still holding Fraser’s right hand, the Major got up and so did Fraser. Then von Seydlitz said: 

         "As you know, I like to drink a glass of wine, brandy or rum. But … the men with whom I drank the pledge of eternal friendship are very few, not half a hand full. Because I take this vow very serious. We have a proverb here. Blood is thicker than water. That means the ties of kinship are stronger than the ties of friendship. But when you drink the pledge of eternal friendship, the man you drink with becomes your brother, a trusted member of the family. He becomes 'blood' instead of 'water'. That is an unbreakable bond. Today I'm offering  _to you_  this bond. If you don't want it or if you don’t think you can fulfil this pledge for any reason, feel free not to step into it." 

         Fraser looked at him and answered:

         "I know fine well, what such a pledge means. We have something of a similar custom in my home country. From time to time the men of a clan give or renew their pledge of allegiance to the Laird. If he accepts a man’s vow, he will drink from a bowl of whisky and hand it over to that man. By drinking it, the pledge is sealed." 

         After a moment of silence, he went on: 

         "You honoured me with the offer of this bond; I honour you by stepping into it." 

         Von Seydlitz smiled and Fraser meant to recognize something like relief and joy in the face of his counterpart. Between the two men, there was a silent but deep understanding that they would enter into this covenant as equals. 

         Von Seydlitz handed Fraser a glass and took the other one. Both men raised the glass and then von Seydlitz passed his right arm through Fraser’s left arm so that their arms crossed into one another. Looking straight into Fraser’s eyes, he said: 

         "My name is Friedrich-Wilhelm.  _In all_  I just want to do what is dear to you, and I want omit everything that is harmful to you." 

         Fraser responded in the way he had seen it that day with von Trebitsch and Moderegger: 

         "My name is James Alexander Malcolm. And I’ll do the same to you  _in all._ " [2] 

         It was a simple vow, but 'in all' included everything and left nothing out. Both men knew that and both were aware of the momentousness of their pledge. 

         At once, the men drank their glasses to the bottom and set them down.

Afterwards, they looked at each other in silence for a moment before embracing each other. Von Seydlitz pulled Fraser to himself without looking away from him. Then he said: 

         "I promise to you my brother, never again will you be without a cavalry. Never again. You take care of the horses and I take care that we have excellent trained men. And then my brother, I will make you proud. Because you will not only see as your horses carry these men into battle, but on to victory. You can count on me, my brother. For Prussia! For Freedom!"

         "As you can count on me. For Prussia! For Freedom!"

         After another moment of silence, they placed the bottles and glasses on the tablet and put out the candles. The fire in the fireplace was extinguished some time ago. As they stepped out into the hall and Fraser closed the door of the library behind them, von Seydlitz whispered to him: 

         "Isn't that remarkable? We came to this room as strangers, we almost left it as opponents, and now we’re breaking apart as brothers." 

         "Yes," Fraser replied, "and we will never again enter a room as strangers or leave it as opponents, only as brothers." 

         They went up the stairs to their rooms and said goodbye at the balustrade. But before Fraser could close his door, von Seydlitz whispered: 

         "James, don’t snore!" 

         "Why not?" 

         "The King will hang you!" 

         Then von Seydlitz heard Fraser close his door, but only after a loud and clear uttered 

         "Mmmmphhhmmm." 

         A few minutes later, the snoring of the freshly fraternized men broke through the night. 

 

(”Hände” by [Andwar](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-denkmal-architektur-grab-2228251%2F&t=ZmQ5OTY1ZDQwNjJkMTVlYWZhYWUwZjQwNTkxYjEzM2Q5YmQ1YTAzOSxSTTJsQjg4Ug%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169516326085%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-27&m=1))

 

        The next morning, Fraser was awakened by one of the soldiers: 

         "Waaaaake up, Mr. Fraserrr! Please wash and dress immediately! You are to accompany Major von Seydlitz when he reports to the King in haaaaalf an hourrr!" 

         Fraser got washed, shaved and dressed in record time. He came down the stairs and saw von Seydlitz standing in the hall. When the Major wanted to greet him, Fraser grimaced: 

         "Ah, there you are, you Rhenish liar!" 

         "Liar?” von Seydlitz asked surprised. 

         With great seriousness in his voice, Fraser answered: 

         "Yes, just one night after we became brothers, you broke your promise!"

         "I … I …  _what_?" 

         Fraser was puzzled by the wonderment von Seydlitz showed. Did he believe him?  

         "You! You said that there will be only three soldiers I have to deal with, right?!" 

         "Yes?" 

         "Then tell me what kind of a monster in a uniform it was, that woke me up half an hour ago?" 

         "Oh, I’m sorry …." 

         Von Seydlitz had no time to finish his apology because Fraser burst into a slight laughter. Then he punched the Major on the chest and smiling brightly he said:

         "Good morning, brother! Are you ready to face … our sovereign?" 

         Von Seydlitz rolled his eyes. 

         "Fraser, you …!" 

         "I just wanted to show you, that I’ve learned a bit of Prussian humour." 

         At that moment, the door to the Baron’s office opened and Major von Nollwitz appeared. 

         "Gentlemen, the King wishes to see you!" 

         Fraser followed von Seydlitz, who followed von Nollwitz. 

         The King and the Baron were sitting in Front of the fireplace, where they obviously had a first cup of tea. 

         "Your Majesty, Major von Seydlitz and Mr. Fraser." 

         The King and von Trebitsch rose.  

         "Thank you, Major von Nollwitz, you are dismissed. Good morning, gentlemen!" 

         Von Seydlitz and Fraser bowed: 

         "Good morning your Majesty! Good morning your High Well Borne!" 

         In the Baron’s direction, the King said: 

         "This young officer has abolished all trashing in his unit. Can you imagine that, my dear von Trebitsch? There are no more cane strokes. He calls it 'dishonourable punishment' and yet his men follow and obey him! [3] Well, I don’t care what methods he uses, as long as Prussia gets a powerful cavalry. So, now report to me, Major von Seydlitz!" 

         "Your Majesty, I can report that I have not only inspected the stables and the horses of this estate, but I also had extensive discussions with the Bailiff, Mr. Fraser."

         "Well, my dear von Seydlitz, as far as your 'extensive discussions' are concerned, I was a first-hand witness - with my own eyes  _and ears._ "

         "I apologize again, Your Majesty, as I said, it was a misunderstanding."

         "Go on!" 

         "The animals, as well as the stables, are in excellent condition. Everything suggests a great deal of knowledge in dealing with the animals. I also had the opportunity to talk to the stable boys and watch them at work. They all seem to be well educated according to their age. I have asked them a lot of questions, watched them saddle and ride the animals. Their knowledge is good; their handling of the animals is exemplary. The Bailiff showed me the stud book of the estate and the results are all right." 

         "Well." 

         "Because Mr. Fraser is responsible for the whole work, I am convinced that he is suitable to fulfil the task which your Majesty has intended for him." 

         "Well." 

         "As mentioned, I have had extensive discussions with Mr. Fraser and believe him to be trustworthy, so I introduced him to our plans and gave him an overview of his role and responsibilities." 

         "And?!" 

         "To my great pleasure, I can report to your Majesty that Mr. Fraser has agreed to take over the duties as the Inspector in his designated area." 

         "That’s good news, Major von Seydlitz. Thank you, Mr. Fraser."

         "It is my honor, your Majesty … to serve you and Prussia."

         "Prussia and me, Mr. Fraser, Prussia and me," replied the King. 

         "Yes, your Majesty, Prussia and you."

         Von Seydlitz took up the conversation again: 

         "Your Majesty, allow me to submit two requests to you." 

         "Two at once, Major von Seydlitz, isn’t that a little impertinently?" 

         "Only the generous character of my King encourages me to make two requests to your Majesty." 

         "Well!" 

         "First of all, I ask that Mr. Fraser is not to be recruited as my subordinate, because I would feel extremely uncomfortable giving orders to a man of such reputation and wartime experience. I ask to hire him as an Inspector of the breeding stations and as my Counsel." 

         "Your request is granted. If you think that’s good … the main thing is that the job is done properly." 

         "I am sure of that, your Majesty." 

         "And what is your second request, Major von Seydlitz?" 

         "I ask your Majesty not to give Mr. Fraser the title of a Prussian equerry, but that of a Royal Prussian equerry." 

         "I knew it!" the King said, “One of your requests will cost me money, and how do you justify this request?"

         "Well, Mr. Fraser is not only trustworthy and particularly suited for this task. As you know, the region for which Mr. Fraser will be responsible also covers a much wider area than that of the other inspectors, and I believe that justifies that higher salary." 

         A broad grin became visible on the King’s face. 

         "Hm. My dear von Seydlitz, if you no longer want to work for me, then you should become a lawyer. Making a god plea, you can do that already. Well, well, then he’ll become a  _Royal_  Prussian equerry." 

         Von Seydlitz smiled and indicated a bow. 

         "I thank your Majesty for the advice, but I can not imagine ever taking up any other profession. Allow me to thank you as well for granting my requests." 

         The King went up to Fraser and shook his hand. 

         Fraser accepted and indicated a bow. 

         Still holding his hand, the King formally announced: 

         "I hereby appoint you to the post of a Royal Prussian equerry and as Inspector of the new breeding stations of this area. You will understand that for reasons of confidentiality you are not permitted to display this title publicly. Good luck for your work, Mr. Fraser!" 

         "Thank you, your Majesty." 

         "And now, gentlemen, I think we could all use a good breakfast," von Trebitsch said. 

 

(”Frühstück”  [by Pexels](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fbrote-fr%25C3%25BChst%25C3%25BCck-lecker-ei-1836411%2F&t=MTExNDJkMWVkOTVmNTQzMDY4NDVhNDdhYzE3ZGE0YWU1ZWJkZmQzZSxSTTJsQjg4Ug%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169516326085%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-27&m=1))

 

         At half past eight o'clock father and son Moderegger appeared. They were greeted by Paul von Trebitsch and Fraser. Shortly after Major von Nollwitz had announced their arrival to the King, they were admitted. And half an hour later Paul von Trebitsch appeared in the hall and called on Claire and Fraser. Claire, coming from the kitchen, carried a tray with fresh glasses. As she entered the room where all the men were assembled, von Trebitsch whispered:  
  
         "After you served, stay at my side."

         Claire offered the glasses - first to the King then to all the other men - and stepped aside as von Trebitsch filled them with wine. 

         "Gentlemen," the King said, "it is my pleasure to announce to you, that the Moderegger family joins our efforts to defend our country." 

         The King turned off his glass and motioned for Fraser to come forward. To the two Modereggers he said: 

         "I think you know Mr. Fraser, the Bailiff of this estate and Deputy of his High-Well Borne, the Baron of Balfenberg?"

         The Modereggers nodded.  
  
         "This morning I have elevated Mr. Fraser to the rank of a Royal Prussian equerry. As the Inspector of this region, he will also oversee your breeding station. He is responsible to me and to Major von Seydlitz and they are responsible to him. I expect you to follow his instructions and work together well. And, as I said, all of this is strictly confidential." 

         While the King was speaking to the Modereggers, Fraser looked to Claire. With every word of the King, her face had become paler. It was obvious that she was aware of the importance of his new task, but also of the burden that the extra work entailed. At the same time he could see how she enjoyed the moment. His heart was filled with thankfulness that she was allowed to share this moment with him. How much he wished that she could stand by his side right now. It was not possible. Not today. But someday in the future it would.

  


 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "Drinking the pledge of eternal friendship" or German "Brüderschaft trinken" as a ritual to establish a covenant between those who drink, is known at least since the 13. / 14. century and was taken very seriously. The thought behind the ritual is that two people drinking from the same source will not engage in malice or in battle. Later it became a common thing in student fraternities and the ritual degenerated. Today it is often used as a party gag. But no serious person would engage in such a thing.  
> [2] See: Blasius Multibibus: ‘Jus Potandi oder Zechrecht’. Reprint of the German edition of the Jus Potandi by Richard Brathwaite from the year 1616, afterword by Michael Stolleis, Frankfurt am Main 1982.  
> [3] Von Seydlitz’s "new methods”, especially "Leading by example", has also influenced the army of the modern Germany.


	78. Days of Bliss, Part 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Friedrich von Seydlitz informs James Fraser about the background of past wars and the upcoming war over Silesia.

**A Royal Visit - Part 8: Brothers in (different) arms - Adieu, mon frère**

 

****

“Friedrich von Seydlitz”- Sculpture at the equestrian statue of Frederick the Great,  
Berlin, National Boulevard 'Unter den Linden' - Source: [Klick!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AReiterstandbild_-_Friedrich_der_Gro%25C3%259Fe_-_Nordansicht_%28_Details_-_Mitte_7_%29.jpg&t=N2UyZjA1YTA0NDA2NDQ5MzlhNmQzNGU0MmM1YjZmZWE0OWJkYjg4Yywzcm81dVp0Yw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173054401630%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-28&m=1)

 

          The day on which Claire was allowed to attend the unexpected appointment of Fraser as Royal Prussian Stable Master, should have more surprises in store for her.

          Paul von Trebitsch insisted on celebrating Fraser's appointment and the Modereggers' approval of von Seydlitz's plan with an opulent lunch. Following a clear vegetable broth, the cook from Warenburg served three stuffed pheasants with red cabbage and dumplings. The Baron of Balfenberg had allowed opening one of his well-protected wines, which he had brought back from one of his travels to Berlin. For dessert plum compote was served with cream.

          Again, lunch was taken in the hall. But this time the table was set only for the invited guests. The soldiers were cared for in the house of the servants.

          As with the meals before, the King and the Baron sat opposite to each other at the head sides of the table. Major von Seydlitz had taken his seat to the right side of the King, Major von Nollwitz was seated to his left. Then two more officers followed right and left. Ernst Moderegger and his son sat opposite each other in the middle of the table. Then two more officers followed. At the other end of the table sat the Baron, who had placed Fraser to his right and Claire to his left. He knew that usually no women were allowed at the King's table and even Claire herself was surprised by the thought of attending. But this was his house, and so von Trebitsch had insisted that she was present as his invited guest. Claire had used the short time until lunch to change her clothes with the help of Grete Jacobi. The dark green linen dress she now wore matched almost exactly to Fraser's new suit.

          The King had opened the meal with a short toast:  
  
          "Thank you all for contributing to the success of this part of our journey. I thank my friend, the Baron of Balfenberg, for his hospitality. And I thank him and all of you for your willingness to serve our fatherland. Pro Gloria et Patria!"

          After the main course von Trebitsch rose also to bring out a toast:  
  
          "Your Majesty! Distinguished guests! Allow me to address three things that are close to my heart. For the past two days, my house has had the great honor of hosting His Majesty, our King, and you. We are very grateful, that His Majesty has honored us with His presence. What greater honor could be bestowed on us? Well, perhaps, there might be an even greater honor."

          In the numerous pairs of eyes of his audience, von Trebitsch could recognize astonishment, even fear. He knew, they all were wondered if he was to commit a lèse-majesté right away. But the Baron continued in a calm tone:

          "We all know that our King calls himself the first servant of our state, and in all the years in which I have the privilege of knowing his Majesty personally, I have witnessed how he worked incessantly for the good of our kingdom. And now in the past two days his Majesty has invited us to support him in defending the soil that is sacred to us, the soil of our fatherland, the soil that secures our freedom and a decent life. In two wars I have fought at the side of our King and I witnessed that our Sovereign was willing to risk his own life in the fight against the enemy. Therefore, as much as I enjoy the presence of our King in my house, the more I'm honored that he asked us to be at his side when he defends our fatherland again. Long live his Majesty, King Friedrich II!"

          Those present rose and joined in the toast. When everyone sat again, the Baron continued:  
  
          "I would also like to take this opportunity to thank my friend Ernst Moderegger. We have been living in good neighborhood for many years. But closer cooperation between us did not evolve until his house was blessed with an offspring some weeks ago. It makes me all the more happy that we know you and your family at the King's and our side in this important matter."

          Ernst Moderegger's face shone as he raised his glass toward the Baron.

          After the Baron had served a toast in honor of Ernst Moderegger and his family, he raised his glass once more:

          "There is another person I like to thank at this day. A person to whom I owe also a special thanks."  
  
          Von Trebitsch's eyes now turned to Fraser, who blushed and swallowed instantly. Claire, too, was surprised and turned her attention now fully to the Baron.

          "You all know Mr. Fraser. Since the first day he started to work for me, he invested all his strength in what were then my ventures and in what are now our joint ventures. He has proven to be my most loyal employee and that's why I made him my Bailiff and my Deputy. Oh yes, we had some quarrels and disputes. But whenever he contradicted me, it was all about the best of this estate. Today Mr. Fraser has agreed to support the King's plans, which means a lot of extra work for him. But his approval fills me with a special pleasure for another reason. Most people are willing to fight for the soil they were born on. Most of you might knew, that Mr. Fraser has become a citizen of our kingdom. But he was not born in Prussia. Nevertheless, he has agreed to defend her. As I know him - and you can trust me, I know him very well - he will fulfill his task with great zeal and great care. His willingness to join the line of our defense fills me with pride, but more with great gratitude."

 

(”Weinglas” by [422737](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=denied%3Adenied%3Attps%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fwein-weinglas-kristallglas-630334%2F&t=Yzc3NDUxNTNiMDNhMzQ2YmY3NmQyMDQxYjg2OGY1MThkYjdiY2FkNywzcm81dVp0Yw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173054401630%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-28&m=1))  

 

          Everyone present expected the Baron to bring out a toast in honor of his Bailiff. Fraser himself wanted nothing more than that attention would finally turn to something else again. But to everyone's astonishment, the Baron continued:

          "Would you please stand up, Mr. Fraser?"

          Fraser looked at von Trebitsch in astonishment, and then rose slowly. The Baron grabbed one of the wine decanters and filled his and Fraser's glass anew. Then he raised his glass and said:

          "Mr. Fraser, our friendship requires no special words or formalities, But on this special day, I want to seal this friendship officially."

          The words of the Baron caught Fraser off guard. An idea of what would happen crept into his mind and he swallowed, knowing that this was no match between equals. He hoped that no one saw the sweat that emerged on his forehead. Von Trebitsch handed him a glass and he gripped it with both hands so as not to spill anything. Then the Baron said:

          "As you might know, we have a saying, that blood is thicker than water ..."

          Fraser, focusing only on the words of his counterpart but otherwise trying to look through the Baron, did not notice how von Trebitsch nodded to the King. Claire, however, who followed the whole situation with great attention, did not miss this moment of silent agreement between the two.

          "... and to make this word come true, I invite you today to drink the pledge of eternal friendship with me. For a long time you have become much more then just an employee. You are a man I can count on, you are a trusted friend. Would you step into this covenant with me?"

          Fraser took a deep breath, and then said:

          "Your High-well borne, I am truly honored and deeply humbled by your invitation …. I have no words enough to thank you … I don't know what to say …"

          "Just say yes, Mr. Fraser," the Baron encouraged him smilingly. Behind him he heard the approving calls of the others present. And finally he agreed:  
  
          "Yes Sir, I gratefully accept your invitation."

          With these words he stretched out his right arm to the Baron, who interlocked his arm with Frasers'. Then he heard the Baron say:

          "My name is Paul Luis Ferdinand.  _In all_  I just want to do what is dear to you, and I want omit everything that is harmful to you." 

          Fraser took another deep breath, then he said:

          "My name is James Alexander Malcolm. And I’ll do the same to you  _in all._ "

          The men emptied their glasses. Before Fraser could set his glass down, von Trebitsch pulled him close and embraced him. Claire carefully took the glass out of Fraser's right hand. As the two men parted, Fraser saw the Baron smile, but he saw the water in his eyes as well. 

          "Allow me to say a few words your High-well born?"  
  
          "Of course! Go on, James!"

          Fraser swallowed again, then turned to face those present. He looked at the King, who had followed with interest everything that had happened.

          "I can assure you, that whatever I have done or what I do … all of this comes from a grateful heart. Our King in his grace has granted me the citizenship and today he honored me by calling me into his service. It is my privilege to serve Prussia and you, your Majesty, and I consider it my highest duty to prove myself worthy of the confidence you have placed in me. It is true that this soil is not the land I was born on. But two things can not exist apart from each other: life and freedom. My homeland was occupied, my people enslaved, and three times my people tried to liberate themselves from tyranny. Unfortunately we failed."

          He paused for a moment and then went on:

          "I have read that the Frisians, who have also been part of the Kingdom of Prussia since 1744, have a motto that reads: 'Phriso per Libertate mortem appetite, dat is: Liever doot dan onvrij.' Better dead as a slave. That was and is the only choice for me too. And this kingdom of which we are allowed to be citizens today has given back to me my freedom and therefore my life. How could I deny my service to this kingdom, its sovereign and its people? How could I not defend it?"

          His words were accompanied by approving murmurs. Fraser indicated a bow and as he raised his head again, he saw the King smile and nod.

          "Special thanks I owe to the Baron. Without his willingness to accept a Scottish vagabond, this day would have never come. He welcomed me with open arms, welcomed me into his house, and gave me more and more responsibility. Managing this estate and caring for the people of its jurisdiction under his leadership makes me very happy. Anyone who has spent even a little time by his side knows that his heart beats for the well being of the people and for the future of this kingdom. His passion for not staying in the present, but providing for the future with wisdom, his willingness to take on new things without neglecting the proven, is both challenging and motivating."

          He paused again and swallowed. Then he turned back to von Trebitsch:

          "Being able to call a man like you not only my friend but also my brother is a special honor for me."

          He raised the glass in the direction of the Baron and those present joined in the toast.

          "Last but not least, I like to thank everyone I am allowed to work with and everyone I am allowed to care for. For quite some time you all have given me the impression that I am no longer a stranger, but …"

          Before Fraser could finish the sentence, Friedrich von Seydlitz (who had rose and had slowly moved next to him while Fraser spoke) raised his glass and shouted loudly:

          _ **"… but one of us!"**_

          The other attendees rose and joined in from Seydlitz's toast. Fraser blushed and wanted to look down, but Claire managed to nudge him with the tip of her shoe under the table. He looked at her and the joy on her face made him happier than anything else he had experienced that day.

 

           At two o'clock in the afternoon the King's carriage was ready. The soldiers and officers had already vacated their quarters and saddled their horses. After the formal farewell, the Baron, Claire, Fraser and von Seydlitz returned to the hall.

          Claire pulled Fraser aside, while the Baron and von Seydlitz, deep in conversation, walked across the hall.  
  
          "I have to look after the cook from Warenburg and his people. They also want to leave soon."

          "All right. We speak later. First I have to talk to von Seydlitz again."

          "Yes I know. I have asked Anne to prepare the library for you."

          "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

          Reluctantly, they parted and he walked to the two other men.

          "I don't like to interrupt your conversation, but I have to talk to Mr. von Seydlitz."

          "Oh, no problem. See you later in my office, James."

          "As you wish, Paul."

          Von Seydlitz bowed to the Baron and then followed Fraser into the library.

 

 (”Karaffe” by [rafatar](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fkaraffe-ein-glas-tinktur-fenster-3166384%2F&t=MGI4OTk4MmE2ZmQ4MjJlYTc3NzA5M2RmOGE4ZGRiNmU2YjNiOGM0ZSwzcm81dVp0Yw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173054401630%2Fchapter-6-days-of-bliss-part-28&m=1))

  

          When he closed the door behind them, von Seydlitz said:        

          "That was a good speech, James. Wise, true, direct and - most important -  encouraging. Exactly what we need."

          "Thank you, Friedrich."

          "And now you have a second brother."

          "Yes," Fraser smiled, "von Trebitsch completely surprised me."

          "Did he know that we … ?"

          "No, I haven't had the time to talk to him."

          Von Seydlitz nodded.

          "Come, take a seat and serve yourself. I see that the ladies have provided us with fruits, pastries and wine. And then finally explain to me what Silesia is all about. Why is this area so important for Prussia, for us? Why is it worth fighting for?"

          Fraser opened one of the decanters and filled two glasses with wine. He handed one of the glasses to von Seydlitz. Then he took a seat opposite the major. Von Seydlitz, who had just bitten into a biscuit, swallowed, took a sip of wine and began to speak.

          "The Austrians claim Silesia for themselves. But Silesia is the legitimate inheritance of Prussia. In the year of 1537 - more then 200 years ago by now - the Silesian Duke Frederick II of Legnica and the Hohenzollern Prince-Elector Joachim II Hector of Brandenburg agreed to make an inheritance treaty. According to this contract, the three Silesian Duchies should fall to the Electorate of Brandenburg, if the Silesian dynasty of the Piasts would die out. You must know that the dynasty of the Piasts was the ruling dynasty of Poland. But the King Ferdinand I of Bohemia, from the House of Habsburg, who was Silesia's legal overlord, immediately rejected the agreement. A strange behavior for a man whose motto was: 'Justice should be done, even if it destroys the world.' Isn't it?"

          Again, the Major took a sip of his wine. 

          "But who cares? Two noble men made a treaty and that's binding! There was a royal line of the Piasts, which already came to an end in 1370. But there were also the line of the Dukes of Masovia and the Dukes of Silesia. This line died out in 1675. So, according to the agreement of 1537, Silesia should have been in the possession of the Electorate of Brandenburg since 1675. Right?"

          Fraser nodded and took a sip of his wine.

          "Yes, the Brandenburgers thought so too! In 1675 the Great Elector Friedrich Wilhelm of Brandenburg laid claim to the Silesian principalities when, with the death of Duke George William of Liegnitz, the Piast line finally ended. Since then, Silesia is our inheritance. But the Habsburgs opposed him. Then, during the war against the Ottomans, we got a part of the land, because we supported the Habsburgs militarily. That was in 1685. But after the war was over and when Friedrich III, the son of the Great Elector came to power, the Habsburgs reiterated their promise. They claimed that their promise was only given as a personal promise to the father and not to his son. That was 1694. In 1701 the Electorate of Brandenburg became the Kingdom of Prussia an Elector Friedrich III became King Friedrich I. He was the grandfather of our present King. But until 1742 we were unable to enforce our rightful territorial claims. Then came the moment when a man, who only two years earlier had become King, proved to the Habsburgs that the Prussians would not longer be 'the small, weak people'. Frederick's father, King Friedrich Wilhelm I, had already done a great deal to build a powerful army. In the period from 1713 to 1740, he expanded the standing Prussian army from 40.000 to more than 80.000 men. This made Prussia the fourth strongest military power in Europe after France, Russia and the Netherlands. Then under the leadership of Friedrich II Prussia became so strong that we could finally take what belonged rightfully to us. He combined the strength of our army with military strategy. But we only had one year of peace. The witch of Vienna attacked Bavaria and occupied it and then she allied herself with the English and the Duchy of Sardinia-Piedmont. It was quite clear that their troops were just waiting to march on to Silesia."

          Von Seydlitz took another sip from his glass.

          "So you see our relationship with the English, that is, with the Kingdom of Hanover, has no special significance. Did you know that Georg II and his cousin and - later - brother-in-law Friedrich Wilhelm I of Prussia joined a mutual antipathy and rivalry? Between 1689 and 1692 Friedrich Wilhelm I was educated at the court of his grandmother in Hanover. Even in these early years, it came to disputes and fistfights with his older cousin Georg II. The boys often beat each other. They were always in a very bad relationship. In 1731 it almost came to a war. The armies of both princes were ready to fight each other at the borders. Only through the mediation of the dukes of Gotha and Brunswick was a war prevented at the last moment. You see, the House of Hohenzollern was never in love with the House of Guelph."

          The Major grinned and drank again from his glass. Then he ate the remains of his biscuit.

          "But I digress. Let's go back to Silesia. As I said, the Austrians with their allies from England and Sardinia-Piedmont just waited for a chance to take Silesia back. But under Friedrich our army had become strong enough to repel their attack. And not only that. At the Battle of Hohenfriedberg, our King proved such a great strategic skill that we defeated the Austrians. You can ask the Baron if you want to know the details. Von Trebitsch was there. The Austrians then tried to overcome us with a surprise attack. But we won again and the victory at the Battle of Soor was ours. When we wanted to retire with our army to Upper Silesia in November 1745 for the winter, the Austrians and the Saxons planned a surprise attack on Brandenburg. They intended to advance to Berlin, to take it. But we had ... our 'sources of information' and so the King learned about it."

          Fraser smiled.

          "It seems to me that people in many countries appreciate the Prussian silver," he said.

          "Indeed, my friend, indeed."

          Fraser refilled the glass that von Seydlitz held out to him.

          "On November 23, 1775, the King surprised the Austrians at Hennersdorf. He defeated their army and drove them away. Shortly thereafter, on December 15, another part of the Prussian army struck the army of the King of Saxony at the Battle of Kesselsdorf. Shortly thereafter, we took their capital Dresden. Ten days later, the Treaty of Dresden was concluded, in which Austria recognized our claims and Saxony was obliged to pay one million as reparations to us."

          Fraser looked at him thoughtfully.

          "And you assume that this was not the last war in Silesia?" he asked.

          "Yes and so does the King. The witch of Vienna is determined to take Silesia back. It is a rich piece of land. There are many mines in the mountains of Silesia. Coal and other minerals are found there. In addition, the country has a flourishing agriculture. But even if it were not so, it is ours! Since 1675! We will not leave it to the Habsburg thieves. You before all men will understand what it means to rob a nobleman of his inheritance."

          Fraser nodded.

          "I do, my friend, I do."

          "And let me tell you this, my brother: If the witch of Vienna succeeds, we will lose much more than just Silesia. We will lose our freedom. When they tried to take Berlin in 1775, they already had a plan to divide Prussia. It's not just about Silesia. Rather, they want to wipe Prussia off the map. They see us as a 'Parvenu'. And in the freedom we enjoy in this kingdom, they see a threat to their own power. Their citizens are beginning to ask: If the King of Prussia grants his citizens so many liberties, why can't our ruler grant us the same? If they win, James that would mean that those who came here for refuge, those who were persecuted and those who were expulsed from their homelands, must flee … or they have to live under the Austrian whip again. And as you so rightly said: There is no true life without freedom. If we lose our freedom, we lose our dignity. As you, my brother, I will rather die in dignity than live in bondage. In the end it's all about our freedom."

          Von Seydlitz put his hand on Fraser's arm and looked him straight in the eyes.

          "Your freedom, James. It was the right decision to support the King's plans. You do that for our kingdom, yes, but you also do it for yourself, for Claire, and for your future family."

          "Thank you for giving me insight into these things."

          "Thank you for defending our freedom with us."

          The Major emptied his glass, then got up.

          "I would like to stay, but now I have to follow the King to the next stop of our journey. I'll come by again before returning to Trebnitz after the autumn maneuver."

          "I am looking forward to see you again, my friend."

          The men got up and went back into the hall. There they were already expected by Claire and the Baron.

          "Major von Seydlitz, what a pity you must leave us, I hope we'll see you soon."

          "Thank you, your High-well borne."

          "I know you are going to the estate of the Baron of Mallon and that's not a long way. Nevertheless, I have packed you a small food package and refilled your flask," Clair said while handing him a package with food and his flask.

          "Thank you, Ms. Beauchamp."

          He would have liked to tell her many other things, but his honor and his friendship with Fraser forbade it. Then they went to the court, where his horse was already waiting for him. Von Seydlitz bowed before the Baron.

          "Your High-well born!"

          "Good journey to you, Major."

          Next he hugged Fraser.

          "I hate to go, my brother."

          "Good journey to you and see you soon, Friedrich."

          Finally, he bowed to Claire and hinted at a hand kiss.

          "Ms. Beauchamp."

          "Good bye Mr. von Seydlitz."

          Then he mounted his horse and rode straight through the gate without looking back.         


End file.
